<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一丝不挂 by spockypocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187877">一丝不挂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky'>spockypocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Erwin Smith, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Self-Harm, Sexting, Size Kink, Touch-Starved Levi, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>利威尔的梦中情人是在成人版“爱发电”上坐拥两千余发电人次的基圈网黄“文文子”。<br/>正文已完结</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">1</p><p class="p1">日本漫画英雄人物在二十一世纪的中国过着一种次要的生活。作为一名芳龄二十五岁的都市青年，利威尔·阿克曼只能用一个字来形容他的人生：丧。他在一家苟延残喘的自媒体公司工作，月薪七千，老板是一个神经兮兮的富二代，上次在公司露面是半年以前，在富二代英明神武的领导下，他们的两个公众号曾十八次陷入封号危机当中，近期揭秘了一系列人气网游杀猪盘之后，第十九次似乎也迫在眉睫。他和谈了五年的前男友已经分手三个月，但情义不成买卖在，米特拉斯寸土寸金，为了分担房租，他们仍然住在同一个屋檐下，九十多平米的修罗场，抬头不见低头见。他的梦中情人是在成人版“爱发电”上坐拥两千余发电人次的基圈网黄“文文子”，奶油圣代文文子，健美小腿被白色及膝运动袜紧紧包裹的文文子，春梦的化身文文子，下腹一溜标致的金色体毛仿佛天使的鬈发的文文子，宽肩窄腰长腿，肤白奶大貌美——貌美只是他的猜测，因为文文子从不在照片里露脸，不错，他的生命之光欲望之火是一尊无头的萨莫色雷斯，可望不可及，他每个月省吃俭用，用价值五百块钱的爱为文文子发电。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“南城孵化园到了。”</p><p class="p1">米城七月的梅雨天，潮湿而闷热，在这种天气里挤地铁，无疑是一种酷刑。车门打开，到站的乘客前赴后继，像一滩呕吐物一样涌到站台上，利威尔被人潮推着向前，差点摔了一跤。站了四十分钟，他的左腿隐隐作痛。老毛病了，雨天发作得厉害一些。他走路有点儿跛，但不至于影响到工作生活。</p><p class="p1">法兰周三晚上要在拳馆教课，家里没有人。利威尔摸着黑走进卧室，把手机充上电，痛痛快快地洗了个澡。雨停了，但空气里的湿闷之意挥之不去，他坐在书桌旁的椅子上擦头发，用脚趾拨开风扇的开关。风扇“呼呼”地吹，穿透他的发丝，带来转瞬即逝的清凉。手机一振，他看向屏幕，“文文子发布了新内容”。</p><p class="p1">心脏猛地一跳。</p><p class="p1">他迫不及待地放下浴巾，点开推送，软件加载的过程中，已经发生了呼吸不畅、心跳加速、口齿生津等生理反应。看到文文子的新照片，他咬着手背咆哮了一声。</p><p class="p1">文文子：晚上好😊</p><p class="p1">鸡笼开了门，百鸟朝凤，相当火爆也相当不堪：“骚0火速赶来”“这奶子是可以舔的吗”“鸡儿爆了”“想舔哥哥的脚”“哥哥穿着这双袜子操我好吗”……利威尔感同身受。</p><p class="p1">照片中的文文子只穿了平角裤和运动袜，侧对着镜头，折起腿跪坐在床上，两只手收在胯间，脚跟顶起了臀部。洁白无瑕的牛奶肌泼满了整个手机屏，收拢的手臂令他的胸肌隆起，挺立的乳头粉粉嫩嫩，湿的，玩过吧？他的腰腹力量毋庸置疑，优美的腹肌线条和马甲线在手臂投下的阴影里若隐若现，大腿修长而强壮，膝盖伸到了屏幕外，小腿外侧凹下一道浅浅的弧。他今天穿的白袜只及脚踝，裸露的肌肉与骨骼复杂精巧，发力时组合出难以言喻的美感。</p><p class="p1">利威尔捧着手机一动不动，太阳穴“突突”地跳，血流声、心跳声，在他的耳畔融成一片。</p><p class="p1">发现文文子纯属偶然。年初他们做过一期字母圈专题，为了取材，利威尔在微博上关注了几个字母圈博主。微博是就个错综复杂的兔子洞，他在花花世界的黑暗角落受了不少令人不忍直视的工伤，同时也有私人意义上的斩获。他在某白袜控博主的微博下看到有人圈了文文子，还配了一张图。</p><p class="p1">长到二十五岁，利威尔对自己的性癖已经发展出深刻的了解。他喜欢高大健壮的1，能把他抱起来压在墙上操的那种，喜欢肌肉发达的手臂和大腿，也喜欢笨重的球鞋和白色运动袜——都挺正常，一点儿也不耸人听闻。他个子小，虽然性格里并无娇弱的成分，但他喜欢在床上被人摆布的感觉。</p><p class="p1">微博路人发的文文子的照片是在健身房拍的，他盘腿坐在有氧区的大镜子旁，手肘放在膝盖上，撑着头，汗水在他颈下的凹陷三角洲里冲出一片亮晶晶的河滩。他的脸被一块向日葵贴纸遮住，利威尔看着他的手臂、他的胯、他的小腿、他的脚……他的每一个部位都恰到好处地长在利威尔最极致的性幻想上。但健身的猛1如恒河沙数，真正令利威尔移不开眼睛的，是他撑头的动作里流露出的那股令人怦然心动的孩子气。向日葵在微笑，在利威尔的想象中，他也在微笑。</p><p class="p1">利威尔可以抵挡一个性感的人，也可以抵挡一个可爱的人，但利威尔无法抵挡一个性感而可爱的人。</p><p class="p1">软件禁止存图，他把文文子的新照片截下来，默默点了一个赞。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">门外传来钥匙转动的声音，法兰回来了。利威尔锁上手机，坐在椅子上没有动。他开始用文文子的黄图自慰的时候还和法兰还在一块儿，但他从来不觉得他们是情侣，既然不是情侣，就谈不上精神出轨和负罪感了。他们会上床，他们有感情，但将他们的身体联系起来的不是激情，将他们的心灵联系起来的也不是爱情。</p><p class="p1">法兰光着脚走到利威尔的卧室门口，发梢挂着水，身上很清爽，看样子是在拳馆洗过澡。他低头把玩着手里的打火机，手指灵巧，骨节却像树瘤一样倔强、粗大，打拳的人都有这样的手。他问：“你吃晚饭了没？”</p><p class="p1">风扇对着脸吹，利威尔却感觉房间里的空气凝滞。他把风扇调大了一档，尽管有些艰难，空气重新开始流动，风扑住背心贴在他胸口，“在公司吃的。”</p><p class="p1">法兰把打火机放回裤兜里，躲闪地看他一眼，欲言又止地挠着脖子。</p><p class="p1">利威尔问：“你找到新房子了？”他们的租约年底才到期。法兰没告诉他，但他无意中撞见法兰浏览贝壳网。那时法兰慌张地合上电脑，他觉得挺好笑。</p><p class="p1">他受伤之后就像变了个人。再深的愧疚也是有保质期的。五年，怎么都够了。</p><p class="p1">一向伶牙俐齿的法兰像被海底巫婆施了法，这时只沉默地点点头。</p><p class="p1">二十岁那年，为了给伊莎贝拉报仇，他们去她生前工作的酒吧大闹了一场，满腔热血被十几个铁塔般的壮汉按在地上摩擦。他掩护法兰逃跑，一只膝盖被打碎，在医院躺了三个月，下床成了个跛子，再也不能打拳。</p><p class="p1">不是激情，不是爱情，是悲恸。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的声音被风吹散，飘飘荡荡，“什么时候搬？”</p><p class="p1">“八月一号。我会交八月的房租。”</p><p class="p1">给他一个半月的时间找新室友，仁至义尽。</p><p class="p1">利威尔耸耸肩，“行。”</p><p class="p1">法兰咬紧牙，忍耐着什么似的，末了往门框上锤了一拳，地板都震了一震，“就这样？‘行’？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔已经琢磨起找新室友的事，得发个朋友圈吧？不知道有没有用。他翻看着微信好友列表，两百多个人。他点开朋友圈，发现法兰半小时前已发了一条，“米市南城区黄金地段寻室友，距南城站步行五分钟……”附图九张，把他们的小公寓照得宽敞明亮。</p><p class="p1">利威尔对他扬扬手机，“我复制你的就行了。照片发我。”</p><p class="p1">“行。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔自认心情平静，却一宿没合眼，倒不是因为法兰要搬走，他想起伊莎贝拉。七年前他们三个一起从荻霞来到米市，他考上了大学，法兰去拳馆拜师，伊莎贝拉在一家房地产公司聘上了前台，他们都有光明的未来。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的脸湿了，眼泪流到脖子上。他没有发出任何声音，身体像抽筋一样剧烈地颤抖。丧逼失格，他用被角把脸擦干。</p><p class="p1">凌晨三点半，他不指望今晚能睡着，打算明天去公司补觉。他们老板行踪飘忽，办公室里加上他通常也只有四个人。他拿起手机，打开文文子专属的相册，刚点开今天截下的照片，就看到屏幕上方弹出一条推送消息。</p><p class="p1">“文文子发布了新内容”。</p><p class="p1">文文子：有人没睡吗？想聊聊天。明天删。</p><p class="p1">没有照片，只是一条文字动态。利威尔立马精神抖擞，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，捂着嘴发出一声静默的鸡叫。他为文文子发了半年的电，还从来没和他聊过天。文文子的评论区里鸡叫震耳欲聋，但他连一句“哥哥操我”都没说过。况且叫“哥哥”也不合适吧，文文子很可能比他小。他视奸了文文子所有的微博。文文子当网黄颇为谨慎，除了发照片，很少提起个人生活，但每到一月和六月，他更新的频率都会神秘地降低，偶尔回复一条“哥哥去哪了”的评论，也只含混地说“最近有点忙”，而每到二月和七至八月，他更新的频率又会神秘地增加，拍照的背景也变得丰富多彩，是不同酒店的房间。</p><p class="p1">利威尔由此推测他是一名大学生，一月和六月备考，二月和七至八月放假——干自媒体的，这种程度的侦查本领必不可少。文文子的定位在米市，米特拉斯有三所知名高校：米大，米交大，米财大。利威尔就是米大的毕业生。不知名的高校也有，但利威尔想象中的文文子才貌双全，不仅是性感可爱的网黄，还是冰雪聪明的高材生，除了读985、211，简直没有别的出路。当然了，这等好事，用脚丫子想也知道不可能。利威尔自嘲被牛奶肌冲昏头脑，高材生怎么会沦落到爱发电上当网黄？</p><p class="p1">夜深人静，没睡的鸡却不止利威尔一只。利威尔的手指在键盘上举棋不定，打了几个字又删掉，转眼功夫就刷出来三四条评论，不出所料，深夜电台比百鸟朝凤走心许多：“想出国读研，又不想和男人异国，不知道怎么办了。”“为什么总是一事无成？”“好疲惫，注会又没考过，考了两次了，周围好多人都过了。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔思前想后，还是只点了一个赞。</p><p class="p1">不止一次，他庆幸他是在网上认识的文文子。他没有英俊的外表，也没有有趣的灵魂，只有轻微的残疾，是一个平平无奇的丧逼。然而在网上，他的真我隐藏在头像和昵称之后，没有人知道他的喜悦，没有人知道他的痛苦。</p><p class="p1">十分钟过去，文文子还没有回复任何一条评论，悲伤的鸡们却自顾自地聊起天来了。“不要为男人放弃自己的追求，世界很大，出去看看。”“不要气馁啊，我第一次高考差五分上一本，爸妈逼我去外地复读了一年，当时整个世界都是灰暗的。也想过不读了，不考了，幸好没放弃！我考上一本啦！你也可以的姐妹！”场面一时间非常励志。</p><p class="p1">利威尔并未意识到他脸上绽开了一个休恋逝水的笑容，兴致勃勃地看着评论，好像他也加入了对话中。</p><p class="p1">这时，他的屏幕上方又弹出一条推送。</p><p class="p1">“文文子给你发送了一条消息”。</p><p class="p1">利威尔目瞪口呆。</p><p class="p1">文文子：Hi😊</p><p class="p1">利威尔以为自己眼花了，使劲揉揉眼睛，放下手，屏幕上还是那几个字。</p><p class="p1">没有眼花。</p><p class="p1">或许是冒充的。他点开文文子的头像，跳到那个他熟悉的主页：文文子，微博同名，无其他账号，每周一三五六营业，不卖袜子，不卖内裤，谢谢支持😘。2156发电人次/月。头像是一朵卡通向日葵。</p><p class="p1">不是冒充。</p><p class="p1">文文子真的给他发了消息。</p><p class="p1">利威尔蓦地发了一身热汗，一股凶猛的热浪摧枯拉朽，从他的指尖冲到脚尖。拇指不知所措地在屏幕上划拉了两下，留下一块斑斓的湿渍。</p><p class="p1">文文子：你也没睡吗战神？</p><p class="p1">战神：你hhao</p><p class="p1">操。</p><p class="p1">战神：你好。</p><p class="p1">利威尔屏住呼吸盯着屏幕。这软件不像微信，不会显示“正在输入”。</p><p class="p1">文文子：你只关注了我一个人。</p><p class="p1">战神：对。</p><p class="p1">文文子：为什么？</p><p class="p1">战神：穷。</p><p class="p1">文文子：🥺🥺</p><p class="p1">文文子：500和120的内容是一样的。</p><p class="p1">战神：我知道。</p><p class="p1">文文子：那么喜欢我？</p><p class="p1">战神：嗯。</p><p class="p1">文文子：的图。</p><p class="p1">文文子：哇直球😳</p><p class="p1">文文子：我脸红了。</p><p class="p1">文文子：人呢？</p><p class="p1">战神：不好意思。</p><p class="p1">战神：不是很会聊天。</p><p class="p1">文文子：哈哈，我知道，没事。</p><p class="p1">他笑了。</p><p class="p1">战神：你知道？</p><p class="p1">文文子：你从来不评论。</p><p class="p1">文文子：不想被我操？</p><p class="p1">利威尔当即勃起。</p><p class="p1">战神：那倒没有。</p><p class="p1">好像有歧义。</p><p class="p1">战神：没有不想。</p><p class="p1">文文子：哦，你害羞。</p><p class="p1">战神：嗯。</p><p class="p1">文文子：怎么没睡？</p><p class="p1">战神：想点事情，没什么。你呢？</p><p class="p1">文文子：心情不好😔</p><p class="p1">文文子：和室友闹矛盾。</p><p class="p1">对话没有朝文爱的方向发展，利威尔三分欣慰七分失望。</p><p class="p1">战神：什么事？</p><p class="p1">文文子：他好像今天才意识到我是gay。</p><p class="p1">文文子：我和他住了一年了。</p><p class="p1">文文子：直男。</p><p class="p1">战神：gay怎么了？</p><p class="p1">文文子：不知道啊，怕我对他有意思？</p><p class="p1">战神：那你对他有意思吗？</p><p class="p1">文文子：没有，好冤枉🥺</p><p class="p1">战神：神经病。</p><p class="p1">战神：他欺负你了？</p><p class="p1">文文子：欺负了怎么办？</p><p class="p1">战神：难住我了，怎么欺负的你说说。</p><p class="p1">文文子：哈哈他没欺负我，我很壮，你知道啊。</p><p class="p1">战神：那就好。</p><p class="p1">文文子：我要睡了，明天上午还有事。谢谢你陪我聊天。</p><p class="p1">战神：好吧。</p><p class="p1">战神：那晚安。</p><p class="p1">文文子：是不是有点舍不得？</p><p class="p1">战神：嗯。</p><p class="p1">超级。</p><p class="p1">文文子：你可以给我发消息啊，我看到会回的。</p><p class="p1">战神：这是500的福利？</p><p class="p1">文文子：嗯可以这么想。</p><p class="p1">战神：不和我聊天也没什么的。</p><p class="p1">战神：我会一直支持你。</p><p class="p1">文文子：谢谢，感觉我是明星。</p><p class="p1">战神：差不多，艳星。</p><p class="p1">文文子：没露过鸟也算？</p><p class="p1">战神：那可以露一下。</p><p class="p1">文文子：不可以。</p><p class="p1">战神：为什么？</p><p class="p1">文文子：会让你睡不着觉。</p><p class="p1">战神：很大吗？</p><p class="p1">文文子：挺大的。</p><p class="p1">战神：有多大？</p><p class="p1">文文子：我马上量一下。</p><p class="p1">文文子：尺子绷断了😨😨😨</p><p class="p1">战神：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p class="p1">战神：你就演。</p><p class="p1">文文子：我觉得和你聊很愉快，你不觉得吗？</p><p class="p1">战神：真的？</p><p class="p1">文文子：真的。</p><p class="p1">战神：没人跟我这么说过。</p><p class="p1">文文子：真的真的🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p class="p1">战神：不要卖萌好吗？</p><p class="p1">文文子：我萌吗？</p><p class="p1">战神：挺萌的。</p><p class="p1">文文子：有多萌？</p><p class="p1">战神：一百分，好了吗？</p><p class="p1">文文子：只有一百分啊😨</p><p class="p1">战神：满分十分。</p><p class="p1">文文子：哦☺️那还差不多。</p><p class="p1">战神：你怎么是这种人？</p><p class="p1">文文子：哪种人？</p><p class="p1">战神：不要脸的人。</p><p class="p1">文文子：幻灭了吗？</p><p class="p1">战神：没有。</p><p class="p1">战神：挺可爱的。</p><p class="p1">文文子：怎么办我又不想睡觉了。</p><p class="p1">战神：怎么了？</p><p class="p1">文文子：你是不是很少夸别人？</p><p class="p1">战神：好像是，你不说我都没发现。</p><p class="p1">文文子：你刚夸我了😊😊😊</p><p class="p1">战神：我的天，你还缺人夸吗？</p><p class="p1">文文子：多多益善。</p><p class="p1">战神：快去睡觉，四点了。</p><p class="p1">文文子：🥺</p><p class="p1">战神：乖。</p><p class="p1">文文子：好吧。</p><p class="p1">文文子：晚安战神。</p><p class="p1">战神：晚安文文。</p><p class="p3">战神：子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周四文文子不营业，空虚的感觉将利威尔淹没。考虑到对话的流畅性，前文没有详细描述利威尔昨夜的痴态。利威尔现在自行回忆了一下，不由得面红耳赤。他不时浑身发热，在床上打滚，不时用双腿夹住被子，把被褥蹭得乱七八糟，不时咬着枕头尖叫，发出了可以让最淫荡的妓女都自惭形秽的声音，不时又露出如梦似幻的笑容，以至于他现在腮帮子痛。天亮后，他惊恐地发现他的卧室成为了一个大型发情现场。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">与文文子更进一步的接触让利威尔久违地产生了恋爱的幻觉。文文子聊天技能爆表，不费吹灰之力消除了利威尔的拘谨。他们点到即止地搞了一下黄色，但总的来说是一种清新萌动的感觉。放下手机，利威尔意犹未尽，文文子的甜美可爱余音绕梁，令他的大脑源源不断地分泌出丰盛到危险的多巴胺。在地铁上，利威尔无数次打开软件，想给他发一句“早安”。但利威尔抑制住了这种冲动，因为他是一个头脑清醒、性格悲观的成年人，深知网络世界的虚幻性。他的梦中情人文文子尽善尽美，但在现实世界中，文文子必然拥有各式各样的缺点。他或许卑鄙，或许花心，或许愚蠢，或许浅薄，他们的交流或许是一个情感杀猪盘的序曲。利威尔斥巨资购买幻想，他不希望他的幻想破碎。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在公司成功补觉半小时，午休时间，又去储物间里睡了一觉。他负责的公众号内容猎奇，虽然出过几篇十万加，也接过不少情趣用品的广告，但目前尚未实现盈利。他老板吉克·耶格尔家财万贯，名下有一座水电站、一家城市银行和一对双子星办公楼——艾尔迪亚国际中心，这些资产价值逾百亿，搞自媒体似乎只是他心血来潮的自娱自乐。自媒体公司一个月流水不过十几万，在艾尔迪亚集团的账本上九牛一毛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">吃完午饭，佩特拉抱着一箱快递回到办公室，还给利威尔捎了一杯喜茶。利威尔从储物间里出来，感恩戴德地接过奶茶，拿出随身携带的瑞士军刀，帮佩特拉拆开快递。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉做一个面向都市女青年的情感公众号，接到的广告包括但不限于化妆品、内衣、缩阴神器和美容仪。那个卖缩阴神器的公司异常慷慨，一次性给他们寄了十个神器过来。利威尔也分到一个。佩特拉异想天开地认为，如果事实证明神器不仅能帮助女性缩阴，还能帮助男性缩肛，那么神器前途无量。那段时间，办公室里的日常问候从“早”“吃了没”变成“今天你夹了吗”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">此事不了了之。利威尔客观地说：“我挺紧的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉三十而立，已婚已育，但在公众号上，她化身二十三岁的“兔姑娘”，刚刚离开校园、进入社会。兔姑娘清秀、胆小、嘴贱、迷糊，有一个容止式的白月光前男友、一个宫洺式的霸总老板、一个彭于晏式的小狼狗炮友和一个Samantha式的性感闺蜜。这些人设精准踩在都市女孩们的G点上，兔姑娘与三个男人的情感纠葛令她们感同身受、泪流满面。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">箱子里是一摞莫兰迪色儿的运动内衣。利威尔拿起一个胸罩拉了拉，发现质地柔软舒适，伸展性也不赖。内衣公司要求出图，佩特拉扼腕，“可惜三笠不在。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">实习生贾碧举手，“我也健身啊，让我穿穿呗。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">虽然自媒体公司的常驻员工只有两个人：利威尔和佩特拉，加上一到两个实习生，但由于老板吉克把他的弟弟艾伦加入了公司的人事编制，事态复杂化，这公司的结构值得展开讲讲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦和他的两名青梅竹马形影不离，聘了艾伦，相当于也聘了三笠和阿尔敏。三笠·阿克曼是利威尔的表亲，六岁时被送到耶格尔家当童养媳。那一年艾伦生了一场怪病，睡不着觉，吃不下饭，也说不出话，吉克带他跑遍全国各大医院，做了上百项检查，显示一切正常，名医们一个劲直摇头。吉克走投无路，冒新中国之大不讳，开始迷信牛鬼蛇神。经人介绍，他七拐八拐在贵州乡下找到一个神婆。神婆把当时还是只小鸡仔的艾伦扔进据说熬制了十年有余、吸尽天地精华的草药浴里泡了三天三夜，又天灵灵地灵灵，算出他三魂七魄缺了一魂一魄，需要找到一名和他同岁、于农历丁丑月初六亥时三刻在荻霞县出生的女孩，把他那一魂一魄补回来。虽是神鬼之说，但吉克不敢怠慢，立即在荻霞县展开了地毯式搜索，盛情为艾伦选妃。利威尔至今仍记得当年一列威风凛凛的黑色轿车把小城土路挤得水泄不通的盛况。一辆奔驰堵住了他舅舅肯尼的拳馆，肯尼给了他一桶牛粪，让他倒在奔驰的引擎盖上。二零零五年，荻霞县人口两万三，巴掌大的地方，被吉克翻了个底朝天。不出一星期，选妃就有了结果。三笠被带走时面无表情不悲不喜，直到吉克给了她一张艾伦的照片，她对着照片嚎啕大哭。利威尔从未听过那般悲怆的哭声，像一个跨越千年的神迹。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">三笠在耶格尔家过上了锦衣玉食的生活，但与那些弱柳扶风的大小姐不同，她不爱公主裙、洋娃娃，对武术情有独钟，刀枪棍棒样样精通。她和艾伦就读于米市第一中心小学，开学一星期就获得了“鬼见愁”的美名。随着她渐渐长大，身边同学的文化水平越来越高，给她的外号也越取越有味道，“鬼见愁”变成“玉娇龙”，“玉娇龙”变成“女武神”，“女武神”又变成“瓦尔基里”，千变万化，但都和武力值脱不开关系。她在一小的厕所里解救了遭人欺凌的阿尔敏，此后三人便形影不离。十四年后，他们成为米特拉斯财经大学风云人物，所到之处迷妹迷弟无数，可与《流星花园》里F4乘直升机上学的情形相媲美，甚至更胜一筹。毫无疑问，霸总、瓦尔基里和四千年一遇lo裙伪娘的组合要比日式花美男精彩得多。艾伦觉得上学无聊，千禧之子，对传统能源、金融和房地产也意兴阑珊。大一的暑假，他加入了吉克的自媒体公司，为日后创业做准备。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔通过表妹三笠找到了现在的工作。艾伦身为艾尔迪亚集团二公子，名义上是他的同事，实质上是他的老板。艾伦时有天马行空的畅想——今天要去青城山上练瑜伽，明天又要去宁夏沙漠里冥想打坐，后天要拍小电影，大后天又要搞社会调研。丧逼的工作没多大意义，除了写公众号，利威尔还负责把这些昂贵的畅想化为现实。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正值暑假，铁三角去了南美洲旅游，好像是要寻找什么生命的大和谐，吃迷幻药去了。利威尔的工作量减轻了一半，成为办公室里一炙手可热的自由劳动力。贾碧去储物间里换衣服，利威尔和佩特拉去摄影棚里准备给她拍照。隔壁的办公室没人租，被他们改造成一个麻雀虽小五脏俱全的摄影棚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">摄影棚的背景一片纯白，什么都能拍。佩特拉找来毛巾和水壶之类的道具。利威尔看着镜头，“客户有什么要求？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉看看她和内衣公司负责人的聊天记录，“要有青春活泼的感觉，着重表现内衣的材质和伸展性，最好有居家的场景和运动的场景。”利威尔点点头。要居家，摄影棚里摆了一张沙发一张床，要运动，楼下就有一家健身房。佩特拉话锋一转，“兔姑娘得开始健身了，最近有几家做代餐饮料的来找我，我都没接。”人设是金。灵光一现，佩特拉惊喜地捂住嘴，“对了，我可以写她和健身教练！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔对兔姑娘的情史了如指掌，兔姑娘说白了就是一个玛丽苏，“靠，小狼狗身材还不够好？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他想起跪坐在床上的文文子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">又硬了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉目光炯炯，玛丽苏之魂熊熊燃烧，“不是身材的事。小狼狗太乖了，没劲，我打算让他出国读书，让教练顶上。这次我写个渣男，海王，鱼塘三千亩那种，怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔突然心有戚戚。他也只是鱼塘里的一条鱼。文文子和别人聊天的时候，也是一样地甜美可爱吧。说和他聊天很愉快，一定只是客套话吧。那些他觉得珍贵的时刻，对文文子而言屁都不算吧。利威尔不自觉地咬住嘴唇，低着头表情有些狰狞。明码标价的买卖，各取所需罢了，他不能真的陷进去。他一开始就知道。他没有抱着不切实际的期望。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话虽如此，他感觉得到，和文文子说过话以后，他的心防动摇了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“健身教练有什么好挖掘的？不如写在健身房遇见的高富帅。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉郑重地拍他的肩，“利威尔，你说得对。你是我的偶像。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔“嘁”一声。莫名其妙。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">猛女贾碧穿着运动胸罩和瑜伽裤走进摄影棚，往地上一趴，一鼓作气来了二十个俯卧撑。她的身形不如三笠轻盈飘逸，但肌肉的线条也极其健康漂亮。她对他们灿烂地一笑，暖色的眼中流光溢彩，“怎么样？厉害吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉鼓掌。利威尔被青春的气息闪瞎。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们在摄影棚里拍了半小时，去了楼下的健身房。佩特拉是年费会员，和前台解释了两句。贾碧继续发威，为他们表演七十五公斤卧推。跑步机上方的墙壁上挂着三个显示屏，正在播温网、NBA和UFC。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔应激反应一般移开眼——五年了，他还是接受不了，视线落在有氧区的玻璃房里，天花板上垂下一只黑色的沙包。一个戴拳套的青年在沙包前踩着灵敏的脚步，挥拳、踢腿，哼哼呵呵，自我陶醉。利威尔一眼就能看出来他的姿势有问题，他往沙包外侧出快拳，那就不该站在脚掌上，该站在脚趾上。站在脚掌上是打不快的。入门技巧了，他八岁的时候肯尼就教过他。察觉到他带着批判意味的目光，玻璃房中的青年挑衅地看了他一眼。他冷笑一声，侧过了身。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哐”一声，贾碧把大杠铃放回架子上，从卧推椅上下来，雄赳赳气昂昂，问利威尔，“你不健身吗？你胳膊好细呀。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔耸耸肩，“老年人，健什么身？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧不知道。贾碧翻了个白眼。十九岁小姑娘，翻白眼也青春洋溢就是了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉着急忙慌地打圆场，拿起两个粉粉嫩嫩的硅胶小哑铃，“别闹了，我们去瑜伽房里拍。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧表现欲强烈，虎头虎脑的，很可爱。她在瑜伽垫上展现出令人叹为观止的柔韧性，毫不费力地劈了个横叉，起身换战士一式，手臂高举，身体前倾，像一把蓄势待发的弓箭。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉艳羡不已，“哎，生了孩子之后身体就像生锈了一样。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧看她一眼，得意地说：“我小时候跳民族舞的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔吃了一惊，“肌肉民族舞？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧踢他的屁股，“我才不是肌肉女！你是不是嫉妒我？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">打打闹闹地拍完，利威尔承诺下周一之前把图修好。才三点钟，但他们都打算回家。苟延残喘又不盈利的自媒体公司，就是这种精神面貌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">三个人在公司楼下分道扬镳。公司在西边，利威尔坐二号线回南城。其实艾尔迪亚国际中心就在南城，离利威尔家两站路。两幢超甲级写字楼现代而高级，获得了LEED铂金认证，月租一百三十元/平方米，在米市名列前茅。由于业务无足轻重，自媒体公司并未在现代而高级的办公楼里获得一席之地。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这个时间的地铁不那么挤。利威尔找着一个座位，掏出手机，不出所料地打开了成人版爱发电。文文子果然删除了昨晚发的动态，一键清除悲伤之鸡的悲欢离合。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——也就是说文文子今天也打开了软件。战神一整天都想着他，不知道他有没有想起战神。利威尔已经把他们的聊天记录背下来，但可想而知，在文文子消息箱里是比评论区还要下流无耻的连天鸡叫，战神既不骚也不好笑，不具备在其中脱颖而出的潜力。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只是因为买了五百块的会员才会被他点名。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神没有说谎。真的，就算文文子不和他聊天，他也会用价值五百块的爱为他发电的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔回到家，坐在沙发上削苹果。他削得很仔细，手指的动作透露着一种严谨，苹果皮一直没有断。他不是不能健身，但他放弃了。如果不能打拳，强壮的身体有什么用？那种肾上腺素飙升、因过度使用肌肉而大脑发白的爽快感觉，已经非常遥远也非常陌生了。在拳击场上，他的身心合二为一，他是最利的剑、最快的刀。受伤之后，肉身却成为他无法摆脱的累赘。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他把苹果切下来，放进嘴里，机械地咀嚼着。手机振动了一下，“文文子发布了新内容”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周四怎么营业了？利威尔惊喜地点开推送。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是鸟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">照片里，一根全勃的巨物茎撑起了灰色的平角裤，被他的右手握住，仰拍的角度，清晰地照出了布料下阴茎根部蓬勃的轮廓。照片的边缘虚化，但利威尔在裤腰上方发现一抹可疑的粉红色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太大了，包不住。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子虽是人气网黄，但惜鸟如命，发这么露骨的照片实在少见。一股春梦中孕育的热气扑面而来，吹得利威尔七窍生烟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：夸我</span>
  <span class="s2">😉</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">3</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰八点多回家，看见餐桌上有一盘被保鲜膜封起来的木耳肉片。利威尔的房门关着，从门缝里透出来一线晦暗的光。他用锅子烧上水，从抽屉里拿出一包挂面。拉开橱柜，他看着里面零零散散的碗盘发愣。他和利威尔在这里住了两年多，但他找不到一丝利威尔的痕迹。利威尔在一次次强迫症一般的清洁中抹消了自己。鞋架上五颜六色的双运动鞋是他的，茶几上的绷带是他的，电视柜上的奖杯是他的，窗台上的迷你仙人掌也是他的——一年多没浇水了，早枯死了，黄得了无生趣。他们住在三楼，一棵羊蹄甲歪歪扭扭的枝条伸入他们的窗框，零星的树叶像一片翠绿的墨点子，映得那仙人掌愈发萎靡。利威尔想扔，他不让。或许是有什么象征意义吧，他们之间的一地鸡毛，他不敢细想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他径直推开利威尔的房门，利威尔的电脑开着PS，人在椅子上蜷成一团，看手机。又在意淫那个什么网黄吧。利威尔一有空就看他的照片，以为他不知道。法兰觉得他已经有点儿变态了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔曾经是他眼中最坚韧、最强悍的人。荻霞的山间林叶茂盛，锁住夏季的闷湿，四面八方都蒙了一层瘴气。儿时的记忆像雾中的画片，他揩掉画片上湿湿的灰尘，利威尔是其中最清晰的剪影。利威尔光芒万丈。利威尔永不服输。在拳击场上，他一次都没赢过利威尔。伊莎贝拉死后，一切都变了。利威尔行尸走肉，一往无回地消沉了下去。他的崇拜和仰慕也化作一潭死水，飘满了往昔辉煌的落叶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔飞快地锁了手机，转过头，脸上还残留着一丝流向虚无的空洞的柔情，不是给他法兰的，是给那什么大奶子网黄的。法兰在微博上搜过他，他不敢相信那些饥渴的评论里也有利威尔的一份子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“怎么不敲门？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“打炮吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔把手机放到床头柜上，往床上铺了一张浴巾，在床边脱了裤子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们之间的性爱没有丝毫缠绵的意蕴，叫性交更合适吧。利威尔是最让人头痛的那种0，无所谓情调，无所谓前戏，每次跟个充气娃娃一样往床上一趴，张开腿让他操，好像他妈的和谁都行，痛也不叫，爽也不叫。他操得再用力，也激不起利威尔一点儿反应。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">所以他睡了拳馆的一个学生，一大屁股肌肉0，逼滑，水多，相当骚。回来之后他跟利威尔坦白，利威尔一脸松了口气的表情，口口声声“别把你的人生浪费在我这种人身上”，彻底把他搞恶心了。从小到大，他追逐着利威尔的背影，到头来他爱的是一块人形垃圾。他为自己不值。他走出来了，比他强大的利威尔却走不出来。他说不是你的错，他说伊莎贝拉不会想看到你这批样子，利威尔当他放屁。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看黄图来了感觉，利威尔表现出了一定程度的主观能动性，撅着屁股自己做起了扩张。他白得令人心惊，不是那种健康饱满的白，而是一种在地下室待了五年没见过阳光的白，诱人得病态。法兰跪在他身后撸。大脑有时辨不出愤怒和性欲，法兰硬得很快。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好了没？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话音刚落，床头柜上利威尔的手机在他的眼角余光里亮起来。他看过去，“文文子给你发送了一条消息”。他反应敏捷，倾身拿过手机，他知道利威尔的密码，“你们还聊起骚来了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔翻过身来抢，腿间湿淋淋的，润滑流到他身下的浴巾上，“还我！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰用一只手握住他的两个手腕，压到床头，另一只手在手机上滑，“你叫战神？你算哪门子战神？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰开始打字。利威尔慌了，抬起腿狠踢法兰的肚子，遭遇一片坚实如壁的腹肌，轻巧地化解了他的攻击。但利威尔不依不饶，再次发力，成功把法兰踢下了床。法兰侧躺在地上，还攥着他的手机，利威尔拽住手机的上半部，也拽不过来，现在他和法兰的体力悬殊。法兰全身都是破绽，利威尔可以锁他的喉，即使体力悬殊，也能一击致命。但利威尔不再打拳了，没资格使用拳击的招式了。玷污了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰不可置信地看着利威尔，利威尔趴在他身上绝望地尖叫，指甲在他肩膀上挖，“还给我！你他妈还给我！”滚烫的眼泪掉在法兰的手臂上，法兰松开手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔循着惯性往后一倒，一屁股坐在地板上。单薄的胸口起伏着，他用手背抹掉眼泪，把手机屏在床单上擦了擦，宝贝地捧在手里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰蹲在他面前，摸了摸他的刘海，“你有病你知道吗？我帮不了你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔挡开他的手，专心致志地看手机，“滚。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰站起来，冷静地巡视了一圈房间，光秃秃的，没东西给他砸。他走出去，重重甩上门。利威尔置若罔闻，把手机压在胸口。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：还是只点赞？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我钓鱼失败了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：滚远点我在和我男朋友打炮是IiIi噢噢噢哦哦哦是</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔光着屁股坐在地上喘了一会儿气，扯了一张湿巾擦干净身体。他又想做清洁了，但文文子比做清洁更重要。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不是我发的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：对不起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：傻逼前男友。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：这么快，他行吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔破涕为笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：刚才发生了一些复杂的情况。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：说来听听。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没什么好说的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：今天怎么营业了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：说了啊，想钓鱼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：钓到了吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：没钓到。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：没评论我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我等了好久。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：结果是和前男友打炮去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我错了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：叫哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥我错了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我94的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我93的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我以为你是学生。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：是学生，我在读博。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：！没想到。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">文文子：还是没夸我</span> <span class="s2">☹️</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你想听什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你想说什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：很多。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：喂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：真要我说啊？</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">战神：</span> <span class="s1">😣😣</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">战神：</span> <span class="s1">😢😢</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥的屌好大。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想舔，想骑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥我湿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：骚东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我去洗个澡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不准去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不听话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：前男友还在吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：洗完了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：哦，打完炮了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没打炮。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：真的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：真的没打。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：那洗那么久？玩逼去了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：嗯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：爽吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：爽飞了哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：靠好诚实，我不知道怎么接了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：艳星装纯，差评。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我是真纯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我信了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你和你前男友没事吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没事，他快搬走了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：要和哥哥的黄兔相依为命了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想看哥哥的鸟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：想得美，你都不评论我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：以后都评论。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：那看你的表现。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你还缺我一条评论吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你是不是很无聊啊？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：怎么想起来和我聊天？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：昨晚是有点无聊。买500的没几个人，我观察你一段时间了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：受宠若惊了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你缺钱？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：嗯，穷学生。有钱就不当网黄了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你开自选付费，我给你打点。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你不也穷吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我捡到宝了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：宝个头，我只是想看屌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：前男友的屌不好看吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：还行吧，一般。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我工作两年了，存了点钱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：傻瓜，不要你的臭钱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：室友找我开小会，我有点紧张。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：他要是欺负你你跟我说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：好，乖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥拜拜。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">文文子：亲亲</span> <span class="s2">😘</span> <span class="s1">明天见。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">和法兰动手动脚吵完一架，利威尔情绪激动。事后他表现得很淡定，但法兰的话无疑捅开了他心中最深的伤口。在他的灵魂迷失绝望的时候，他的梦中情人恰到好处地出现，带着一张火辣辣的屌图拥抱了他。抱着自暴自弃的心态，他当上了文文子口中的“骚东西”。当骚东西的感觉格外美妙，一种别样的轻盈和自由令利威尔欲罢不能。在现实世界中，他绝不可能如此轻易地卸下防备，但虚幻的网络世界有它的妙处，他的真我和他我被一层厚重的幕布隔开。文文子温柔地调教了他，为他打开了新世界的大门，他的欲望得到解放，他的悲恸有了出口，他不再是一个丧逼，也不再是一个跛子，他甚至不再是利威尔，他是战神，是骚东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔一边止不住地沉醉，一边感到了害怕。他是深度调研过杀猪盘的新闻工作者，竟然头脑发热，主动提出给网黄打钱，人网黄还不稀罕，着实不像话。但他无法否认，直到第二天下午，他的胸腔中都翻涌着一股幸福的恍惚。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉约他在铁像寺吃钵钵鸡——天热，吃点清凉的。他先到，入座前用湿巾兢兢业业地擦了一遍桌子，然后点了一瓶冰啤酒，一边抽烟一边喝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉背着书包大大咧咧地走进餐厅，乱糟糟的马尾在后脑勺一蹦一跳。时光在她脸上走得很慢，她还和大一的时候一模一样。她把书包放在桌子下面的篓子里，对利威尔露出一个纯正无邪的笑。韩吉在米大攻读生物系的博士，研究一种简称为APP的玩意儿，别的名字利威尔也记不住，好像是某种蛋白质吧，目前驻扎在实验室里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔把菜单递给她，她低头读菜单，两个人一时间没说话，但并不尴尬。利威尔吐出一口烟，盯着中央空调出风口上飘动的红丝带。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">和利威尔还有联络的大学同学屈指可数，韩吉是其中之一——听起来像是什么不得了的成就。他为养伤休学了半年，重返校园后，和很多同学都生疏了。韩吉和他相识于一节选修课，准确地说是利威尔强行抱了学霸的大腿。她出于好心来医院看过利威尔几次，手舞足蹈地跟他讲阿尔法螺旋、贝塔折叠、酶促反应。利威尔学工商管理的，听得云里雾里，他因此怀疑韩吉只是找不着地方复习。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——那时韩吉热情的讲解在曲马多制造的迷雾中化为一阵嘤嘤嗡嗡的蚊子叫，利威尔只记得太阳在她的头发上洒下的光辉。他觉得韩吉挺好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">餐厅门口的台子上摆放着几个雕龙画凤的陶瓷缸，缸里是一串串土豆片、藕片、豆腐皮、小郡肝、鸭舌、掌中宝……韩吉点了肉沫炒饭和两碗冰粉，端着一个不锈钢托盘去捡串串，从头到尾没过问利威尔的意见。她把托盘交给服务员，回到座位，用手托住腮帮子，用一双极具洞察力的眼睛打量着利威尔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔摁灭烟头，浑身不自在，“怎么了四眼？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉的眼神灵动，隔了一层镜片也显得一尘不染，“我看到你朋友圈了。你们俩谁要搬家？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔说：“法兰。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉点点头，“我可以帮你找找室友。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">物以类聚，法兰的圈子以拳馆为中心向外发散，利威尔压根儿不想和那些人接触，韩吉则在象牙塔里进行大部分社交。利威尔甚至想和她当室友，哪怕她有点儿邋遢。但她和同一个实验室的莫布里特住在一起，处得挺和谐挺美满。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“行，谢了，我还想问你来着。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉撇开筷子，用一根擦去另一根上的木屑。她对外行人讲生物课的热情有所收敛，利威尔时常感到和她无话可说。她又不爱看公众号。利威尔都不知道她为什么还愿意和他做朋友。他想过韩吉是不是可怜他，这个可能性令他反胃。他还是有一些自尊心的，佩特拉把他当成易碎品看着护着的那股劲头就让他时不时毛骨悚然。韩吉澄澈的双眼却总能适时压下他心中呼之欲出的卑屈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他以前看人很准。现在别说韩吉，他连自己都看不清。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔说：“我们分手了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉继续擦筷子，“为什么分了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔含糊地回答，“本来就不该在一起。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉笑起来，“那不是挺好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔仿佛被她感染，也勾起嘴角，如释重负，“挺好的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">服务员送上钵钵鸡。亮汪汪的红油在瓷缸里飘荡。韩吉捞起木签，挑选着她想吃的串。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔忍不住又说：“他值得更好的人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉皱起眉，“好与不好是一个主观概念。你们或许不合适，但我不会觉得你更好或者他更好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">罗里吧嗦的臭四眼，利威尔想了一下才理顺她的逻辑，“什么鬼，我就是说我认为的更好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好吧，你不会想为了他变得更好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不会。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉吐吐舌头，“好坚决。既然你都想得这么明白了，那有什么必要跟我说呢？你是希望我认可你的想法吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔出糗，“别自作多情。就跟你讲讲我的近况。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉调皮地弯起眼睛，“如果你需要，我可以在情感上支持你。”随着年龄的增长，她的措辞日益谨慎。每个人的思维不一样。她给利威尔讲生物知识，是因为那些有趣的知识总是能让她从低谷中振作起来。她遗憾地发现，它们没有为利威尔带来同样的效果。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不需要。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你想认识新的人吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔认真想了想，“炮友可以。”谈恋爱就算了。他不具备关心爱护另一个人的能力。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那正好，今天晚上我们学校的酷儿俱乐部有活动。莫布里特跟我说那种场合约炮的成功率很高，虽然我一次也没见他带人回来过，我自己也没什么收获。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米大什么时候有酷儿俱乐部了？时髦！利威尔的喉结滚动，“有没有猛1？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你怎么定义‘猛’？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔打开手机相册，好不容易找到一张穿了衣服的文文子，“这种。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“有几个。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不仅有，还几个！利威尔强忍激动，咳嗽了一声，“几点？在哪？”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">4</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉和利威尔打车到芳草街。她穿着一件浅蓝色T恤、一条裤脚起了毛边的牛仔裤和一双花里胡哨的纽拜伦跑鞋，利威尔问：“你不回去换身衣服？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉很是从容，低头看了看身上的T恤，干干净净的，半个油点子也没有，“为什么要换？又没弄脏。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">无怪乎她没收获。利威尔不再多说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔和她在后座各占一头，利威尔窥一眼她的屏，她全神贯注地在微博上看美女。利威尔勾起嘴，也打开了爱发电。文文子下午更新，差点让利威尔心肌梗塞。他半跪在全身镜前，右腿折起，大腿上绑了一根一指宽的黑色皮带，蹭亮的银扣别在外侧，光滑的皮革轻轻咬进肉里，脚上一双及腿肚的黑丝袜，形状标致的脚趾在半透明的布料下若隐若现。利威尔挚爱白色运动袜，但丝袜也别有一番风味。那些诸如“我已经张开嘴等着了”“逼里发大水了”“青羊区有黑丝壮1吗急”的评论道尽利威尔之心声。战神留下第一条评论：好绝</span>
  <span class="s2">👍</span>
  <span class="s1">——绞尽脑汁的结果是不咸不淡，在众目睽睽之下发骚，他还是有所保留。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们在街口下车。芳草街是条小路，两旁的树木郁郁葱葱，餐厅酒吧鳞次栉比，夜风习习，风里夹花，裹树，混杂着汽车尾气，送来几锅自贡跳水蛙和酸菜鱼。米市的夜生活多姿多彩，有气吐虹霓的大夜店，也有私情密语的小酒吧。芳草街就是小酒吧的聚集地。韩吉轻车熟路，领着利威尔走进街角一间不惹眼的清吧。灯光有些朦胧，舞台上没有人，音响里在放深情款款的《Careless Whispers》。台下的人三三两两影影绰绰，跟着音乐的节奏，像一条条海草一样摇来荡去。利威尔可不是来摇荡的，开镭射眼警觉地扫视全场，看见了几个花枝招展的母0，几个穿紧身背心和夹逼短裤的肌肉0，但尚且没有发现任何一个类似文文子的猛1。米市有中华gay都之称，可惜10比例严重失衡，一片怒放的菊花田，据说米市所有的1开论剑大会，还装不满KTV一个中包。不过时间还早，利威尔不着急。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特占了一张桌子，对韩吉和利威尔挥挥手。利威尔在别人的桌子上看到一些盛在土碗里的鸡尾酒，桂花米酒之类的吧，在米市的酒吧里挺流行。莫布里特不走寻常路，点的是半打青岛原浆。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特对着韩吉笑，韩吉也对着莫布里特笑，两个人都笑出了一种清新可人的喜悦。在莫布里特面前，利威尔的gaydar没有接收到一丝心动的信号。如果利威尔的gaydar准确，一出直爱弯的悲剧正在上演。莫布里特自称双性恋，但自打利威尔认识他以来，他就对韩吉一往情深。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔拉开一罐啤酒，“你们这是什么活动？”音乐的音量不算过分，不用扯着嗓子说话，正适合利威尔这种老年人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特说：“就是打着唱歌的幌子相亲。今天是研究生和博士生专场。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔有些意外，“唱歌？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不唱也行，”韩吉捅捅莫布里特的胳膊肘，嬉皮笑脸，“我们今天的任务是帮利威尔找个猛1。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特摸着下巴，“不知道他们来不来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">听起来是有具体的人选，利威尔来了兴致，“谁？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“两个博二的，挺猛的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“帅不帅？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“校草级别。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉持异见，“我可不觉得。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特朝利威尔摇头，“她觉得沙迪思帅，”沙迪思是他们的导师，六十来岁了，“我已经剥夺她的发言权了。校草，不骗你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔期待地搓起小手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特拿出手机，“我有他们的微信，看看朋友圈里有没有照片啊。”他翻了一会儿，把手机递到利威尔面前，“这米克。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">照片上是一名沙金色头发的男青年，在某个海滩，穿了一条菠萝花纹的泳裤，肉欲横流。利威尔呼吸一窒。真你妈猛。但细究起来，那撇胡子有点儿煞风景，五官也不是他的菜，糙了点。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特点开一个昵称叫“小文”的，继续翻，“埃尔文竟然没发过自拍？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我看看。”利威尔失望地发现，小文的头像是一张海上日出的风景图，朋友圈里分享了一些米大的新闻和经济学科的研究成果，除此之外毛也没有，感觉挺严肃一人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">泱泱大国，名字里有“文”的人数以亿计，丧逼利威尔也没有身为言情小说男主角的自觉，思维并没有向某个奇怪的方向迈开小碎步。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特叹气，“我和他不熟，可能不在他发自拍的分组里。”就算人猛1是海王吧，他连当鱼的资格也没有。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">放下手机，莫布里特和韩吉讨论起某篇论文，两双眼睛里小星星四射，碰撞出智慧的铿锵的刀光剑影。利威尔百无聊赖地喝啤酒，观察着四周的人群，等待着万众瞩目的猛1登场。酒吧里的人越来越多。舞台后面的荧幕闪出一片白光，一个穿网眼上衣的男孩儿上台唱歌——人是有备而来的。前奏响起，立刻有人欢呼。不奇怪，说Lady Gaga的《Born This Way》是LGBTQ群体的国歌也不为过。酒吧里的气氛一下子热闹起来，每至高潮都有人激情合唱“baby I was born this way”，到了“don’t be a drag, just be a queen”的部分，台下的吼叫更有一种声嘶力竭的感觉。疯狂中的真情实感，感人肺腑啊！催人泪下啊！流行艺术解构了痛苦，文化性的，社会性的，历史性的。在这个小小的酒吧里，所有人都是安全的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特装bi装得像模像样，撑着桌子蹦蹦跳跳，韩吉跟着他蹦，还想拉着利威尔一起蹦。利威尔的膝盖恢复得不错，蹦是可以蹦的，但为了保险起见需采取金鸡独立式。他兴致缺缺地蹦了两下，还是在高脚凳上坐下来，两条小腿腿在半空中晃荡着，落不下脚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一曲结束，掌声雷鸣。网眼男孩唱跳出一身热汗，仪态万方地鞠了一躬，又报了一次尊姓大名，柯尼·斯普林格，下台。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">换歌的空档，莫布里特眼前一亮，拍拍利威尔的肩，指着酒吧的入口，“猛1来了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔转过头，当下心跳一空。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">萨摩色雷斯之首，米洛的维纳斯之臂。他不曾见文文子的真容，但若要补上那残缺，只能用这张独一无二的脸。金发碧眼的高大青年言笑晏晏，脸侧一对钻钉闪闪发亮，与蓝宝石一般的璀璨眼眸交相辉映。埃尔文之美，红玫瑰，文艺复兴雕塑，阿多尼斯维纳斯，还能怎么讲，讲烦了，不讲了。一时间声光消寂，利威尔眼中的镁光灯只为他一人亮起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">换言之，在二十五岁高龄，利威尔体验到了传说中的一见钟情。有的一见钟情在群玉山头瑶台月下发生，是浪漫的，利威尔的一见钟情在地狱中发生，是暴力的。那感觉像雷击，像水刑，像在地震中坠地四分五裂的花瓶，一种无可挽回，一种不可抗力。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔拔腿就走。他的膝盖开始痛，痛得他心慌。是他痴心妄想，这种人怎么看得上他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉按住他的肩，“喂，你去哪啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特笑嘻嘻，“等不及了，矜持点矜持点。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔被他们拉回桌子旁，哐哐灌下半瓶酒，稀释了他血液中沸腾的恐惧。他徒劳地抹一把脸，“我去洗手间。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他关上隔间的门，有些慌张地打开了爱发电的聊天界面。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥在吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他也不知道他想从文文子那里得到什么。他们不过是萍水相逢的网友，寂寞，无聊，戴着面具撩骚，一个合法性有待商榷的手机软件把他们联系起来，随随便便就能永世不见。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子没有立刻回复。看着他们的聊天记录，利威尔回想起那种轻盈与自由。他的心情得到些许平复。离开洗手间后，他远远朝他们的桌子看了一眼，立马丧容失色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文和米克就站在他们的桌子旁。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">与此同时，莫布里特朝他抛了个拙劣的媚眼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">晃眼一看，埃尔文是丝毫不用力，穿白T，卡其色短裤，全白耐克Air Force崭新，袜子提到小腿肚，骚得较为含蓄，全身上下可圈可点的衣饰只有那一对钻石耳钉。他身体的线条令利威尔产生一种梦幻的既视感，埃尔文，小文，文文子。文文子在米市读博，埃尔文在米大读博二。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉揽过利威尔的肩，鼓励性地捏了捏他肩头的瘦肉。莫布里特说：“这是利威尔，校友啊，他和韩吉本科都是一七级的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔低着头，埃尔文的手放在桌上，幽蓝的灯光在白皙的皮肤上幻变流动，“嗨。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文对他笑，微微歪着头，充满暗示性的指尖有意无意地摩挲着脖颈拉出的优美弧线，“第一次来？”像看着一只瑟瑟发抖的小动物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔捏紧了啤酒罐，“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克是冷面美男，不如埃尔文平易近人，这时毫无预兆地凑到利威尔身旁，吸了吸鼻子。利威尔一惊一乍，碰翻了酒，酒液在桌上流淌开，打湿了两个手机壳和一只修长的手。韩吉错愕地看着他，莫布里特发出一阵爆笑。利威尔羞愤欲绝，拿了一打餐巾纸来擦桌子，在莫布里特的笑声中绝望地颤栗。他欲绝，不是搞笑的欲绝，是真想抹脖子的欲绝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他果然是垃圾。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在擦桌子的动作变得神经质之前，他克制住了自己。他死死捏着湿掉的纸团，被挤出来的液体滴滴答答地滴到地面。埃尔文从容不迫地用纸巾擦着手，仔细的程度超出了必要，他一根一根地擦，白色的纸巾缓缓滑过有力的骨节，勾勒出手指修长的形状。湛蓝的眼睛落在利威尔脸上，眼神中透出几分玩味，几分温柔，几分令人腿软的威严。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克翻了个白眼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔脱口而出，“哥哥我错了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">突如其来的密集鼓点骤然盖过了他的声音。埃尔文挑眉，耐心地等到鼓点结束，“再说一遍。”他用手指把皱褶的纸巾抻平。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这个奇异的小动作在利威尔体内激起一阵细微的电流，从他的后颈窜到尾椎，哥哥的美手，也好绝，“不好意思。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文非常好看地笑起来，“没事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克贴在埃尔文耳边说了句话，两个人展开一番复杂的眼神交流。利威尔焦急地寻找着地缝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">交流完毕，埃尔文说：“我们要去唱歌了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他与米克翩翩离去。利威尔把脸砸在桌子上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">寻找猛1大作战，宣告失败。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特捧着肚子，“大哥，你在干什么？我还以为你厉害。我好不容易才把他们叫过来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉一脸好奇，“你是紧张吗？我从来没有看过你这样。你能不能给我描述一下你的心理活动？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不能。利威尔思绪混乱，自己都搞不清楚刚才发生了什么。他可以确定埃尔文就是令他魂牵梦萦的文文子，身材错不了，感觉错不了。出乎他的意料，梦中情人走进现实，他的幻想奇迹般地没有破碎，甚至变得更为丰满、迷人、有血有肉。太危险了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔忐忑地看一眼手机，文文子还是没有回复。他当机立断，删除了软件。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">永世不见。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说着要去唱歌，埃尔文和米克却没有走上舞台，走到另一张桌子。唱歌只是摆脱他们借口罢了。桌子边显然都是他们的朋友，一帮人嘻嘻哈哈地干了半打炮弹杯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔没有看向他们，自顾自地在空虚寂寞中无尽沉沦。爱欲之钟在他体内留下空荡荡的回响，他捕风捉影，钟已覆灭，钟声已远去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">荧幕换了画面。一片红色的强光让利威尔猛地抬起头。埃尔文和米克站在台上，抬起的手臂与肩齐平，摆好了姿势。身后的音乐录影带里出现三名魅力四射的女青年。Bananarama的《Venus》。八十年代的影像，分辨率不高，布景道具万万算不上精致，饱和生猛的大红大紫，是自成一派的复古情怀。八十年代的美国流行乐坛是麦当娜、王子、迈克尔·杰克逊等人的天下，不止是音乐，视觉审美中也洋溢着大胆的创新精神。放到今天看是过时了，但仍能激起人心中对美的向往。它亘古不变。有人发出零星的尖叫，埃尔文的嘴唇翘起，好像憋不住笑。他清清嗓子，换上一副严肃的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goddess on the mountain top</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Burning like a silver flame</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The summit of beauty and love</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Venus was her name</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们一边扭胯一边翻花手，节奏大体与录影带中的女歌手一致，但男人跳女人的舞，还是两个这么高大的男人，难免有种虎虎生风的搞笑感觉。米克赶鸭子上架局促些，埃尔文就跳得很享受很奔放了。他的耳钉在灯光下闪烁，利威尔移不开眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s got it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, baby, she’s got it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m your Venus, I’m your fire</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And your desire</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bananarama在中国不红，但地球公民都对这段副歌耳熟能详。场中再次响起激情合唱。镜头切换到一名穿红色紧身反光皮衣的美女恶魔身上。女恶魔挑逗地抚摸着身后的长尾巴，舞姿极其性感，埃尔文和米克的花手也随之婀娜妩媚了起来，看来排练过。还是很好笑。明明是猛1。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔感觉自己活在梦里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her weapons were her crystal eyes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Making every man a man</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Black as the dark night, she was</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Got what no one else had</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">录影带里群魔乱舞，埃尔文抬起一条长腿跳到米克身上，米克抱着他吃力地转了半圈，实在抱不住，拉胯了，“咚”一声，两个人双双倒地，肢体搅在一起，像一盘意大利面条——不是spaghetti，而是pappardelle，也就是意面中的裤带面。埃尔文笑岔气，费了些功夫才把腿从米克的胳膊里抽出来，捡起话筒继续唱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m your Venus, I’m your fire</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And your desire</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的目光扫过利威尔，利威尔的耳膜嗡嗡作响，只听得见自己激烈的心跳。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特和韩吉用空啤酒罐敲击桌面，大声叫好。埃尔文和米克在连成一片的笑声尖叫声中下台。埃尔文额上一层亮晶晶的薄汗，眼睫晶亮，表情纯真而快乐。米克在他身后骂骂咧咧，用两个馒头似的大拳拳密集而轻柔地捶打他的背，“妈了个逼的，老子再也不和你打赌了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文愉快地看他一眼，“愿赌服输。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">骚0、母0、肌肉0像海草一样缠上来，猛1之泰坦尼克号几乎沉没。他们拨开两旁的人，途径利威尔等人的桌子。莫布里特真诚地吹了一通彩虹屁，埃尔文笑盈盈地听。就连韩吉也被他们的表演打动，表示期待下一次。利威尔面无表情地喝着酒，生怕埃尔文对他眨眨眼睛，冒出来一句“夸我”。文文子和埃尔文的形象无缝衔接，梦想照进现实有千万种可能，埃尔文恰恰是最好的那一种。利威尔想象着文文子用那丝滑而低沉的声音叫他“骚东西”，他酥了。埃尔文的视线的确在他脸上停留了片刻，但并未久留。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他知道埃尔文是文文子，埃尔文却不知道他是战神。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">意识到这件事，利威尔松了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文和米克还有下一摊，在Playhouse。埃尔文还挺好客，问他们去不去，米克狠狠踩他一脚，在雪白的Air Force上留下一个黑脚印。韩吉捧着脸，“我想去，师妹不是说Playhouse很好玩吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而利威尔心疼地看着埃尔文的鞋子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">袜子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小腿肚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大腿。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">裤裆。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">操我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特还是通点人情的，米克的眼神简直令人不寒而栗。他对韩吉说：“下次我带你去。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韩吉眼睛亮亮的，“说好了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫布里特羞涩地一笑，“说好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个猛1渐行渐远。利威尔目送他们的背影，依依不舍，又分外轻松。埃尔文走了几步才发现鞋上的脚印，震惊地看着米克，“我刚刷的鞋。”他挺爱惜，让利威尔以为是新鞋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">活他妈该。米克不说话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文抬起脚，抓住米克的胳膊，“你给我擦了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克甩开他，“滚远点。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文追着他活泼可爱地单脚跳，“跪下。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克把手提在腰侧，一二一二，开始往门外小跑，“少跟老子来这一套。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“给我擦了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“滚！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔独自离开酒吧，在出租车上，他出于惯性打开爱发电，惊觉软件已经没了，导致他胸闷气短，仿佛毒瘾发作。他没有任何心理障碍地用流量把爱发电下回来——他对文文子一向大方。刚才他反应过度了。文文子不知道他是谁，他不会让文文子知道他是谁。那个初次见面就紧张到打翻啤酒的垃圾和战神不是一个人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文在酒吧没怎么看手机——live in the moment，依然没有回他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想哥哥了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子第二天下午才回复。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：逼又痒了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：痒得吓人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：小逼吃得下哥哥的大屌吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：小嫩逼把哥哥的大屌咬得紧紧的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：呜呜逼里发大水了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想被哥哥日烂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我硬了我靠。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：但我又不知道怎么接了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你不是害羞吗，开车怎么这么顺滑？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：骚东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：这。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：平常我也不是这样的，不知道怎么了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：还来吗？我们可以聊别的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你愿意和我聊别的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：愿意，我以为你想开车。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你今天干嘛去了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：没干嘛。昨天喝多了，住朋友家，手机没电了，他用安卓没苹果的充电器，我刚回家把手机充上电。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：头好晕</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：男朋友？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：朋友。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：受冷落了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：有点吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：下次跟你说一声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不用。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：服务太好了哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：谁他妈服务你了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你跟每个买500的都这么聊吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：对啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：理解。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：骗你的，我哪那么闲？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：骗我吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你不是放假了吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：导师不放假，我还教一个补习班，高中数学。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥讲课，我在讲台下面舔哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：受不了了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：结果你真的不会开车。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：还爱我吗</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：爱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：开玩笑的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我刚拿外卖去了傻瓜。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：宿醉难受吗？多喝水，泡个澡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我家没浴缸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你不是经常去酒店吗？酒店里有吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我拼单去的。不准跟别人说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哈哈哈哈哈好穷，至于吗？那么多人给你发电。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不敢花。我和家里闹掰了，自力更生中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：怎么了？出柜？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：对。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：心疼哥哥，可惜我不是富二代。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你做什么的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：卖保险。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我在北京。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：飞机两个半小时。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你要来找我约炮？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：想得美。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你长得好看吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：矮，丑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：别要照，我不会发的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：那不聊了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你喜欢什么样的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：真诚的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我靠。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你头像是谁？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：井上尚弥，打拳的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你打拳？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不打。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你就当我是井上尚弥，身高差不多。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：162？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：差不多。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我工作一下，要帮同事做个东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你晚上有没有空？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：干嘛？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：求裸聊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：滚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：操，聊天。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：有空，快去吧，亲亲</span>
  <span class="s2">😘😘</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">5</p><p class="p1">战神和文文子从下午聊到晚上，周六聊到周日。文文子讲述了他与室友闹矛盾的始末。他室友小山羊胡是米大马克思主义学院的一名研究生，其貌不扬，热爱上纲上线，却不知通过何种手段，交了个如花似玉的女朋友。最近这半年，女朋友基本就住在他们家，虽然没负担一分钱房租，但包办了大部分家务。文文子对女朋友没意见，女朋友却对文文子有意思。女朋友做得一手好菜，经常给他开小灶。吃了她三碗柔情蜜意的黑芝麻汤圆之后，文文子意识到事情不对头，于是开诚布公，指着挂在他卧室门口的那面彩虹旗，向她表明了自己的性取向。他怀疑女朋友眼瞎。万万没想到，女朋友看似贤良淑德，意志力竟然极其坚韧，对自己前凸后翘的身材也相当自信。趁月黑风高，她裹着一条浴巾躺上了文文子的床。在遭到文文子的严词拒绝之后，她趴在文文子的绝世大奶上哭了半个小时。（战神：我酸了。）文文子低头一看，发现她那一头柔滑的栗色秀发里长了几颗煞风景的头皮屑，便向她推荐了一款有机去屑洗发水。女朋友打开手机淘宝，当场下单，两人就她购物车里的衣服和护肤品进行了一番深入浅出的交流。文文子高雅的品味和广博的知识赢得了女朋友的敬重，女朋友提议和文文子结义金兰，文文子欣然应允。本是皆大欢喜的场面，然而天公不作美，在女朋友裹着浴巾走出文文子房间的同时，室友正好从外面回来。事情大条了，家里一晚上鸡飞狗跳。室友对文文子拳脚相向，被文文子轻松制服，并在他高大健美的身躯下感受到了一种陌生的悸动。文文子微微一笑：想不想当我的狗？为了维护男性的尊严，室友开始滔滔不绝地发表恐同言论，文文子用手机录下他的发言，威胁他，如果他再敢造次，微博见。室友毕业后想进体制，名誉上不能有污点，但他不甘示弱、垂死挣扎，扬言要在文文子的学院替他出柜。在二十一世纪的中国社会，同性恋的身份仍是一种污点。但不劳他费心，文文子早就在书包上挂上了一面小彩虹旗。</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥蛇蝎美人，我又湿了。</p><p class="p1">文文子：骚东西欠操。</p><p class="p1">文文子迅速转移了话题，没有给战神发车的机会。见过了真人，他的消息变得有声有色。战神说湿了，是真的湿得厉害了。</p><p class="p1">周一文文子要营业，提前问战神有没有想法。</p><p class="p1">战神：精液涂丝袜脚，谢谢哥哥。</p><p class="p1">文文子：是不是想被我踩？</p><p class="p1">战神：做梦都想被哥哥踩。</p><p class="p1">文文子：踩哪里？</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥的脚从我的脸踩到鸡鸡，在我的内裤外面蹂躏我，嗯嗯，好爽，我硬得快要爆了。</p><p class="p1">文文子：停。</p><p class="p1">战神：我扭动着小屁股，内裤早就湿了，我哭着求哥哥用脚趾把我的内裤扒下来，哥哥说我是骚东西。</p><p class="p1">文文子：给我停。</p><p class="p1">战神：我扭得更厉害了，哥哥的脚趾好灵活，夹得我好爽好爽。我想射了，哥哥不让我射。我继续哭，说哥哥坏。</p><p class="p1">文文子：我拉黑了。</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥我错了。</p><p class="p1">文文子：以后不问你了。</p><p class="p1">战神：你自己问我想不想被你踩。</p><p class="p1">文文子：我吸取教训好不好？</p><p class="p1">战神：不好。</p><p class="p1">文文子：我有点想日你了井上尚弥。</p><p class="p1">文文子：撤回。</p><p class="p1">文文子：你说的那个不行。</p><p class="p1">战神：为什么<span class="s1">🥺🥺🥺</span></p><p class="p1">文文子：我害羞可以吗<span class="s1">🥺</span></p><p class="p1">战神：那我想看奶子。</p><p class="p1">文文子：好。</p><p class="p1">战神：我想看湿奶子。</p><p class="p1">文文子：好。</p><p class="p1">战神：我想看被精液打湿的奶子。</p><p class="p1">文文子：拜<span class="s1">👋</span></p><p class="p1">周一下午，文文子发布被牛奶打湿的奶照两张。战神照常截图，这一次，除了翻涌的性欲，他还感受到了些许恋爱般的甜蜜。他觉得文文子有点儿宠他。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在幻想世界中极尽餍足，展现出一种虚幻的娇媚，而幻想世界的盛放必然伴随着现实世界的枯萎。法兰开始打包行李，利威尔又一次扔了他的仙人掌。法兰去楼下把仙人掌捡回来，和他大吵一架。法兰怒不可遏，把他的头按在门上。他听到法兰解皮带的声音，死命地挣扎，用牙齿，用指甲，像条疯狗。法兰制住他的手，几乎撇断他的手腕，法兰的手掌上长了一层厚厚的茧，粗粝地磨红了他的皮肤。法兰比他重二十斤，将他压倒在地，坐在他背上。泰山一般的重压，他的灵魂苟延残喘。他别过头，法兰又抢了他的手机。阅读着战神和文文子的聊天记录，法兰的神情异常平静。</p><p class="p1">利威尔流着泪嘶叫：“还给我！”</p><p class="p1">法兰把手机扔在地上，充满怜悯地看着他，“如果他知道你是什么样的人，你觉得他还会和你聊骚吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔声音嘶哑，“关你屁事。”</p><p class="p1">法兰挪动位置，臀部压住了他的肺部，“你喜欢被踩？我也可以踩你。要不要我踩你？从你的脸踩到鸡鸡。”</p><p class="p1">他对文文子发骚，他对文文子撒娇。那些饱含情欲情思的字句原封不动地从法兰口中落下，带着冰冷的恶意，令利威尔感到灼烧一般的羞耻。法兰太残忍了，他已经什么都没有了，只有这个畸形的梦。它多美啊。他将誓死捍卫它。遥望着网线另一头的梦幻天国，利威尔爆发出空前的力量。他奋起反击，成功从法兰身下挣脱。他要杀了法兰。他把法兰的脖子挖烂。法兰颓唐地坐在地上，放弃了抵抗。他的指甲在法兰的脖子上划下一道道血痕，一股浓烈的铁锈味使他惊醒。他从胸腔深处发出一声呜咽，倒在法兰身上，胆战心惊地看着指甲缝里带血的皮肉。法兰叹了口气，推开了他。</p><p class="p1">利威尔像只无脊椎动物一样趴在床沿，“你找到租房子的人了吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我周六带人来看。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔迫切地点点头，“好。”</p><p class="p1">太好了。</p><p class="p1">雾蒙蒙的薄暮从纱窗外飘进来，气压很低，又要下雨了吧。餐厅里开着一盏昏黄的灯，法兰坐在餐桌旁，拿着一管502，专心地把小花盆的碎片粘起来。他没有处理脖子上的伤口，血在他的皮肤和衣领上干涸了。利威尔用一把硬毛刷子擦着光光生生的地板，五遍了？十遍了？法兰不知道。利威尔伏在地上，光着脚，像一台机器一样前进，转弯，再前进。地板上薄薄的水光映着他瘦小的身影。直到膝盖痛得受不了了，他放下刷子，神经质地撕开手指上的倒刺。指尖在流血，法兰没有理他。</p><p class="p1">他在厨房洗干净刷子，放回水槽下面的柜子里。回到房间，锁上门，他不由自主地勾起嘴角。他的房间，他的幻想世界。</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥哥哥。</p><p class="p1">文文子：骚东西骚东西。</p><p class="p1">他咯咯地在床上打滚。</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥哥哥哥哥。</p><p class="p1">文文子：干嘛？</p><p class="p1">战神：想你了。</p><p class="p1">战神：逼没痒。</p><p class="p1">文文子：奇了怪了。</p><p class="p1">战神：我是不是有点烦？</p><p class="p1">文文子：很烦。</p><p class="p1">战神：你陪我。</p><p class="p1">文文子：我在干活。</p><p class="p1">战神：五分钟。</p><p class="p1">文文子：那和我一起听歌。</p><p class="p1">文文子：这逼app聊天不能发图。</p><p class="p1">战神：你在听什么？</p><p class="p1">文文子：Wildest Dreams。</p><p class="p1">战神：泰勒丝啊。</p><p class="p1">文文子：不然呢。</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥好gay。</p><p class="p1">文文子：哥哥超gay。</p><p class="p1">战神：我在听了。</p><p class="p1">他戴上耳机，打开网易云，情感丰沛的女声流泻而出。他虔诚地亲吻着手机屏上文文子的头像。</p><p class="p1">歌词写得真好。最狂野的梦，多美啊。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">来到公司，利威尔看起来还蛮正常的。佩特拉看到他的手，“哇”的惊叫了一声，旋即从包里掏出一管欧舒丹护手霜，又捡起饮水机旁果篮里的一个橙子，“补充点维生素。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔慢悠悠地涂抹着护手霜，“谢了佩姐。”</p><p class="p1">佩特拉埋怨地看着他，“我儿子有一阵喜欢咬指甲，哎，咬得稀烂，怎么说都不听。我去买了一个苦味剂涂在他手上，超级苦，他第二天不咬了。你再撕小心我给你涂。”</p><p class="p1">贾碧聪明地插话，“他是撕不是咬，涂苦味剂有用吗？”</p><p class="p1">拍照那天法尔科没来，今天来了。利威尔给他分配的任务是刷抖音和快手培养网感，因为利威尔并不想搭理他。他鞠躬尽瘁，沉迷短视频，手机的平均屏幕使用时间已从每日五小时提升到十五小时，但听到贾碧的声音，他立刻条件反射般地抬起头，转向贾碧的方向。</p><p class="p1">他们都是艾伦在财大的学弟学妹，本着对艾伦的敬仰加入了他家的自媒体公司。理想是发光发热，现实是当条咸鱼。不过大二小孩儿，没经历过社会的毒打，当咸鱼也当得兢兢业业。他们把利威尔和佩特拉随口说的屁话当成圣旨。</p><p class="p1">佩特拉和贾碧的对话转移到手部护理上。利威尔来到工位，撰写给吉克的邮件。月末他需将下个月的公众号选题发送给吉克过目，吉克有时候不回，有时候回个“OK”，但无论如何，过场是要走的。苟延残喘的自媒体公司没有KPI一说，利威尔想写什么写什么。和法兰刚分手那会儿，一个月他只发了三篇文，吉克也没说扣他工资。但没有广告也没有分成就是了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔本来想写童星经济、代孕、盲盒与韭菜的爱恨情仇和空气币，但他近来的经历令他文思泉涌，文爱是一方面，写公众号是另一方面。于是他删掉了“盲盒”，加上了“网黄生态”。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">法兰带了几个人过来看房子，果然都是他打拳认识的人。利威尔把自己关在房间里，没和他们打照面。他们说话的声音透过门板传进来，聊几句房子、租金，又跳到WBC、UFC上去。亚洲拳手在国际上扬名的机会渺茫，但谁没有梦想呢。利威尔戴上耳机，循环播放《Venus》和《Wildest Dreams》。</p><p class="p1">没过多久，莫布里特那边也有了消息。米大的主校区在人民南路上，新校区于五年前在南城区落成。他们的实验室就在新校区，身边要租房的校友应该不少。</p><p class="p1">莫布里特在微信上敲他：你找到租客没有？</p><p class="p1">利威尔：还没。</p><p class="p1">莫布里特话不多说，拉了个群。</p><p class="p1">“莫小布邀请你和小文加入了群聊”。</p><p class="p1">利威尔心脏骤停。</p><p class="p1">莫小布：埃尔文这是利威尔，利威尔这是埃尔文。你们见过的啊[微笑]</p><p class="p1">小文：Hi[愉快]</p><p class="p1">莫小布：埃尔文最近在租房子。</p><p class="p1">小文：@利威尔阿克曼 我加你私聊吧。</p><p class="p1">小文：@莫小布 谢谢你，帮大忙了[愉快]</p><p class="p1">莫小布：没事[微笑]</p><p class="p1">莫布里特私聊利威尔：天上掉猛1了啊[坏笑][坏笑][坏笑]</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：我日你妈。</p><p class="p1">莫布里特急着拉皮条，埃尔文急着租房子。以上的对话在两分钟内发生，利威尔还没反应过来，就收到了埃尔文的好友请求。他报上大名，埃尔文·史密斯。</p><p class="p1">利威尔一身冷汗，对着手机发愣。</p><p class="p1">他不能把房子租给文文子。</p><p class="p1">但埃尔文是莫布里特介绍过来的朋友，玩消失是行不通的。利威尔竭力平复呼吸，点了“接受”。</p><p class="p1">是啊，文文子和室友闹成那样，想搬家是正常的。他怎么没想到呢？脑子被黄色废料填满了吧。</p><p class="p1">他可以找个借口，说之前来看房子的人改变了主意。他可以装作工作忙，挤不出带埃尔文看房子的时间。他可以把家里弄得一团糟，把埃尔文吓跑……</p><p class="p1">他构造着种种站不住脚的计划，越想越混乱。发凉的拇指悬在屏幕上动来动去，大脑彻底宕机了，不知道该说什么了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文直接弹了个语音通话过来。</p><p class="p1">利威尔胆战心惊地接起来。</p><p class="p1">耳边传来他带笑的声音，“还记得我吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">6</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔体会过声音记忆的威力。有次他在出租车上听见某个怀旧电台放蔡依林的《骑士精神》，想起他们刚来米市时，伊莎贝拉拖着他和法兰去香槟广场的好乐迪唱歌。她穿着在楼下的外贸原单店里刚买的荷叶领衬衣和百褶裙，怀抱着对美好未来的憧憬，摇身一变都市丽人，未果，喝了两杯酒就原形毕露。荻霞姑娘光着脚站在沙发上念经，粗放的乡野风情随她的裙摆飘荡，“莫名其妙那些话语，莫名其妙那些话语，如同沙子掉进眼里不用哭泣”……法兰笑得像一只分娩中的猪。那天他们干了一瓶假洋酒，掺冰红茶喝的，伊莎贝拉抱着马桶吐得昏天黑地，利威尔蹲在她身后，小心翼翼地拎着她的头发。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在出租车上吐了。司机把他扔在路边。他赔了司机一百块钱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">所幸埃尔文的声音没有让利威尔产生呕吐的冲动，但它所惊动的记忆之鲜活，仍然像隔空打了利威尔一拳。利威尔记得灯红酒绿中那双璀璨的眼，两根悠闲而笃定的手指，抻平一张发皱的纸巾。利威尔无数次回想起这个意味深长的小动作，他想象着脊椎上的骨节被埃尔文的手指按压的感觉。埃尔文的手指流露着圣洁的气息，利威尔的脸上则是一种受难的表情。这副诡异的画面没有带给他任何性愉悦，他在埃尔文的手指下哭泣、呻吟，不是色情的呻吟，而是痛苦的呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔的心提到了嗓子眼，“记得。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文说：“我明天下午可以来看房子。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔愣了愣。对话没有按照他的预想进行。埃尔文不懂礼貌的吗？起码先嘘个寒问个暖吧？起码先自我介绍一下吧？起码先说一下怎么得知租房信息的吧？起码先问问他有没有找到租客、什么时候有空吧？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">明艳猛1继续自说自话，“三点你在家吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔措手不及，紧张得打结巴，“不、不在……”像只瑟瑟发抖的小动物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文轻笑一声，“什么时候在？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他好像完全没有考虑过利威尔不想把房子租给他的可能性。他用强势的发问主导了对话的走向，利威尔被他推着走，“七点。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“可以，把地址发我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在纠结中沉默，他觉得埃尔文简直有点儿粗鲁。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">仿佛听见了他心中所想，埃尔文的语气柔和了一些，尾音懒懒地扬起来，“好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔可以招架粗鲁，大不了硬碰硬，但这一问就太好听了，好听得不正常了。大腿上系着一条皮带的文文子冷不丁从利威尔脑海的角落窜出来，这次还顶着一张盛世美颜，掀开一个香艳的王国。利威尔戴着黄颜色的滤镜心猿意马，小脑瓜子里同色系的废料排山倒海，又文思泉涌了。帮哥哥舔一下，好吗？让哥哥踩一下，好吗？把逼抠开给哥哥操，好吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔瘫倒在沙发上，虚弱地说：“好。”都好。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔喝了一大杯冰水，意乱情迷的身体渐渐冷静下来。把黄色废料冲进马桶，他有了胡思乱想的余裕。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文欺负他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">作为朋友，莫布里特忠实可靠，不会把乱七八糟的人介绍到他这儿来。他要为埃尔文和利威尔牵线，事前必然对埃尔文的人品进行了一番周密的调研。得到正面的结果，他才会进行下一步。埃尔文对莫布里特显然是不粗鲁不霸道的，否则莫布里特会跟利威尔提一嘴。上周埃尔文和莫布里特还不熟，但也礼尚往来地谈笑风生了。埃尔文欺负利威尔，是因为利威尔好欺负。所谓看人下菜，他让利威尔紧张到打翻啤酒，他知道那套话术对利威尔管用。文文子是个心机婊，听闻他与室友交锋的光荣事迹之后，利威尔得出了这个结论。在拳击比赛前，两名选手会在新闻发布会上对彼此发射死亡凝视（stare down），随着MMA的普及与流行，这种行为的娱乐性质愈发浓厚，梅威瑟和麦格雷格的死亡凝视就一直为人津津乐道，但究其根本，死亡凝视是为了在气势上压倒对手，令对手不战而败。不是人人都要上场打拳，但人和人初次见面，多少都是要掂量掂量对方的分量的。利威尔落花流水。埃尔文因此合理地认为，利威尔可以任他摆布。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">次要的生活和沉痛的过往磨灭了利威尔的锐气，但丧逼和怨妇还是天差地别。埃尔文的欺负没有让他感到委屈。埃尔文的欺负让他感到屈辱。在一见钟情之前，他已经对埃尔文的另一个身份发生了感情。他试图欺骗自己，但在他的心灵深处，他知道那是真正的感情。很可笑，他爱上了一个网黄。去豆瓣小组发帖、去微博树洞哭诉，都不会有人同情他。想到该网黄像个跃跃欲试的处女一样想开车又不会开的样子，他就柔软得一塌糊涂。而对此一无所知的埃尔文会怎么想他？一个打翻啤酒的人，一个受不了他一句“好吗”的人，一个屈服在他的魅力下任他刀俎的人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文/文文子会让他生不如死。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔第二次删除了爱发电软件。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周六下午，利威尔在家里正襟危坐，希望某个转机出现。他的激动中带着一丝绝望，绝望中又带着一丝轻松。如果他能将埃尔文赶出他的生活，他就还能继续在网上爱文文子。他翘首以盼埃尔文发消息来跟他确认时间地点，他会告知埃尔文一个噩耗：他有急事，不得不出门，他们下周再议看房子的时间。到了下周，他会告知埃尔文另一个噩耗：之前来看房子的人改变了主意，他已经收了押金，把房子租出去了。他可能会向埃尔文道个歉，对不起，他也没想到会发生这种事，他很抱歉，他会帮埃尔文留意附近有没有别的房子出租——让埃尔文见识见识社会人的圆滑，与虚伪。因为说完这句话，他就打算埃尔文删了。他删小文之时，就是他重新下载爱发电之时。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知道文文子会不会忘了他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰和大屁股肌肉0约炮去了，利威尔深感欣慰，没有人见证他此刻的窘态。六点半，埃尔文还是没给他发微信。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">或许不来了吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔不敢高兴得太早，埃尔文有不按常理出牌的前科。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">七点整，埃尔文敲响了他家的门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔深吸一口气，开了锁，攥着门把手大吃一惊。相亲之夜埃尔文戴耳钉穿球鞋，低调地惊艳了他，唱歌的时候更是艳光四射。今天是截然不同的风格，米大的文化衫，牛仔裤，匡威？身侧一个鼓鼓囊囊的挎包，背带上拴着一个大号运动水壶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文正有条不紊地把耳机线缠起来，明亮的眼睛弯了弯，柔顺蓬松的金色发丝垂在额前，“我从健身房过来的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">穷学生付不起高档健身房的会费，他身上带着廉价沐浴露的香味，搅动了闷热凝滞的空气。利威尔蜻蜓点水地想象了一下他挎包里的内容，局促地向后退了一步，“请进。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天生丽质难自弃，朴素的着装丝毫没有削减埃尔文的美貌。要说有什么影响，就是平添了一种清水出芙蓉的感觉吧！埃尔文在玄关蹲下来脱鞋，帆布鞋不耐操，但他的米色匡威看起来也很新，他没有把鞋子踢下来，是解开了鞋带脱的。利威尔低头看见他白皙的后颈，一层浅而整齐的金发，昏黄的灯光透过一尘不染的灯罩落在那一处，像鎏金的大理石面，像珍稀动物奢华的毛皮。他蓦地抬起头来，利威尔还是不能直视他的眼睛，俯视的角度，颜色和光泽好像都有细微的不同，“你室友不在？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不在。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他把鞋子整齐地放在墙角，穿上利威尔给他准备的拖鞋。想起了什么似的，他忽然用手遮住嘴角，低低地笑了一声。利威尔立刻露出疑惑而戒备的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他看向利威尔，眼梢残留一丝笑意，“你话好少。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔转身往客厅走。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文跟在他后面，没有被他的冷淡打击到，真诚地说：“好干净。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔说：“我有洁癖。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文又笑，有些无奈，“我室友可以一个月不洗袜子。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他……”女朋友不帮他洗吗？利威尔咬到舌头，“那你是什么水平？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文如实回答，“每天都洗。”可想而知，他消耗袜子的速度很快。上课一双袜子，健身一双袜子，营业又是一双袜子。利威尔的耳朵莫名地红了。他还没有把爱发电下回来。周五周六文文子都营业了，两天没看新鲜热乎的黄图，他出现了严重的戒断反应。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔想带埃尔文看看厨房和公用卫生间，但埃尔文径直走到了客厅另一头的窗户边，拉开纱窗，把手撑在窗框上，身子探出了窗外。他对着那颗瘦长崎岖的羊蹄甲，叶片触手可及，他真伸手去摸了摸。他的声音从外面悠悠地飘进来，“那是什么树？”他把法兰的仙人掌挪开，挪开了就没放手，拇指指腹抚摸着花盆上东非大裂谷似的歪七扭八的裂痕，或许是心不在焉，或许是真诚的温柔。利威尔着迷地看着他的手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文回过头来看他一眼。利威尔这才想起来他的问题，说：“不知道。”埃尔文该去问博物君。他不想引起埃尔文的兴趣，本色出演无聊的丧逼就好了。这么想着，他不由得轻松了许多。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天色向晚，埃尔文在窗外东张西望，脑袋像一个慢档的风扇头一样怡然自得地转来转去。他在一个靠左的角度停住，利威尔正好能看见一扇浓长的睫毛和一截高挺的鼻梁。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太讨厌了。利威尔没好气，“你还看不看房子？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文说：“楼下有小朋友在踢毽子。”他回过头看着利威尔，“你过来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔走到他身旁，和他保持了可观的距离。利威尔住在三楼，可以清晰地看到楼下的情况，果然有两个小孩儿在路灯下面踢毽子。一男一女，六七岁吧，男孩儿剃了个光头，精瘦，女孩儿肉嘟嘟的手臂像水灵灵的藕节，两个人的脖子上都铺了一层白白的痱子粉。地面上的影子时长时短，鸡毛毽子在他们之间飞来飞去。利威尔一开始挺不屑，但很快就全情投入地观察起他们来了。他们的动作很灵活，小孩儿的灵活和大人的灵活不同，小孩儿对自己的身体是没有意识的。小女孩儿手臂上的泡泡肉duang啊duang的，荡漾着一种灵动之美。她脚踝一扬，毽子飞出去，不偏不倚地落在男孩儿的头顶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文哈哈一笑。利威尔也笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他下意识地看向埃尔文，埃尔文也垂头看着他。他们对视一瞬，夏夜晚风把树叶的苦涩揉进他的发丝里，埃尔文身上的味道令他感到一阵眩晕。他收敛起脸上的笑意，用力过猛了，做了个凶巴巴的表情。埃尔文不为所动，“我想找找住在这里的感觉。还不错。”他没有再挑战利威尔的耐性，转过身，眼睛停在法兰的奖杯上。他在电视柜前面蹲下来，看清了奖杯底座上的字，“是你的吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">屁股好翘。利威尔把头转向窗外，两个小孩儿还在踢毽子，但他觉得没那么好看了，“室友的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你知不知道井上尚弥？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔的心脏猛地撞到肋骨上，有点儿痛，“谁？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“日本拳手，轻量级。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔冷淡地说：“我不打拳。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文不以为意地耸耸肩，“不打拳也可能知道。”话间他从裤兜里拿出手机，手指在屏幕上滑拉了几下，表情没什么变化。利威尔克制着窥屏的冲动，手掌在裤子一侧按出一个汗印子——要成功窥到埃尔文的屏，他的脖子需长达两米，但埃尔文提起了井上尚弥，他想入非非。埃尔文或许在看他和战神的聊天记录。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神消失了。文文子永远不会知道为什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这个可笑的念头让他产生了些许报复的快感。就当他心理阴暗吧。埃尔文扰乱了他死水一般的生活，让他没法好好做梦，他对埃尔文有怨恨，不是很正常吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他很快清醒过来。报复你妈报复，文文子有两千多个网友。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文收起手机，一线冷光在他眼中转瞬即逝，语气也冷淡下来了，“哪个房间要租？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔指指法兰的房间，“你可以进去看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔远远地站在沙发旁边，没有要陪他进去的意思。他大方地推开门，对利威尔和室友的关系已然有了一番揣测。处得不好是肯定的，至于原因，他不关心。（莫布里特很够意思，没有大肆宣扬利威尔冷酷的罗曼史。）利威尔话少，爱干净，莫布里特为他背书，是室友的理想人选。孤僻也没什么，不给他煮汤圆就行。打翻啤酒是挺好笑的，但埃尔文很有自知之明，他的容貌的确经常给人造成意想不到的效果，仅此而已。他看出了利威尔不明显的跛脚，也看出了利威尔掩饰的意图。自尊心挺强的吧，挺脆弱的吧，这种人非常好对付。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰的房间很乱，拍照的时候收拾了一下，也没持续多久。地上放着几个无印良品的纸袋，被子在床上拧成一股麻花，床角堆起一摞不知道洗没洗过的T恤。他在利威尔的强迫症中一意孤行，开辟出一方混乱的小天地，其心可诛。床旁边立着一面全身镜，从窗外漏进来一汪紫色的夜，埃尔文的指尖拂过半开的窗帘，没看镜子里的自己，用不着，“这是次卧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“对。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“租金多少？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一千四。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文从法兰的房间里出来，去了卫生间。利威尔双手抱胸倚在门框上，无奈地看着他走进淋浴间，拉上玻璃门，在里面转了一圈。又在找感觉？利威尔从来不觉得他家的淋浴间小，但在埃尔文高大身躯的衬托下，那个筒形的空间显得有些逼仄。莲蓬头下的收纳篮里装着一块柠檬味的舒肤佳、一套海飞丝的洗护。法兰的。利威尔把自己的洗浴用品收在洗手台下面的柜子里。他们井水不犯河水。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">隔着一层毛玻璃，埃尔文的声音瓮瓮的，“不错。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这就看完了。埃尔文对厨房兴趣不大。他在沙发上坐下，直截了当地说：“我想租。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔搬出排练已久的说辞，他的方针没有动摇，他要把埃尔文赶出他的生活，“之前来看房子的人还没有回复……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文突然站起来，向玄关走去。利威尔愣了一下，紧接着听见拉链打开的声音。没过多久，埃尔文拿着一条蛋白棒回来，“有点饿。你说。”他拆开包装纸吃起了蛋白棒。大写的宾至如归。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文无厘头的行为打乱了利威尔的节奏。利威尔实在看不透。他眼前的埃尔文和文文子根本不是同一个人。顶着巨大的精神压力，利威尔重新组织语言，“我在等之前来看房子的人给我回复……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文再次打断他，“我现在就给你回复。我可以先交三个月押金和一个月租金。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一般情况下，这么靠谱的租客，利威尔求之不得。然而现在的情况很不一般。他的秘密、他的恐惧联手制造了一场灾难。作茧自缚被逼急，利威尔头很铁，“我都不急，你急什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文两口就吃完了蛋白棒，一面用拇指和食指把包装纸的边缘压平，一面轻松地笑了一下，“我喜欢这房子。”他喜欢那棵树。他想找那两个小孩儿踢毽子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的眼睛压在利威尔脸上，利威尔呼吸不畅。被夜风送到窗边的暧昧荡然无存，此刻的对视是一种剑拔弩张的感觉。利威尔冥顽不灵，从电视柜前面站起来之后，埃尔文放弃了与他交好的打算。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔的态度着实令人费解。埃尔文用手撑着头，表情有些玩味了，“你不想把房子租给我？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔听见钥匙转动的声音，好巧不巧，法兰回来了。利威尔向他投去求助的眼神，但花盆已经碎了。沉浸在激烈性爱的余韵中，法兰无视了客厅里尴尬的气氛。埃尔文站起来跟他打招呼，两个人把利威尔晾在一旁，像两只斗鸡一样绕着圈欣赏了一下彼此的肌肉（并没有）。埃尔文简洁地跟法兰说明了情况。利威尔没有撒谎，的确有两个人说要“考虑考虑”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰爽快地说：“既然你想租，那我也不用等他们回话了。本来也不怎么靠谱。”他看看利威尔，“行吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰的房间，法兰拍板。利威尔从接到埃尔文的电话时就开始累积的焦虑被法兰一句话推上了巅峰。他为什么没有拒绝埃尔文？他为什么不能坦坦荡荡地告诉埃尔文他不想租？埃尔文什么也不知道。都是他自己的错。受不了了，真的受不了了，他脸色惨白，一言不发地回到房间，用发着抖的手拿出手机，一通熟练的操作，把爱发电下了回来。他或许有自毁倾向，但他受不了了。他的每一个毛孔、每一根神经都在呼唤文文子的名字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不是埃尔文，是文文子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子周五晚上给他发了一条消息：是不是教不会？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是说他又没评论。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一瞬间，利威尔全身的力气都被抽空了，沿着门板滑到地面。他欣慰地捂住脸，指缝间溢出丰沛的眼泪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他飞快地打字，对不起哥哥，我手机坏了，我想你想得快疯了……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰的声音从门外传来，“他有时候就这样。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文笑了一声，“我能应付。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大颗眼泪滴在屏幕上。利威尔咬着手背，把刚打的字删了个干净。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“应付”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰说得对。如果文文子知道真正的他是什么样的人，一定会大失所望吧。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还没写过这么纠结的角色。文文子，俺建议你守心如玉，爱上这个利利子，你会吃很多苦，他也会吃很多苦的！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">7</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">八月初，铁三角从南美洲荣归故里。休整了两天，艾伦叫利威尔去艾尔迪亚国际中心开会。贾碧兴冲冲地想跟着去。在自媒体公司实习了一个月，她还没见着艾主席的面。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">在集团，艾伦是“二少”。在财大，艾伦是“主席”。在不到两个月的学生会主席任期里，艾伦游手好闲，只干了一件正事：删除了学生会规章制度里的“副部长及以上级别成员不得发展恋爱关系”一条。因为世界上他最讨厌的人，就是“不自由的人”，包括不能自由恋爱的人。在本小家子气言情小说中，艾伦参与竞选学生会主席的原因并不是丰富校园生活啦让学生求职更容易啦把校园建设得更美好啦这种鸿鹄之志，而是争风吃醋。铁三角的大二下学期，时任学生会纪检部委员的让·基尔希斯坦在体育馆目睹了三笠打排球的飒爽英姿——纤细而勇猛的瓦尔基里，身体中蕴藏至高无上的力量，令人惊叹的一次次爆发，进攻铿锵有力，防守滴水不漏。球场如战场，而战场，就是她的游乐场。纪检委员的心跟着那颗排球在三笠秀美的手腕和手掌间弹跳，又随她柔顺的马尾在空中划出的弧度化为绵绵细雨，淋湿了他的整个世界，使他夜不能寐。自然而然，他对三笠展开了猛烈的追求。而三笠和艾伦情比金坚，坚到什么程度，经常叫各自的追求者来三人行的程度，二男一女有之，二女一男亦有之。男欢女爱，危机四伏，他们的联结却在情爱的冒险中巩固、升华。漫无目的的自由就是一盘散沙，艾伦的自由不是终点，而是载具。他要自由地活、自由地爱。让生得剑眉星目、秀色可餐，又对三笠痴心一片，牵动了艾伦的食指和恻隐之心。得到三笠的首肯，他向让递出了三人行的橄榄枝。能被艾伦日，还能日三笠，是财大无数善男信女求神拜佛之梦寐。岂料让不知好歹，不仅拒绝了三人行，还对艾伦恶言相向，“种马你不懂爱。”让保守的道德观遭到艾伦蔑视，此言更令他勃然大怒。不给让一点颜色瞧瞧，他如鲠在喉。除了三笠，让最看重的东西莫过于学生会主席之位。大三开学，艾伦高调加入财大学生会</span> <span class="s1">——他的颜色浓墨重彩</span> <span class="s1">。经过一番运筹帷幄、合纵连横（即贿赂），他在换届选举中以压倒性优势击败本是内定的让。此后的两个月中他无所作为，辞职也无法无天，在微信群里发了句“哥不想干了”，就潇洒退群。我的梦想你的玩笑，大学生涯的终极追求被艾伦弹指一挥灰飞烟灭，让遭受了极大的精神创伤，临时申请了一个法国大学的交换项目，从此在财大销声匿迹。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——明星陨落，主席千古。艾·耶，你惹不起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在前台登记，得到三张临时卡。贾碧煞有介事穿正装，法尔科胸有成竹地抱着一摞A4纸，上面打印了他沉迷短视频这一个月的心得与发现。他每周给利威尔发一篇小论文，利威尔不忍践踏他的诚意，逐字逐句地读了。这孩子聪明，一来就发现了抖音和快手的区别，对瞬息万变的热点也把握得相当精准，在自媒体公司实习，可谓明珠蒙尘。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦的日历邀请简明扼要，“谈谈短视频”，不知道吃迷幻药吃出了什么颖悟。流量经济的洪流势不可挡，自媒体大势已去，短视频如日中天。利威尔的猎奇公众号不如佩特拉的情感公众号赚钱，他考虑过从公众号转型做短视频，但想到吉克的“OK”，想到他月薪七千，加提成上万，想到他吃饱穿暖，还有给文文子发电的余裕，他的动力便如滔滔长江水，奔流而去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧指着一辆缓缓驶过办公楼门口的路虎，兴奋地问：“那是不是主席的车？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔发给他们一人一张临时卡，“他开野牛。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧一脸茫然，“野牛是野马的亲戚吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法尔科说：“是兰博的越野车。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧不以为然地撇撇嘴，“为什么不开跑车啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法尔科想了想，“可能是因为跑车只能坐两个人吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">四十层高的艾尔迪亚国际中心包罗万象，各行各业的龙头公司在此落户。要传统，有私人银行、律所和会计所，要新潮，有留学中介和时尚电商。电梯间里的社畜形形色色，穿A字裙拎Moynat包的，是私人银行的客户经理，穿衬衣休闲裤配Yeezy的，是留学中介的顾问，至于那个穿Jacquemus吊带长裙、脖子上拴了一条葆蝶家大金链的漂亮姑娘，只能是时尚电商的编辑了。贾碧自来熟，热情而真诚地称赞金链姐姐的品味，金链姐姐嫣然一笑，从竹编手袋里掏出手机，打开电商的app，“我看你适合穿Margiela。”Maison Margiela的西装外套一万二，实习生餐补五十元/天。贾碧斗志昂扬，“等我工作了就去买，你们有没有内部折扣啊？”姐姐捂着嘴，“你等双十一或者黑五，我们公司折扣力度很大的喔。”贾碧这种外向的性格，做商务拓展前途无量。在自媒体公司实习，一样是明珠蒙尘。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">电梯悄无声息地窜得飞快，到了三十八层，只剩他们三个人。A座的顶层是吉克的私人会所，三十六到三十九层则是艾尔迪亚集团的总部，开放式格局，四面落地窗，窗外是一片更澄净、更广阔的天空。利威尔压下心中那一丝稀薄的艳羡，领着两个活蹦乱跳的大学生走进艾伦订的会议室。墙边的桌子上摆着一片零食饮料。集团财大气粗，给咸鱼的茶叶也是金骏眉和五峰芽毛尖。利威尔泡了一杯金骏眉，偷偷塞了两包茶叶到裤兜里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们在会议室里坐了十来分钟。利威尔掰着椅子下面的手柄，把椅背调成他心怡的角度。赫曼米勒的椅子坐着真舒服，可惜不能搬回家。玻璃门敞开，门外倏地响起一叠声“二少早”“大小姐早”“明酱早”。利威尔抬起头，只见霸总、瓦尔基里和四千年一遇女装大佬款款而来，眼前浮现F4乘直升机上学的戏剧性画面，螺旋桨掀起的狂风“啪啪”打在他脸上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">三人鱼贯而入。艾伦坐首位，整了整腕上的宝珀月相表。三笠笔直地站在他身旁。他看一眼身旁的椅子，三笠便在那椅子上坐下。阿尔敏停在门口挑零食，过来的时候拿着一袋半熟芝士蛋糕和一杯兰芳园。他在三笠对面落座，打开手机的前置摄像头，确认扎在头上的两个小丸子完好无损，再把丸子里的紫阳花发饰掰正。他歪着头对自媒体公司的三人羞赧地笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">明酱！！！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧捧脸。利威尔不由自主地露出了温柔的表情。法尔科心有所属，脸颊却诚实地胀成了猪肝色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“机智的明酱”在国内lo圈赫赫有名，不止因为他花容月貌、男扮女装、搭配别出心裁、精致可爱甚于女孩儿，还因为他在再贩之前就拥有了和平之春、极光之夜、小羽毛等千金难买的神款。但他今天没穿lo裙，身上是一套香芋紫的JK制服，白衬衣下摆动着一截盈盈一握的纤腰，一路上两条玉葱似的细腿一抬一落，带起一阵和煦的春风，吹进了众人的心田。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦抬起手，会议室里顿时安静下来。他也是个不讲废话的，“我这里有两个视频，你们先看看。”手机屏投在他身后的大屏幕上。屏幕中央是身着白贝壳jsk的阿尔敏，如一朵楚楚可怜的铃兰，在一群南美美人姹紫嫣红的大摆裙中一枝独秀。他踏着热情洋溢的吉他和鼓点翩翩起舞，手臂在空中划出一个羞怯怯的半圆，手腕繁复地翻转，婀娜蹁跹的手掌似翻飞的蝶翼。利威尔慧眼识珠，极乐净土！听了一会儿，他才从吉他和弦中分辨出原曲。鼓点渐急渐密，明酱对着镜头转了一圈，裙摆飘漾，又是一阵香风袭人。他的另一只手里拿着一片绿油油的小芭蕉叶，是就地取材，被他舞成一把扇。到了高潮，他身旁的南美美人们纷纷起立，提起裙摆，交叉着双腿舞了起来。她们模仿明酱的舞步，动作中又糅杂了热烈的南美风情，更为奔放，裙摆大开大合，艳色渲染，狂蜂浪蝶，屏幕上一时间百花齐放。日系宅舞与南美风俗碰撞，汇成违和的美；特里亚纳卡特兰与铃兰各有千秋，明酱褪去羞涩，光芒万丈，一双碧眼神采飞扬，好真，好动人。这情形，利威尔似曾相识。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的维纳斯。他的火。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">视频不到半分钟，所有人都为明酱的风采所折服。阿尔敏用指尖捻起一小块蛋糕，谦虚地低下头，“她们跳得真好，我是不是有点僵硬？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧把巴巴掌拍到他面前，掌风吹起了他的空气刘海，“完全没有！天哪！太好看了！明酱永远的神！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">阿尔敏唇角含笑，“我就练了两天，见笑了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦说：“再看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">第二个视频是三笠舞剑。他们在麦德林市的中国城没找着剑，所以三笠拿的是一根直径十厘米的木棍，相当于一把大剑。她将大剑执在身后，起势，白鹤腾空。她臂舞如飞，在空中挽了两个灵动的剑花，看得人眼花缭乱，似有凛凛寒光扑面而来。她将身体的重量聚在脚尖，一点地，又向后飞出两米。沉重的大剑在她手中无比轻盈，人剑合一，剑花织出一朵白云护体。女武神降世，在云中腾蛟起凤，剑尖凝着千斤重的杀意直捣黄龙。剑堪堪止于镜头前，毫厘之差，就能将手机击碎。三笠丢下木棍，看着镜头莞尔一笑，冰蓝的坚冰顷刻间融化，“你高兴了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦关掉了视频。三笠面不改色。利威尔的双手在腿侧紧握成拳，手背发白。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦长久地沉默，三笠的强大又一次震撼了他。青筋在他的脖子下滚动，颈侧的纹身随之变换了形状。那是两个细细的花体字母，“M.A.”。三笠凝视着他，手指抚过颈上酒红的丝绒项圈。她从不把项圈摘下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——真命天子与真命天女无声告白，场面肉麻，一旁的明酱却没有表现出丝毫受冷落的感觉。一层奇异而和谐的柔光笼罩着三人。艾伦和三笠是情侣无误，那么阿尔敏在他们之中扮演什么角色，就让人很好奇了。那回利威尔和他们一起去宁夏，发现他们三个住一个房间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦恢复了常态，看向利威尔，“我要捧他们当短视频网红。你了解这个赛道，你有什么想法？”艾伦对自己的定位是总工程师，不太关心细节。老板嘛，都这样。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔站起来发言。他写过网红和短视频，对这个赛道确有非同一般的了解。就这两个视频看来，阿尔敏和三笠潜力非凡，然而短视频赛道竞争激烈，出名的人不一定有才，有才的人不一定出名。艾伦看样子是要来真的。既然如此，在阿尔敏和三笠正式出道前，他们需要进行一系列周密的准备工作。比如选择平台，比如养号，比如规划内容，比如确定盈利模式。抖音和快手的用户画像日渐重叠，但两个平台机制有异，从UI也看得出来，抖音倾向于用户，快手倾向于创作者。如果他们决定以创作者为中心，那么快手更合适。明酱在微博上有五万粉丝，可以从微博引流。而三笠是社交网络上的一张白纸，她的短视频账号必须通过在标签相似的账号下评论点赞的方式在平台的数据库里建立起画像，日后算法才会把她的号推荐到这些账号的关注者的首页。内容方面，会跳舞和会武术的网红数不胜数，明酱和三笠必须在这两个大主题下做出自己的特色，才有脱颖而出的可能。明酱带南美人跳舞是一个理想的起点，他可以去大街上教陌生人跳舞，将生活体验和舞蹈结合，增加戏剧冲突。教陌生人武术就不太现实了，凌乱的动作难以产生视觉上的美感，三笠的身手是没有基础的普通人望尘莫及的。她更适合做剧情向的视频，劫富济贫、路见不平拔刀相助一类的，听起来是有点儿土，但二三线城市的庞大用户群体对这种内容一向来者不拒。至于盈利模式，无非是打赏和带货。等他们积累起一定数量的粉丝，就可以水到渠成地发展IP、创立品牌。明酱卖零食，三笠卖健身食品——不是不能考虑衣饰，但食品的受众之广、利润率之高，是其他品类难以企及的。以艾尔迪亚集团的实力，他们甚至不用去外面找工厂。这自然是后话，当务之急是让他们红起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">关键时刻，自媒体公司的咸鱼竟然没掉链子。利威尔侃侃而谈，讲得头头是道。法尔科抱着小论文补充他的发言，还分析了一个快手主播走红的案例。贾碧跟着佩特拉做兔姑娘，插不上话，急得想哭。利威尔给她发微信：厚脸皮肌肉女别闲着，出去跑业务。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧用口型发问，“什么业务啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">拉广告，找场地，谈合作。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧的眼泪一下子就憋回去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">金主吉克要求艾伦给他一份商业计划，他们就地分工。艾伦和三笠定方针，阿尔敏搭财务模型，自媒体公司调研市场、落实细节。恍然间，利威尔听见了咸鱼翻身的序曲，那种陌生的激情几乎让他生理不适。如果，他只是说如果，艾伦的网红公司真能开起来，他说不定可以介绍文文子过来签约。那张脸，那种性格，当网黄，可惜了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔苦笑。梦真美。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这章写得好累qaq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>上一章太粗长了，重新分了一下章节，新写的内容从“利威尔抓住一丝残存的醉意入眠”开始</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在办公楼里磨蹭到夜里十一点，一层楼空空荡荡。他疲惫的眼睛投向夜幕尽头，窗外点点灯火，像海上的粼粼波光。清洁工被他吓了一跳，“楼下要锁门了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他慢吞吞地收起电脑，慢吞吞地下楼，在地铁站门口慢吞吞地抽了两根烟。他用手指摁灭烟头，烫掉了指纹，皮肉灼烧，燃起一股焦味。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰搬走了。他不想回去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他戴着耳机，进门还是听见了一片死寂。他看着空荡荡的鞋架，一阵窒息。离开后，法兰以一个空洞的形式存在，他的鞋、他的奖杯、他的仙人掌留下刺眼的空白，在利威尔的视线边缘闪烁，像长久地注视太阳后眼前出现的光点。利威尔触摸着那空洞的形状，激起一阵钻心之痛。这种痛苦是有解药的。他从冰箱里拿出一瓶白酒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰只留下一张床架。利威尔在光秃秃的床板上睡了三天，一点儿也不觉得难受。他侧着躺，膝盖屈在胸前，黑魆魆的手机屏如实照出他苍白的脸色通红的眼角。木板硌着他的肩，他醉眼朦胧，只感到模糊的钝痛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文来看房子那天，他把爱发电下了回来，但他没有再给文文子点赞、评论、发消息。他不敢。心痒到极致，变成痛。埃尔文/文文子走进了他的生活，近在咫尺，咫尺天涯，天涯海角。他倒是希望他对文文子的迷恋能就此消亡，皆大欢喜。可惜事与愿违，除了爱发电和微博，他现在还视奸起小文的朋友圈来了。埃尔文的朋友圈是半年可见，分享的还都是一些正儿八经的玩意儿，凛然不可侵，奸无可奸。利威尔和他只有两个共同好友，莫布里特和韩吉。埃尔文偶尔给莫布里特点赞。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔一遍又一遍地翻看他们在爱发电上的聊天记录，屏幕发出的白光刺得他眼睛疼。埃尔文的声音在他耳边回荡，“骚东西”“还记得我吗”，像一只手抚过他颤抖不息的身体，像一把刀屠戮着他薄弱的自制力。好辛苦。早知道忍耐会这么辛苦，他根本不会给文文子那条“想聊天”点赞。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他试图回忆起上午开会的时候感受到的那种激情，可它在他的身体里停留的时间太短，他想不起来了。丧逼还是丧逼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好辛苦。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好想你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你睡了吗？我喝醉了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子没搭理他。他抱着手机辗转反侧。打开朋友圈，他看见小文在莫小布十分钟前分享的Keep打卡记录下面点了个赞。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子醒着。利威尔的自制力瞬间分崩离析，像个神经病一样跑到他的每一条动态下面留言：哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。哥哥理我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：解释。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：真的理我了我哭了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你上周在北京吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不在。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我在酒吧看到一个特别像你的人。好耀眼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：说人话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我以为是你，我直到刚才都以为是你，我根本不敢和你说话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：听不懂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：如果你在现实里遇到我，你绝对不会和我聊这么多的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你到底有多丑？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：那你他妈又来找我？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：好烦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：那你别理我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你还是理一下我吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我好想你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我好喜欢你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我本来不想找你的但是我好难受。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥我中了你的毒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我要死了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我靠我中计了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你晾我一个星期，现在跑来跟我表白？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没有，我不是故意的，我真的就是害怕了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：酒醒了继续怕。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：小可怜。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：又哭了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：嗯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我错了，我不该来找你的，你拉黑我吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你想要什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我想要你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我不知道我真的不知道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你在床上？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：嗯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：穿衣服没？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：穿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：穿了什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：T恤和内裤。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：脱了，躺到地上去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我在地上了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好冷。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：但是我硬了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：知道你骚。现在你想着我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：摸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：想着我踩你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：想着我扇你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：给我摸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我狠狠扇你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：左边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：1</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：2</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：3</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：4</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：5</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：扇痛了没？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：痛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：继续扇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：6</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：7</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：8</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：呜呜呜好痛流血了哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：9</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：10</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：扇爽了没？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我一只手拿手机一只手扇自己没有手撸管了哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：可以玩逼吗哥哥？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好痒，疯了，想吃哥哥的大屌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：操。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不准。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你把手机放地上。我问你你才说话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：继续扇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：右边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：1</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：2</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：3</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：15</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：16</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：有没有好好扇？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我脸都肿了。好痛，真的好痛。我软了。别扇了哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：痛还这么听话？你是不是喜欢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：喜欢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：17</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：18</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：呜呜呜酒醒了受不了了好痛好痛好痛好痛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：19</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：20</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：知不知道我为什么扇你？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我不该来找你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：错。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：21</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：22</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：23</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我不该不回你消息。我以后都会回的。哥哥我错了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：错。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：想不明白今天睡地上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：硬的还是软的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：软的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：摸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：躺在哥哥的大奶子上摸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不准咬。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：哥哥怕痛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想咬想舔想捏。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：又想被扇了是不是？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：别扇我了我不咬了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：把手机放地上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：放三根手指到嘴里，好好舔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：给我舔湿，舔硬。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：深点。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：再深。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：深到你打干呕。哥哥的屌就这么大。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不准吐出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：敢吐出来我扇你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：忍不住了哥哥真的忍不住了想骑大屌让我玩逼吧好痒好痒求求你了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不准。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：吐出来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：扇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没有我用撸管的手打字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：乖。别舔了，用那只手摸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：还想舔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥硬了吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：硬得吓人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：用硬邦邦的大屌抽你的肿脸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好爽哥哥这么硬抽得我想射了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：说谢谢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：谢谢哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：好孩子。射吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我日好爽。我全身都在抽筋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你去驾校了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：射哪了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：肚子上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：多不多？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：一点点。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：骚东西天天对着我撸还不跟我说话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥太辣了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：照一张。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你想看？不能发图。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：不想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我照了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你去找床被子，今天在地上睡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你认真的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：认真的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我去洗澡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：等等再去行吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：脸好痛，你陪我一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好爽，真的好爽，谢谢哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我要搬家，明天收东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好冷淡</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
  <span class="s1">还在生我的气？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我真的错了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我每天都跟你发消息好不好？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：晚安。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔抓紧一丝残存的醉意入眠，第二天在地板上醒来。地板和床板差不多，文文子让他睡地上，并没有如期产生作践他的效果。他蜷在被子里一动不动，几分空虚，几分抑郁，来回倾轧着他。他的整个身体都是空的。床和墙壁夹出一条狭窄的过道，他睡在那儿，阳光从窗帘下面漏进来，打在他脸上。他试着张开嘴，麻木的脸死而复生，他不禁倒吸一口凉气，痛出了眼泪。他伸手摸了摸，摸到脸颊上鼓突的指痕，过了一夜，还在发烫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">昨天他把自己扇痛了扇爽了，抽搐着射了精。左边十下，右边二十三下，他下手重，掌掌都刮了肉。疼痛加剧了快感，送他欲仙欲死升了天。飞得越高摔得越痛，和吸白粉一个道理，嗨劲过了，人就抑郁了。他像一条被拧干的毛巾，抽绞着、枯竭着，急需始作俑者的关怀和劝慰。文文子无视他的情感需求，撂下一句“晚安”就跑了。此举违背D/s公约，为人不齿。文文子不是一个好dom，应该说稀烂，但他没有拒绝。他毫无保留地交出了自己。后果是惨重的，他抑郁的状态一直持续到了早上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">早上六点，文文子给他发了一条消息：你还好吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不太好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：想不想打电话？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你滚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：脸肿了，张不开嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：那我滚了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：那我气哭了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我真的气哭了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你手机多少？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我要上班没空和你打电话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你这状态怎么上班？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你知道我什么状态吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：糟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你昨天不理我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我想死。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我做错了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：手机。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我先哭一会儿。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：手机。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔一边稀里哗啦地哭，一边走回自己的房间，从抽屉里找出备用的手机和变声器——作为一名经验丰富的新闻工作者，他和菠菜网站的客服、炼铜论坛的管理打交道，不可能用自己的微信和手机号。调查色情会所招聘流程的时候，他装过女人，那时买的变声器，现在也派上了用场。他把备用手机充上电，上百条垃圾信息挤爆了屏幕。文文子打来电话，他迫不及待地接起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“骚东西。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">听到文文子的声音，他哭得更厉害。他压抑着哭声，喉咙他妈的像要断了。越憋越委屈，利威尔不会委屈，战神全身都是委屈，他抽动了几下，已经到了要死不活的地步，只好捂住嘴，把湿透的脸埋进枕头里。枕巾蹭到他发肿的脸颊，他痛得发抖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">以为骚东西在开玩笑，结果真的在哭。文文子扶额，玩过火了，“那么难受？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神打了个哭嗝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">渣男。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子的声音冷静、镇定，他用这样的声音诉说着世界的真理：战神表现得很好，战神是他的骄傲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神哽咽着，还是很委屈，“你、你昨天晚上……干什么去了？”他也在耳机里听到了自己的声音，柔和、清亮、楚楚动人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“能干什么？睡觉。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“渣男……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“渣男会给你打电话？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我还想听。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说完了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神扭了一下，央求道：“哥哥。”变声器里的声音柔软而娇媚，风一样扫过耳膜，酥酥麻麻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">骚东西名副其实，文文子沉默片刻，“脸肿不肿？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥，还想听。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子不为所动，“我问你话。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“两边都肿了。看到我的脸，全世界都知道哥哥打我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你昨天没敷冰？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神又带上哭腔，“你让我敷了吗？你睡觉去了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“现在敷。你今天请假。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不行，我要给老板写东西。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“在家写。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不行……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“听话。你家有没有冰袋？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“有。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你去找两个冰袋，接一杯热水，回床上，把冰袋贴在脸上，用被子把自己裹好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他打开蚌壳，暴露出柔软的息肉。而文文子轻柔地抚摸着他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他乖乖地去找冰袋，接热水，回床上，把冰袋贴在脸上，用被子把自己裹好。被子很软，他靠在床头，缩成小小一团。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“饿不饿？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神怕文文子给他点外卖，赶忙说：“不饿，家里有吃的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“裹好了没？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“裹好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好点没有？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神在暖烘烘的被子里点点头，他用力地揪着被子，像抓住指缝间的流沙，“好多了，谢谢哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子松了口气，“你和别人这么玩过吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没有，昨天是第一次。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥错了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神欣慰地笑起来，文文子又一次接住了他。他像一只小狗，他使劲摇尾巴，“没事的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“傻瓜。”给点阳光就灿烂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他温柔的声音让战神止不住地啜泣。战神是假的。名字是假的，手机号是假的，声音也是假的。他不配。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哎，怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥又给我下毒，好要命。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“受不了的时候要告诉我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“昨天没有受不了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子严肃地说：“你这叫盲目，知道吗？你不知道我长什么样，你不知道我是什么样的人，我可能会伤害你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神坚定地说：“我不怕。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你真喜欢我？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“真的喜欢你，特别特别喜欢你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在文文子面前，他可以大方地哭，大方地笑，大方地说喜欢，大方地骚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">反正不是本人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没救了。”文文子无奈地笑一声，“你在酒吧里看见的那个人，长什么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“像美国队长。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“美国队长就把你吓跑了？见到哥哥真人怎么办？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥比美国队长还帅吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“对啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神忍着痛勾起嘴，“我信了。”是真的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那别气我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我怎么气你了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“撩完就跑。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你不是嫌我烦吗？你可以去和别人聊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我真的不聊天。”一聊就碰见一个这么烦的，再也不聊了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你怎么和我聊起来了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你不要照，不约炮，不买原味，只知道打钱，骨骼挺清奇的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不是不想，”战神捂着湿湿的眼睛，“我这人……没什么意思，很无趣。你拒绝我我会受不了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“骗鬼。你这人，又骚，又丧，又诚实，声音还这么好听，哪里无趣？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">戴着变声器的战神蠢蠢欲动，“那嗑炮吗哥哥？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">被子窸窸窣窣，文文子从床上坐起来——心动了，开口却斩钉截铁，“滚。”他的晨勃气势如虹，骚东西的骚声音不得了，几声软绵绵哭唧唧的“哥哥”把他越叫越硬。他一手拿着手机，一手抚弄着阴茎，那种云淡风轻的节奏和力度，还不至于让他想射。就是闲着无聊摸一摸。战神表示想嗑炮，他反而抽出手。他今天没有嗑炮的打算。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神放下冰袋，一只冰手在内裤外面揉着鸡鸡，声音软软的、色色的，“你都调教我了。”昨晚射得尽兴，鸡鸡失敏，他揉了几下才揉硬。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我让你别纵容我。昨天是我不对，没控制好情绪。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神一张肿脸笑烂，比哭还丑，“你那么生气吗？”他上面肿，下面硬，手伸进内裤里套弄起来，一发不可收拾。他情不自禁地夹紧了腿，变声器里的呻吟格外动听，“嗯……哥哥……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你高兴了？不准摸。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神摸得放浪形骸，整个人烂在被褥里，“哥哥和我一起摸……嗯嗯……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子坚决地闭上嘴。撩不动。听不到他的声音，上摸下摸、左摸右摸也没劲。战神惋惜地再次拿起冰袋，正色道：“不要为了我生气，我真的不值得。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说，你到底丑成什么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“宋小宝。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“噗嗤”一声，文文子笑得停不下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“葛优。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子继续笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神从小到大都不是个搞笑的人，但文文子笑得他心花怒放。他的胸腔为他的笑声震动。文文子的快乐就是他的快乐，他想让文文子永无止境地笑下去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">温柔又粗鲁的文文子，稀烂的dom文文子，他最最心爱的文文子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“李诞。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“李诞老婆挺漂亮。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神的小嘴甜似蜜，“哪有哥哥漂亮？”他沮丧地想，李诞配得上黑尾酱，他配不上他哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子被他真心实意的甜言蜜语打点得服服帖帖，“我起床了，你躺好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥，我还是得去上班。我戴口罩去。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“卖保险那么有意思？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没意思，但不上班我哪有钱给你发电？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“给哥哥花钱爽不爽？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“比做爱还爽。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“乖。”中毒的不止战神一个人，文文子抚着胸口轰然倒塌在床上，这种类型，骚的、听话的、嘴甜的、闹了别扭眼泪汪汪地等着他去哄的，最重要是真诚的，他招架不住。就算真的长成宋小宝那副尊容……他后背一凉。宋小宝还是不行。“你没问题吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没问题的。”他是好孩子，好孩子没问题。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“有事给我发短信。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个人都没挂。手机都热得快要化了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神等着他挂，等了足足十秒钟。文文子平稳的呼吸从耳机里传来，他听着文文子的呼吸都像要高潮了一样。他伺机而动、得寸进尺，有些忐忑地问：“能亲一口吗哥哥？”开车的时候不羞涩，这会儿他捏着床单一脸羞涩，脸上姹紫嫣红，勉强也是朵娇花了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子说：“你听好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神屏息凝神。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子亲了一下手机。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“啾”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">花开了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">埃尔文搬家那天，利威尔的脸已经恢复正常。吃过午饭，他去楼下接人。单元门口停着一辆风尘仆仆的五菱小卡车，车斗里放着一张被塑料膜包起来的床垫。埃尔文坐在床垫上，仰着脖子喝水，顶着盛夏的烈日，鼻尖被晒得发红。他看着那棵羊蹄甲，盛大的日笼罩他的轮廓，模糊了他的面容，无瑕金发化为滚烫的金液，灼痛了利威尔的眼睛。在网黄和丧逼的故事里，劳斯莱斯、路易威登、海瑞温斯顿无异于天方夜谭，</span> <span class="s1">好不容易出现一辆兰博，也是别人家的</span> <span class="s1">。但埃尔文坐什么车、穿什么衣服、又戴什么首饰，好像根本不重要。（他的耳钉是水钻，淘宝上一百五十块钱买的。）他还是美。有意识的地方——他的眼睛，他的唇，他的手，他挥洒自如。无意识的地方则是致命的闲笔。他的睫毛在皮肤上漾开的金影，粉钻雕琢的鼻尖折射晶莹阳光，滚动的喉结画出一条白色的溪流。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在阴影的边缘、梦幻与现实的分界线停下脚步。日光过盛，空气蒸腾，他眼前的景象呈现出二维的质感，像一幅雪白的崭新的画片。他想起清莱的白庙，想起盐湖城摩门教堂的入口，想起失去，想起遥不可及的爱。那些他不曾到过的地方。他的灵魂在梦幻中无尽徜徉，现实的闪光灯骤然亮起，定格他与埃尔文之间真实的距离。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">画片中还有第二人——米克弯着腰解开固定的绳索，一身大汗，浸湿了T恤的领口和腋下，回头看一眼优哉游哉的埃尔文，登时火冒三丈。他野蛮地踹一脚埃尔文的大腿，野蛮地吼：“我搬家还是你搬家？起来干活！”是暴娇本娇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文纹风不动，看向他，用眼睛给他讲了个笑话。米克捧腹，他们的神交已入臻境。他把空水瓶投进利威尔身旁的垃圾桶里，跳下车斗，问利威尔，“你下来干什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔蛮乖，埃尔文发微信跟他说他们到了，他以为埃尔文想让他帮忙搬东西，就自觉地下了楼。和文文子打过一通柔情蜜意的电话之后，他身陷战神的角色中难以自拔。他对文文子的迷恋以光速膨胀，侵入了原本属于利威尔的精神领地，固若金汤的城池风雨飘摇。站在埃尔文面前，那种病入膏肓的感觉愈发强烈。情况十分危急，他生出膝盖一软、往埃尔文身上一倒、用柔软而娇媚的声音叫出一声“哥哥”的冲动。埃尔文实事求是的语气将他拉回现实。他们拿着不同的剧本。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文看他一言不发，满面通红地摇来晃去，像一根风中的柳条，神志不清的样子，“你中暑了？”他伸手扶住利威尔的肩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文的手掌宽大有力，修长手指的尽头，指甲绞得像俄罗斯方块一样工整。被哥哥美手一碰，利威尔浑身仿佛过电。他被电得七窍生烟，迫切地想贴到埃尔文身上去，和他携手制造更为刺激的电击！赤身裸体的那种！让人“嗯嗯啊啊”的那种！幸好米克站得远，否则他灵敏的鼻子就会闻到利威尔身上那股像风扇下的蚊香一样往四周吹拂的、浓烈而诱人的骚味。利威尔面前的埃尔文却巍然不动，温软之风拂过金玉之心不留痕迹。利威尔也知道自己现在的状态很不对劲，他早有预料，但不对劲的程度比预想中还要糟糕。中暑是一个合理的借口，利威尔抓住这根救命稻草，“好像有点。”他的本意是下来帮忙，轻一点的东西，他能搬。但显而易见，此时此刻，他全然丧失了从事体力劳动的能力。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文张了张嘴，想说些什么。利威尔抢先一步转过身，扶着墙慌里慌张，“我先上去了……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看他晃得厉害，埃尔文迈开腿跟上，“我送你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一片金色的汗毛在利威尔的眼角闪烁，像倒翻的天鹅绒，于光影交汇处绽放瑰丽奢靡的异色。埃尔文的手臂颇具绅士风度地护在他腰侧，没碰到，但距离之近，足以让利威尔心惊肉跳。利威尔脸色苍白，举起手挡在身前，延续酒吧里一惊一乍的风格，叫了一声，“别送我！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔似乎把他当成了大奸大恶之徒。埃尔文不解，埃尔文无言，埃尔文罕见地质疑起自己的魅力——他还没把利威尔怎么着呢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">冰雪聪明的美男子命运多舛，前室友恐同，现室友神经。现室友一会儿像根迎风飘动的柳条，一会儿像个跳来跳去的小煤球。埃尔文对柳条心怀无限怜惜，但小煤球……埃尔文想拿个碗把他盖住。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">车斗上的米克抱着一个纸箱，准备交给利威尔。眼看着利威尔五迷三道地上了楼，他皱起眉，“他去哪啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文耸耸肩，“中暑了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好家伙，米克粗暴地扔下箱子，“老子都没中暑。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文不满，“你轻点行不行？里面装的什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克瞥一眼箱子上的字——字是好字，遒美健秀，埃尔文小时候练过书法，用马克笔写行楷信手拈来。米克两条凌眉皱得更深，眉心出现几条马里亚纳海沟，好像看见了什么下流得不得了的东西，咦呃，“你的袜子！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那没事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那厢利威尔惊心动魄地回到家，贴在冰凉的墙壁上喘气。他这样不行，真的不行。想到他刚才可笑的行为，一阵焦虑席卷而来，幕布一样厚沉，积雨云一样密不透风，他在云下动弹不得。埃尔文和文文子尚有共通之处，利威尔和战神却天悬地远。不苟言笑的丧逼，哭唧唧的小狗，一人两色，实乃奇闻一桩。他做了几次深呼吸，感觉头脑清醒了些许，便打开空调，从冰箱里拿出柠檬和冰块，柠檬切片去籽，冰块掰开，倒在水壶里。捯饬好柠檬冰水放在餐桌上，他找出两个水杯和两条干净的毛巾，又洗了几个苹果，端端正正地放在盘子里。他想让埃尔文舒舒服服地搬家。做完这一系列家务，积雨云散去，利威尔勉强重振了雄风，给埃尔文发微信：没关门，桌上有水和苹果。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文没回。埃尔文在某些方面表现出良好的家教，比如干正事儿的时候不看手机。利威尔不知道他的父母是什么来路，只知道他因为出柜和他们决裂。战神今天也跟文文子问了早安，文文子说：今天搬家，晚上找你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：多晚？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：九点半。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：太晚了哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我已经开始想哥哥了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥吃午饭了吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：搬完家我给哥哥按摩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：按完肩按腿，按完腿按鸡鸡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：用嘴按。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥的鸡鸡太大了，顶得我打干呕。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我脖子上都是口水，哥哥帮我擦一下好不好？我没有手了，我两只手都在摸哥哥的蛋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：喜欢吗哥哥？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：按了几下哥哥就把我翻过来，压在地上，想操我的小嫩逼。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：哥哥</span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神一边撒娇一边开车，时速两百公里，势不可挡，文文子偏偏挡得住，直到现在都没搭理他。不想说的话文文子绝对不会说，不想做的事文文子绝对不会做。战神用不知廉耻的撩拨挑战他的“绝对”，而他通过一次次成功的防御，或者说不闻不问，建立自己的权力。他在战神精神世界的废墟中建起一座绝对的塔。利威尔需要这座塔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文和米克先搬了个书桌上来，利威尔在房间里听到他们的脚步声由远及近。重物落地，床架发出“嘎吱”一声，是米克一屁股坐下，说：“热死了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文从书桌的抽屉里拿出一个迷你音响，拆下音响上的泡泡纸，放起了歌。他珍惜他的所有物，所以他给音响包上了泡泡纸。他要确认他的领地，所以他用音乐试探利威尔的边界。这是潜移默化的行为，甚至比大开大揽的宣示更能彰显他的性格，即一种让别人很不爽的性格。不爽被他的美貌和真诚化解，他的二十六年一帆风顺。除了高中的时候被父母骗去矫正同性恋的杨永信学校，他还没吃过什么亏。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">音响里的歌声挤进了门缝。埃尔文听Bananarama和Taylor Swift是利威尔已知的信息，由此推断，埃尔文的音乐品味不是阳春白雪那一挂的。这会儿他放Troye Sivan，仍然是雅俗共赏的欧美流行乐。创作是灵魂的排泄。唇红齿白的美少年，放的屁都是草莓味儿。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克是Jimi Hendrix歌迷，和Troye Sivan之间有一面不可逾越之壁。好在埃尔文的洗脑卓有成效，被草莓味儿的香屁包围，米克怡然自得地倒了一杯柠檬水，“咕嘟咕嘟”喝光，“你去看看冰箱里有没有啤酒。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文哼着歌打开冰箱门，“没有。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“有什么？”米克扔给他一个苹果，他稳稳接住，咬下一口，发出清脆的响声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔竖起耳朵聆听门外的动静。埃尔文吃了他的苹果。他露出小小的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文在冰箱里看见了牛奶、酸奶、大白菜、一盘青椒肉丝、更多的苹果和一瓶只余一指的江小白。白酒引起了他的注意，但总归不是他的人间烟火。他关上冰箱门，没有回答米克的问题，“我等会儿去买。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克铆足了劲打算敲他一笔，“搬完再说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文主持并执行的搬家工作秩序井然。他们先搬大件，书桌、床垫、橱柜、椅子，再陆陆续续搬完十几个纸箱。埃尔文给每个纸箱都诚实地做了标记，米克被一箱沉甸甸的“情趣用品”辣到眼睛。利威尔趁他们不在溜到客厅里，餐桌上的水壶和盘子空空如也，两条毛巾不知去向。他又切了柠檬，洗了苹果，争分夺秒，赶在他们回来之前缩回房间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">放下最后一个纸箱，米克倒在沙发上喘气，像一头中了麻醉针的西伯利亚棕熊。棕熊说：“我想吃钟薛高。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文不可置信，“你知不知道一个钟薛高多少钱？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克拖着嗓子，“不知道——”暴是真暴，娇也是真娇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文竖起三根笔直的手指，抵到米克脸上，压弯了他的睫毛，“三十块钱。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克打开他的手，“这么热的天，老子帮你做苦力，还不值三十块钱？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">音响里正好在放Sam Smith的《Diamonds》。Sam Smith被野鸡骗财骗色，在悲恸之中谱写了一曲伤心情歌。埃尔文意有所指地跟唱，“Take~ all the money you want from me. Hope~ you become what you want to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这人神烦。米克暴躁地踢他的小腿，“赶紧去买！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔趴在桌子上笑。笑完又有些低落，他也想当埃尔文的朋友。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文晃着脖子，气息稳健，“Show~ me how little you care, how little you care, how little you care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克用手臂箍住他那条烦人而美好的脖子，暴打他的头，“老子想吃钟薛高。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文笑着捂住脑袋，还唱，“My diamonds leave with you. You’re never gonna hear my heartbreak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“钟薛高！再买打啤酒！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“行了知道了。”埃尔文见好就收，起身出门，关掉了手机上的音乐。六根终于清净，米克虚脱地叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一颗金晃晃的脑袋倏地从门后面冒出来，“Baby you’re so cruel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克抄起茶几上的充电线朝他扔过去，“滚！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文在路上给利威尔发消息：我去便利店，你要不要什么东西？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蹑手蹑脚的善意得到回报，利威尔的眼睛有些热。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔阿克曼：不用。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：休息好了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔阿克曼：我没事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：谢谢苹果水和空调[愉快]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文明察秋毫。上次他来看房子，家里没开空调。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔阿克曼：[微笑]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文用了手机，该回战神的短信了吧。利威尔拿出备用的手机，没动静。火辣辣的文爱在战神张开小细腿露出小嫩逼的地方戛然而止。他懊恼地抓头发。文文子说九点半，就是九点半。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">半小时后，埃尔文提着一袋雪糕和一打啤酒回到家。米克心满意足，大饮冰啤酒！大啖钟薛高！晚饭自然也是埃尔文请客，吃上了昂贵的钟薛高，米克进一步异想天开，“走，我们去吃华尔道夫的牛排。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文说：“你把我卖了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔又笑。哥哥是明星是艳星是谐星。当埃尔文敲响他的房门，他都还没笑刹车。埃尔文嘴里叼着一个抹茶味的八喜。看着埃尔文的眼睛，利威尔的脸立刻就僵了。笑个什么劲呢，又不是说给他听的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文还提着全家的袋子，眉眼弯弯，不像受了冒犯，“有那么好笑？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他语气温和，利威尔的心沉静下来，他勇敢地直视埃尔文的眼睛，那是两片风和日丽的大海。他出现片刻的怔愣，米克强势插入，“笑死人了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文扭头瞪他一眼，“没问你。”他对着利威尔打开塑料袋，“你挑一个。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文真的只给米克买了一个钟薛高。袋子里还有两个抹茶味的八喜，利威尔下意识想拿，手却在半途生硬地改变了路径，抓起一个可爱多。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">盖住了。埃尔文愉快的表情让他摇起不存在的尾巴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我放冰箱里，你想吃就拿。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔点点头。谢谢哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文和米克意气风发地出了门，两个人讨价还价，最终决定吃小龙虾。他们一走，公寓再次滑入黑暗寂静之境。利威尔捧着可爱多，口水嗒嗒，却舍不得吃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克真幸运。他也想当埃尔文的朋友。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10</span>
</p><p class="p1">利威尔还是吃掉了可爱多。融化的冰淇淋流到手背上，被他用舌头舔掉。洗过手，他沿着胶封仔细地打开包装纸，叠了一个千纸鹤，放在电脑旁边。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文离开前关上了房门，公寓里几乎没有他的痕迹。利威尔在他的房间门口站了很久，想象出一面鲜艳的彩虹旗，手放在把手上没有动，留下一层薄薄的汗。他用毛巾擦了擦把手，再整理好埃尔文和米克在沙发上打闹时弄乱的抱枕。茶几旁的垃圾桶里有三个发黄的苹果核。他走进卫生间，在洗手台上发现他们用过的毛巾。他把洗好的毛巾挂在窗户后面的晾衣架上，看着空荡荡的晾衣架发了一会儿呆。不久后，埃尔文也会把他的衣服挂在这里。</p><p class="p1">天边贴着大片暗礁似的火烧云，沉金的夕阳在地板上漾开。他拖了一遍地，从冰箱里拿出中午吃剩的青椒肉丝，拌了个面。在他吃面的时候，天完全黑了，但他没有开灯。他看向窗外，那里永远是动人的夜色，绿色的浓枝在微风中翕动，夏日的夜晚总是充满了希望。他出于习惯打开爱发电，敬业的网黄今天没有贴假条，于二十分钟前发布了新照片。存图吧，也不马虎，赤裸的上半身，衣摆堆在一对形状优美的锁骨上。利威尔凝视着他，抚摸着他，酒一般的柔情在他的心中流淌，他的血液如诗一样悠扬。</p><p class="p1">悄无声息地，他的舌尖与筷子跳起一支淫糜的舞，搅缠、推搡，软如花瓣的舌肉被挤压成暧昧的形状。筷子离开他的口，牵出一条潋滟的银丝。另一条梦幻与现实的分界线，模糊了，断开了，梦境的闸门后涌出果子熟透的烂香。他喘息着开始打字，眼角，唇角，泛滥着哀恸的水光。你是我的梦。他像一块被蹂躏过的丝绸一样从椅子上滑落。</p><p class="p1">他及时醒来。“想给哥哥逼推全身<span class="s1">💦💦💦</span>”。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子的短信于九点半准时抵达战神的手机：哪里来的按摩小妹？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：包夜多少钱？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：今天发廊搞活动，小妹倒贴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：倒贴的不要，退下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：机不可失时不再来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：你哪天不是倒贴我？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：第一天，是你找我的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：明明就喜欢我倒贴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：用屌照引诱我给你评论。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：现在也没看到屌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：屌呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我在世界中心呼唤屌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：爱情骗子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不倒贴你你还生好大的气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：一边嫌我烦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：脸都给我打肿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">文文子：还在记仇</span> <span class="s2">😨</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我慌了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我错了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：那给我打个电话吧哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想哥哥，一整天都在想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神还在摸索文文子的脾气，吃软不吃硬是肯定的，所以“错了就给我打电话”这种大小姐式发言就不要讲了。文文子自己就是个大小姐。战神已经见识过他恃靓行凶和颐指气使的功力，炉火纯青。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">甜言蜜语流进心坎，文文子从善如流。手机振动，战神从容地戴上变声器，“哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子也戴着耳机，战神柔软而娇媚的声音像一条湿润的舌头轻轻舔舐他的耳膜。他扶住脸，“骚死我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">人就和他隔了一个客厅，战神不敢放肆，捂着嘴笑，“硬了吗哥哥？小妹给你按摩。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不是逼推全身？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“真要逼推啊？”他反而犹豫。文文子新手上路，他担心文文子又一次弃车而逃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你下面有没有毛？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神伸手摸了摸，摸到几根稀疏的软软的毛，指尖的汗染湿了一片光滑的皮肤，“有一点，一点点。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“去剃了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一股灼热的岩浆从战神的耳朵流入，烧遍全身，他的脚趾都在发热，他难耐地蜷起身子，“现在吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“现在。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神小脸通红，温顺地说：“那我先挂了。剃完再给你打电话。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不准挂。让哥哥听你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不是不想让哥哥听，战神像条便秘的毛毛虫一样在床上扭啊扭，“我怕室友听见。”卫生间离他的房间更近，而且他猜埃尔文戴耳机，几乎没有听见他的可能性。但他的安全感吝啬地止步于卧室门口。门外是一个公共的世界，战神却是文文子私享的礼物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想到那个词，他一阵羞耻。谁会稀罕他这样的礼物呢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子笑一声，“你要叫多大声？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神咬着嘴唇，把嘴唇咬成湿湿红红的果冻色，说的是真话，听起来却像撒娇一样，“我真的害怕。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“去。我陪你，好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好温柔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神希望他再温柔一下，“你陪我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">于是他又温柔了，“我陪你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神贪心地抓住他的温柔的尾巴，“哥哥今天心情好好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“搬家了，心情能不好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想到文文子的好心情里或许也有他的功劳，战神抿着嘴笑，下了床。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">料想埃尔文不会在打色情电话的时候离开房间，战神还是掩人耳目地披上一件连帽外套，拉上拉链，盖上帽子，遮住了身上的变声器，拿手机的左手缩在袖子里。短短几步路，他也走得胆战心惊，瞥见从客厅另一头的房间里漏出来的光亮，不禁心跳加速，下腹烧得更热。打开水龙头，他才按掉手机静音，“我在卫生间里了哥哥。”他在镜子里看见自己的脸，表情很陌生。一瞬恍然，他以为镜子里是另一个人。那张脸，大放异彩，像一朵孤寂的花在黑夜中盛放，像一只无人知晓的蝴蝶抖动着流光溢彩的翅膀。它可以被爱，可以被珍重。它向空茫的世界发出震耳欲聋的呼唤。它的呼唤消弭于虚无。利威尔骤然感到剧烈的反胃，扶着水槽打了几个真正的干呕。他要把那种诡异的渴望吐出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子听见了他的异常，变声器有损干呕的威力，听起来更像苦涩的啜泣，“坐下。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在马桶上坐下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“怎么回事？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴做深呼吸，再次进入角色，语气还是有点儿平淡有点儿丧，“照镜子的时候被自己丑到了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子波澜不惊，“别看，听我的声音。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神的心沉静下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“把内裤脱了，塞嘴里。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不要……”他刚洗过澡，下身和内裤都是干净的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“塞，怕你叫。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神脱掉了内裤，叠成一个严谨的小方块，张开嘴含了进去。内裤的体积不大，恰到好处地卡住他的座牙，撑开他的口腔。舌头被牢牢压住，不能活动自如，那感觉四舍五入有点儿像口交，只是不够长，不够大，不够光滑，不够烫。几个“不够”像一片恰当又不恰当的留白，戛然而止，只让人欲求不满。他把内裤往喉咙深处挤了挤，擦过小舌头，眼睛一下就湿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“塞好了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神用软绵绵的鼻音回答，“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“坐下，打开你的腿。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子用充满权威的语言描绘他脑海中情色而又圣洁的蓝图。他是一丝不苟的画师，他通过战神的身体实现自己的意志。战神的腰要抬多高，腿要分多开，脚背必须绷直，屁眼必须夹紧。战神的道路是文文子为他选择的道路。那种无间的亲密令他迷醉不已。他低头就看见自己平坦的小腹，小腹下是突起的盆骨，刀锋一般锐利的棱角撑起他紧绷的皮肤，最薄处，泛着一种冷酷的白光。他的大腿和小腿绷成一条笔直的线，膝盖因为过度用力而微微颤抖。他曾经以为力量只存在于斗争之中，他已与那种力量分道扬镳。但服从中，亦有力量存在。他此时的姿态即是明证。一把永恒绝美的刀横成于狭窄的浴室里，文文子的声音轻抚过刀刃，他震颤，闪耀，他的灵魂发出空前绝后的清鸣。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他真希望文文子看看他现在的模样。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我的手，往下按，按你的骨头，按到你痛。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他已经硬得发痛，手指在阴茎周围画着湿润的圈。文文子手比他的更大、更有力。他用文文子的力道按住自己的耻骨，直到出现尖锐的疼痛。他的指尖可以清晰地感知到骨骼的形状。沐浴露和他的耻毛摩擦出丰富的泡沫，流过睾丸，流过会阴，流经臀缝，留下一路狼狈的湿痕，最终停在那个紧缩的穴口，悬挂着，摇摇欲坠。他忍不住用沾满泡沫的手抚弄起阴茎，另一只手沿着湿痕摸到穴口，擦掉了那块令他心神不宁的泡沫。他在那一处流连忘返，指甲拨开密实的皱褶，体内的肌肉随之发出更猛烈的痉挛。他想把手指伸进去。他想操自己。他必须。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不准摸。把剃须刀拿来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">冰凉的金属舔过他的身体，他的身体却是那样热。剃须刀像雨刮器一样刮开了泡沫，裸露出来的皮肤洁白、柔滑，宛如新生。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“把内裤拿出来，照一张给我看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">内裤上沾着唾液。拿出来之后，他才感觉到下颌的酸痛。他在迷乱的状态中说不出骚话，擦掉手上的泡沫，用手机对准了两腿之间。屏幕上是他勃起的阴茎，亮晶晶的泡沫流满了他的下身和大腿根，反光清澈，却透着一股子淫糜。他把阴茎拨到一旁，露出大片光滑湿润的皮肤。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“嫩。我想舔，慢慢地舔，一边舔一边揉你的逼。你用腿夹着我的头。</span> 这就湿了<span class="s1">？我还没进来。</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子伏在他腿间，舔他，摸他，揉他的逼，金色的发丝刮过他大腿内侧的肉，痒痒的，他爽到不能自持，用紧绷的腿夹住文文子的头，脚跟落在文文子背上。文文子抬起头来看着他，碧蓝的眼中飘荡着情欲的迷雾。他或许会吻他，或许会拥抱他，或许会贴在他耳边、用温柔的声音对他说：你是我的骄傲。他坐在墙角激烈地自慰，腰臀抬起，膝盖折在胸前，干涸的泡沫几乎把他的手掌和阴茎黏在一起。两只手都兴奋到狂乱，括约肌在肉穴里打着搅，拧出一滩逼水，湿哒哒地流到身下。他无瑕顾及他现在的模样有多淫荡，只是套弄着，揉着，央求着，“哥哥……嗯……哥哥把手伸进来，痒死了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“求我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“呜……求求哥哥，求哥哥操我，我要死了……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“插进去。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他迫不及待地把手指插进穴里，疯狂地捣。无论是做爱还是自慰，他都没被这么疯狂地捣过，身体一时间吃不消，顺着墙滑下，手还在动，指甲刮到壁上的嫩肉，他不管，浑然忘我地一边捣一边叫。里面很湿很热，一堆软肉松了紧，紧了松，乱七八糟，前列腺快被他压坏，也顾不上，手指继续进进出出，一压就是一阵激爽，既狼狈又享受，越狼狈越享受。他把脸贴在瓷砖上，瓷砖模糊地映出他的脸，五官扭曲了，身体抽搐得厉害，一边耳机掉下来，他听到一种湿黏的异声，格外激烈，带着一种蛮暴的机械感，过了一会儿才反应过来，那是他的手指在体内抽插的声音。他真实的声音也和耳机里不同，低沉不少，让他又愣了愣。恶心，扫兴，反胃的预感。他赶紧把耳机塞回耳朵里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子喘息着，“爽不爽？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">高潮将近，呻吟是不如毛片里那么婉转动听，像动物的悲鸣，像婴儿的哭嚎。他口齿不清，“爽飞了嗯嗯嗯想射了哥哥让我射嗯求你了让我射……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“逼，抠开，给我看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他胡乱拍了一张照。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“射吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">精液落在他的大腿上。他浑身瘫软，喘着气，瓷砖已经被他躺热了。耳机里传来文文子的吸气声，跟着一声低喘，也射了。出乎意料，文文子在床上的作风颇为冷静持重，战神上西天取精，一路浪叫，他直到释放之前都气息不乱，喘也喘得斯文。战神想到他们表现的差异，心情不免有些低落。哎，他真的好敏感。他撅着屁股趴在地上，坚硬的瓷砖硌着他的膝盖。他想被抱着，想贴着绝世大奶睡觉。他想吻文文子的喉结，想用手指梳文文子的头发。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“看短信。奖励。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">手机在地上振动了一下，把他从贤者时间中振出来。他赶忙拿过来看，“我日。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在世界中心呼唤的屌终于现身，被文文子的手握着，一柱擎天。雄伟是很雄伟，但又雄伟得挺粉嫩挺漂亮的。怎么说呢，像东京迪士尼的粉红城堡一样。文文子的拇指按住了马眼，几条浑白的精液蜿蜒流下，龟头发红，是撸得很厉害的样子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">遭受了巨大的视觉冲击，战神又迷乱了。手机黏黏糊糊的，又是沐浴露又是逼水，他还是把手机贴在脸上蹭了蹭，“怎么办哥哥？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我想骑你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥不操丑逼。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神笑起来，“你没男朋友？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没有。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“炮友呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“懒得数。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">以后说不定会带到家里来，要是个个都像他那么能叫……战神按捺住心中的苦涩，还是笑着，“那么多炮友你还和我打电话？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子声音带笑，“关爱丑逼，行吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神亲了亲变声器的话筒，“谢谢哥哥，真的谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子打算把耳机摘下来，“我去洗个澡。你等我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“咻”的一声，战神像一条飞鱼冒出海面一样从地上弹起来！“等一下！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我马上就回来，手脏。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你再陪我一下，就一下。”战神一边说，一边慌慌张张地把洗手台上的沐浴露和剃须刀收进篮子里，用卫生纸擦了擦地。地上一片狼藉，几团揉皱的纸，几滩……天哪，那是他流的水吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子失笑，“好粘人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥体谅一下我们丑逼好不好？”战神以CIA特工的敏捷在卫生间里行动，披上外套，放下马桶盖，一手拿内裤，一手拿手机，光着屁股回到房间里。他站在床边用湿巾擦身，心跳还是那么快。为什么家里只有一个卫生间？他以后说什么也不能再和文文子在卫生间里嗑炮了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等他用完三分之一包湿巾，文文子说：“我真要去了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神定住心神，“嗯，我等你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等文文子的时候，他眯着眼睛看了一眼他发给文文子的逼照。不看不知道，一看吓一跳。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子的屌雄伟粉嫩漂亮，他这逼也挺水挺嫩挺骚的。镜头有些晃动，但仍然能看到穴口被水渍浸湿的细褶。文文子让他抠开，他用两根手指按住穴壁，往外面掰了掰，掰出一条殷红的软肉，从外观判断，具有相当柔嫩的口感。他从没发过裸照，也从没如此细致地观赏过自己的逼。想不到还是件艺术品哈。咦呃，艺术品你妈，他飞快地点掉照片，手脚发麻，太羞耻了。转念一想，文文子收到图就射了，应该是喜欢的吧？下次他从容一点儿，拍得好一些，正好毛也剃了，文文子不会知道他的发色……多巴胺持续分泌，翻江倒海，战神抓着头发在床上ふわふわ地翻滚，正是少女漫画中的情形。恋爱了，完全恋爱了，在网络上在现实中都恋爱了。好喜欢他啊，不知道怎么办了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">浴室里的水声没持续多久，文文子只是冲了个凉。当他再次拿起手机，战神已经柔柔顺顺地在被窝里躺好等待临幸了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子说：“我回来了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“搬家累不累？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子叹气，“累。真能给我按摩就好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神知道他累，忙活了一下午，之后带西伯利亚棕熊去吃了饭，回家都快八点了，又马不停蹄地拆了一个多小时的箱子，下楼把废纸板搬进垃圾房里，利威尔还给他指了路，想帮忙，他没让。或许是想到他的膝盖吧。别人这么做会伤害到利威尔的自尊心，但不知在何时，埃尔文和文文子彻底重叠了。埃尔文的温柔也是文文子的温柔，利威尔的甜蜜也是战神的甜蜜。去完垃圾房他回家洗澡，说九点半给战神发短信，就九点半给战神发短信。九点半之后是属于战神的时间，他也真的心无旁骛。他把事情都安排好了。战神感动得说不出话来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神决定有所表示，“哥哥，我打钱给你，你去会所做个大保健吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子爆笑，“我没那么穷。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你需不需要什么东西？我给你买。”他在文文子的黄图里看到过几双昂贵的运动鞋，那双耐克和A-COLD-WALL的联名款不得了，炒鞋网站上卖一万多。当网黄赚的钱、拼单去酒店省下的钱，都花在鞋子上了吧。给哥哥花钱是爽，爱的供养，五百块不过隔靴搔痒罢了。盘算了一下银行里的存款，他咬咬牙也能买双贵的。哥哥喜不喜欢乔丹？喜不喜欢耐克和Off White的联名款？他给哥哥买鞋，哥哥穿着他买的鞋操他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你要包养我？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想包，包不起，猜他要说“拒绝丑逼包养”这种话，战神耷拉着脑袋，小声说：“看你挺辛苦的，又当网黄又教补习班，还要上学。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“乖宝宝。”太乖了，丑就丑吧，声音这么好听，大不了做爱的时候关灯，“我想想，好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神还在絮絮叨叨，“你不用给我地址，你就告诉我你需要多少钱，我打给你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子罕见地有些犹豫，“那你是不是得加我微信？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“可以吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子发给他一个二维码。战神用备用的微信扫出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是真的。文文子的全部都是真的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他是傻瓜吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子翻他的朋友圈，一片空白，“你设分组了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没有，我不发朋友圈。”利威尔阿克曼的朋友圈也差不多，今年唯一的动态就是那条租房信息。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“发给我看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你也要发给我看。不要经济学人。”欣喜之后紧接着懊恼，他得去找北京人发的照片。幸好他有几个生活在北京的微信好友，但是……他只想快点跳过这个话题，“你新家怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我还没收拾好，我以前不是在门上挂了条彩虹旗吗？这次我打算贴我的名字，贴好拍给你看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神摇着尾巴，他可以和文文子一起贴。他忐忑地问：“那、那你现在的室友呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子不以为意地说：“挺莫名其妙的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔不知道该作何反应。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不喜欢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一桶冰水劈头浇下。一瞬间，利威尔什么声音也发不出来了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他匆匆挂了电话，甚至不敢问为什么。文文子当他累了，一边骂他无情无义提起裤子就翻脸，舍不得挂电话的样子，一边又很认真地说了晚安。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔一宿没合眼，恋爱的心情在听到那三个字的瞬间冷却了。在爱情的杠杆的另一头，埃尔文/文文子的一颦一笑撬动了他的整个世界。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真可笑。想和埃尔文当朋友的他可笑，舍不得吃冰淇淋的他可笑，把包装纸叠成千纸鹤的他也那么可笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他还保留了一丝理智。不是埃尔文的错。他给埃尔文的第一印象就一言难尽，来看房子的时候也不友好，接着“中暑”，出糗，休息了一下又狗腿地帮起忙来了，还偷听他和棕熊说话，笑得刹不住车。埃尔文觉得他莫名其妙，埃尔文不喜欢他，都很正常。他的判断一直是正确的。埃尔文根本不会想和他这样的人做朋友，更不要说谈恋爱了。灼烧一般的羞耻感滚他全身，留下酸楚的余烬。“谈恋爱”。他的痴心妄想，他的春秋大梦。埃尔文只是因为不想再和室友闹僵，才会对他示好。就算告诉埃尔文真相，埃尔文也只会觉得既魔幻又可怕吧。好不容易搬了家，新室友却是知道他的秘密的人，像个变态一样肖想他，意淫他……爱慕他。不可自拔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">提着冰淇淋站在他房门口的时候，对着他好看地笑的时候，埃尔文是抱着什么样的心情呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不要想了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">恶心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不要想了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说起来，他为什么会和连长相都不知道的自称丑逼的网友发短信打电话啊？只是文爱嗑炮也就算了，言行间却流露出非常在意他的感受的意思。会发他想看的图，在振聋发聩的鸡叫里找他的评论，做错了事会小心翼翼地道歉，之后也真的改过自新了，知道他怕寂寞就快去快回没有把他扔在一边，想看他的朋友圈，想和他分享自己的生活……粗暴一点吧。不要对他这么温柔吧。像现实中一样心机吧。他会放不下的。已经放不下了。上帝是公平的吗？看起来十全十美的埃尔文是有什么隐疾吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不要想了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">朝阳将千纸鹤映成浅浅的金色，窗外的景色已经没有任何动人的意蕴了。利威尔用枕头蒙着头，昏昏沉沉的，听到了客厅里的动静。埃尔文周日上午要教补习班，没想到这么早就起床了。沉甸甸的脚步踩在利威尔的心口，利威尔烦躁地戴上耳塞。没戴多久又不甘寂寞地取下来，听他打开浴室里的水龙头，洗脸、漱口，出来的时候哼着什么歌，怎么听怎么活力四射，进厨房，花五分钟弄了个简单的早饭，利威尔昨晚在冰箱里看到他买的牛奶和鸡蛋，灶台旁还放着一包白吐司。他没有买任何生鲜，似乎不做饭，利威尔不由得琢磨起他的饮食习惯。身材那么好，应该差不到哪里去。利威尔想给他买鞋，想给他做饭，利威尔的厨艺很拿得出手。即使明明白白地被他讨厌，关爱他的欲望仍然凶猛地噬咬着利威尔，像某种野兽。没错，他的爱情不是玫瑰，不是河流，没有月亮的颜色，是野兽。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">完犊子了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">八点二十，埃尔文出了门。他的存在感很强，即使没有发出声音，利威尔也能察觉到他的存在。离开之后家里就很寂静了，像猛然撕下黏在皮肤上的胶带。利威尔看着白得有些陈旧的天花板发呆。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这就是他和埃尔文真正成为室友的第一天。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他一点儿也不期待未来的日子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">没过多久，备用手机振了一下，利威尔强打起精神，点开了微信。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：我的卧室门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：[图片]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看着照片，利威尔惊喜地笑起来。埃尔文在门上贴了五个字母，“ERWIN”，亮闪闪的彩虹珠光，在晨光中泛起绚丽的涟漪。一条长长的人影打在门板上，利威尔想象着他拍照的时候的姿势和位置。一整夜都是酸楚又沮丧的心情，但那些漂亮的字母也让他振作起来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">哥哥在认真地生活。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">昨晚利威尔严肃地思考过要不要删好友、屏蔽手机号、甚至换一个备用手机。（算是办公开支，可以报账。）和过去一样，逃避是他的应激反应。毕竟是无望的单恋，到头来只有见光死一种结果。但他舍不得。陷得太深了。靠黄图度日的半年，不是一无所获，他全身心做好了沦陷的准备。他熟透了，心甘情愿地滚进文文子掌中，一点一点绽开，散发出馥郁的香气。再也收不到文文子的信息，再也听不到文文子的声音，即使只是假设，也把他推向了难以承受的绝境。相比之下，被埃尔文讨厌却是可以忍受的痛苦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只要埃尔文不表现出来，他可以试着装作不知道。他有这点勇气，虽然是找战神借的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：gayyyyyyyy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好迪士尼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥你是公主吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：大奶公主，奶超弹，魔王住在很高很高的城堡里，骑士踩一下你的奶就能弹到城堡里去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：biubiubiu~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">心的距离越来越近，他在文文子面前越来越俏皮。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：公主没被魔王绑架？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：公主壮壮的，武力值又高，魔王绑不动。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：看到你的门心情就变好了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：快乐门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">跟着几个兴奋的表情，再跟着几个亲亲的表情。捧场得不行。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：呃，知道你名字了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：大意了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">却也没有把照片撤回，相当磊落。完全是故意的。之后又不说话，沉默得意味深长。利威尔有点儿慌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：法尔科。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我叫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：还是叫我骚东西吧哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：那么喜欢当骚东西？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥喜欢我就喜欢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：还在床上？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：嗯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：脱光。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：干嘛啊？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：给哥哥看逼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：才发了</span>
  <span class="s2">😣😣😣</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：糊的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好色啊哥哥，吃不消了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：别废话，逼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他让利威尔脱衣服，利威尔就乖乖地脱了衣服，还打算把屁眼洗洗干净。走出房间，利威尔在走廊里停下脚步，看着客厅对面那扇白色的门发起愣。亲眼所见，珠光比照片上还要细腻闪耀，珠光下的彩虹色也饱和得多。晨光像水一样清澈，在门上晃动着，映射斑斓梦幻的珠光笼罩了整间公寓。利威尔叹为观止，仿佛走进了一个新世界，翕动的细光仿佛变幻的风铃，他甚至听见了“叮铃叮铃”的轻响。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">里面是什么样的呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知不觉，他已经走到了门口。落在把手上的手一动不动，手背上的血管因为竭力忍耐而突起，崎岖的纹路中流过向往，流过痛苦，流过卑屈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子的门。埃尔文的门。战神比利威尔先看到的门。战神能推开的门。利威尔不能推开的门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说好了装作不知道，但这种时候，又真的挺难过的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他把房门的照片设成备用手机的壁纸，赶在文文子催促他之前冲进了浴室。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：[图片]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：[图片]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：[图片]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这次他想好好地拍，用一个玻璃肛塞把穴捣开了。肛塞不大，塞进去之后被他的手操纵着灵活地左捅右捅，不一会儿就来了感觉。他又坐在地上自慰起来了，但这次有在身下铺一张浴巾的余裕。稍稍一偏头，他的头顶就能碰到挂在一旁的埃尔文的浴巾。埃尔文用多芬的沐浴露，一股朦胧的奶香诱惑着他。他不敢动。他不想那么快射，没有用手撸阴茎，空闲的手压住膝盖弯，把一条腿按在胸前。肉穴里空间的形状随着他姿势的变化而变化，敏感带也出现了微妙的位移。当他打直另一条腿，那肛塞的头正好能精准地顶到他的前列腺，玻璃比手指硬，顶上去蛮横一些，快感也猛烈一些，伸直腿夹紧屁眼的感觉也很爽，肌肉用力，从空虚中挤出快感。本来是想随便捅一下进入状态，结果做了全套。他迷迷糊糊地想，要是法兰看到他现在的样子，不知道会作何感想……天光刺眼，他几乎浮出水面，不由得加快了速度，把这个可怕的念头赶出了脑海。射的时候他看着文文子的屌图，适得其反，因为他顿时就觉得屁股里的肛塞是条鸡肋。他把精液抹在穴口和玻璃上，故意抹得很淫荡，咬着玻璃拍了几张，拿出玻璃又拍了几张。清晰的逼。股间一片湿泞，体液和润滑泛滥成灾，浴巾差不多是毁了，穴口还没闭上，褶也是被抻开的状态，昨天玩过头了，有些红有些肿。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他用美图秀秀的笔刷涂掉了背景。文文子没有再给他发短信。九点多了，他的补习班开始了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：喜欢吗哥哥？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：一不小心玩起来了对不起哥哥太爽了停不下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：一看到哥哥的屌图就湿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：下课理理我吧</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：亲你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他狼狈地躺在浴巾上，眼角潮红，眼神迷离地看着手机。情潮仍然汹涌，蓦地一滴眼泪滑过鼻梁，自己也不知道为什么哭，是高兴哭的，也是难过哭的。野兽一般的爱情使人盲目使人狼狈。昨晚被哥哥捧在手心里疼的体验太好了，现在自说自话，落差不是一般地大。他只能发更多肉麻的短信来排解寂寞。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你是我心目中一切美好的化身。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没有你我简直活不下去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他痴痴地看着那条遥不可及的浴巾。你在这儿一无所知地洗澡，我在这儿想着你自慰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不知道哥哥为什么看上我了，但是谢谢，真的谢谢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：我的天，我养狗了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：什么狗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：从早叫到晚的狗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：求摸，求抱，求操。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：黏人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：烦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：那给我取个名字吧哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：不取，怕你赖上我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">晚上他缠着文文子给他拍自己的房间。快乐门背后的小世界，三个机位就可以一览全貌。和法兰住的时候截然不同，装潢自是不能别出心裁，但陈设中尚有可以发挥的余地。文文子调转了床的方向，一侧靠着墙，解放了窗边的空间，因此书桌就不必挤在逼仄的门边了，被他摆在窗户下边向阳的位置，旁边站着那面必不可少的全身镜。对面就是嵌入式衣柜，哥哥到底爱美，衣服挂得满满当当，毫无疑问，都是淘宝上妙手偶得的便宜货。利威尔隐约看见放在衣服下面的一排贵鞋，白的灰的蓝的，挺括精美，一尘不染，即使在阴影中，也显露出打理得当的样子。浅蓝色的床单，枕头和被子都展现出软而蓬松的质感。一米八八的个子躺上那张单人床就不剩多少空间了，但脚旁边窝一只听话的小狗狗，也不打挤吧。床头柜上除了台灯和书，竟然还放着一个玉桂狗的水杯。利威尔立刻就想买一个配套的美乐蒂水杯给自己用了。他把几张照片放大了又缩小了，想看看文文子缺不缺什么东西，有意无意地将每个像素点铭记于心。东看西看，也没什么特别的，贫穷单身男青年的卧室，或许比别人的整洁，也或许比别人的狭小，然而在他眼中，就是至善至美明光烁亮。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：哥哥喜欢玉桂狗啊？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：什么东西？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：水杯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：逛街的时候随手买的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你的呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我的房间没什么好看的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他下意识地回答，想也没想。是真的没什么好看。即使没和文文子住在一起，他也不觉得有任何展示的必要。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子不说话了，利威尔以为他在忙，今天又被说烦，那他就忍耐一下好了。半个小时后才意识到不对劲，他怯怯地打了个电话过去，“怎么不理我了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子冷冷地说：“我发现你挺自私的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">意味不明的指控让利威尔结结实实地懵了一下，“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么都不告诉我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔回忆他们的对话，发现除了穷、在北京卖保险、有一个难缠的前男友、假的名字（对不住了小法尔科），他确实没有跟文文子透露太多私人信息。战神了解文文子比文文子了解战神多。他不能透露，他必须隐瞒他的身份。而且和他的房间一样，那些黯淡无光的生活琐碎，即使没有难言之隐后顾之忧，他也不想告诉文文子。一次无意识的拒绝让文文子管中窥豹，看清了他的心态。说他自私不是没来由。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔不是很懂他为什么生气，“真的没什么好看的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你为什么想看我的房间？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我、我想了解你……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子咄咄逼人，“那我呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不值得，我不值得你了解，”结巴了一下之后，利威尔的语气变得异常坚定，“你就把我当一个东西用不好吗？”充气娃娃，飞机杯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“东西，”文文子的声音迅速结冰，“东西会像你这么缠着我？东西会说你跟我说的那些话？你以为我会没感觉？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子拥有健全的人格，他给予的温柔和坦诚是需要回报的。利威尔可以十倍回报他的温柔，但回报坦诚，利威尔毫无办法。他知道结果。埃尔文不喜欢他。他以为裸照和叫床就够了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">万般委屈跟着眼泪一起涌上来，利威尔口是心非，“说着玩的。”甜甜蜜蜜的一天，怎么因为这么小的事就吵起架来了呢？哭着说的，当然是假话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">狂风平地起，面都不算见过的两个人，就这么真情实感地情深深雨蒙蒙起来了。是世界只在你眼中，是高楼望断，是情有独钟。文文子想骂骂他，想日日他，这种别扭磨叽的性格，日一下往往就舒展了，但目前鞭长莫及，又被他哭得于心不忍，兀自沉默着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔也自觉亟需被文文子惩罚一下，硬着头皮，“你扇我吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一声冷笑，“你配吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子挂了电话。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">再见到法尔科，利威尔心情微妙。他站在树荫下等利威尔，手提一袋葡萄。贾碧精神抖擞地站在他身旁，怀抱一个绿油油的大西瓜。利威尔面露疑惑之色。贾碧说：“第一次来主席家做客，总不能两手空空吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“做什么客？开会。”利威尔看着没什么精神，朝她伸出手，打算把她的西瓜接过来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我买的，不给你。”贾碧神气地把头一扬，转身迈开大步。西瓜在她怀里轻若无物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们统共写了三十多页的商业计划出来。定稿前再碰一次头，敲定最后的细节。这次艾伦让他们上耶格尔家。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦住在浣花溪的一个别墅区里，与一批省政府的高官为邻。二零一二年时任省委副书记的李〇城落马，就是从这里被带走的。米市特产的蜀锦享誉天下，所以米市又称“锦城”，沃野千里，人杰地灵，是南方丝绸之路的起点，是名副其实的锦绣河山。诸葛亮在这儿住过，留下武侯祠，杜甫也在这儿住过，留下杜甫草堂——好雨知时节，落在浣花溪。唐朝空气质量比现在好得多，从浣花溪能望见西岭雪山，这搁二十一世纪是天方夜谭。省委别墅区没名字，艾伦住的地方叫“秀河山庄”。两个住宅区坐落在一条沿河步道旁，中间只隔了一堵墙。河蜿蜒于锦城之西，名为“西郊”，途径浣花溪公园，从青羊宫流向百花潭。岸边芳草萋萋，鸟语花香，诗情画意悠然，河对面常有骑三轮车的果农经过，实习生的葡萄和西瓜正是购于一辆三轮车上，贾碧拍西瓜拍得全情投入，也没拍出个所以然来。而在他们避暑的树荫下，就不是那种闾阎安堵的风致了。树下停着一辆警车，站着一名执盾牌警棍的武装警察，为诗情画意里添上一分肃穆。打车过来的时候出租车司机都会问一嘴，以为载着了大人物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还是利威尔带路，和保安报了姓名，保安打了个电话，才为他们开门。青石板铺就的走道两旁树木茂盛，像两席连天的凉棚，将丝丝缕缕的暑气隔绝在外。走进耶格尔家的大门，贾碧睁大了眼睛。外面小桥流水古色古香，里面却是低饱和度的现代主义极简风格，因为耶格尔家的室内设计师是阿塞尔·维伍德。金·卡戴珊和坎耶·韦斯特在加州卡拉巴萨斯的豪宅亦出自他手。说起是豪宅看起来却像寒舍，耶格尔家也是这种套路。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法尔科和贾碧把水果交给女佣，贾碧在客厅里的一个圆形突起上坐下，看着像凳子，有点儿硌屁股。女佣微笑着摇摇头，“布朗小姐，那是一件art piece呢，请去沙发上坐。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">女佣飚英文的，不得了。菲律宾来的。贾碧窘迫地站起来拍拍屁股，用袖子迅速擦了擦那件所谓的art piece，随后转移到那张长达八米的沙发上，小小一个人，坐上去就像沧海一粟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔没精打采地说：“请给我一杯红茶。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">贾碧打量他一遍，“你怎么了？像要断气了一样。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔揉了揉额头，“热的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">阿尔敏不见踪影，估计在楼下打游戏。三笠和艾伦一块儿在花园里练瑜伽，一身汗像亮晶晶的软猬甲，进行到眼镜蛇式，看样子是快结束了。利威尔神思恍惚，透过玻璃看向他们，脸上不自觉地流露出一丝艳羡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子三天没搭理他了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他勉强维持着正常运转的表象，从挎包里取出电脑，又忍不住把备用手机拿出来。他不想老看，开了勿扰，又怕错过文文子发给他的消息，反而看得更频繁了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——一条新短信，性感荷官在线发牌。微信没动静。屏幕上满满当当全是他发的绿条。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦和三笠双手合十，对彼此颔首致意，“Namaste.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们上楼洗澡，阿尔敏正好从楼下上来，穿着地球人的衣服，一件露脐的白色缎面短袖衫和一条牛仔短裤。衣摆牵着两条细长的丝带，缠在他腰上，系了个蝴蝶结。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">往常总是让利威尔露出温柔的表情的漂亮少年，今天却让他感到了烦躁。如果他有阿尔敏这样的姿色……不是姿色的问题。即使他花容月貌男扮女装精致可爱甚于女孩儿，也不会改变任何事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子的冷漠让他陷入了轻微的抑郁，脑子里净是那些伤心的事。爱情，友情，亲情，一片焦土。取悦文文子的欲望强烈到令他窒息，现在文文子拒绝他取悦，或者说对他的努力无动于衷，他真的觉得自己一无是处。被一群朝气蓬勃的大学生包围，他愈发心如死灰。艾伦自由地活，自由地爱，年纪轻轻就要创业了，三笠义无反顾地追随他，阿尔敏看似羞怯，也曾遭到霸凌，却勇敢地坚持着对美的追求，贾碧心怀鸿鹄之志，法尔科想比她更加成功，因为他喜欢她，他不希望她过得辛苦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他隐隐约约听到贾碧和阿尔敏的对话。明明人就在他旁边，声音却像在天边那么远。贾碧问吉克在不在家。阿尔敏说吉克在美国。耶格尔两兄弟都是神人，神奇的神，神经的神，吉克最近对人造肉产生了浓厚的兴趣，申请了一个康奈尔大学的访问学者项目，目前在和一群生物科学家一起研究人造肉。集团的事皮克在管。皮克是公司的主心骨。有她在，吉克可以在实验室里玩一百年肉泥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔继续神游天外。就算文文子对他抱有好感，那一丁点好感也不能和他对文文子的感情相比。他大概也知道那种迷恋是不健康的，但迷恋和爱都已经发生了。健康的人格，健康的身体，健康的感情，对他来说都太奢侈了。他摸了摸脖子。他真的不能呼吸了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">艾伦用戒指扣了扣大理石茶几，几声清响，“利威尔。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔惊醒，发现法尔科已经讲完市场调研，轮到他讲他写的成长路线规划了。三笠附在艾伦耳边低声说了什么，艾伦点点头，表情不变。利威尔又感到一阵烦躁，整理了一下思路，有些艰难地开口，“我们……我们首先要保证更新的频率，靠一条视频走红的情况，有，但不现实，也不持久……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">散会后，艾伦和阿尔敏带着学弟学妹下楼打游戏。菲佣臂力惊人，端着一个巨大的托盘，盛满了水果和饮料，袅袅婷婷地跟在他们后面。年轻人的场合，丧逼就不凑热闹了。利威尔收拾着东西，奇怪三笠怎么没跟着他们下去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">三笠盘腿坐在沙发上，天天练瑜伽，身段自是柔韧纤长，坐姿自是挺拔优美。她冷不丁地问：“你失恋了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔像被刺了一下，“我和法兰早就……”生死有命富贵在天，他和这表妹同姓不同路，但骨子里还是有一些共通之处。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">三笠打断他，“不是。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">冰蓝色的眼眸把他钉在地上，她脖子上的项圈也红得刺眼，利威尔的肩膀垮下来，“没有。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">三笠看了他一会儿，嘴唇犹疑地开合几次，最终说：“你可以和我们一起练瑜伽。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔一愣。这莫不是什么隐晦的三人行邀请吧？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">三笠把双手合在胸前，表明这不是什么隐晦的三人行邀请，“练瑜伽，”再闭上眼，“冥想。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">进了耶格尔家的门，三笠也变成一个神经兮兮的人。利威尔对未来的老板娘大不敬，把挎包往肩上一甩，头也不回地走了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">站在家门口，利威尔把耳朵贴在门上听了听客厅里的动静。他怕埃尔文在外面。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这几天他竭力避免和埃尔文打照面。得知了不该得知的信息，他还不知道要怎么面对埃尔文。虽然很想和埃尔文亲近，但接触多了，他可能会暴露出更多埃尔文不喜欢的地方。讨人喜欢就不是他的强项。他有时候听见从埃尔文房间飘出来的音乐，那些他认得的歌，现在都躺在他的播放列表里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">确认客厅里没有人，利威尔推开了门。他先看了一眼公主的快乐门，门下面有光，埃尔文在房间里。文文子的照片背景变了，利威尔在新图的角落里看到了那个玉桂狗水杯。或许是他自作多情，但他总觉得文文子在向他传递什么讯号。他和文文子提过那个水杯。周一出现过，今天又出现了，以前从来没有的。一次是无意，两次就是故意了。水杯让他振作起来。虽然不回他的消息，但文文子也没有拉黑他。哥哥只是在使性子。只要他足够努力，就能再次打开那扇门。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他轻手轻脚地把买好的菜放进冰箱，从厨房出来才看见阳台下面摆着两双球鞋。刚刷过，非常神气。一双耐克和Off White联名的Air Vapormax，还有一双高帮的Air Force，利威尔没见过，就觉得挺好看的。他看鞋跟处写了个“Gore-Tex”，应该就叫Gore-Tex吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">错过了埃尔文刷鞋，利威尔有些遗憾。埃尔文那么爱惜他的东西，刷鞋的手法肯定很细致。这两双鞋几乎看不出穿过的痕迹。他想象着马毛刷拂过身体的触感，埃尔文的手指抻平他……他的脊梁骨爆发出一阵战栗。他也想当埃尔文的东西，骚东西，被他用，被他爱惜，被他疯狂地用，被他疯狂地爱惜。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不行了，他得赶紧去开门。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔赤裸裸地坐在床上，给文文子发送了一条语音。身下两张浴巾，是准备大干一场的样子。床边一张椅子，椅子上放着一盒纸、一瓶润滑、两根振动棒、一罐芦荟胶、两条毛巾和两个冰袋。从事前到事后，方方面面都考虑到了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我想哥哥，想得快疯了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他放软了声音，在变声器里更显得柔媚撩人。他用文字说过更肉麻的话，但亲口说出来，还是起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥不理我，我知道错了。哥哥听我扇自己，我活该。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">啪。啪。啪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他一边在脸上抽耳光，一边套弄起阴茎，呻吟着。是没有观众的表演，仍然生出一种被窥伺的羞耻感。羞耻感加上快感，就像海洛因加上可卡因，是一记令人欲仙欲死的speedball。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子保持沉默，但既然人在房间，手机肯定就在附近。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">啪。啪。啪。啪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好痛……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他想或许是他的叫声不够动听，便用手指匆匆做了扩张，把一根振动棒塞进了肉穴里。匀速的电流点到即止地刺激着他的敏感带，他蜷起脚趾，声音果然变好听了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥，我真的知道错了……呜……下次不敢了……”话是这么说，但他也不知道“下次不敢”是不敢做什么。哥哥生气，他反正认错就对了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他换成跪坐的姿势，举起手臂，把另一根振动棒放在面前，就像真的在给文文子口交一样。他轻柔地吮吸振动棒的头部，发出“啾啾”的水声，话筒含在嘴里，零距离地记录那种下流的声音。他闭着眼，想象着文文子的阴茎，他见过的，他不会忘的，但温度和触感，他不知道。或许永远都不会知道。他的舌尖绕着茎体打转，拨开顶端的小孔，孔中渗出清亮的液体，咸的，像他的眼泪。好爽啊，给哥哥口交好爽啊。他用折在身后的脚把穴里的振动棒推到深处，“嗯……哥哥……喜不喜欢我这么舔你？嗯……好大啊……”含着话筒说不清楚话，含着鸡鸡也说不清楚话，声音已经很真实了，他没有对场景和感受做过多描述。一只手要拿振动棒，一只手要按微信的录音键，又出现了手不够用的情况，他只恨自己不是千手观音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子还是没反应。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">没扇够是吧？想想也是，哥哥还没发话，他怎么就自行先爽起来了呢。他扔了手里的振动棒，继续扇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">啪。啪。啪。啪。啪。啪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他调高了身后振动棒的频率，痛爽交加，他颤抖着倒在床上。受不了了。他先边爽边哭一会儿吧。他抬起腰，抽动振动棒，狠狠地挤压。他的大脑好像错乱了，爽和痛的边界不再清晰，像两条决堤的河流交汇，痛也是爽，爽也是痛，他感受着身后的激爽，却只觉得痛。连绵不绝的爽，肝肠寸断的痛，肝肠寸断的爽，连绵不绝的痛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这一切都是他应得的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">耳机里突然传来陌生的音乐，利威尔无动于衷地听着，瞥见亮起的手机屏，才意识到文文子给他打了电话。猛然间，他欣慰得想哭一场，不，他已经在哭了……无论他哭没哭，真理再一次得到验证：努力就会有回报。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子的声音比上一次更冰冷，“别扇了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">即使冰冷，也是他日思夜想的声音。错乱的世界出现归位的迹象，痛还是通，爽还是爽，“哥哥……哥哥，我以为你……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但河流决堤的余威犹在。振动棒卡在前列腺上，被他调到最高档，隔着耳机也能听见近乎蛮暴的振动声，一波又一波的快感碾压着他的每一根神经，几乎不是人所能承受的了。他咬着枕头忘情地尖叫，甚至都没有发现文文子声音和呼吸中的异常。根本不像一个正在自慰的人。文文子没有受到情色的感化。打动他的是另一种更高尚的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">奉献。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子等他高潮，直到他的气息渐渐归于平稳，开口就是诘问，“你在想什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔还在发抖，眼泪和鼻涕糊了一脸，脑子里也是一片浆糊，想到什么说什么，真得不能再真，“想你啊……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子完全想挂电话了，又怕他因为得不到回应而做出什么傻事来。战神简直有病，具备做傻事的充分嫌疑。但越有病，他就越放不开手。对着这种离了他就活不下去的类型，他欲罢不能了。什么锅配什么盖，被这种残缺的人格深深吸引，他也不见得有多光伟正。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">爱情是道德的迷宫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“想我打你？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔抱着枕头，“想你理我……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“所以你就把自己打成这样？”不可置信的同时，文文子无法否认那种几乎令他燃烧起来的快意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">原来这个世界上存在只有他可以弥补的残缺。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔摇摇头，“没事，我才打了十几下。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他再一次问：“你想要什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔说出了清楚的答案，“我们，当炮友吧哥哥。我除了声音和逼一无是处，我想和你当炮友。”他想明白了。他真的想明白了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“把你当东西用？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“把我当东西用。”他恋恋不舍地重复那句话。每一个字都是力量。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子毫不犹豫，利威尔幸福地闭紧了眼睛，“谢谢哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">精诚所至，金石为开。他用错误的钥匙打开了错误的门。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">13</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔默认他和文文子恢复了过去的交往模式，每天还是“哥哥”长“哥哥”短，狗皮膏药似的，糖衣炮弹发射不停歇。文文子的想法却和他大相径庭，摆出了高贵冷艳的架子，炮友不值得他上心。手机从早振到晚，都快和战神一样烦了。手机是无辜的。他把战神的消息设成了静音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：晚上能打电话吗哥哥？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我想要了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子不理。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：[图片]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：超级想要了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你在上班？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：嗯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：哪拍的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：储物间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：同事知不知道你这么骚？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没有人知道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：只有哥哥知道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：晚上再说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">虽然没给准信，但好歹是没有拒绝。利威尔几分欣喜，几分惆怅。午饭时间，办公室里只有他一个人，不然他也不敢跑到储物间里去拍照。虽然没有别人，但他还是感到了羞耻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不像利威尔了。他把战神带出房门了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子没有对他的逼照发表任何评论，态度也没有出现任何软化。以前都会说几句，嫩啊湿啊想舔啊想日啊什么的。心理落差是有的，但当炮友是他自己提的，一个有求必应，一个求仁得仁，他必须承担后果。提的时候也抱了一些妄想吧，想文文子还像以前那样和他好。确实是妄想。从文文子的表现看来，他对炮友就是这么无情无义的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那文文子以前把他当什么呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔一边为文文子的冷漠伤心，一边安慰自己，哥哥还肯理他就不错了。如果他们只有在现实中的联系，他连体验这种伤心的机会都不会有。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他把自己安慰好了，吃了饭，泡了一杯茶，拿了一块佩特拉带的日本饼干，开始给明酱剪视频。苦中作乐的心态。佩特拉的老公奥路欧是个导游，跑日韩线，经常不在家，佩特拉一个人带孩子。但小夫妻感情不错，奥路欧每次回来都给她带好多好多零食和化妆品。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">丧逼生活中的享受屈指可数，除了哥哥至臻至美的肉体，就是红茶和偶尔的茶点了。六花亭的奶油夹心饼干特别精贵，尝味期限只有十二天，利威尔在淘宝上看过，五枚装就要一百多块钱。他没舍得买。配他的雀巢茶包好像有点儿暴殄天物。他也买不起金骏眉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这些事他都想跟文文子说。好吃的饼干，不好喝的茶，少女心的同事，青春洋溢的实习生——焦土上的吉光片羽，他能说也想说的事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他只能憋着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们给明酱拍了三个视频，其中一个是换装。即使戴着眼镜、穿着卫衣牛仔裤，明酱看起来也不像个书呆子。他在接下来的镜头中穿上丝袜、裙子、头纱，摇身一变，成为甜美可爱的lo娘。裙子的纱边像蓬松的新雪，在拍摄的时候就引起了利威尔的注意。他没敢看得太仔细，不想显得不专业，但这时对着电脑屏幕，他看得目不转睛。他们用一个佳能电影机——说实话是大材小用，把细节都拍得清清楚楚。那些美轮美奂的布料、巧夺天工的工艺，像另一个世界的造物。文文子的品味蛮高级的，唯一的失误就是看上了丑逼网友，但他买了玉桂狗的水杯，似乎也能欣赏可爱的东西。Lo裙无疑就是可爱的极致。不知道他会不会喜欢……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这是明酱？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔被吓了一跳，转过头，还没收起脸上那副如梦似幻的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">幸好佩特拉盯着屏幕，也是一脸如梦似幻的表情，“哎，我怎么生的不是个女儿？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她的梦幻和利威尔的梦幻不是同一种梦幻。利威尔又羞耻了，清了清嗓子，“你也可以给你儿子这么穿。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉温声细语，却透着一股活泼劲，“我试过呀，他死活不干，哭啊，闹啊，还找他爸爸告状。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔想象了一下那番场面，和颜悦色的佩特拉，哭天抢地的小男孩，一种恐怖之感油然而生。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉拍拍他的肩，“现在你帮他们做短视频，老板该给你涨点工资了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">工资是敏感话题。佩特拉不是很有人际交往的边界感，善良的人往往有这个毛病，利威尔到现在也习惯了。不知道她是怎么写出胆小又嘴贱的兔姑娘的。她的话具有一定启发性。涨了工资，他说不定真的能给文文子买鞋。开口他还是有所保留，“现在就是胡闹，做出点名堂来再说。”表情却认真起来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">佩特拉笑道：“你加油。艾伦的公司肯定开在集团楼里吧？真开起来了，我也沾沾光，争取和你们一起搬过去。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">有了小小目标，利威尔严肃地点点头。一下午，他按键如飞，把三个视频剪出了好莱坞大片的质感。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他要涨工资。他要赚钱。他要给文文子买鞋。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">回到家，利威尔先打开冰箱，看埃尔文吃了什么、买了什么。前天他看到五把菠菜，今天只剩三把了。冰箱门上有一瓶沙拉酱，估计是拌成沙拉吃的。冷冻室里有十盒鸡胸肉——埃尔文去超市都是大采购，像这种可以冷冻的肉类，买一次吃两周。鸡胸肉不容易做好吃了，利威尔琢磨他是怎么做的。琢磨着琢磨着，就打开了下厨房，搜集了一些低卡鸡胸肉的菜谱。他不能亲自给埃尔文做饭，但战神可以把菜谱分享给文文子。文文子照着菜谱做了菜，他马上就能在厨房里看到蛛丝马迹。幸福的感觉突然盈满了他的胸腔。他不仅能在网上和哥哥聊天，还能在现实中观察哥哥的生活。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">抱着这种幸福的心情，利威尔早早洗了澡，发了几条柔情蜜意的消息，准备和文文子嗑炮。埃尔文还没回家，不知道上哪逍遥去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等到八点多，埃尔文和文文子双双杳无音信。利威尔的心情渐渐冷却，甚至有如坠冰窟的感觉。这次没有九点半的承诺了。晚上再说，不知道是什么时候，从七点到十二点都是晚上。说好要发不是《经济学人》的朋友圈的，也没发。之前说的话都不算数了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他见证过文文子的温柔，说他的冷淡没有加倍地伤害到他是骗人的。爱情的杠杆威力无穷，文文子的一句话就能让他难过一整天，文文子根本不知道他有多喜欢他，如果知道，他不会像这样对待他。他试图用求仁得仁的道理安慰自己：他无法向文文子袒露全部的自我，这是他应得的惩罚。他知道的，明明白白，现在怎么又想不通了呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他戴上耳机，听文文子听的歌，打开相册，欣赏文文子的肉体。以前总是能让他的心情好起来，今天没用。歌不好听了，黄图也不好看了。他翻看他们以前的聊天记录，他旧事重提，哥哥慌了，哥哥又道歉了，他当时没想到文文子会那么说，嗑完炮也很温柔，叫他“乖宝宝”，要是他把通话录下来就好了。不，即使录下来，现在听也只会让他更伤心。后来哥哥说他像狗，说他烦，怕被他赖上，怎么听都是一股宠溺的味道。现在倒是不说他烦了，但这才是真正觉得他烦的表现吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">线上线下都被讨厌了。Lo裙引发的遐思、想赚钱给文文子买鞋的愿望，这时候都像笑话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">孤零零地坐在房间里，利威尔的伪装全线崩溃了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">与此同时，埃尔文正在愉快地和米克打篮球。打了俩小时，一身臭汗。打完他们去买水，吹了点风，汗水凝在皮肤上。米克在超市门口看了看手机，发出一声咆哮。埃尔文也在看手机，笑一下，“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“傻逼老板又让我改代码。”米克本科学的机械工程，读博做机械臂。他比埃尔文苦。埃尔文学经济的，每周和导师碰个头，谈谈论文的进度，就日程来相当轻松，所以才有搞副业的余裕。米克和老板一起做项目，上面还有两个师兄，他处于食物链末端，常年受到无情的压榨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“臂不好使了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你的逼才不好使。”米克窥一眼埃尔文的屏，“你还在和那个网友聊天？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克对他勾搭丑逼网友一事颇有微词，埃尔文不以为然，“对。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文屏幕上一片白条，“人家给你发那么多你也不回一条？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文面带高深莫测的微笑，“不能回。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神五分钟前在朋友圈里分享了一首《Wildest Dreams》。唯一的朋友圈，发给他看的朋友圈。真是等不及了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太可爱了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克嗤之以鼻，“看过照片没有？到底丑不丑？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文收起手机，“没有。应该是真丑。”他分析了几种可能性。如果是自称丑逼的美人，打算欲扬先抑，到这个地步，炮也嗑了，逼也看了，怎么着也该发正脸照片了。如果是情感杀猪盘，现在也应该煽动他去线上赌场充钱了。这些事都没发生，战神买他最贵的订阅，还心心念念要给他打钱，不是真的喜欢他是什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这战神，丑丑的，病病的，特别黏人特别骚，动不动就哭鼻子，完全戳中了埃尔文那诡异的性癖。别扭是别扭，像受过什么心理创伤，但这么可爱，他稍微花点心思也没什么大不了的。也不是稍微吧，他对战神挺上心的。不搭理战神他也不好受。说实话，这种手段挺低级的，他这种简单粗暴的不理人，连欲擒故纵都算不上。但如果低级的手段有用，他没必要采取高级的手段。他的感情比较变态，他想温柔地把战神闷死。战神显然是很愿意被他闷的，战神的每一条消息、每一通电话都在求闷。既然要闷，自然是由身至心、从外向内地闷，当炮友是无法实现这种闷法的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克对他的白骑士情结有所察觉，不敢细想。虽然他们都在矫正同性恋的杨永信学校里待过，但米克奇迹般地出落成了一个正常人。或许也不是杨永信学校的原因，埃尔文来的时候就颇具白骑士的风范了。米克倒不奇怪他喜欢上一个丑逼，就奇怪他竟然在网上遇见了这么一个人。转念一想，也合理，在现实中，没有人会那么快暴露自己。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“万一长得漂亮呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文垂首沉思片刻，忽而粲然一笑，光焰无际了，美绝人寰了。漂亮也是坏的。他没有回答米克，一边结账一边哼歌。We found love in a hopeless place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克直觉埃尔文在思考什么恐怖的事情，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我要回家了。”他一口气喝完一瓶水。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不吃夜宵？”埃尔文闲情逸致，打算吃个夜宵，洗个澡，看一会儿文献，再搭理他的宝宝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“队友找我打竞技场。”米克是个怀旧的人，Jimi Hendrix已竞走了快五十年了，他还在声泪俱下地听，魔兽世界糊成那样了，他还在不亦乐乎地打。怀旧服刚开那会儿，服务器爆满，他排一个多小时的队也要去怀旧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文不与队友争宠，他看米克也快谈恋爱了，“行吧。你送我回去。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克骑摩托车送埃尔文回家，埃尔文怡然自得地贴在他背上。在路边看到一个烧烤摊，埃尔文大喊：“烧烤！停一下！”不大喊听不见。他还是想吃夜宵。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克加大马力，“老子没空！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文抱憾归家，在冰箱里看到一盘番茄炒蛋。室友又做饭了。室友做的饭看起来非常好吃，搬家那天的青椒肉丝，埃尔文惊鸿一瞥，食指大动。然而自从他搬来以后，室友做的饭就往简便的方向发展了，人也不怎么出房间，恐怕是不想和他打照面，让埃尔文产生了一种鸠占鹊巢之感。</span>
</p><p class="p1">哦不，他是凤凰。</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文洗了个澡，心里还想着那盘番茄炒蛋。想吃就问，他敲响室友的门，等了一会儿，没动静。他又敲了敲，接着听见一串有气无力的脚步声。房间里没有开灯。室友看他一眼，又把头低下去，冷冰冰地问：“什么事？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友的眼睛红红的，好像哭过。埃尔文有些吃惊，番茄炒蛋也问不出口了，“你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友又飞快地看他一眼，千言万语，闪烁其词，“什么事？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文闯入了一个险象环生的私人时刻，准确地说，是这一时刻朝他迎面走来，为他开了门。就是小说里写的那种“为谁而哭就为谁而生”的时刻。那不是他应该看的东西。谁看了，谁就要负责。他不明白室友为什么要来开门，明明他们隔着门也能说话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文心有所属，完全负不起这个责，向后退了一步，“我在找抽纸。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“走廊左边第二个柜子。”室友“嘭”的一声把门关上，似乎也没有想让他负责。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文最终打了个菠菜香蕉奶昔，和室友短暂而不愉快的交流没有影响他的心情。虽然没吃上真正的夜宵，他看文献也看得挺开心的。战神没有再给他发微信，他猜战神在哭，哭就对了。黏他黏成那个样子，现在被活活晾成干尸，岂不得肝肠寸断。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">玉桂狗的水杯就在他手边，他把水杯放进照片里，的确是故意的。他想看战神的房间。战神的反应出乎他的意料。那些心狠手辣的耳光，那些淫荡中透露出绝望的呻吟……他惊喜地发现战神有病。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想到他有病的宝宝，他停下了鼠标，觉得这文献也没那么妙趣横生了。他看了一眼手机。他必须忍耐。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看完了文献，他自觉还可以忍下去，但战神是脆弱的，战神像抱住海中的浮木一样抱住了他，战神会受不了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">十一点钟，埃尔文终于拨通了电话。按键的那一瞬，他身体里不断拧紧的东西松开了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他以为战神会按掉，做好了你追我赶的心理准备。战神生生渣男的气，理所应当。以前也不是没生过，虽然很快就被他哄好了。没想到等待音只响了一声，战神一听到振动就马上接起来，怕他打一次就不再打了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不由自主地屏住呼吸，等待着那一声柔软而娇媚的，“哥哥”。战神的呼唤令他柔情似水、辗转反侧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">迎接他的却是一片寂静。他悉心聆听，才听见一阵持续的、微弱的啜泣，夹杂着细小的、破碎的呼吸声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他立刻就勃起了，因此差点控制不住自己的语气。但如果控制不住，他就不是埃尔文了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文没有放任自己在战神的哭声中沉沦，用冷酷的声音问：“你是不是贱？”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">14</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">期待了一整晚的电话以这样的形式开场，利威尔像被扼住喉咙，一个字也说不出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正如爱情是道德的迷宫，情色是语言的万花筒。透过肉体之爱的三棱镜，语言的意义跳脱书面的桎梏，放射出令人匪夷所思的颜色和形状——暴力是一种爱吗？统治是一种爱吗？疼痛是一种爱吗？低贱也是一种爱吗？这些恐怖词汇的玻璃碎块在万花筒中散发着奇异动人的光泽，就像人柔软的性器官。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子的问题中哪怕有一丝一毫柔软的意味，利威尔都可以毫不犹豫地说出肯定的答案，因为在三棱镜的彼端，它是爱的化身。然而，文文子用冷酷的声音表明，他的问题和性器官没有任何相似之处，它来自于情色的万花筒之外，他口中的低贱是书面意义的低贱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那种低贱，恰恰是利威尔说不出口的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我回你消息了没？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔掩饰着哽咽，很轻很轻地说：“没有。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我找你要逼照了没？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“没有……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你为什么要发？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔感到身体中的力气一点一点被抽走。他用颤抖的手掌遮住脸，手和脸都湿了。他死死憋着一口气，呼出来就是嚎啕，紧绷的声音即使在变声器里也很不好听了，“对不，对不起哥哥，我……我以后，不发了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是不是贱？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔咬住嘴唇，连成一线的眼泪在他的下巴边缘晃动。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说不出口。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“脱衣服。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在这种状态里，利威尔不可能硬得起来。鸡鸡像要缩进身体里永远不出来了一样。想象着文文子嫌恶的神情，他也无法发出任何诱人的声音。文文子真的讨厌他了。现在的情况和文文子扇他那次好像也没什么差别，但那时他并不知道他们之间存在别的可能性。想当文文子的东西的前提是文文子爱惜他的东西。他又在痴心妄想了。文文子对他的眼泪无动于衷，可他马上就要坏掉了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“等我一下……”胸腔里一阵绞痛，利威尔匆忙地挂了电话，说话喘不过气，他只能发微信解释。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：对不起哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：不是很习惯</span> <span class="s2">🥺</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没事的，我调整一下情绪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：可以给我发一条语音吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：求求</span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">眼泪模糊了视线，他用手背擦掉，立刻又有新的流出来。酸堵的鼻子、刺痛的眼眶都让他非常难受，没有放声大哭不是因为爱面子，一哭就停不下来，他不想再扫文文子的兴，用emoji也是为了显得轻松俏皮一些。打电话的时候一直用力憋着，挂了电话也不敢哭，眼泪都涌到脑子里去了。他晕头转向，像溺水的人一样大口呼吸，却还是虔诚地捧着手机。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子发了一条一秒长的语音过来。利威尔像接住救命稻草一样点开。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“贱货。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他愣了一下，在匕首插入的瞬间没有感觉到痛。他不敢指望多么温柔的表态，但那两个字还是和他的预期彻彻底底地背道而驰了。不是这样的。回过神来，他全身的力气从伤口中急速流逝，坐都坐都不稳了。瑟缩的身体抽动着，一脸乱七八糟的泪痕。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如果当炮友意味着这样的待遇，他知道他接受不了。他的演技本来就很糟糕，过去无论是发骚还是黏人，都是真心的举动。虽然不曾言明，但显而易见，文文子喜欢他那么做。他的真心、他的感情需求都得到了回应，他确定文文子是可以接住他的人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这次他却被文文子扔在了地上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他现在才意识到文文子之前有多宠爱他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">眼泪把枕头都打湿了，利威尔还是没有脱掉衣服。原来他这么能哭。文文子肯定已经失去了耐心，到现在也没有催促他。看样子文文子根本不想打这通电话，只是受不了他的纠缠才会屈就的。怎么办呢？以后他的表现会越来越糟糕的，文文子也会对他越来越厌烦的。发再下流的逼照也没有用了。他今天发的逼照就适得其反让文文子生气了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为什么要讨厌他啊？当炮友也不是他的本意啊。害怕真实的他会让文文子失去兴趣才会出此下策。不能说想说的事，他也很痛苦啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">二零一二年十二月三十一日没有发生的世界末日，在二零一九年的盛夏发生了。想到文文子会彻底厌烦他、甚至和他断绝来往的可能性，利威尔冒着冷汗，动弹不得。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">手机屏闪了一下，文文子打来了电话。利威尔仍然一动不动，不是很想接。接起来又会听到伤人的话。他真的承受不了了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还是接了。这可能是最后一通电话。变声器不知道在什么时候掉了下来，他都没有注意到。他的手不听使唤，花了一些时间才把耳机的位置调整好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子没有开腔。刚才绝望到手脚冰凉、动都动不了，一听到耳机里的呼吸声，他又出现了起死回生的迹象。在喜欢的人面前，丧逼的生命力也蛮顽强的。他强迫自己冷静下来，思考着要说什么话才能让文文子不那么生气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他决定先承认自己是贱货。那个词像打在他心脏上的一记耳光，还未出口，就让他痛得再度蜷缩了起来。但痛也是要说的。文文子想要什么他就是什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说了就不要讨厌他了好不好？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的声与心一同颤抖着，“哥哥，贱货……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“闭嘴。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说错了。爱人的心好难猜。是语气不够好吧，毕竟是违心的话。利威尔换上了更谄媚的语气，“哥哥，贱货知道……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“闭嘴。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">眼泪又不争气地涌了上来。他捂住眼睛，第一反应还是道歉，“对不起哥哥……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当东西的感觉怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他说出他以为文文子想听的答案，“嗯……还好。”声音怯怯的，没什么信心，今天做什么都做错了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你哭什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">哥哥似乎想和他好好说话。利威尔吸了吸鼻子，“有点不习惯……没什么的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“实话？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔捏着被角，想给出更肯定的答案，却无论如何也说不出口。今天他已经勉强自己做了很多事，这时只发出了一声细长的呜咽。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“难过吗？”文文子的声音又变得温柔了，好像在引诱着他哭泣一样。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他也很配合地抽抽搭搭起来，根本忍不住，“嗯，嗯……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子松了口气。战神的“贱货”又吓了他一跳。如果战神还不松口，他就要动用更严厉的手段了。想他等了一晚上哭了一晚上，猜测着他的心意，说着违心的话，明明是那么脆弱的人……文文子一万个不忍。战神在恐惧和痛苦的碾压下屈服，解脱了自己，也解脱了他。他是有求必应的爱神，他会给予战神最甜美的回报。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你在想什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">被温柔的声音按摩着衰竭的神经，利威尔在床上舒服地蠕动了一下，一边又非常委屈，之前都不敢觉得委屈，“想你是不是讨厌我了……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子笑了一声，“完全讨厌了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是利威尔熟悉的语气，说着“讨厌”，但字里行间全部全部都是宠爱。在被冷漠地对待之后，甜美得令利威尔不可置信。是毒啊，是一次就会上瘾的冰毒啊。给点颜色就开染坊，利威尔红着小脸，听起来格外肉麻格外娇俏，“那你还给我打电话？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不打你是不是要哭到明天早上？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”太好了，不用再逞强了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">声音柔软而娇媚的人，用一个字撒娇就足够了。文文子听出了他的弦外之音：快点来安慰我！！！简直震耳欲聋。但问题还没有解决，他必须先把话说清楚，“法尔科，我不想和你当炮友，知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔一下子就出戏了，又蠕动了一下，“哥哥不要叫我的名字好不好？”超嗲，自己都惊了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那叫什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我是什么就叫我什么。”想着哥哥叫他“骚东西”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">岂料文文子不假思索，“宝宝。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔把滚烫的脸埋到枕头里。他不配。“不是……”细细绵绵的，只能是欲拒还迎了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“就是。听到我说的话了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“听到了，但是……”心里又是一阵酸楚，他眨掉新鲜的眼泪，“我真的不是什么好人，你会失望的，真的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“宝宝，我到现在都没有失望。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">利威尔化掉了，但恐惧的漩涡仍然盘踞在涟漪的中心，需要更多的爱和耐心才能化解。他最狂野的梦已经实现了，在文文子发来“Hi</span> <span class="s2">😊</span> <span class="s1">”的时候就已经实现了，他们从那条消息走到这通电话，他的半年，文文子的一个月，已经是他三生有幸。他不敢去想以后的事。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我想看你的房间。你愿意给我看的部分。可以吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">柔情攻势一浪接一浪，一浪比一浪猛，利威尔毫无还手之力。推开他是为了接近他，对他残酷是为了对他温柔。他怎么会遇到这样的人？这样的人怎么会愿意在他身上花时间？虽然没有真正地见过面，但文文子就像是为他量身定制的爱人一样。用其他的任何方式，都是无法撬开他的壳的。为什么？为什么呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">爱人。想到那个词，蚌壳中的心又颤抖了一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一点点，也可以吗？”话音刚落，他自己都觉得好过分，“对不起……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子却是一副予求予取的架势，不平等条款说签就签，“可以。明天，好吗？今天哭累了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">世界上最好的文文子，比他想象中还要大度，利威尔的鼻子又酸酸的，好像快要掉下来了。他点点头，“嗯。其实我有好多想跟你说的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔跟他讲办公室的茶包、公司总部的金骏眉，想着，以后就不能在家里喝红茶了，但那也不是什么大不了的事。少女心的女同事今天带来了六花亭的饼干，他舍不得给自己买，但他希望哥哥尝一尝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子笑，“多少钱？打给我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔给他发了个一百三十六元的微信红包。他立马打开收好，“我现在去买。”上淘宝看了看，“靠，才五枚，比钟薛高还贵。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“钟薛高好吃吗哥哥？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我也没吃过，给朋友买的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你给朋友买十七块钱的雪糕？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他帮我搬家。我骗他说三十块，他居然信了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那天利威尔听他说三十块，还觉得奇怪。果然在骗人啊。但这就引出了新的问题，“他帮你搬家你就请他吃雪糕？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还请了吃饭，小龙虾，他打包一份带回家了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔碎碎念，“你们关系好好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子很受用，“吃醋了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔当时只觉得羡慕，现在想起来，的确有点儿醋海生波的感觉。哥哥都没给他唱过歌呢。“什么时候认识的啊？怎么认识的啊？”他绕着弯子打听那些他想知道的事情，觉得自己挺聪明挺伶俐。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“高中夏令营认识的。他家在黑龙江，读博考到米市来了。”房间都没给他看，文文子暂且不打算说杨永信学校的事。那可是他人生中最黑暗也最华彩的篇章，说三天三夜也说不完。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“来找你啊？学什么的啊？”完了，醋海的波涛更孟浪了，他俩撞号，但利威尔觉得这事他还是得问问，“他有没有男朋友？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">米克亲切地称他参与制作的工业机械臂为“钢铁之逼”。虽然受到老板的无情压榨，但他在魔兽世界中找到了慰藉，天天和队友下副本、做成就、打竞技场，同志情近来突飞猛进，米克晚上都不怎么出来玩了。今天他们打篮球，米克连夜宵都没吃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">以为他晚上干了什么正事，竟然是在打篮球。气死了，利威尔很想掐一下文文子的奶，“我在家里抱着手机等你，你在和朋友打篮球？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子果断地跪了搓衣板，“我错了。怎么补偿？说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我想看哥哥的屁股……”他来看房子那天就想看了。他蹲在电视柜前边，利威尔心痒痒的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“打完电话给你看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“掰开的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“想操我？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“操不动，就想看看你的逼是什么颜色。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“奶什么颜色逼什么颜色。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">粉红色！“我靠，你才是嫩逼。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不知道，没用过。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看来他和棕熊真的没什么，利威尔心情终于舒爽了。他们又说了一会儿缠绵的骚话，可惜利威尔一晚上又哭又笑、身心俱疲，是挤不出嗑炮的精力了。挂了电话才看到通话时长，两个小时。耳朵被焐得又软又热，像两块融化的蜡。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不多时，利威尔收到了翘臀猛1的臀照。超级漂亮超级翘超级白的屁股，像天文台的拱顶，美出几何感来了。他两眼放光、口齿生津，回：想啃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我真的是狗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子没有在微信上回他，却在爱发电上发给他一条消息。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：改名字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：改什么呀？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：是什么改什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">葛格嘚狗：来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哥哥的狗”已被占用。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：操。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：宝宝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">葛格嘚狗：哦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">葛格嘚宝宝丶：来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“宝宝”、“哥哥的宝宝”、“哥哥的乖宝宝”都已被占用。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：乖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：宝宝晚安。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔亲了好几下手机，幸福的潮水淹没了他。他在心里说了很多遍我爱你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就算他的生命在下一秒结束，他也不会觉得有遗憾。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">15</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">爱情过山车一夜之间从地狱窜到天堂，利威尔第二天醒来，还是有点儿懵。地狱是他熟悉的，天堂却像一个梦。他想看看备用手机上的通话记录，确定那两个小时是不是真的。拿过手机，先看到两条新微信提示。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：洗面奶快用完了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：[图片]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子发来淘宝的截图。利威尔趴在床上笑，竟然是张大奕家的洗面奶！他当然在卫生间里看到过埃尔文的洗面奶，白色的，扁平的一管，设计得简洁大方，晃眼一看还颇有高级感，他以为是日本的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">和佩特拉坐一个办公室，利威尔对护肤品的了解不可谓不深刻。兔姑娘经常接到护肤品的广告，客户寄来样品，利威尔也有份。没怎么用过，用不上。他皮肤挺好的，不出油不长痘，鼻头一个毛孔也找不出来，说吹弹可破也不过分——不是他自己说的，是佩特拉说的，“好像豆腐呀。”边说边在他脸上戳。他不是那种精致gay，吃穿用度都比较朴素，平常用清水洗脸，冬天擦点百雀羚，但他以为哥哥应该用腊梅。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我给你买腊梅吧哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你很富？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：行啊黑BA精华来一瓶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔马上去查，四千九百块。他知道黑BA贵，没想到这么贵，超出他的能力范围了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：买不起[可怜]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：Fresh呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">忍痛降了个档次。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：张大奕。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔给他发了个一百块的红包，他拆开就退回来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：89块。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好吧[可怜]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：[恭喜发财，大吉大利]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小文领取了你的红包”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔露出幸福的微笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子发来一条语音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“乖宝宝。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">直到去洗漱的时候，利威尔的尾巴还在疯狂摇动，再快点就能让他螺旋升天了。睁眼时他的心情有些迷茫，和文文子聊了几句，他已然乐不可支。好像在高空走钢索，周身吹拂着几乎没有杂质的、快乐的风，但看着脚下的万丈深渊，他还是觉得怕。不当炮友是什么意思，他不敢想得太多，想来想去还是见光死。他只谈过一次恋爱，但他和法兰的关系也说不上正常。正常情侣是怎么交往的，他没吃过猪肉，只见过猪跑。想起法兰，又是一阵钻心之痛，痛得很有层次感，一层是法兰，一层是他，一层是伊莎贝拉，层层递进，几乎让他的好心情烟消云散。他有一段时间没想起伊莎贝拉了，这时又有种想吐的感觉，和他在那辆播放《骑士精神》的出租车上感受到的一模一样。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他惊觉，他此刻的幸福是一种背叛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如果他是一个更坚强的人，在酒吧遇到埃尔文那天，他就能控制住自己，不把爱发电下回来，可他不是。之后也出现了绝交的机会，但那每一个机会，他都放过了。放过的结果是越陷越深，现在更是无法回头了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他真的中了哥哥的毒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好可怕啊，他在洗手台前无措地抱住头。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想看大鸡鸡晨勃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你好烦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：勃了吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：昨天没撸，你说呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神哭了多久，文文子就硬了多久。打电话的时候摸得很起劲，战神没听出来，他自慰的时候声音颤都不颤一下。打到一点多，战神困得睁不开眼睛，他说什么就软软地“嗯”一下，很乖很乖，劲很大很大，文文子的鸡儿真的要爆了。毕竟是血气方刚的大屌单身男青年，性欲不是一般地强。他没有任何急色的表现，问宝宝困不困，战神立马揉揉眼睛清醒过来，还想和哥哥聊天，没说几句，又开始好听地“嗯”。文文子冷静地抚摸了两个小时硬邦邦的鸡儿，最终还是没射。宝宝那么难过那么困，他听着宝宝的声音撸，不太像话吧。然而忍得了一时，忍不了一夜。货真价实的猛1，在性事中是相当凶猛的类型，性幻想也是爱了痛痛了爱痛痛爱爱呜呜咽咽那一挂的。他在梦里激烈地操战神的嘴，战神顺从地躺在他腿间，还在哭，无法承受那在梦境中放大了数倍、足以令人肉身崩塌的蛮暴爱意，模糊不清的面容，却长着一双湿润漂亮的眼睛和一张小巧的嘴，爱的活泉眼，圣洁的眼泪像大颗大颗的珍珠一样，他从战神的口腔捅到战神的心，那么柔嫩、那么鲜活，暴力是一种爱吗？他用阴茎抽打战神的脸，也用阴茎抹拭战神的泪。在梦里却也没射，空虚吧。一觉醒来，擎天柱把被子都撑起来了，蛋也有点儿痛。文文子揉着蛋叹气，今天无论如何都要解决一下了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文似乎还没起床，彩虹亮粉静静地闪着光。利威尔想象着他躺在床上和自己发微信的样子，幸福的潮水再一次将他淹没。他们那么远又那么近。他在那声“乖宝宝”里听到了一丝睡眼惺忪的笑意，哥哥清晨的声音性感得他心跳加速。他也让埃尔文露出了微笑。这是真实的他做不到的事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真实的他仍然没有赢得埃尔文的青睐。昨天他不想去开门的，但他太想看埃尔文一眼了。站在他门口的埃尔文一无所知，或许是因为震惊，埃尔文没有克制住自己，对着他露出了抗拒的表情，好像看见什么肮脏的东西。战神的哭声是爱的迷药，利威尔的眼泪却是让人不忍直视的垃圾。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔直楞楞地看着镜子。垃圾。头顶的灯、镜中的人都不是璀璨夺目的造物，应该说正相反，但他看得眼眶刺痛。他真想把那个人抹消掉，变成一个聊天程序什么的，剔除那几十万行书写痛苦与卑屈的代码，纯粹的快乐，纯粹的淫荡，纯粹的驯顺，只存在于文文子的手机里。《黑镜》看多了。昨天睡觉之前他滴了大量眼药水，收效甚微，哭了一晚上，眼睛肿得像两个桃。他戴着一副墨镜出门，在地铁上编造着说辞。网络之外的生活一成不变，他躲得过埃尔文，躲不过佩特拉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他坐1号线从孵化园到天府广场，换2号线，在白果林下车。早高峰的地铁里飘荡着一股肉包子的气味。文文子问他公司离家远不远，他说坐地铁四十分钟。心情已经有点儿糟了，他也不知道为什么会变成这样。他在文字后面小心地隐藏着情绪，还是让文文子看出了端倪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：在想什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">面对面可以看到表情，对着手机不行。总是问他在想什么。知道他不会诚实地回答，但谎言中也有真相的浮光掠影。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没有啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：没给你发晨勃就发脾气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：什么人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：好娇气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">用轻描淡写的方式抚慰他的不安。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神顺着台阶下：那哄我一下吧哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你让我哄我就哄？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：我不要脸的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：怎么哄，说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：给我唱歌好不好？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">语音来了。以为他要唱什么英文情歌，把手机放在耳边期待着，开场一句意想不到的，“撂儿了啊，摇头儿呢。”利威尔在地铁上爆笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“心里的花，我想要带你回家，在那深夜酒吧，哪管他是真是假。请你尽情摇摆，忘记钟意的她。你是最迷人的，你知道吗。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太好笑了吧！为什么会给他唱《野狼Disco》啊！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这是最好的时代，这是最爱的时代。前面儿哪里来的大井盖，我拿脚往里迈。如此动感的街拍，非得搁门口儿耍帅，我蹦迪的动线上面儿怎么能有障碍。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">东北腔像模像样的，跟黑龙江棕熊学的吧。利威尔笑蹲下了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：绝密音频，不可外传。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他也不是什么歌都唱的。给宝宝的特殊待遇，还能怎么说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我笑趴下了哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：谢谢，超级好听，超级喜欢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：</span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：起床了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">土味神曲洗脑能力惊人，却无损文文子动人的歌喉。一整天，利威尔耳边都回荡着他的歌声。仔细品了品，只觉得大俗大雅，最好的时代，最爱的时代，心里的花，我想要带你回家，这歌词也不是没有可取之处嘛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他给文文子拍了他的工位，一拍才发现他的东西那么少，除了茶杯，桌子上一件私人物品也没有，有朝一日真搬办公室了，他拎包就能走人。趁佩特拉下楼买饭，他又拍了佩特拉的工位。佩特拉的办公桌上就是一派欣欣向荣了：一家三口的照片、五颜六色的文具、客户寄来的毛绒玩具……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">目睹两张风情迥异的办公桌，文文子没多说什么，意料之中，只问：同事挺照顾你的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：嗯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：会给我带零食和奶茶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：办公楼外面有什么？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：更多的办公楼。看不到，不是落地窗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：什么保险公司，服了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：垃圾保险公司。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：总部好一些。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说完就有些后悔。艾尔迪亚国际中心对面是银泰城，米市人一眼就能认出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子一天都在线。他在新中心逛街，中午去隔壁吃了冒菜和冰粉。新中心是市中心一个卖服饰的地方，以前叫女人街，各种假冒名牌荟萃，还穿插着卖佛牌的、卖小吃的、打孔的、纹身的，有点儿像北京的秀水街，东西可能还要便宜一点儿，伊莎贝拉以前也喜欢去那儿逛，砍起价来像个女土匪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：买什么啊？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你以为我的丝袜和皮带都是哪来的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不是淘宝吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：淘宝不能试。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子当网黄挺敬业。贴身衣物都不能试，但项圈啊皮带啊腿环啊身体链啊这些东西，他试过好看才会买。他和新中心一家情趣用品商店的老板娘私交甚密，加了微信。该店价廉物美，有什么新奇玩意儿，老板娘第一时间发给他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：穿蕾丝内裤给我看好吗，谢谢哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：没我号，塞不下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你穿还差不多。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：有吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：没有，我去买。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：乖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子心想，战神这前男友真的不行，这么骚一个人，连蕾丝内裤都没让他穿过。他买了几个项圈，看见一套黑丝吊袜带套装，腿袜上一圈白色荷叶边，吊带中部贴了个小白蝴蝶结，可爱坏了，也买了，打算以后给战神寄过去。战神的腿细细白白，像两条白蜡烛，透露着一股不堪一折的脆弱气息。这样的腿，套上丝袜会非常性感。屁股也是小巧玲珑的型号，两瓣瘦小的臀，他一只手好像就能握住，揉软，捏烂，穿蕾丝内裤正合适。他就喜欢这种扁平的身材，翘臀和大奶交给他就好了，强大和勇敢交给他就好了。就是不知道什么时候才能要到战神的地址、什么时候才能见上面。幸好，他对战神抱有无限的耐心。文文子很明白，虽然战神口口声声中了他的毒、没了他就活不下去，但事实上，是他在追求战神。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">路漫漫其修远兮，文文子将上下而求索。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">下午文文子去了健身房，今天练下盘。更衣室里有人找他要微信，他从来都是不给的。回家他先打了个蛋白奶昔，然后开始做饭。把冷冻室里的鸡胸肉拿出来，没有解冻，直接扔进水里煮。煮三十分钟，他捞出来，鸡肉撕成小块，和菠菜一起夹在吐司里，洒上一些酱油和沙拉酱，做成两个诡异的三明治，就是他的晚饭。他不会做饭，小时候过的也是锦衣玉食的好日子，没有养成下厨的习惯。他对食物没有太高的要求，靠代餐饮料都活得下去。生活已经很精彩了，口腹之欲，不值一提。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就在他吃饭的时候，室友也回了家，看样子是打算直奔房间，半路却停下来，看一眼他手里的三明治，“你怎么做的？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这个问题突如其来。文文子对室友昨夜的失态记忆犹新，仿佛撞破了处女更衣，心里仍然有些尴尬。万万没想到，室友会主动跟他说话。他没脸没皮地叙述了一番黑暗料理的做法，室友听着，微微皱起了眉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说完，文文子好整以暇，等待着烹饪高手发表见解。见解是一个简短的“哦”，室友僵硬地转了个身，回了房间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子不以为意地笑一下。看吧，莫名其妙。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">关上房门，利威尔简直要昏过去了！什么啊！哥哥吃的都是些什么啊！吃得好像还很享受！这是他第一次看到埃尔文在家里进食，看他拿了个三明治，忍不住问了一下做法，他一听，丧容失色。当下就想给他发菜谱了，但时间点会显得可疑，他冷静下来想了想，决定先问问哥哥晚餐吃了什么，再由此引出做饭的话题。他还有更重要的任务：给文文子拍他的房间，一夜一天的时间，他想出了完美的对策。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在床上铺了一张新床单，又换了枕套，坐在床上折起腿呈美人鱼状，把枕头夹在腿间拍了一张。这是他的床。他打开电脑，桌面整洁素净，壁纸是文文子的黄图剪报，拼得很用心，颜色都有过渡的——法兰搬走以后，他愈发没羞没臊。这是他的电脑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：宝宝，你是不是变态？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：大变态，吓到没？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：爱了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">互为器物。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他拉开抽屉，查看里面零星的物件。和他的工位一样贫瘠。拳击生涯的遗迹已被他尽数处理干净，法兰那奖杯和腰带搁哪儿不好，非要搁客厅里，依然是其心可诛。爱意，恶意，有时候是同一种东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最底层的抽屉里放着一摞发黄的照片。利威尔拿起来看，手有些颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：[图片]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：这是我妹妹，伊莎贝拉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：她也喜欢去秀水街那种地方逛街。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：也喜欢唱歌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：非常难听。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：在房地产公司干了几天前台，嫌钱少，跑去酒吧里面卖酒，被我骂得狗血淋头。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：想起来还想继续骂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：亲的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：认的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：多大了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：比我小一岁，24。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如果她还活着的话。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">16</p><p class="p1">文文子想多问几句关于妹妹的事。战神说起她就止不住话头，显然把她看得很重。但战神愿意透露的信息有限。战神有战神的阴险，给他发了一张肛塞和振动棒的照片，生硬而有效地岔开了话题。</p><p class="p1">文文子当时就猜到，妹妹可能出了什么事。一个年轻靓丽的女孩儿在酒吧里卖酒，面临的危险是巨大的、丰富的。这个世界是男人的世界。文文子自己就是男人。“男同性恋”，“男”字先行。哪怕是在弱势的LGBTQ群体中，G也比L拥有更多话语权。文文子见证过男人的攻击性和侵略性造成的伤害，那些躺在他微博消息箱里的来自陌生人的屌图和逼图（“约吗？富力丽思，明晚8点”），那些在同志洗浴中心发生的群交派对（“我靠，MC又有人阳性了”），正是这种攻击性和侵略性的体现。性开放的风气使它们正常化，但本质是一成不变的。他可以想象妹妹在酒吧里的遭遇：被侮辱，被亵渎，被侵犯。Playhouse里也有贩售商品的女孩儿，清一色齐逼小短裙，坦胸露乳，谄媚的笑容雷打不动，抱着一篮子哈根达斯、雪茄、电子玫瑰……在烟熏火燎的卡座间踯躅而行，间或被摸一把奶、掐一把屁股——男人对女人的颔首致意，傲慢、专横，不带任何温存和善意，还得笑着说谢谢老板，再买一个冰淇淋吧老板。</p><p class="p1">她们愿意穿那种衣服吗？她们愿意接受那些调戏吗？她们有选择吗？</p><p class="p1">一流的共情能力是一把锋利的双刃剑。文文子对人的情绪很敏感，所以他在社交的场合无往不利，人见人爱花见花开，即便是不为男色所动的韩吉，也拜倒在他的风采之下。至于战神隐藏在文字之后的不安和沮丧，凭借这种能力，他也都滴水不漏地察觉到了。但这样的敏锐是有代价的。那些发育过剩的神经有时会伤害到他。比如眼下，文文子就为战神的妹妹深深感到了心塞。是他他也骂。</p><p class="p1">小文：你妹妹现在还在酒吧里上班？</p><p class="p1">战神：[图片]</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥这是你。</p><p class="p1">战神：的屌。</p><p class="p1">战神：的化身。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">战神：</span>🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦</p><p class="p1">文文子无奈。宝宝不想说，企图用色情的暗示分散他的注意力。他蛋痛了一天，看着那一排不堪入目的玩具，联想到战神咬住玻璃肛塞的小嫩逼，注意力也的确被成功地分散了。今天的文文子很是有机可乘。他们的关系刚刚前进了一大步，他不打算对自己和宝宝太苛刻了。</p><p class="p1">小文：我的屌还会变身的？</p><p class="p1">战神：望梅止渴。</p><p class="p1">小文：哥哥今天蛋痛。</p><p class="p1">小文：来揉两下。</p><p class="p1">他们打了半个小时电话，战神给他揉了，舔了。用手揉，用脸揉，用洪水泛滥的逼揉，战神背对着他跪坐在他腿间，撅着屁股，用湿淋淋的肉穴磨蹭他的屌，柔软的触感，香艳的颜色，他看着他最喜欢的那张逼照情难自持，正是初次嗑炮的第二天战神发给他的那张。酒一般的柔情在他心中汹涌，他的宝宝真的好骚。他掰开那两瓣小巧的臀，晶亮的液体以一种违背人体工学的势头汩汩涌出，顺着茎体流下，浸湿了他的耻毛。战神的舌头又小又软，从他的蛋舔到马眼，一路吸，一路吻，湿润漂亮的眼睛抬起来，里面净是爱与崇拜的颜色。他操战神的嘴，战神含着内裤，一边干呕一边呻吟。那种声音相当奇妙，心甘情愿的痛苦，心甘情愿的享受。文文子一只手套弄着胀大的性器，另一只手在龟头上繁复地动作，想象着他撑开战神喉咙里精巧的软肉，他几乎能感受到战神的喉结像被高音搅乱的水波一样振动。</p><p class="p1">“今天射脸上。”</p><p class="p1">“嗯……”</p><p class="p1">文文子握着还没有软掉的阴茎喘气，射精后龟头格外敏感，他用拇指摩挲着顶部那条被精液填满的沟壑，超载的快感激发又一阵剧烈的战栗，他稳住呼吸，说话带着些许喉音，“吃了。”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">耳机传来战神吮吸手指的声音，在文文子的耳窝里融化。他用舌尖把指甲缝顶开，吸完十根手指都还意犹未尽，“谢谢哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">高潮余韵伴随着空虚，文文子看着自己的手，怅然地发问：“你的眼睛是什么颜色？”</p><p class="p1">“棕色。”无可奈何的谎言刺痛了利威尔。他又说了一遍，才能让自己也相信，“是棕色。”</p><p class="p1">文文子轻轻地笑，他笑声中的温存却将利威尔的心投进了苦水之中，“我是蓝眼睛。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔知道。他的眼睛是天空和大海的颜色，见过他的眼睛，也就见过永恒和无尽。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">睡觉之前又打了电话，利威尔这才找到机会问他的晚餐。</p><p class="p1">文文子对这个话题没什么兴趣，简洁地说：“鸡肉三明治。”</p><p class="p1">“你自己做的啊？”</p><p class="p1">“对啊。”</p><p class="p1">“怎么做的？”</p><p class="p1">对着战神，文文子的声音就要温柔许多，“能怎么做？把鸡肉煮熟，撕开，加点蔬菜夹在面包里。嗯……加点酱油和沙拉酱。”想说得丰富一些，但着实没有可供发挥的空间。</p><p class="p1">憋了一晚上，利威尔终于可以如实表达自己的震惊，“啊！？”</p><p class="p1">文文子丝毫不觉得这三明治有什么奇怪之处，“啊什么啊。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔焦得像热锅上的蚂蚁，“哥哥你吃这个不行。”</p><p class="p1">“怎么了？”有碳水，有蛋白质，沙拉酱里有脂肪，做起来还不麻烦。文文子觉得他这三明治可行了。</p><p class="p1">“好吃吗？”</p><p class="p1">“就那样，还好。”</p><p class="p1">完了，以为他吃黑暗料理起码有点儿自觉吧，结果完全没在心疼自己的。虽是和预想中差不多的发展，利威尔还是真诚地激动起来，“我给你发几个菜谱吧。”</p><p class="p1">“看不懂。”文文子手机里都没有下厨房。</p><p class="p1">利威尔锤床，又忍不住笑起来，“你不是博士生吗？”</p><p class="p1">冰雪聪明的网黄故作鲁钝，“博士生也有看不懂的东西。哈耶克会做饭吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我给你发一个简单的，你看一下。”</p><p class="p1">“不想看。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔开始扭动式撒娇，声音变得十分之娇俏，“你看一下嘛看一下嘛。”</p><p class="p1">“你给我写我就看。”</p><p class="p1">这时利威尔常用的手机收到了一条微信，是小文：厨房里的调料我能用吗？</p><p class="p1">利威尔捧住脸，七窍冒粉红色泡泡。哥哥也太好说话了吧。跟他都还没松口呢，就找室友要起调料来了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：可以。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：用完麻烦买新的。</p><p class="p1">小文：[OK]</p><p class="p1">甜蜜令利威尔迫不及待，“我马上就写。”</p><p class="p1">“你写了我也不一定做。”文文子哪知道呢，电话里还在装模作样地推拒，“你很会做饭？”</p><p class="p1">装什么装啊，利威尔想尖叫，快乐地尖叫，忍住，“嗯，小时候经常给舅舅做饭。”</p><p class="p1">又出现了新人物。战神小时候和舅舅住，看来是没爹没妈的。文文子心中苦涩，他自己也差不多。他曾经拥有，与父母决裂是切肤之痛。而对于不曾拥有的战神，是痛无可痛的空洞。“舅舅也在北京？”</p><p class="p1">“在老家，”利威尔思考了一番，不能说北方的省市，他没那种口音，“湖南，衡阳。”聪明吧，伶俐吧。</p><p class="p1">“他一个人？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯。我五年没和他见面了。”肯尼的身体不太好，打拳留下的后遗症。英雄迟暮，江河日下，利威尔存着钱以防万一，但他的存款里已经出现了“哥哥的鞋”这一名目。想来也有些愧疚。肯尼和他不算亲近，动不动就拳脚相向，他在拳馆受够了肉体的疼痛，没关系，他受得了，他喜欢打拳。血淋淋地打到十七岁，肯尼却逼他去考大学，说那是库谢尔的遗愿。在他哭喊的时候不说，在他的肋骨被打断的时候不说，当他认定了那条长满荆棘的道路，肯尼说了，把他的路毁了。他可以违抗肯尼的意志，素未谋面的亡母却是他的生命不能承受之重。他受伤之后，他和肯尼的关系更是降到了冰点。</p><p class="p1">到现在都是冰点。</p><p class="p1">利威尔鼻子一酸，咬紧了牙，还是落下了眼泪。他可以在文文子面前哭。大千世界，四维上下，虚空不可思量，只有他们的孤独能敲响彼此体内的钟。悠长不绝的钟声中蕴含着令人心碎的哀戚，那是只有他们能听见的声音。</p><p class="p1">文文子的声音轻得像一阵风，“宝宝，五年前，发生了什么吗？”他不能在此时展现出他的脆弱。他必须强大，必须勇敢。他必须接住战神。</p><p class="p1">苍天有眼，不幸之人也踏上了通往幸福的道路。开头是错的，过程也是错的，但他们找到了彼此。</p><p class="p1">“我妹妹……”带血的回忆呼啸而过，像什么青春伤痛电影的蒙太奇。利威尔哽咽着，把嘴唇咬出了血，“是我的错……哥哥……对不起……”还不能告诉你。</p><p class="p1">文文子想拥抱他，想用一只饱含爱意的手拭去他的泪。怀中的空虚几乎将他压垮。但他不能说。</p><p class="p1">文文子明媚地笑了笑，“你知道一开始我为什么要在微博上发黄图吗？”</p><p class="p1">“为什么？”</p><p class="p1">“我妈用小号关注我，她以为我不知道，但我知道。”他母亲的大号有蓝V认证，但小号关联了他父亲的手机，只关注了文文子一个人。“我爸和我还有联系，偶尔。他总说他们想我，想知道我的近况。好啊，那我就发照片给他们看。吃得好，睡得好，性感又健康。”</p><p class="p1">“吃得好”有待商榷，但“性感又健康”是利威尔亲眼所见的事实。利威尔短暂地从自己的电影中抽身，“你妈妈会评论吗？”</p><p class="p1">“会啊，骂我。我给你找找。”文文子打开微博，轻而易举地找到她母亲最近留下的评论，平静地读，“‘下贱东西，你父母把你养大就是为了让你在网上卖肉吗？恶不恶心？干男人屁眼的时候你想过他们吗？你对得起他们吗？’”他又笑一声，“宝宝，我妈也觉得我是1。”</p><p class="p1">是真的好笑。他母亲是个仪态万方的大家闺秀，从小就教育他，寝不言，食不语，吃完饭之后要把筷子端正地放在桌上，干正事儿的时候不能用手机。他上次在领英上找她，发现她已经从高盛高华跳槽到了红杉资本，都当上MD了。想到她穿着Gabriela Hearst的套装指着他鼻子骂脏话的样子，他就想笑。“下贱东西”，她对其他任何人都不可能说出这种话。</p><p class="p1">念着评论，文文子也看到了青春伤痛电影的蒙太奇。十一岁的时候吧，他和妈妈吵架，把自己锁在房间里。不久后就听见一阵凶残的撞击声，等她把他的门砍开了，他才知道妈妈拿了一把菜刀在砍他的门。一只纤细的手伸进门的裂痕，被木屑划伤了皮肤，像一只泣血的白蜘蛛，攀在门把手上，疯狂地转动。有一天，他站在阳台上，拿着一把削水果的小刀，在手腕上划了一下，等了一会儿，才看见皮肤下渗出一线淡淡的血。他心想，也没那么痛啊。在人的青少年时期，死亡是一个触手可及的概念。后来他去了杨永信学校，在那里认识了困兽一般的米克。他们都是被父母扭送过来的，他们所有人。米克已濒临崩溃边缘，某一天哀怒发狂，砸坏了两张桌子，被老师关进没有窗户的禁闭室。他在门外给米克唱玛利亚·凯莉的《Hero》。那时他已经不再想要触碰死亡了。他要活下去。他会在光明的世界中以真实的色彩和米克相见。</p><p class="p1">他们没有辜负彼此。</p><p class="p1">文文子的青春伤痛电影尚未在利威尔的电影院中上映，但一条评论足以让利威尔心痛得浑身发颤。他在文文子的微博下面看到过相似的评论，那么尖刻、那么恶毒，没想到是来自他母亲。他当时还奇怪文文子为什么没有拉黑这个没有头像的账号。</p><p class="p1">拉黑了，他就听不到了。</p><p class="p1">再尖刻、再恶毒，也是母亲的声音。他和她血肉相连。</p><p class="p1">利威尔久久说不出话。他们在同一个屋檐下，饮同一杯挚爱奉上的毒酒，吸同一支来自往昔的苦烟。</p><p class="p1">同样的空虚也压垮了利威尔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">17</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文第二天就收到了战神发的鸡胸肉菜谱。当真是爱心菜谱，排版极尽花俏，像极了补习班上的女学生递给他的情书。考虑到他对做饭的抗拒，战神力求简练，写下三个步骤，埃尔文只需把鸡胸肉拍一拍、腌一腌、煎一煎即可。但在那简练的步骤之上，战神又加入了“用刀背把鸡胸肉拍平，直到呈现出哥哥的腹肌的形态”“蒜切得大一点也没关系，哥哥小心不要切到手”之类的可爱碎碎念。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是菜谱，也是情书。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">起先是会心一笑，但埃尔文越读，心就越冷了。在那些体贴的文字和缤纷的emoji之间，他读出了一种弥补的意图。弥补那句“对不起”。这正是战神的行为模式，用或色情或深情的笔触描绘自己残缺的画像。残缺一点一滴也没有减少。埃尔文为此感到空虚，感到痛苦。他知道，他的感情发展得太快了，兜不住一样。他不想想那么多，但他也有控制不住自己的时候。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文在厨房里看了一圈，菜谱里提到的调料家里都有，无意中拉开一个偏僻的橱柜，里面的蛋白粉和BCAA令他停下了脚步。这些都是健身人士会服用的补剂。室友细胳膊细腿儿，必然不是健身房的常客。如果是法兰的，那就更奇怪了。搬都搬了，室友有洁癖，怎么不扔了这些玩意儿呢？橱柜里还有一袋开过封的黑芝麻糊。埃尔文拿出来看，过期了。还是没扔。他想起窗边那盆碎过又被粘起来的小仙人掌，已经不见了，想起法兰谈起室友时那种随意的态度，好像他是他的所有物，一瞬间恍然大悟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">怨侣。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">无怪乎看房子那天室友的态度那么忸怩，舍不得前男友吧。在没开灯的房间里默默垂泪，恐怕也是因为他。室友的形象在埃尔文心里一下就丰满起来了。情深义重符合埃尔文对室友的认知，滴水之恩涌泉相报那种。和这样的人打交道，不容易把握好分寸，他们又是走一条路的，弯路，他宁愿对室友敬而远之。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">客观地讲，室友是个美人，白纸黑字，眉目清冽如画，黑发上总飘荡着一抹薄薄的月光。长相有点儿寡，颠沛流离的味道，柳叶刀一样的眼睛，冷中带柔，刀刃上抖动的不是锋芒，而是被泪水浸湿的千言万语。那一天，室友打开房门，走进了一片暧昧的迷雾，他的身影朦胧，散发着淡淡的哀伤气息。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">眼泪是一种危险的分泌物，想到战神的眼泪，埃尔文立刻就能勃起。哀伤是一种危险的气质，令七尺须眉折戟沉沙。怜悯是一种危险的情感，它是爱的种子，在埃尔文心中异质的沃土上，尤有生长成参天大树的潜质。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文有些后悔，他去敲了室友的门。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在蛋清里腌了一夜的鸡胸肉的确柔嫩多汁，被埃尔文煎老了，但口感还是和不解冻就煮熟的黑暗料理有云泥之别。埃尔文把改良过的三明治拍得像太古里什么餐厅里的ins风brunch，发朋友圈：好吃的鸡胸肉</span>
  <span class="s2">😌</span>
  <span class="s1">。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">紫色毛毛雨（米克）：吐了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文回复紫色毛毛雨：皮痒了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">莫小布：帅哥竟然还会下厨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文回复莫小布：虚心钻研中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">猪猪小魔王</span>
  <span class="s2">🐽</span>
  <span class="s1">（补习班学生甲）：为什么文文哥做的鸡胸肉看起来都那么好吃啊啊啊啊</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">戴老板红豆冰（补习班学生乙）：文文哥做的还是女朋友做的？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merry Mary（玛丽）：你怎么做的呀？腌过的吗？我有万能腌料你要不要？[愉快]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">奈尔德克回复Merry Mary：？？？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">明月潮生（师母）：[强][强][强]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文回复明月潮生：谢谢师母[愉快]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：下次做三文鱼吧哥哥</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文回复战神：好做吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神回复小文：好做，我给你写。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文回复战神：好[愉快]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神回复小文：谢谢哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神回复小文：发朋友圈给我看。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文回复战神：乖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文回复战神：我没分组。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔打开利威尔阿克曼的朋友圈，果然看见了这条朋友圈，也看见了莫小布的评论。真的没分组。小文行的端坐的正，秀恩爱都是光明正大的。战神看不到别人的评论，他有意说没分组，是在对战神表态。喜悦混着酸涩，利威尔心中五味杂陈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这一天，利威尔阿克曼发布了第一条私密朋友圈：处女作勉强及格。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">并在评论区自言自语：不解冻的鸡肉也吃得下去，你的舌头是摆设吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">拍得还挺好看的，摆了十五分钟盘是不是？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我听到了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对不起啊家里没有好看的盘子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我买了你会用吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为什么不分组？你是没谈过恋爱的高中生吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对不起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真的很对不起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不要对我这么好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">切蒜还是切到手了。笨蛋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我每天都想给你做饭。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">你知道吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">每天。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他这对着墙壁说话的习惯，一直持续到他们分手以后。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文做了鸡胸肉，也做了三文鱼。凭借高超的领悟力，厨艺在短时间内产生了质的飞跃。一星期后，他打了一锅圆润的猪肉丸子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">本文有莫名其妙的洗白猪肉的意图，在此莫名其妙地娓娓道来。猪肉受到广大健身群众的一致歧视，究其根本，是宗教人士和牛肉产业的打压令其蒙受不白之冤。猪本身是没毛病的。猪蛋白和牛蛋白并无区别，“胆固醇升高有害健康”一言更是异端邪说。肉类携带的高密度脂蛋白是人体必不可少的营养元素，即使造成胆固醇升高，人体也会自行调节。说猪肉热量高吧，牛肉热量也不低。而且埃尔文那体型、那健身频率，一天起码要消耗三千卡的热量。一些减肥的女孩儿对红肉避之不及，他不用。只吃鸡胸肉，利威尔还怕他吃不饱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文通读营养学文献，对猪肉没有偏见，用鸡胸肉做三明治，只是因为鸡胸肉好处理。看战神给他发了冬瓜圆子汤的菜谱，他就去超市里买了两盒猪肉泥。他一边搓丸子一边和战神打电话。耳机线沾上了肉泥，他骂一声，洗了手，把线擦干净，从T恤里面提上来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神当下就有了新想法。文文子用苹果手机附送的有线耳机，他可以买一副AirPods送给他。刻个字，表个白。文文子喜欢听歌，往后听歌的时候都会想起他。打电话的时候他没说，文文子挺疼他的，知道他穷，连一百块的红包都不收，势必也不会接受一副没来由的AirPods。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那他就找个来由，“哥哥你生日是什么时候？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“十月十四。你呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“六月十二号。”又是谎言。利威尔撒谎越来越不假思索，也渐渐习惯了那种酸楚的感觉。利威尔不过生日，但生日这种信息太容易泄露了。韩吉都知道他的生日。当时不过随口一提，她想忘也忘不了。利威尔生在圣诞节，母亲难产而死，像一个隐喻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文说：“已经过了。”想着，明年给你过。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他没有将早熟的承诺说出口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文煮上丸子，设了一个三十分钟的闹铃，回到房间，聚精会神地P起了黄图。剃掉平台抽成，他每个月在爱发电上有两万多的收入。加上大学时到处打零工挣的钱——学年中做家教，暑假去证券公司实习，他有三十二万的存款。太少了。埃尔文是使过大钱的人。三十二万，不过他父亲一块手表、他母亲一条项链。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">自力更生不易，但想着未来的事，埃尔文并不觉得可怕。他才貌双全，两样还都是拔尖的，没有困顿一生的道理。他幼时和母亲不间断地进行残酷的心灵游戏，成人后在陌生人的肉欲里浮沉，按理说应该坏了吧，脏了吧。这样一个既坏且脏的人，对生活的憧憬却是孩子气的：相对的财富，相对的成功，绝对的幸福和爱情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">绝对是最难的。但他找到他了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">琐碎而明亮的思绪让他忘记了时间，被一股焦糊味打断。埃尔文猛地一下站起来。操，肉丸子！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他和室友同时冲出房间，室友的腿脚不灵便，跑得竟然比他还要快，一阵风似的吹进厨房，妈呀，肉丸子烧起来了！埃尔文一脚跨进室友和灶台之间，不成，室友强硬地把他推开，小小的身体，大大的力量！完全违背常识了。埃尔文被推得措手不及，向后打了个踉跄，撑在料理台上目瞪口呆地看着室友。只见室友眼疾手快地关了火，提起被烧焦的锅子，转了个身，似乎是打算放进水槽里冲一冲。走到半路，锅底突然掉了下来！和一堆黑不溜秋的肉丸子一起砸中了室友的脚背！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友眼眶红了，却没吭声，反应还是很快，马上用另一只脚把锅底踢开。他跑掉了一只拖鞋，被砸中的恰好是那只没穿拖鞋的、受过伤的脚。雪白的脚背红了一片，起了一个大泡，浮起一层柔嫩的薄膜。室友好像给痛懵了，肌肉反应不再灵光了，愣愣地看着地面，不知所措的样子。埃尔文不能不行动了，一把将室友打横抱起，室友很轻，却让他的心脏蓦地痛了一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">拥抱战神，也是这样的感觉吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友的声音颤抖着，徒劳地挣了挣，“放我下来。”室友看着他，柳叶刀滑过纹风不动的心潭。湿润漂亮的眼睛在他眼下的余光中闪烁，他喉咙发紧，手指不自觉地在室友的手臂上攥出几道红痕。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神也长着这样的眼睛吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“别动。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友停止了挣扎，僵硬地别过脸，手却一直紧紧攥着他的衣服。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他把室友横置在沙发上，室友立刻坐起来，弓着背。裸露的脚背划过抱枕，室友痛得“嘶”了一声，却还是固执地调整了姿势。比起脚上的烫伤，室友在意着某件更重要的事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">都是男人，摆出这种姿势，埃尔文立刻明白过来，室友勃起了。他下意识看了一眼室友的胯间，室友穿着一条牛仔裤，纤细的腰肢在裤腰里紧缩着，裤裆却被绷直了，浮现出一条明显的轮廓。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">挺小巧的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">被烫伤之后还能勃起，室友的饥渴令埃尔文叹为观止。独守空闺，寂寞难耐，只能这么解释。室友或许对他有感觉。这种可能性，埃尔文无可奉陪。每天都遇到这种事，他不是不能妥善处理。发现了室友的哀伤，已经很不妙了。对室友怀抱怜悯，已经很不妙了。如果他就此捉住室友单薄的脚，将他拉进怀中填满那种空虚，室友不会拒绝。室友的脚像两片被雨水打湿的落叶一样漂浮在他的心潭中央，异常美丽，异常惹人怜爱，正散发着无与伦比的诱惑力。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正因如此，他不能走入那片暧昧之中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔羞耻得泫然欲泣。一闻到埃尔文的味道他就勃起了。埃尔文抱他抱得很紧，害怕他跑掉似的。他别过了头，可是埃尔文的怀抱像一只笼子一样把他罩住了。脚背很痛，羞耻的心情也强烈得让他想哭，埃尔文的体温却比疼痛和羞耻都更加蛮横地冲击着他的感官。对他的爱意也因为肌肤相亲而骤然浓烈起来，到了他无法承受的地步。出现生理反应，他根本没有办法。他很想把脸贴在埃尔文的胸口，也很想诚实地落下眼泪。短短几步路的距离已经让他忍耐得快要疯掉了。绝对不可以。埃尔文讨厌他啊。他的眼泪是垃圾。在他腿间一晃而过的目光仿佛漫长的凌迟，他的欲望是比眼泪还要肮脏的垃圾。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">被讨厌的人喜欢，被讨厌的人肖想，他都为埃尔文感到恶心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文去卫生间里给他打水了。他一瘸一拐地走到卫生间门口，在埃尔文端着水盆出来的瞬间闪身进去，锁上了门。水花溅了埃尔文一身，但他连一句抱歉都说不利索。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文把水盆放在地上，无奈地敲了敲门，“利威尔，让我进来帮你好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">回答他的只有不绝的水声。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">18</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔想在盈满了水声的卫生间里哭一场。门板隔开了他和埃尔文，他无法再忽视脚背上灼人的痛楚。他打开莲蓬头，水花从高空落下，砸到皮肤上的瞬间，他痛得闷哼了一声。勃起也痛没了，但羞耻的感觉仿佛高烧不退。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文看到了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">尴尬的氛围从始至终贯穿了他们的每一次交流，在刚才到达了制高点。打翻啤酒的尴尬足以让他无法直视埃尔文的眼睛，在埃尔文怀中完全勃起的尴尬则让他永远不想再在埃尔文面前露脸了。他尽力降低了和埃尔文碰面的频率，为了不打扰埃尔文下厨，他在公司吃了两星期便利店熟食。但毕竟住在同一间公寓里，又不是加拿大公鸭住的那种四千平米的房子，无论他怎么努力，都还是会见面的。现在已经很不愉快了。以后他要怎么面对埃尔文呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如果同样的事发生在埃尔文身上（不是说他抱得起埃尔文），埃尔文一定能通过巧妙的方式化解。他不行。他只会像现在这样，什么也不做，什么也不说，推开那只想要帮助他的手，一个人，沉浸在羞耻、痛苦和自责里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他又一次意识到他和埃尔文之间的差距。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">配不上。再骚，再乖，也配不上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的眼泪直到这时才真正地掉下来。烫伤会痊愈，但他配不上埃尔文这件事，却永远也不会改变。容貌、性格、学历，没有一样配得上。那颗深爱着他的心又算得上什么呢？即使是那件东西，也无法向埃尔文袒露真容。无法坦白，却贪婪地享用他的温柔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔终于察觉到自己的卑鄙。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他和埃尔文是不会有未来的。地狱才是他应该待的地方。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">水花无情地击打着他的脚背，水泡蔫下去了一些，但利威尔感觉不到痛。他应该趁早和文文子断绝关系，他们才认识了不到两个月，文文子在他身上投入的感情还不多。早死早升天，了结得越晚，伤口就越深。他知道文文子对他是真心的，不知道为什么，那么美好的人居然对他动了感情……本来就是不该发生的事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“分手”，这个词在脑海中一闪而过，他都觉得冒昧了，不知道对方的长相，也没见过面，他们没有在一起。埃尔文的情史很长吧，像尼罗河那么长，利威尔只是上辈子做了好事，拯救全人类那个级别的，才换来这辈子两个月的狗屎运，让他闯入埃尔文昙花一现的空窗期。马上就会有人填补战神留下的空缺，战神太糟糕了，文文子轻轻松松就能找到比战神更好的人。他提前感到一阵撕裂般的剧痛，但那是正确的选择，他可以忍耐。他会后悔，他一定会后悔，但他可以忍耐。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">由此可见，利威尔拥有和“大事化小小事化了”全然相反的能力。该能力登峰造极，在埃尔文怀里勃起了一下，人埃尔文屁都没说，他就自作孽不可活，产生了将近八百字的心理活动。以后尽量不这么啰嗦了，这里就是强调一下利威尔这性格有多拧巴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">总而言之，和利威尔谈恋爱，是一项伤筋动骨的心灵运动。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">关掉莲蓬头，利威尔做出决定，他要和文文子分手，并自觉忍痛割爱、深明大义。他很痛苦的好不好。由于心绪剧烈动荡，他的身体也摇晃个不停，在卫生间里单脚跳了两下，没站稳，一头栽进了埃尔文的浴巾里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">浴巾滑下来，盖头一般罩在他头上。利威尔吸了一口气，只觉得天都塌了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太阳的味道。好好闻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔抱着埃尔文的浴巾惨兮兮地哭了一会儿，跟浴巾说了老长一段心里话，什么“希望你幸福”啦、“哥哥你值得更好的人”啦、“快点忘了我”啦、“我爱你”啦……后来就只说“我爱你”了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">怎么说都说不够，即使是心心相印的恋人，也会为遗落在语言之外的黑暗中的感情感到痛苦，更何况是无法吐露真心的他。脚都在抗议了。他把浴巾挂回架子上，仔仔细细地拍平了上面被他用力抱出来的折痕。他小心地没有让眼泪沾上浴巾，但想到即将来临的离别，他用浴巾一角擦掉了挂在眼梢的一滴泪。耳边恍然奏起中森明菜的《难破船》。爱中遇难的破船，我依旧张开折断的翅膀，想要坠落在你身上，就算是沉落海底的话，我只想哭想抱着你，说去爱爱别人吧……与其继续悲惨的恋情，我宁愿选择别的痛苦……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">作了。矫情了。有言情小说男（女）主角内味儿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔把门推开一条缝，在卫生间门口探头探脑，埃尔文的房门关着，客厅里没有人。他放下心，一步重、一步轻，磕磕绊绊地穿过走廊，一眼就看见茶几上放着一个急救箱。箱子旁摆着烫伤膏和棉签，上面贴了一张便条：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“利威尔，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">非常抱歉。厨房我收拾了。我会再买一个锅。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">谢谢你英雄救美，美会铭记于心:)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文在纸张的空白处画了一朵小向日葵。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">刚才还悲伤逆流成河，然而看到“英雄救美”、笑脸和向日葵，利威尔的嘴角就违背了他的意志，牢牢地抬了起来。搞什么，他又想对着墙壁说话了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不要对讨厌的人展现出这么可爱的一面好吗？就算没有在网上认识你，也会喜欢上你的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔想把烫伤膏拿回房间里涂，但脚背实在很痛。埃尔文心细如发，发现了他的窘迫，一定不会在这个时候出现在他面前。埃尔文用留言和他达成了默契，他坐在沙发上安静地涂起了烫伤膏。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可埃尔文又不按常理出牌了。在利威尔像只小河豚一样鼓起脸颊往脚背上吹气的时候，埃尔文走出了房间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔顿时僵住。埃尔文泰然自若地在他旁边坐下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔没有看他，觉得沙发上的两只脚太显眼了，便把脚放回地上。踩着拖鞋，脚趾不自在地蜷缩起来。埃尔文注视着他，利威尔脖子背后的汗毛都竖起来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文说：“很正常。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔这才看向他，毫无头绪，戒备地问：“什么？”中计了。如果他看到埃尔文在客厅里，就不会离开卫生间。如果他认为埃尔文会出来，就不会在沙发上涂药。埃尔文写下纸条，制造了“默契”的假象。计划通，埃尔文在他毫无防备时捕获了他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">心机婊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文伸出食指，平放在另一只手的手掌上，食指翘起来指着天花板，“勃起，很正常。”他平静地说出了那个词。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">都做了手势，就不用说了吧。手势和对话的内容都过于魔幻，分析埃尔文的行为也占据了部分脑容量，利威尔愣了一下，过了几秒才开始脸红。聪明的话、刻薄的话都说不出口。他的确勃起了，埃尔文也的确在试图缓解他的尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔窘得热血沸腾，低着头，想钻进沙发垫之间的缝隙里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文笑了一下，“我身材太好了，我的锅。我被我自己抱，说不定也会勃起。”他耸耸肩，“很正常。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他说了两次“勃起”，利威尔听着，也觉得没有那么禁忌那么可怕了。像“阴茎”“睾丸”这样的词，正是因为平常没有人说，才会让人觉得可怕。勃起勃起勃起，阴茎阴茎阴茎，睾丸睾丸睾丸，多说几遍就不可怕了，对吧。</span>
  <span class="s1">勃起说到底也只是正常的生理现象而已。他没有被埃尔文判死刑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔找到了槽点，看向他，“放屁，你怎么可能抱自己？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文还在笑，“假设啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看到我的逼才会勃起吧。不是很喜欢我这种瘦瘦小小的身材吗？不是说很可爱很想日吗？难道也想日自己？好自恋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">墙壁变成真人，利威尔的内心小剧场也从苦情片变成了色情片。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔冷笑一声，“还‘英雄救美’。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">埃尔文大方地指着自己的脸，</span> <span class="s1">在嘴角戳出一个酒窝，</span> <span class="s1">“不美吗？挺美的啊。”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">语言真的有魔力。盛世美颜所言非虚。他说自己美，利威尔立刻就觉得他更美了，因此局促地垂下眼，“我没见过你这么自恋的人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文面无异色，不爱自己怎么爱别人。他看看室友的脚，涂了药膏，水泡上的膜泛起一层油润的光，没那么单薄了，但右脚掌仍然苍白得近乎透明，趾骨有一种纤细的美感，这样的脚像一面袖珍的玻璃竖琴，五枚碎小的玉珠镶嵌在挂弦板的曲弧上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文移开眼，他不是足控，但室友的脚格外漂亮，一旦发现之后，就很难不关注了。他对纤细脆弱的东西抱有特别的偏爱。“你有没有合适的鞋？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔刚刚考虑过这个问题，“我穿拖鞋。”自媒体公司没有着装要求，但想着要穿拖鞋去上班，利威尔还是有些苦恼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这双？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”其实不太理想，鞋背会勒到脚。利威尔打算去买一双新的。穿出门的拖鞋也不好再在家里穿。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文起身回房，拿着一双浅蓝色的毛绒拖鞋出来，“这个你要不要？”新的，塑封都还没拆。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔看了一眼，想笑，“我不要。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文把拖鞋放在他大腿上，“这是玉桂狗，你知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你买给自己穿？”利威尔好笑地想，是我告诉你的，转眼就跟别人卖弄起来了——虽然这个“别人”也是他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文睫毛低垂，遮住了那双波光粼粼的蓝眼睛，那种温柔的眼神不是属于利威尔的，“不是。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔的胸腔充盈起来。是给战神的。他的泪腺好强壮，现在又好想哭。还没有见过面就买了拖鞋，埃尔文是在期待战神来米市找他吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">从网络上发展到现实中，是再普通也不过的期待。利威尔这时才发现，他从来没有想过以战神的身份和埃尔文相见，一秒都没有。说什么也克服不了自己的卑屈，他的爱，也不过如此啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子真的喜欢战神。他应该为此喜不自胜的，但他只感到了酸楚，胃里都要抽筋了。战神刚刚还在想和文文子分手……文文子什么也不知道。文文子在期待他和战神的未来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好傻啊。怎么会这么傻。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如果他不能从生活中观察到埃尔文的投入，他今天或许可以真的对文文子说出分手。恋爱的庸才，分手的天才。法兰对他的情谊，在五年内就能被他消磨干净。听起来是很漫长，但在那五年之前，可是有二十年的铺垫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔忍不住了，屈起膝盖，把脸埋进去，拖鞋被团在他的胸口与大腿之间，暖烘烘的，隔着塑封也能感受到那种毛茸茸软趴趴的质感，却硌痛了他的心。他慌张地把拖鞋抽出来，“不能要……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友又哭了。埃尔文猜测玉桂狗勾起了他和前男友的回忆。玉桂狗有这么流行吗？虽然接过了原封不动的拖鞋，但他不会再把这双鞋送给战神了。给战神的礼物，每一样都会是特别的。在他决定把拖鞋给室友的同时，它就从他和战神的世界中被流放了，不可能再回来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友的背轻轻抖动，小巧的骨骼在后颈皮肤上投下白色的薄影。埃尔文装作没有发现室友的异常，“你坐地铁上班？这几天我可以帮你叫车。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔摇头，狼狈地跑回了房间里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不想分手了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这样的埃尔文难道不值得他去争取吗？埃尔文的感情难道不值得他去回应吗？即使他很糟糕，即使他配不上他……他想起了韩吉的问题，这次他有了截然不同的答案。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他会为埃尔文变得更好的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他一定会。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">19</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔在备用手机上看到文文子发给他的微信。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：发生烹饪事故了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：肉丸子烧起来了宝宝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：锅底被烧掉了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：什么几把锅。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：室友来帮忙的时候被烫到脚了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：我愧疚了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：我非常愧疚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">更惊心动魄的事，文文子没有说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔刚才不是逞能。闻到焦糊味，他的两条腿就像上了强力发条，抡得飞快，把拖鞋都抡飞了。一看到埃尔文靠近火光溅溢的灶台，他的身体就先于大脑行动，推开了埃尔文。像某种本能，他不能眼看着埃尔文陷入危险之中。在和平年代，一只燃烧的锅子就是一等一的危险了。被锅底砸到脚之后他才意识到自己做了什么，震惊的程度和埃尔文不相上下。简直冒着傻气。想来也神奇，以他的体力，竟然一举把埃尔文推了那么远。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔不想从文文子口中听到更多对室友的评价，再说几句，可能就要说到室友勃起的事了。已经亲历过了，已经很想死了，就不用再体验一遍二手尴尬了吧。于是他只问：你还好吗哥哥？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：活蹦乱跳。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：厨房呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">尚未重返事故现场，他真不知道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：厨房没事，我得去买个锅。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你是不是开了大火？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：对啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你不是说开大火吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">听他理直气壮，利威尔失笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：对不起对不起我没写清楚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：水烧开之后要转小火。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这是常识。文文子做了这么多天饭，利威尔以为他已经领悟了。技能点没点在家务上，还是得手把手地教。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔想得浑身发痒，在椅子上夹着腿难耐地动来动去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真能“手把手”就好了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：开大火你就不能离开厨房知道吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：好笨好笨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你没事就好。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">小文：长这么大第一次被人说笨</span> <span class="s2">😨</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：翅膀硬了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔赶紧撤回那条消息，后知后觉地开始担心。做菜出了事故，不仅被室友撞见了，还被宝宝说笨，文文子会不会受到打击，以后就不想做了呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">早知道就不冲出去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">哎，还是得冲。锅底还是砸到他脚上比较好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：我吸取教训。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：明天再做一回。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文百折不挠，利威尔欣慰不已。是啊，哥哥比他勇敢。哥哥比他勇敢很多。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文当天就再次进入厨房做饭，完全没有被灾难吓退，只觉得可惜了两盒肉泥。猪肉又涨价了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">光是听着外面的动静，利威尔就好像受到了激励。他也要勇敢一点才行。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">抱着初露头角的小小勇气，利威尔阿克曼给小文发了消息：你要买锅？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：你有没有想要的？发个链接给我。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">被烧坏的是一个炒锅。利威尔常做炒菜，方便，十几分钟一道菜，这炒锅在他的厨房里扮演着不可或缺的角色。但要说牌子，他压根儿想不起来，当初和法兰去买家具，什么便宜买什么，没有一样是花了心思的。哪像埃尔文，又是彩虹字母又是球鞋又是玉桂狗水杯的，把房间装点得像座城堡。床具看起来也挺高级，被子轻盈饱满像云朵，枕头则是弹性很好的样子。利威尔抱了一下他的浴巾，才发现他的浴巾那么厚、那么柔软。公主贫穷却娇贵。在厨房以外的地方，埃尔文把自己照顾得很好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这次利威尔想买个好点的锅。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔阿克曼：我想去商场里看看。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小文：一起去？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔阿克曼：[OK]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文和利威尔约好周六逛悠方。利威尔心里七上八下，既像要去春游，又像要上法场。晚上没睡好觉，起床他对着衣柜发愁。两个室友去逛逛商场没什么稀奇的，但在他看来，这是他第一次和埃尔文一起出门，还抱着给埃尔文留下一个好印象的目的，再怎么谨慎都不为过。房间里没有镜子，他穿上一件黑衬衣，蹑手蹑脚地溜进洗手间里自我批判了一番，衬衣太隆重了，得换，刘海也睡乱了一缕。他用一把沾了水的梳子梳头，把头发梳得像一块丝缎那么顺滑柔亮，看着架子上那一管崭新的张大奕洗面奶，不免心猿意马。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那么远，那么近。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他还想包办埃尔文的沐浴露洗发水牙膏剃须膏。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个人在客厅相遇。四目相对，立马就有激流暗涌的感觉。关于埃尔文的盛世美颜，前文已从正面、从侧面不厌其烦地进行描述，这里就不费笔墨了。美就完了。今天的闪光灯聚焦在室友身上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友穿着一件黑色的V字领T恤，一条紧身牛仔裤。衣领里露出一小片白皙的肉，在特定的幽微的光线下才泛出些许青，像蝶翼上的磷粉闪出幻变的微光，引诱着人去捕捉、观赏。室友的腰很细，T恤的衣摆兜着皮带，中间还空出来一截。室友的腰有他的大腿粗吗？可能就没有。室友的头发常年被朦胧的月光笼罩，今天也不例外，发梢有些湿润，月下有云，云中有雨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友的形象越来越丰满，丰满得过头了，生出诗意了，让埃尔文觉得有点儿完蛋。玛丽拥有肉体的丰满，埃尔文欣赏那种丰满，就像欣赏美术馆里的雕像。像埃尔文这样的俗人，是不会对雕像产生爱情的。室友拥有精神上的丰满，与肉体的纤弱相对比，那种反差，正是孕育爱情的福地。而且埃尔文这会儿算是看出来了，的确就是他最不想面对的那种状况，室友对他有意思。不然打扮得这么漂亮是为什么？还不是开门见山的漂亮，是暗送秋波的漂亮。非常阴险啊。室友看着不像一个阴险的人，但无意识的阴险就更棘手了。看来去逛商场的邀请并不纯洁。虽然是他主动问的，但他只是说出了室友的潜台词。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个男的一起出门，听起来是不值得大惊小怪，但那是在这两个男的都是直男的前提下。一个1和一个0一起出门，就像一个男的和一个女的一起出门一样，四舍五入就是一次约会。不是埃尔文自恋——以他的条件，自恋就是他的自知之明，而是人和人之间就有那么多玄妙，那么多不可说。在酒吧初次见面，室友显然被他狠狠地惊艳了，又刚刚分手，正需要一对强有力的肩膀来分担他的哀伤。室友喜欢上他，怎么讲，有生之年狭路相逢终不能幸免。埃尔文当时其实就有点儿犹豫，但于情于理，他都该陪室友一起去买锅。拜托，是他烧坏的锅诶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文的肩膀非常强有力，可惜不能分享，因为埃尔文是个貌美而性贞的奇男子，对脚踏两条船这种事是毫无兴趣。没有打扮是正确的。让室友误会就不好了。不能真让手心长出纠缠的曲线啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文叫了车，和室友一前一后地在小区蜿蜒的步道上走。室友的烫伤恢复得差不多了，踩了一双较为宽松的靴子，还是比他走得慢。埃尔文没有刻意放慢脚步，径直上了副驾驶，在车里等着室友。室友好像有些着急，一路小跑过来，白瓷似的脸，光彩却晦暗了。埃尔文在那张脸上看到了委屈。那种感觉非常熟悉，室友长得像某种名贵的猫，但跟着他跑的样子，却像一只被抛弃的小狗狗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们在车上没怎么说话。室友问了问他的工作和学业，都被他用两三个字挡回去。后来室友不再问了，一直沉默着。他没有去后视镜里看室友的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">到了悠方，埃尔文还是和室友统一了步伐，人潮熙熙攘攘，三两成群的女孩子对着等人高的毕奇冲锋陷阵，像一轮轮衣香鬓影的机关枪，他真怕室友被子弹打飞了。哦对，商场里有毕奇的展览。埃尔文看见毕奇就走不动路，太你妈可爱了！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">此时埃尔文还不知道毕奇叫毕奇，只看到了展板上的英文字母，“Pucky”。室友看他停下来，就说：“这叫毕奇，你喜欢吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好像知道他不认识似的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文说：“喜欢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友低下头，积聚了一些勇气，还是有些腼腆，“你想不想拍照？我可以给你拍。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文希望他身边站的是另一个人。他会和那个人拍很多很多照，穿着衣服拍，脱了衣服拍。穿着衣服就不在这儿拍了。他们还没有讨论过见面的事，但埃尔文已经想好了，和宝宝的第一次见面，他会去北京。战神说他住在十里堡附近（利威尔还挺能编的）。朝阳大悦城就在十里堡，埃尔文查了，朝悦实在是没什么好玩儿的。埃尔文小时候和爸爸去过北京，对王府井的油炸冰淇淋记忆犹新。没屁用的知识，谁会去王府井约会呢。起码要去芳草地逛逛吧，起码要吃顿贵点儿的西餐吧，起码要在五星级酒店开个房吧。他还想去看看那个网红晚晚搞的美术馆……准备什么礼物呢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">谈恋爱就是要花钱的。埃尔文也做好了金钱方面的打算。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文说：“不用了。我们上楼看锅吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看着埃尔文露出寂寞的神色，利威尔的心抽痛起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是我啊，傻瓜。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们走进三楼的一家家居店。毕奇展览、服装店和餐厅吸引了大部分人流，家居店里门可罗雀。戴着围裙的销售员热情地迎上来，“两位今天想买点什么呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文想说炒锅，但室友已经走到一张柜台旁边看起了碗盘。家里的餐具都是没装饰没设计的，埃尔文还以为他对这种东西不感兴趣。他看得出来，室友暗地里挺兴奋的，一路上东张西望，在一面放满了运动鞋的橱窗前面停了下来。埃尔文也想看，只是不想和室友一起看。他没停，室友看了两眼也跑过来了。有好几次，埃尔文都产生了一种衣角被身后的室友捉住的错觉。回头一看，室友虽然一直乖乖地跟着他，但离他也有好几步的距离，不可能碰到他的衣角。战神说他162，室友的身高也差不多吧。这么想着，对室友的怜爱就更浓烈了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“人不能两次踏进同一条河流”，赫拉克利特的至理名言在两千年后仍然振聋发聩。很久以后埃尔文才知道，令他两次心动的，是同一条河流中的风景。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文被销售员陪着去看了炒锅。销售员倒背如流，这个麦饭石不粘锅煎炸不溅油，炖煮不溢锅，这个不锈钢炒锅加热快，炒菜无油烟，这个贝壳锅没别的，就是好看……没一会儿，室友也跟了过来，手里捧着两个盘子和两个碗。品味还不错，一个系列的，素净，边沿刻意做旧了，突起一圈鸢尾花状的花纹。但是，太明显了吧，都买两个，是想和他一起用吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文专心看着那一壁冷兵器时代的炒锅，“你给自己用，买一对就行了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说实话，很粗鲁了。他凭什么觉得室友是买给他用的？但室友的表情证明他猜得没错。室友的眼睛无措地眨了眨，显然被他的话刺伤了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友又回去加了两对，捧着高高一摞碗盘回来，一脸固执。销售员很伶俐，找来一个购物篮，把四副碗盘装了进去。埃尔文想笑，嘴硬啊，除了米克，家里什么时候来过客人？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">埃尔文看上了那个麦饭石锅，专门问了，销售员说锅底绝对不会被烧掉。他问室友，“你看这个行吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">室友无所谓，“都可以。”埃尔文当然知道他在装。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最终利威尔买了碗盘，埃尔文买了锅。从家居店里出来，利威尔实在是没勇气问埃尔文要不要一起吃午饭了。悠方里餐厅和甜品店数不胜数，利威尔提前在大众点评上看了，想着中午去吃个日本烤肉什么的，华尔道夫的牛排八百块，悠方的日本烤肉一百多就能解决，甚至想好了要趁埃尔文去洗手间的时候偷偷把钱付了。本来还想吃完饭和他一起买个奶茶、逛逛书店的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">失败了。气氛很不好。埃尔文还是讨厌他。他都不想和埃尔文一起回家，怕在车上难过得哭出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的脸色越来越难看，“我还想买点东西，你先回去吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">于是埃尔文独自回去了，也没多问，留利威尔一个人在商场里游荡。他回到一楼的毕奇展览前面，趁两对情侣换位置交接的档口，拍下孑然一身的毕奇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对着无知无觉地睁着眼、呆看云卷云舒潮起潮落的毕奇，利威尔阿克曼又发了私密朋友圈。这次他定了位。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对不起啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">拖着你出来逛街。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在车上就看出来你不耐烦了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是不是更讨厌我了？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不会用我买的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知道要怎么做。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对了千万不能去抽盲盒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对不起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不想让你幻灭。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">教教我好不好？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">即使是有求必应的爱神，也听不见对着墙壁发出的祈祷。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔站在欢声笑语的人群中，失落地放下手机。还是言情小说女主角内味儿，大家自己琢磨一下现在该放什么歌。就王菲吧，就《流年》吧。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">走到商场门口，利威尔的手机振动起来。现在他随身带着备用手机，下意识去摸了那一个，文文子刚给他发了微信，说不定是吐槽室友的。收到文文子的微信总是很高兴的，但今天他只感到沮丧和心虚。找他的另有其人，常用手机还在裤兜里振。他忍不住烦躁地拿出来看。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">进行到中午，今天已经够糟糕了，利威尔没想到他还会受到第二次冲击。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是法兰。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">20</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰的语气还算平静，不是来洒狗血的架势，“肯尼进医院了，我在陪他。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔的第一反应是，法兰比他先知道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰肯定回了荻霞，上路之前也没告诉他这件事。告不告诉都没差别，他不会回去的。他不想见肯尼，也不想见法兰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">世界陡然安静下来，从头顶直射下来的阳光好像变凉了。利威尔看着身旁的行人，脸都是模糊的，“是不是需要钱？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰沉默了一会儿，再开口，就带上了一些鄙夷，“你不问问他怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔攥紧了购物袋上的绳子，一只冰凉的手在同时攥住了他的心，“他怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“急性胃炎，在家躺了一天，还他妈在喝酒，老K把他送去医院的。现在在打点滴。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">老K是肯尼的徒弟之一，现在经营着一家五金店，和拳馆的原址就隔了一条街。拳馆已经不是拳馆了，被一个邻居盘下来，专卖小孩儿和孕妇的衣服。法兰和邻居一起处理了那些二手器械。门面挺大，肯尼仍然住在隔壁，一天天看着里面往来的人从男变成女，硬变成软，暴力变成和平，毁灭变成新生。他做不到既往不咎，只能借酒消愁。利威尔和法兰都离开了荻霞，伊莎贝拉也已不在人世了，肯尼一孤寡老人，生活起居没人照料，老K隔几天就带着老婆孩子去看看肯尼，给他带点儿饭菜、打扫打扫卫生。把他的空酒瓶子收起来，还能卖给县里造假酒的黑作坊，赚个几十块钱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">打拳的人讲老幼尊卑，有那么点武侠精神，一日为师终身为父，“师兄”“师弟”也是一辈子的事。论尽孝道，老K这个干儿子比利威尔这个亲侄子称职。利威尔过意不去，每年春节都让法兰给老K的孩子捎些压岁钱回去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">给肯尼的是钱，给老K一家的是钱，给文文子的也是钱。好像他有大把财富可以挥霍。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰似乎在病房里，背景一片嘈杂。利威尔隐约听到肯尼的声音，“你跟他说那么多干什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">快不认得了。以前总是中气十足的，打招呼都像在骂人，现在只有沙哑和虚弱，一缕青烟缠在枯枝上，飘进他的耳朵里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">除了每个月在微信上给肯尼转生活费，利威尔和他没有更多的交流。能交流什么呢？他对利威尔的失望吗？利威尔对他的怨恨吗？是误会也就算了，误会总能被解开。他们的失望和怨恨，都是站得住脚的。那厢如履薄冰，肯尼和法兰倒是“父慈子孝”，微信是法兰帮他注册的，钱包也是法兰帮他开的，都和利威尔没关系。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青烟似的声音堪比物理攻击，利威尔把手机从脸旁边拿开，“医生怎么说？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰掷地有声，“不戒酒就是死。”直白得过分了，医院里很忌讳那个字的，病房里的气流凝固了一瞬，几个病人家属对他“嘘”了好几声。他是对着肯尼说的，肯尼眼皮都不抬一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">肯尼的小臂扎了针，肿起一个紫青的包，抬都抬不起来，嘴巴倒动得利索，“你哪只眼睛看到的我想长命百岁？一年比一年糟心。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰横眉冷对，扬了扬拳头，“欠揍是吧老东西？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">肯尼摊手，作出为老不尊之表率，“我就躺在这儿，哪儿也不去，随便你揍。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">法兰无语，老弱妇孺皆属“不能揍”的范畴。他讲武德的，他不跟肯尼一般见识。再举起手机，他发现利威尔已经挂断了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔失魂落魄地坐上车。车窗外，楼宇的轮廓在强光灼烧下消融，晃动成一片死气沉沉的白。他怯弱地想到，他该给肯尼打个电话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">五年前最后一次见面，肯尼来米市看他。秋天吧，天色很阴郁，空气湿冷，阴悄悄地钻进骨子里。他在医院里复健，走路仍是剧痛，都不是很想走了，走到哪里都是一样的。肯尼一来就扇了他一巴掌，“你的错。”他被扇得耳鸣，缓缓流出了鼻血，扶着助行器才勉强站稳。他下意识想还手，向前迈了一步，操，直接跪下了，白来一趟。法兰一手牵着他，一手挡在胸前，把肯尼和他隔开，又加上两个护士，才终于把肯尼拉住。肯尼后来骂了些什么，他都没听清楚。那三个字已经够了。道别也不是龙应台的《目送》式的，深深地凝望、慢慢地了解，见鬼了，阿克曼没有写抒情散文的基因，而是像几百集长的宝岛肥皂剧里的冲突情节，劣质的，编剧喝了酒瞎写的，“我没你这个侄儿！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔没有说话，在心里决绝地接上，我没你这个舅舅。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">肯尼喝了很多年酒，从他受伤之前就开始喝了，但喝进医院还是第一次。是凶兆。当堤坝上出现第一条裂缝，离溃败也就不远了。利威尔突然意识到，他们之间的最后一句话，会被肯尼带进坟墓里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔像站在雷区边缘，试探着迈出一只伤脚，最终还是收了回来。他不想和解。为什么要和解？亲人怎么了？亲人造成的伤害也是伤害。亲人的伤害比外人的更痛。他当然可以有怨恨。这怨恨也是他应受的惩罚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他给法兰转了一千块，法兰一言不发地收了，没有再找他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔把购物袋忘在车上。司机叫他，他才想起来。销售员妥善地把碗盘包在蜡光纸里。路过一个垃圾桶，利威尔想把它们扔了。反正埃尔文也不会用。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不想再努力了，努力也只会得到痛苦。他不需要额外的痛苦了。他懦弱一点，也是情有可原的吧。他处理不好和肯尼、和法兰的关系，也处理不好和埃尔文的关系。还需要别的证明吗？他是垃圾，事情就这么简单。该进垃圾桶的不是崭新的碗盘，是他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他没有把碗盘放进厨房，会被埃尔文笑话。埃尔文看出了他的小心思，未雨绸缪地拒绝了他。他不是社恐，但和埃尔文在一起，他点个头都需要调动全身的力气。今天他透支了。加那两副碗盘的时候就快崩溃了，执着个什么劲啊。埃尔文说了，他不会用的。埃尔文没有对他提起的任何话题表现出兴趣，甚至不想和毕奇拍照，不想看球鞋，他知道埃尔文有多喜欢那些东西。他明白了，他是埃尔文生活中的一个减号。有他在，埃尔文对着喜欢的东西都打不起精神来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知道怎么做。没有人教他。他有时会在脑子里和伊莎贝拉说话。大哥，那个戴眼镜的姐姐看起来蛮善良的，你要不要问她要一下笔记啊？大哥，不要怪佩姐嘛，我也会问同事这种事啊。是一种精神病吗？利威尔不清楚。埃尔文的事，伊莎贝拉也都知道。意料之中地，她今天也是一脸嫌恶的表情。每当她作出这种表情，利威尔就只能听见那三个字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">你的错。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当然是他的错。那一天，伊莎贝拉半夜来米大的宿舍楼找他。锁门了，他翻窗户下楼和她见面，看她的妆花了，烟熏妆被眼泪糊成两只熊猫眼，裙子也被撕破，就知道她在酒吧里吃了亏。他先往伊莎贝拉的后脑勺轻轻招呼了一巴掌，“你还知道来找我？怎么回事？”伊莎贝拉的内裤露在外面，不等她回答，他又敏捷地翻上楼，找了一件外套给她。她把外套系在腰上，和他去了学校附近的一个烧烤摊，一路都在抱怨脚上的高跟鞋。银闪闪的，穿上像房地产公司年会表演上的舞蹈演员，在她的脚下溅起一片片轻盈的银水花。他走在前面，她走在后面，拍拍他的左肩，他早有预料，向右边转过头，看见她做了个难看的鬼脸。总是这样。在荻霞的土路上是这样，在米市的马路上也是这样。一辈子都是这样。她那副尊荣，不做鬼脸都像鬼，利威尔倒也没被吓到。他们瞧见了烧烤摊，晕黄的路灯和孜然味的炊烟融在一起，温暖又肮脏。三轮车旁边摆着零零散散的便携式桌椅，她吃了两串鸡翅膀，豪爽地用矿泉水洗净沾满油辣的手，指甲油掉了几块，开出殷红的残花。利威尔坐在她对面，看着聚集在路灯下飞虫发愣。令人心向往之的城市之光，他们也不过是在光下蝇营狗苟的飞虫。回过神，利威尔骂骂咧咧地把水瓶夺过来，你是大小姐？你很金贵？用矿泉水洗手？伊莎贝拉用被矿泉水打湿的纸巾擦眼睛，笑着说，今天有个老板给了我八百块的小费，这顿我请啊大哥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她还笑。就是那个人，那个侮辱、亵渎、侵犯她的人，企图用八百块买断她的纯洁和自尊。她没有就范，从车里逃了出来，在路边抽了两根烟，拦下一辆摩的风风火火地赶到米大。她的红发在路灯下闪耀着雪亮的光泽，她笑得像邱淑贞一样迷人，但利威尔看见了，她的憧憬破碎了，她眼中的火熄灭了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔用他的力量给了那个车行老板一个教训。那时候利威尔什么也不怕。裹挟了森然恨意，他的拳精准而阴狠，车行老板的保镖三个回合就被他制服。罪有应得的恶人在他身下求饶，那是他第一次尝到吸毒般的快感。他是强者，他是英雄。世界上没有他做不到的事。他可以保护他爱的人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——小城青年的世界观被一种漫画式的高洁奠定，以眼还眼，以牙还牙，杀人偿命，欠债还钱。在城市之光的照耀下，这些简单的道理却像因为被凝视了太久而变幻了形状的汉字一样，失真了，错位了。报复来得那么快。伊莎贝拉人生中的最后两个小时，是在酒店里渡过的。他不敢想象她经历了什么，当他再见到她的时候，她已经是一具尸体了。下半身被盖住，布上沾了很多血。一条银链从她攥紧的手掌里露出来，竟然干净蹬亮。肇事司机在警车里哭红了眼，不是我！是她自己冲过来的！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们都是无辜的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔丧起来一泄如注，把袋子随手往地上一扔，连拿出备用手机的力气都没有了。拿出来也不想看。“室友又爱上我了”，万人迷的烦恼，他实在做不到感同身受。怎么想都还是太遥远了。战神只是他的一小部分，他最好的那一小部分。即使他从某个不为人知的异世界找到勇气和文文子相见，文文子也会被那一小部分之外的阴暗吓跑。终究会失望的，就像肯尼对他失望一样。</span>
  <span class="s1">坚强是什么感觉，强大是什么感觉，他不记得了。伊莎贝拉之死、膝盖之伤没有让他变成另一个人，这些经历只是释放了他垃圾的本性而已。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在床上戴着耳塞躺到天黑，文文子给他打了电话，他直接按掉了。屏幕上紧接着跳出来一条新短信，还是文文子发的：有事？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他犹豫了很久，回了一条：舅舅进医院了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：想打电话吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：不想。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子：真的不想？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真的不想。他没有再回。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他自暴自弃地打开微信，准备着接受第二次凌迟。想想也没什么可怕的，他已经在谷底了，再被踩两脚也没关系。除了“莫名其妙”和“不喜欢”，文文子没有跟他说过一句室友的坏话。但事到如今，说两句也是理所应当的，不说才奇怪了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子发给他一张淘宝截图，是一个鹅黄色的煮蛋器。圆滚滚的，像只小鸡仔一样可爱。逛家居店的时候看到的。意思很明白了，要他打钱。文文子不至于连几十块钱的洗面奶和煮蛋器都买不起，打钱是他们之间的情趣。这种情趣甚至都是为利威尔考虑的，满足利威尔包养他的幻想。利威尔恨不得把卡里所有的钱都一次性打给他，全部的钱，全部的爱，真心贱卖，他没有别的可以给了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">利威尔也没理。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">第二天文文子没有给他发消息，只在晚上给他打了个电话。利威尔装死不接。还是想分手。与其之后让文文子失望，不如现在就让他失望。他连在埃尔文那里受到稍微的冷遇都受不了，遑论掉马之后直面埃尔文的震惊与厌弃了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">文文子发来了短信，他哭得看不清屏幕上的字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">宝宝，打给我好吗？随时。我很担心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两天没有找他，他都没有赌气闹冷战，还在体谅宝宝的情绪。他在想什么啊？漂亮又美好的人，难道不应该骄傲一点吗？好讨厌啊。从来没有遇到过这么讨厌的人。放弃他不就好了吗？所有人都放弃了他。不是有数不清的炮友吗？一个也不带回家。想谈恋爱就随便和他们发展一下就行了吧。两千个人里面随便挑一个都比他好。为什么啊？想破了脑袋也想不明白，为什么会看上他？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">冷漠承受不了，温柔也承受不了。和文文子走到现在，利威尔仍然不知道自己想要什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">其实知道，想要，想得骨头都在痛，不敢要。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那是他能要的东西吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还是趁早吧，趁早。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：别来找我了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你很可笑你知道吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：你不会真的以为我们在谈恋爱吧？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：就跟你玩玩你还走心了。我就当个消遣。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我跟谁都可以发逼照。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我凭什么要告诉你我的事？你很特别？你什么都不是。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">战神：我不想玩了，无聊。别来找我了。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是他的力量令伊莎贝拉殒命。但，失去了力量的他，也不值得被爱了吧。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>送文文子一首《爱情买卖》，狠心把我来伤害，爱这么意外，用心浇灌的真爱，枯萎才明白qaq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">21</p><p class="p1">埃尔文这辈子还没被人甩过。埃尔文不知道被甩是什么感觉。</p><p class="p1">原来是这种感觉。</p><p class="p1">看完第一条就看不下去了。他不是刀枪不入的，他不是无所不能的。他喘不过气来。</p><p class="p1">战神这几天一反常态的沉默让他如坐针毡。无措、不安、痛苦……他什么都没有表现出来。舅舅住院，战神已经很担心了，他不想再给战神增加心理负担。如果战神需要他，他就在那儿。随时。</p><p class="p1">后来的消息一条比一条恶毒，他强迫自己看完。每一个字都刺痛了他的眼睛，心脏每跳一下都像把胸腔里的空气抽干了一次那么痛。那感觉很熟悉，又很陌生，他被父母伤害过很多次了，被爱人伤害，还是第一次。看了很多遍，仍然觉得不真实。是战神发的，是特别特别喜欢他、没了他就活不下去、把他当做心目中一切美好的化身的战神发的。他能猜到，舅舅生病的事勾起了战神心中痛苦的回忆，战神需要时间来处理情绪，他可以理解，可以等待。令他疲惫的是，这种事都是要他去猜的。战神愿意告诉他的，依旧只有那么一点点。累吗？很累。但他有这个觉悟，他做好了聆听和安抚的准备，他甚至可以再次将自己的心剖开。他还是太天真了。世界上就没有安全的地方。他用了整个漫长的青春期来逃离母亲织下的网，但战神，竟然也是需要防范的对象。</p><p class="p1">这不是他想要的爱情。他愿意接受各种各样的不完美，但一个被自己的痛苦所桎梏、可以毫不犹豫地伤害他的人，无论怎么大度，无论怎么为他开脱，都离他的理想太远了。</p><p class="p1">没有人会像他希望的那样爱他。妈妈不会，战神也不会。那个人或许根本就不存在。他只是把不切实际的理想投射到了战神残缺的画像上。爱上一个连长相都不知道的网友，的确是一件可笑的事。找错了。不如算了。现在发现也不算晚，回头是岸。</p><p class="p1">这个念头让埃尔文骤然轻松了不少。坚持的理由只有一个，放弃的理由却有很多很多。他马上就要开学了。读博第一年是最苦的，他有幸成为通过资格考试的十个人之一。第三年和第二年没有太大的区别，他不需要上课，也不需要准备考试了，但当助教、写论文、作报告会占据他的大部分时间。他不会再有那么多精力去照顾战神的情绪。他至少还有三年才能毕业。就算确定了关系，他们也会长期异地。而他们的经济状况都没有宽裕到可以随时打飞的去看对方的地步。在电话里，他能做到的事太少了。在电话里，他什么都不是。</p><p class="p1">不如算了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">花开两朵，各表一枝。在埃尔文因为突然被甩而开始怀疑人生的时候，米克正在纳格兰和队友甜蜜地约会。</p><p class="p1">纳格兰是魔兽世界中的一处地点，位于外域，以风景优美、气氛浪漫著称。外域开放是五个资料片以前的事，那时候还有人在这儿做任务练级，这年头，来纳格兰的都是约会拍照的。一个兽人战士和一个血精灵盗贼并肩坐在一座浮在空中的岛屿上，一道亮晶晶的瀑布飞流直下，前方重峦叠嶂一望无际，夜空中悬挂着一轮圆盘似的明月，在山谷中洒下皓白的光晕。几条粉紫色的极光交织错落划过天幕，于月下缓缓流淌。这景观确是令人心醉神迷。</p><p class="p1">米克戴着一副大耳机，没有听到手机振动的声响，只感到桌子在振。他的OPPO振起来总是一副地动山摇的势头。他翻过手机，看见屏幕上埃尔文的名字，便不情不愿地摘下耳机，摘之前还柔声说了一句，“娜娜，我接个电话。”</p><p class="p1">米克对着手机就换了副嘴脸，很不耐烦，“有屁快放。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文说：“出来喝酒。”</p><p class="p1">“没空。”</p><p class="p1">“出来。”</p><p class="p1">“有事？”</p><p class="p1">“有事。”</p><p class="p1">“哪儿啊？”</p><p class="p1">“我发你。”</p><p class="p1">通话时长二十秒。挂了电话，米克又戴上耳机，换回方才的嘴脸，棕熊露出软软的肚皮，一点点温柔，一点点娇羞，“娜娜，我得出去了。”</p><p class="p1">队友的声音像雪山上的溪流一样清脆悦耳，淙淙作响，“谁呀？”米克接电话没开静音，他都听见了。</p><p class="p1">“埃尔文。”</p><p class="p1">血精灵是个女号，穿着一套赛博朋克风格的幻化，在兽人身边蹦来蹦去，这时抬起手做了一个哭泣的表情，“行吧，那你快去，老婆拜拜。”血精灵朝兽人抛了个飞吻。</p><p class="p1">米克对这个称呼似乎并无异议，恋恋不舍地下线，出门的时候还在跟娜娜发微信。埃尔文叫他去DNA，他回了一个问号。DNA是米市新开的一家夜店，金貂换酒，风头无两，Playhouse都被压下一头。埃尔文临时起意，不可能订得到卡。</p><p class="p1">Playhouse的飞船装置抬高了米市夜店的门槛，DNA后来居上，高阔的天花板中央垂下来一个巨大的圆形灯光装置，那玩意儿一闪起来，噼里啪啦，跟电击似的。一走进室内，米克就感到脚下的地板在剧烈地振，贝斯很强劲，动次打次，从脚底板振到天灵盖，有逼的把逼都振松了，没逼的也给振出一个逼来。装置里喷出强劲的冷气，大片大片的纸巾和礼花在半空中凌乱翻飞——夜店常驻项目“天女散花”和“加特林礼炮”，一百块一摞纸，五百块一组礼炮，暴利，315热线能不能管管？一个穿亮片胸罩的女DJ在台上打碟，旁边站了一个绿头发的黑人MC，“Yes yes, let’s go!”带点儿口音。哥们儿不是美国黑人，是非洲黑人。</p><p class="p1">音乐、灯光和屏幕上的影像都极具感染力，米克一扫心中阴霾，一边走，一边跟着节奏晃头。走过水泄不通的吧台，就来到了夜店边缘的散台区，也就是夜店里的贫民窟。散台是没有低消的，先到先得。埃尔文显眼地站在一张高脚桌旁，对他招了招手。</p><p class="p1">纸醉金迷中的昆山片玉，桂林一枝，穿得还是那么别具一格，笑得还是那么光风霁月，左看右看，都是九亿少男少女的终极春梦。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文看起来屁事没有。</p><p class="p1">和他做了这么多年朋友，米克仍然看不懂他。他好像很复杂，又好像很简单。他的欲求一直是单纯的、天真的：自由，爱情，最纯洁的钻石也不过如此，手段却像一个老练的阴谋家。米克常年被他轻重有致地拿捏，如今已经放弃抵抗。习惯他的拿捏之后，就像头部按摩一样舒爽了。心灵的远由肉体的近来弥补。他往埃尔文身边一站，埃尔文果然主动靠了过来。</p><p class="p1">灯光扑朔迷离，割裂的荧幕上光影飞驰，好似被剪碎的屏风，有种尼古拉斯·温丁·雷弗恩电影的质感。贝斯和鼓点有凿穿耳膜之势。米克这脑袋，一晃起来也不像是能停下来的样子。埃尔文叫他来这种地方，显然不是想和他谈心。桌子上有半打啤酒，米克开了一瓶，扭头就看见一个明眸善睐的美青年像鬼魅一样冒出来，和埃尔文搭上了讪。他在问埃尔文要不要去他们的卡。即使站在贫民窟里，埃尔文的光芒仍然有使夜店蓬荜生辉的效果。美青年亲昵地把手搭在埃尔文臂上，矮他一头，需仰着脸和他说话。精致的面容被真正的盛世美颜一照，就像费霞遇见林青霞，不是一个重量级的，黯然失色。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文把青年的手拿下来，赏玩一般地捏了捏他的指节，脸比他美，手也比他美，所以带着些悲悯。他笑盈盈地贴在青年耳边说了句话，青年做西子捧心状，没一会儿，神魂颠倒地走了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文风流博浪、雍容闲雅，一整晚都在进行这种无聊的活动。灵动的指尖堪比萨德侯爵的鹅毛笔，骚到米克想报警，摸了脖子摸手腕，摸了手腕摸胸口，就像他现在这样，拇指停在剑突的位置，耐人寻味地画着圈，让人想起那些下流而又美好的事情。他看起来是想约炮，但也没真的带谁走——和他在网上做的别无二致。他想证明什么，又想得到什么，光是揣摩埃尔文的心态，都让米克感到一阵彻骨的空虚。靠近他的人都在膜拜他，米克却始终无法摆脱埃尔文在作践自己的想法。</p><p class="p1">他的美，有时候令米克作呕。</p><p class="p1">DNA里基佬竟然还不少，埃尔文撩了几个，似乎有些意兴阑珊，低下头喝起了酒。他一直贴着米克的肩。米克看了看他的侧脸，精雕细琢的棱角映着迷幻的灯光，却显得安静，睫毛投下的浓影遮住了那双神采飞扬的眼睛，是很寂寞的样子。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">小文：晚上8点我会给你打电话。</p><p class="p1">小文：我只打一次。</p><p class="p1">所谓有情皆孽，无人不冤，埃尔文尚有去夜店作践自己的行动力，收到文文子的微信时，利威尔却已经濒临崩溃、半死不活了。</p><p class="p1">死有余辜就是了，分手是他提的。</p><p class="p1">距离利威尔和文文子分手已经过去三天。这三天中，利威尔茶饭不思、悲恸不已，一瘦就瘦了五斤，轻飘飘地进入了一种麻木的状态。他连清洁都不想做了，连手上的倒刺都不想撕了。即使想到离开他后文文子可以拥有的幸福，也不能缓解他的悲恸的千万分之一。文文子又一次将他的心从苦水中打捞起来。他才发现，他没有删文文子的微信。他可能是故意的。</p><p class="p1">在他的心灵深处，他仍然相信哥哥会来拯救他。</p><p class="p1">他真的很卑鄙。</p><p class="p1">文文子的消息于早上八点发送，给了利威尔一整天的时间来思考，要不要接他的电话。利威尔已经备份了他们在微信和爱发电上的聊天记录，以便删好友之后留个念想。但他下不了手。他们的联结那么深又那么浅。删了，文文子和战神就真的永世不见了。</p><p class="p1">这几天埃尔文回家都很晚，利威尔不知道他干什么去了。他不再有过问埃尔文行踪的资格了。他只能幻想他们还没有分手，对着墙壁发问，对着墙壁吃醋。他发了二十条私密朋友圈。每一条都是，你去哪了？</p><p class="p1">利威尔决定，他不能接文文子的电话。如果接了，那些伤人的话就白说了。他永远也不会好了，他现在和死了也没什么差别，他马上就可以去死。他不能死在家里，但他没有出门、买安眠药、去快捷酒店开一间房的动力。文文子和他不一样，文文子比他坚强，文文子会振作起来，用他那颗聪明的脑袋想一想，很快就会明白自己值得更好的人。</p><p class="p1">他不能接文文子的电话。</p><p class="p1">坚如磐石的信念在手机亮起的一瞬间灰飞烟灭。他删不了微信，屏蔽不了号码，也按不掉文文子打来的电话。文文子说得很清楚，只打一次。如果利威尔不接，这就是他们的最后一通电话。</p><p class="p1">利威尔死死盯着手机屏幕，一口银牙咬碎，指甲几乎把掌心划破。</p><p class="p1">不能接。挺过这几十秒就好了。</p><p class="p1">几十秒，比一个世纪还要长。</p><p class="p1">手机仍然在振动。</p><p class="p1">利威尔接了。</p><p class="p1">文文子听起来蛮轻松的，好像有些意外，带着一丝笑意，“没屏蔽我？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔咽下梗在喉咙里的那个结，努力地想让自己的声音平静一些，起码不要让文文子发现他在哭吧，“马上……呜，就要，屏，蔽，了。”</p><p class="p1">文文子沉默了一会儿，也不去追究为什么他三天都不屏蔽，非要等他打了电话才屏蔽，只问：“舅舅还好吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔按了静音，嚎啕了几声，擦掉眼泪，结结巴巴地说：“不关，你的，事。呜……”又静音了。</p><p class="p1">“宝宝，告诉我，没事的。”</p><p class="p1">脑袋嗡嗡作响，利威尔艰难地吸着气，好像马上就要呼吸过度了，“不是，你，宝……”那个爱称像一只充满柔情的手，轻推了利威尔一把，利威尔终于从悬崖上掉下去。</p><p class="p1">利威尔不能自持，抱着手机哭了半个小时，文文子不停地说着，没事的，宝宝，没事的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔不明白事情怎么会变成这样。明明是他提的分手，明明是他说的恶毒的话，到头来却是文文子在安慰他。</p><p class="p1">他为什么不能坚强一点呢？不要接电话，或者接了也不要哭，用冷酷的态度把文文子挡回去。为此，他想好了更多恶毒的话。但他做不到啊，他真的做不到。这三天，他难过得像五脏六腑都被挖出来了，绞成肉糜了，却还连在身上。他睡不着觉，他没有去上班，或许明天就会被开除了吧。他每时每刻都在重温他和文文子的聊天记录，听他发的语音，把他们的通话按照记忆转换成文字记录下来。除了这些事，他什么也不想做。就这样死去也没关系。他可以当做这三天没有发生过，他死的时候还是文文子的宝宝。他连墓碑上的刻字都想好了，Levi Ackerman，Erwin’s Baby，1994-2019。</p><p class="p1">文文子捂着脸，指尖碰到眼角，也被浸湿了，“你说你……我真的拿你没办法。”他料到战神会伤心，那些都不是战神的真心话，但战神伤心的程度大大地超出了他的预料。他又心软了，但他不能这么快原谅战神，现在不是相拥而泣的时候，他得把对话进行下去，让战神意识到自己的错误。</p><p class="p1">“你舅舅，还好吗？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯，出院了，”利威尔打了个嗝，“法……他现在，在老人院……”</p><p class="p1">“你打不打算去看看他？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔摇头，“不……他，不想，见到我，我也，不想见到他……”</p><p class="p1">“宝宝，深呼吸。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔跟随文文子的节奏吸气，呼气，气息终于平稳下来了。三天以来的第一次。他差点以为他永远也没办法正常地呼吸了。</p><p class="p1">“好了吗？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯。”</p><p class="p1">“现在，我要交给你一个任务。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的尾巴虚弱地摇了几下，死了三天，埃尔文的“任务”让他有了些许振作的迹象，“什么任务？”</p><p class="p1">“把你发给我的消息读出来。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔不可置信，“为什么……”</p><p class="p1">文文子变得十分严厉，“读。”</p><p class="p1">“别来找我了，你很可笑……”恶毒的字句从喉头滚落，像刀锋划开了利威尔的舌尖，“你很可笑……”读不下去了。看到更下面的文字，他的身体痛得蜷缩起来。</p><p class="p1">他不是粗神经，正相反，他的神经非常纤细，他可以体谅佩特拉偶尔越界的善意，可以察觉三笠隐藏在练瑜伽邀请后的阿克曼式关心，也可以在贾碧因为插不上话而着急的时候及时地抚慰她的情绪，但为什么，对着他深爱的文文子，他却可以说出这么恶毒的话？</p><p class="p1">他和文文子的母亲有什么区别？</p><p class="p1">文文子意外地没有逼迫他，“很伤人，对吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔又开始哽咽，“嗯……”</p><p class="p1">“是你的真心话吗？你说是，我就相信。我不会再来找你。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔心中天人交战。他的确希望文文子不要再来找他了。</p><p class="p1">“是吗？”</p><p class="p1">“不是……”</p><p class="p1">“那你为什么要说呢？”</p><p class="p1">“我也不想……”利威尔语无伦次，“哥哥，我不值得……不是因为那样，但是我真的，很糟糕……你太好了，你真的……”</p><p class="p1">又是那句话。文文子掩饰不住沮丧，“宝宝，我很珍惜你，你感觉得到吗？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯……”没有人比文文子更珍惜他了。</p><p class="p1">“那你可以珍惜我一点吗？”你可以为我努力吗？你可以为我变得更好吗？哀求一般。埃尔文知道他把自己放得太低了，这是没有办法的事，在决定要给战神打电话的时候，他就失去了主动权。他的声音轻轻的，“我，不值得吗？”</p><p class="p1">只有最后的这个问题，利威尔有无比清晰的答案，“你值得。”说出这句话，他意识到，“值得”是双向的选择。在他认定自己不值得的同时，他也认定了文文子不值得。</p><p class="p1">但还有谁比文文子更值得呢？</p><p class="p1">他想为文文子努力，也想为文文子变得更好。可是，这些话太沉重了，他还是无法说出口。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文苦笑着挂了电话。战神没有给他任何承诺，只是诚实地哭了、不再说那些恶毒的话了而已。但勉强躲开了危机，很不容易了，他的感情需求，就先靠边站吧。</p><p class="p1">拿着滚烫的手机，利威尔心里悬吊吊的，好像有哪里不对，但他这几天行尸走肉，脑子不灵光，一下子也想不起来。不幸中的万幸，山穷水尽又柳暗花明的爱情令他恢复了些许生机，他忽然福至心灵，想起文文子挂电话之前说的那句“我挂了”，完全就是不想挂的意思啊。他为什么就那么让文文子挂了呢？</p><p class="p1">他赶紧打过去，文文子很快就接了，没有说话。利威尔莫名地觉得他呼吸的声音有些悲伤。</p><p class="p1">“你在想什么？”</p><p class="p1">文文子笑了一声，“第一次问我在想什么。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔坚定地说：“告诉我。”</p><p class="p1">文文子好像不愿意说。</p><p class="p1">“哥哥。”</p><p class="p1">“其实，有点累。”埃尔文罕见地结巴了，在沉默中，他的呼吸渐渐变得沉重，“如果不是真心的，你就不要……我不是每次都能……”</p><p class="p1">他静音了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔心如刀绞，“我会珍惜你的。”再不说出来，他可能会死。</p><p class="p1">耳机里一片静默。很久之后，他才听见埃尔文像个孩子一样不依不饶地问：“真的吗？”</p><p class="p1">“真的。埃尔文，我会珍惜你的。”</p><p class="p1">这是他的誓言。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">22</p><p class="p1">利威尔久违地迈出家门，被灿烂的阳光和新鲜的空气来了一记过肩摔，蹲在单元门口休息了一会儿，才找到力气再次站起来走路。那个佳能的电影机挂在他肩上，像一具沉甸甸的尸体。上了地铁，他把摄影机稳妥地抱在怀里。</p><p class="p1">坐过几站，乘客渐渐填满了车厢里的座位。一个老大爷在他面前站定，生龙活虎地假咳了一声，示意他让座。利威尔虚弱地抬起头，搞清楚状况，正要起身，老大爷却被他绝症别人一般的脸色吓着了，惊慌地按下他的肩，“小兄弟，你坐，你坐哈。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔强迫自己吃了点东西，但也没恢复多少体力。他的身体经不起折腾，这几天损耗得太厉害，掉了五斤肉，可能要一个月才长得回来。文文子没有找他要照片，他自己也不好意思发。冤有头债有主，自己把自己作成这样，他没脸让文文子知道。</p><p class="p1">他在春熙路下车，穿过IFS，穿过太古里，循着佩特拉发的定位，在东糠市街的一家面馆门口找着了她。太古里是米市最繁华也最时尚的地点，没有之一，在此处跋来报往的，都是一些奇装异服的弄潮儿，但和北京的太古里相比，还是有不小的差距，因为米市的太古里没有Dover Street Market，只有一家IT，买手的品味还不咋地。一个城市如果没有DSM，也就不要说自己潮了（上海除外）。太古里紧邻的大慈寺是一座名镇西南的千年古刹，始于唐朝，也盛于唐朝，三藏和尚都在大慈寺讲过经，米市就没有比这儿风水更好的地方。在太古里建起来之前，米市市民怨声载道，一会儿要赶走香港企业了，一会儿要保卫文化遗产了，市政府英明果断，置若罔闻。落成之后，大家定睛一看，不仅文化遗产毫发无伤，这新地标还这么新潮、这么有趣，也就没有批话要讲了。</p><p class="p1">太古里西南边的糠市街是一条小吃街，凉粉、奶茶、甜水面、兔头在这条街上争奇斗艳，可谓百花齐放，也可谓百菜齐香。佩特拉在面馆买了一杯凉虾，正喝得津津有味，远远地看见利威尔头重脚轻地飘过来，好像一只逆流而上的小蝌蚪。她暗叫不好，又买了一杯凉虾，放进利威尔手里，“你是不是贫血了？这几天怎么没来公司呀？”</p><p class="p1">“对不起佩姐，家里有点事。”利威尔羞愧难当。他三天没去上班，佩特拉给他发了微信，也打了电话，他都没理。不是有意高冷，丧到巅峰，他真的没有那个精力。和文文子打完电话，他才重整旗鼓，眯着眼睛看了看常用手机上的消息。铁三角在工作群里圈了他，让他周五出来给三笠拍视频。还好没错过。佩特拉也来了，有头有脸的。剧本是她写的。</p><p class="p1">佩特拉条件反射般地问：“你舅舅？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯。”利威尔没有多说。</p><p class="p1">佩特拉一如既往地刨根问底，“怎么了呀？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔还是有点儿麻木，所以没有感到烦躁，“急性胃炎，住院了。”</p><p class="p1">佩特拉拿出手机，点了几下，“哎呀，我大姨胃也不好，给你发几个小贴士啊。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔笑，虚弱又无奈，“谢谢佩姐。”他拿出手机来看，是小红书上的帖子。</p><p class="p1">两个人坐在面馆里的小木凳上喝完了凉虾。凉虾没什么营养，但好歹是补充了一些糖分，利威尔感觉怀里的摄影机轻了不少。他们走到街边，没一会儿就看见一辆七座的保姆车在丁字路口停下，艾笠明法贾挨个从车里钻出来，再加上一个弗洛克。六个人都读一个学校。</p><p class="p1">艾伦出街穿得很男模，T恤和运动裤都是Fear of God，表又换了，RM055白陶瓷，贵得很吓人。弗洛克在他身侧单膝跪地，从裤兜里抽出一张洁白的抛光布，毕恭毕敬地擦去表盘上并不存在的灰尘。艾伦对此习以为常，由他跪，由他擦，表情中略有一些不耐烦。擦完，弗洛克把抛光布叠成一个小方块，揣回兜里，很安陵容地看了三笠一眼，可惜纯元皇后和安陵容压根儿不是一个层次的人，对着这个被她戴着假鸡巴多次日得嗷嗷乱叫的臭婊子，三笠爱答不理，心里飘过一丝淡淡的好笑。</p><p class="p1">是的，弗洛克也和他们三人行过。虽然弗洛克口口声声是为了满足主席的窥阴癖才让三笠日，提起裤子就不认人，但三个人都清楚，弗洛克乐在其中。因此，他对三笠这种奇异的态度，也可以理解为闺房情趣的延伸。</p><p class="p1">在艾伦的另一侧，网瘾伪娘明酱正春风满面地阅读快手老铁给他的评论，自成一道靓丽的风景线。他和三笠的账号稳步发展、蒸蒸日上，各自积累了近十万粉丝，对于两个开通不到一个月的账号来说，是极亮眼的成绩。明酱的十万排着队想娶明酱，三笠的十万排着队想嫁三笠。</p><p class="p1">在评论里吸取了足够的巴啦啦能量，明酱眼波流转，含情脉脉地打开成人版爱发电。他关注的那个网黄今天尚未营业，至今也还没有回复他发的消息。该网黄艳若桃李，冷若冰霜，高大而健美，对玉桂狗情有独钟。明酱难掩眼中的失望，聊天框里只有两条孤独的“哥哥约吗？我也在米市，20/168/55。头像是本人^^”。</p><p class="p1">六个人俨然一个各行其道的小型黑帮，利威尔都不敢靠得太近。贾碧虎视眈眈，看他形销骨立，拔腿就要冲过来关心兼埋汰一番，利威尔做好心理准备，提前后退了两步。三笠抓住贾碧的马尾把她拖回来，背上的剑扔给她，“给你玩。”</p><p class="p1">贾碧兴高采烈地用剑戳了一下法尔科的屁眼。</p><p class="p1">铁三角默契地没有过问利威尔的精神状况。佩特拉私下找了三笠，三笠也打算上门掳人了，利威尔家那门，她一脚就能给踹到南半球去。但计划还未实施，利威尔就在群里回了他们的消息。既然他来了，他们就相信他的能力。</p><p class="p1">剧本很简单，就是一个恶霸（弗洛克）强抢民女（三笠）被民女反杀的故事，加入了换装元素。他们在一家网红甜品店门口拍摄恶霸强抢民女的镜头。弗洛克趁机揩了三笠几把油，以重振男性雄风。可三笠还是面无表情，完全不像被占了便宜。她的臀部俏丽而紧实，弗洛克在众目睽睽之下摸来摸去，自己先把持不住了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔公正地指出，“三笠，你情绪不对。”</p><p class="p1">三笠确实不擅长演戏，这也是阿克曼家的一链基因。武术的部分她一条就能过，每次都卡在剧情上。</p><p class="p1">艾伦走到三笠身边，旁若无人地，一手揽住她的后腰，一手从她的腰侧滑到胸脯，拇指隔着衣服，若即若离地扫过她乳首的位置。三笠的身体如月下的昙花一般盛放，冰蓝的火苗在微风中颤动。她柔肠百转地“嗯”了一声。</p><p class="p1">贾碧和法尔科都脸红了。佩特拉自觉从来没有看过如此唯美的毛片。利威尔想起他被埃尔文抱在怀中的情形，非常能理解三笠的反应。总之还是各怀鬼胎。利威尔勉强地说：“娇羞是对的，但你还得加入一点愤怒和震惊。你面对的是恶霸，不是艾伦。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔把他和主席相提并论，弗洛克感觉他们联手折辱了主席。利威尔没有给他发言的机会，又拍了几条，终于有一条能用的。三笠对肢体的控制能力超群，表情也是肢体的一部分，不在话下。刚才她过不了，只是因为把握不住情绪。艾伦摸了她一下，她就记住了娇羞的时候五官该往哪儿放，虽然是娇羞有余、愤怒和震惊不足，但人三笠冰雪美人，反差也是一个卖点。</p><p class="p1">拍好了强抢民女，就该拍民女反杀了。三笠回车上换装，今天她是主角，阿尔敏、贾碧和佩特拉跟在她身后，各有各的任务：阿尔敏化妆，贾碧贴假发，佩特拉理衣服。一个小时后，一名佩剑的黑衣女道士从车上下来，奔逸绝尘，在人群中引发一阵骚动。太古里拍短视频的人不少，穿汉服也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事，但这么美的，却是凤毛麟角。</p><p class="p1">女道士青丝如瀑、肌肤胜雪，眉心一点朱砂痣，如茫茫雪地中的一星红梅，端的是冷中带艳、俏丽无双，一身黑色道袍流光溢彩，袍上是双喜之景：祥云入境腾芳，白鹤振翅欲飞。宽袍广袖“哗啦”翻涌，拍出一层层银光雪浪令人眼花缭乱。艳丽的织纹与布料更凸显她的清音幽韵。她虽着黑袍，却是世间最纯洁的造物。行迹所至，路人无不屏息凝神，自觉让道。</p><p class="p1">要的就是这个效果。</p><p class="p1">袖子很宽，袍子很大，假发也很长，却丝毫没有影响三笠的飘逸灵巧。飘飘衣袂，挽挽青丝，凛凛剑影，交织恢弘，如诗如赋。她好像真有御剑飞行的能力。归剑入鞘之时，恶霸早已不知去向。</p><p class="p1">围观的人群在三笠四周筑起一层厚厚的人墙。墙里的八个人都生出一种还珠格格街头卖艺的感觉。三笠毫不怯场，提着剑走到人墙前面，点着窄红的眉心一蹙，勾着飞墨的杏眼一横，当即圣女叛教，变身祸国妖女了，顺带产生了摩西分红海的效果，观众自动散开，给他们让出一条道。</p><p class="p1">一行人去了一家十分高档的粤菜馆吃午饭。贾碧订的。她似乎对主席的人设抱有某些不正确的认识。艾伦挺喜欢吃新元素和Wagas的，但对高大上的粤菜馆也无甚异议。走在路上，利威尔心潮澎湃，久久不能平息。除了武侠之美的震慑，介绍埃尔文过来签约的念头也令他心神不宁。利威尔和埃尔文还没有熟悉到那个程度。作为室友，利威尔是不可能知道埃尔文的副业的。贸然对埃尔文提起当网红的事，很可能会加剧埃尔文对他的反感。况且，从室友变成同事，他们相处的机会就更多了。</p><p class="p1">趁他们点菜，利威尔去了洗手间看手机。埃尔文开学了，他们联络不如以前那么频繁、那么热忱了。埃尔文做饭的热情有所消退，利威尔有一次撞见他在厨房里喝Soylent。战神也没有再跟埃尔文提过做饭的事，他伤害了埃尔文，他没有那样的资格。</p><p class="p1">一个上午没说话了。工作的时候还好，一闲下来，利威尔满脑子想的都是他。说也不知道说什么。纸被揉皱过一次，不可能复原，纸上的字都变了意味。如果有时光机就好了。回到接到法兰电话的第二天，他绝对不会再对埃尔文说那些话。</p><p class="p1">他会珍惜他的。</p><p class="p1">——这种想法也好卑鄙。</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥。</p><p class="p1">小文：？</p><p class="p1">战神：你在干嘛？</p><p class="p1">小文：吃饭啊。</p><p class="p1">小文：学校食堂。</p><p class="p1">小文：好难吃。</p><p class="p1">战神：我在和老板吃粤菜。</p><p class="p1">小文：这么好？</p><p class="p1">战神：今天一起出来办事了，给他女朋友拍短视频。</p><p class="p1">小文：公器私用。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没有问短视频的事。</p><p class="p1">战神：比卖保险好玩。</p><p class="p1">战神：我很想你。</p><p class="p1">小文：我也想你。</p><p class="p1">看看似正常的对话让利威尔心里酸酸的。他们的心没有在一起。在皱褶的纸张上，每一个字都让人味同嚼蜡。</p><p class="p1">后悔是没有用的。他必须得做点儿什么了。</p><p class="p1">他给埃尔文打了电话，怕自己反悔，等他一接起来就飞快地说：“哥哥，给我你的地址。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文沉默了。良久，他疏落地笑了一下，“不给我打钱了？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔感觉自己又要哭了，如果他没有提过分手，埃尔文一定会毫不犹豫地告诉他地址的。“不是，我想给你寄东西。”</p><p class="p1">他想象着埃尔文有些无奈地捏着鼻梁的样子。埃尔文说：“我也想给你寄东西。”</p><p class="p1">他也想要战神的地址。不想操之过急，一直没有说。战神率先提出来了，即便如此，依然存在被拒绝的可能。所以他犹豫了。在性的方面，他可以大胆地把战神推到舒适区外面去。然而，在性以外的地方，冒险或许会刺激到战神。他不想再被甩了。虽然战神说了会珍惜他，但他不知道要怎么去相信那句话。</p><p class="p1">“我会给你我的地址，但是，你能不能答应我，在我准备好之前，不要来找我。对不起。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文爽快地说：“我答应你。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文说的话，利威尔却可以全心全意地相信。</p><p class="p1">回到包间里，利威尔小声问坐在身旁的佩特拉，“佩姐，我这周末能不能借用一下你家的厨房？我家的厨房没有烤箱。”不仅如此，甜品的气味非常馥郁，没办法瞒过埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">佩特拉喜出望外，“你要烤什么？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔羞涩地摸了摸脖子，“呃，饼干。”</p><p class="p1">一个瘦得像活死人的人，提出想借她家的厨房做点心，很热爱生命的样子。情况有些诡异，但总归是个好兆头。“好呀，你明天上午来吧，我儿子要去上英语班，你可以岁月静好地烤饼干。”佩特拉整个人都在发光，“多烤点啊，我也要吃。天哪利威尔，我还没吃过你做的东西。”</p><p class="p1">其实利威尔也没做过饼干，烤饼干这么小资的活动，在荻霞并不流行。但家常菜怎么寄呢，他难道给埃尔文寄一份皮冻过去？第一份礼物，奇葩了点儿吧。而且皮冻也不好吃啊。想来想去，还是饼干比较好。</p><p class="p1">利威尔吃完饭就在附近的一家文具店里买了一个超级可爱的铁盒子。文具店里卖的都是正版，因此就没有玉桂狗了。盒子上印了一只连他都不认识的熊，那这熊可能就没出过道，中间有一个可以活动的小把手。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">周日，他把被礼物纸包裹得很精美的铁盒子寄了出去。盒子里还有一封信。妹妹、舅舅、前男友都在信上。他没有提起任何人的名字。唯一有意的隐瞒，就是他的膝盖受过伤的事。关上盒子前，他又读了一遍信。他的字工整得像印刷体，只有他知道，在那些一丝不苟的笔画里，藏着许多许多温柔。</p><p class="p1">请你原谅我。请你相信我。请你等我。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">一周后，他在公司收到了埃尔文的回礼。他找了北京的转寄，快递从他家楼下出发，在中国大陆兜了一大圈，又回到了米市。他把快递藏在挎包里，回到房间里才拆开。抚摸着扁平的包裹，他的手微微地发着抖。在包裹上的某个地方，有埃尔文的指纹。</p><p class="p1">包裹里是一个被泡泡纸裹得严严实实的长方形物件，乍一看，像个相框。利威尔仔细地撕开胶带，把泡泡纸一层一层剥开，心跳越来越快。</p><p class="p1">一丛泼墨似的树叶凝结在相框中央，脱水后呈现出一种丝绒般的墨绿，但利威尔能够想象出它苍翠的本色。他在这里住了两年多了，从来不觉得那棵羊蹄甲有何特别。埃尔文摘下的树叶却拥有谐婉的形状，在弧度秀美的树枝两旁密密铺开。</p><p class="p1">等不及似的，他飞奔到窗户旁边去看那棵树，它还是它，它本来就是美的。埃尔文的标本揭晓了一个被他遗忘的世界。利威尔将每一片目所能及的树叶镌刻在脑海里，好像它们下一秒就会消失一样。</p><p class="p1">制作标本起码需要五天，埃尔文在收到他的信和饼干之前就做好了标本。标本，拖鞋……埃尔文憧憬着很久以后的事。</p><p class="p1">回到房间，利威尔在相框后发现了一张小小的卡片。</p><p class="p1">宝宝，</p><p class="p1">这是我家窗外的树，也是我想与你分享的风景。最近，我经常想象你在我身边的情形。我的快乐和寂寞都因为你的存在而有了更动人的颜色。谢谢你来到我的生命中。我会等你。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p class="p1">
  
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <a href="https://weibo.com/u/6097894825?refer_flag=1005055010_&amp;is_all=1">酒壮怂人掸</a>姑娘画了两张图，请ao3读者共赏！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">23</p><p class="p1">利威尔和埃尔文用上了《美女与野兽》的情侣手机壳。</p><p class="p1">小文：我是美女？</p><p class="p1">战神：绝世美女，迪士尼公主。</p><p class="p1">小文：[愉快]</p><p class="p1">战神：我是野兽。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">小文：</span>😚😚😚</p><p class="p1">小文：变回来没有？</p><p class="p1">战神：你好幼稚。</p><p class="p1">小文：<span class="s2">😠</span></p><p class="p1">小文：宝宝更幼稚。</p><p class="p1">战神：你不用也没关系的。</p><p class="p1">小文：我会用。</p><p class="p1">利威尔挑的是两个半透明的磨砂壳，简洁的黑色线条勾勒出贝儿公主和野兽王子的半身像，在迪士尼系的周边中，已经极尽低调、极尽高雅了，却还是摆脱不了那一分若有似无的土味儿。淘宝上不乏更有格调的情侣手机壳，但《美女与野兽》的故事蛊住了利威尔。“贝儿因为野兽那美丽而善良的心爱上了他，并不在意他丑陋的外表”……埃尔文就是美女嘛，利威尔就是野兽嘛。家破人亡被卖到城堡的设定也和埃尔文很贴。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文说要用那手机壳，就大摇大摆地用。酷儿俱乐部招新，他、米克、莫布里特和韩吉都去了。研究生和博士生在社团活动中不如本科生活跃，埃尔文以为他们有义务向新生展示展示大龄学生的绰约风姿，携米克欣然出席。</p><p class="p1">两个猛1负责卖肉。埃尔文穿着一件紧身背心，戴着一条雪白的发带。米克的装束和他相似，也穿紧身背心，头戴一条粉色的发带，猛中带萌。两人都像GQ杂志上的模特，确然是一等一的风姿绰约。他们站在路中间吆喝，有意无意地显摆着他们的肱二肱三，造成了几起交通事故。“酷儿”一词的意义在中国尚未普及，一个胆大的大一女生凑到他们跟前，“你们这是什么社团呀？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文灿烂地一笑，扳着手指头跟她科普，G是什么，L是什么，B是什么……挂着这样的笑容，他说地球是方的也会有人信。女孩儿听得连连点头，目露愈发雪亮的豺狼之光，表示她对同性恋群体也有一定程度的了解，“学长，你看过P大的《默读》吗？看过《镇魂》吗？看过《残次品》吗？”屁大是谁，屌大吗，埃尔文不明就里。这时，女孩儿的同伴也走过来，“《魔道祖师》呢？《天官赐福》呢？”好像基佬就必须看插屁眼小说似的。先来的女孩儿立马瞪她一眼，张牙舞爪的，“你再在我面前提光母的文我就和你绝交！”后来的女孩儿不甘示弱，“不管你怎么想秀秀，文章是没错的！忘羡不美吗？花怜不美吗？哼，秀秀的感情戏写得比P好多了！”“光母抄袭！”“那是假锤！”</p><p class="p1">人与人的悲欢并不相通，由卷轶浩繁的网络小说构建起的耽美世界和现实鲜有重叠。果然，埃尔文奇怪地看米克一眼，她们在说啥？米克耸耸肩，鬼知道。</p><p class="p1">激情安利和掐架如石沉大海，两个女孩儿灰溜溜地走了。</p><p class="p1">吆喝累了，他们坐在椅子上休息了一会儿，不多时，又起来卖艺。埃尔文像舞狮一样挥舞彩虹旗，米克以银行柜员点钞的速度发放传单。莫布里特寂寥地站在桌子后面，“请问我来这儿的意义是什么？”</p><p class="p1">几个小男生小女生站在远处探头探脑，被他们的热情所感染，接连踩着羞答答的小碎步过来留了邮箱。有这样的人在前面走，未来的路好像没那么可怕了。</p><p class="p1">招新会结束，俱乐部成员合了影。埃尔文掏出手机和朋友自拍。韩吉当场就要发朋友圈，埃尔文问：“你不P一下？”</p><p class="p1">“有什么好P的？P你吗？不挺好看的吗？”</p><p class="p1">“等等啊。”埃尔文在自己的手机上P，把韩吉的眼睛点亮了，把莫布里特的痘痘擦掉了。他的脸离镜头最近，倒是不需要怎么P，盛世美颜无瑕疵无死角，明珠一般莹莹发光。他把照片drop给韩吉，韩吉一看，确实是变好看了，但具体哪里变了，她也说不上来，微整形一样。与其说是掩盖了他们五官中不好看的地方，不如说是让本来就好看的地方显露了出来。埃尔文妙手令韩吉赞叹不已。</p><p class="p1">朋友圈发出去几分钟，韩吉大叫：“利威尔竟然给我点赞了！”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的耳朵像一只受惊的兔子一样动了一下。</p><p class="p1">“他怎么又取消了？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文忍不住勾起嘴角。</p><p class="p1">莫布里特说：“手滑了吧。”</p><p class="p1">韩吉与莫布里特对视，秘技：思维同步！利威尔几乎从来不给韩吉点赞，一看到埃尔文的照片就点赞，难道他还没有斩断对埃尔文的情丝？再说，点就点吧，马上又取消了，这不明摆着做贼心虚吗？情况大概就是他刷着朋友圈突然看到埃尔文的照片，“天哪太美了”，想也没想就点了个赞，而后大骇，“太明显了我不能暴露自己”，遂取消——他们俩猜得八九不离十，利威尔此时正在挠墙，求神拜佛希望韩吉没看见。他用战神的微信给埃尔文点赞点惯了，又受到美貌的震慑，一时间没意识到他拿的是常用手机。</p><p class="p1">两个人一同看向埃尔文。不知道埃尔文对利威尔有什么想法？都是gay，单身，住在同一个屋檐下，就算没感觉，相互解决一下生理需求也是正常的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文只能装作没看见。利威尔喜欢他是板上钉钉的事，韩吉和莫布里特似乎也知道，那天莫布里特叫他去他们的桌子，托辞就是“我有个朋友想认识认识你”。一旦讨论起这个话题，无论他说什么，都会让利威尔尴尬。</p><p class="p1">莫布里特灵机一动，想到，埃尔文“单身”一事有待商榷。他小声跟韩吉说：“埃尔文好像谈恋爱了。”</p><p class="p1">“你怎么知道？”莫布里特悄无声息地跟埃尔文混熟了，韩吉略微有吃醋的感觉。</p><p class="p1">“他最近不是发了很多朋友圈吗？肯定是发给某个人看的。”莫布里特朝埃尔文的方向抬抬下巴，笑了笑，“你看他的手机壳。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文以前用的是一个黑色硅胶壳，现在换成半透明磨砂，磨砂里还铺了一层闪粉，真的就很明显。米克也发现了他的新手机壳，嫌弃地说：“什么玩意儿。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文笑而不语，眼中流露出纯粹的甜蜜，看不出受过什么伤。他是迪士尼公主，他是绝世美女。</p><p class="p1">米克扶额。完了，老房子起火了。埃尔文长了一张情史浊如黄河水、炮友多如过江鲭的脸，但米克知道，他的感情经历非常单纯。找着了，是好事。</p><p class="p1">另一方面，米克仍对埃尔文被甩后去夜店撩汉一事耿耿于怀，攥着拳头想，丑逼，你最好不要再伤小文的心。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔收到了埃尔文寄来的红茶礼包。</p><p class="p1">箱子有点儿沉。不知道里面的内容，利威尔不敢贸然拆开。可能是情趣内衣——也很期待就是了。抓心挠肝地等到中午，佩特拉照常下楼买饭，利威尔小鹿乱撞地打开了箱子，里面的物品和他想象的大相径庭。</p><p class="p1">首先映入眼帘的，是一个美乐蒂的水杯。其次，两个圆形铁罐，“正山堂特制金骏眉”。他把水杯和铁罐拿出来，又看见一个兔子形状的保温杯垫和两盒六花堂的饼干。</p><p class="p1">九月份，天气还很热。埃尔文给他买了保温杯垫，到了寒冷的时候，他也可以喝到温暖的茶。看到这些，利威尔已经感动得说不出话来了，但箱子底部还有一张卡片。正面是埃尔文手写的物品清单。他的字好漂亮。</p><p class="p1">水杯 1</p><p class="p1">茶叶 2</p><p class="p1">饼干 2</p><p class="p1">保温杯垫 1</p><p class="p1">歌 1</p><p class="p1">前面的四件都在箱子里，利威尔又仔细清点了一遍。翻过卡片，他找到了“歌”的踪影。卡片的背面印了一个二维码，他扫出来，浏览器跳到网易云，显示出一首叫《No Ending》的歌。歌手的名字很非主流，Delv!s。一点儿都不红，歌下面只有九条评论。不知道埃尔文是怎么发现这首歌的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔戴上耳机，把东西都在办公桌上摆好。还是觉得他不值得，还是希望埃尔文不要对他那么好，但他不会再说那些伤人的话了，他正在学习接受这种痛苦。他的办公桌不再是那副贫瘠的面貌，管中窥豹，能看出它的主人过着一种有人关心、有人照顾、有人疼爱的生活。一切都是埃尔文给的。家里什么也没有，只有一个不认识他的人，利威尔都不想回家了。标本上的玻璃映出他的脸，脸上又是一种让他感到陌生的表情，眉毛颤巍巍地拧了起来，紧抿的嘴唇也在发颤，看得出来，他幸福得有些害怕。</p><p class="p1">那首歌的副歌很长，听了一会儿，他才反应过来歌词是什么。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">他们像给灾区空投物资一样毫无节制地交换礼物。利威尔如愿收到了情趣内衣。虽然早就做好了心理准备，但到了真正把镶荷叶边的白色丝袜和开裆的蕾丝内裤拿在手里的时候，利威尔还是害羞得不行。有点儿打退堂鼓了。他的腿好细，屁股好小，全身上下就没几条曲线，穿这种东西应该不好看吧。</p><p class="p1">打电话的时候，埃尔文用令人信服的声音说：“你知不知道我有多喜欢你的身材？”</p><p class="p1">想着要拍很多照，利威尔去情侣酒店开了一间房。明酱和三笠的短视频号成绩斐然，他的工资涨了挺多，他负担得起这种消费。</p><p class="p1">房间里的陈设艳丽而俗气，红色沙发，爱心形状的床，浴室四周都是透明玻璃，独立浴缸镶了四只金色的脚。利威尔向往地看着那浴缸，要是能用浴缸泡个澡……想到之前的房客在浴缸里可能干过的事，他飞快地打消了这个念头。</p><p class="p1">他脱光了衣服，把自己带来的浴巾铺在床上，绷着脚背套上了丝袜。床对面一面墙都是镜子，因为羞耻，他刻意没有去看，镜中的人影躲躲闪闪地落在他眼角。他拉起筒袜，轻薄的布料包裹了他的小腿，尺码正合适，恰到好处地贴合他腿部的线条，连脚踝处的突起也如实勾勒出来了。丝袜及至他的大腿中部，到了上面，就有点儿松了，要用吊袜带固定住。利威尔先换好内裤，几条柔韧性很好的绳子交织出内裤的开裆处，他把鸡鸡拿出来，空荡荡的感觉有些奇怪。他跪在床上，眼睛无意中扫过巨大的镜子，柔软的鸡鸡和纤细的大腿都有种弱不禁风的感觉，明明是很羞耻的，但想到猛烈地挑动埃尔文的性欲的，正是这样的身材，他的下腹变得很热，胸口的皮肤被烧成了粉红色。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文给他买了一条六钩的腰带，腰带和挂钩的交接处装饰着精致的花朵形状的刺绣布片。把缎带钩子全部系上之后，在视觉上产生一种被捆缚的效果。他侧对着镜子跪坐，缎带随着他的动作，或松开他，或勒紧他。横在臀肉上的那两条呈现优美的弧度，臀部的形状因此变得圆润饱满了。说实话，起码在他眼中，他并不觉得这身装扮多么好看。被荷叶边和缎带装饰的大腿或许还有些许“可爱”的潜力，但过于平直的腰线未免折煞了那条精美的腰带。他可以想象一个体态更丰满的人被这些繁复的带子束缚住的模样，所谓的性感，就存在于被带子咬住时微微突起的肉痕中吧。</p><p class="p1">他换了一个姿势，一条腿盘在床上，另一条腿在身前折起，仍然绷直了脚背。这样坐，他的身体显得很小。这也是埃尔文诡异的性癖之一，他的庞大，他的瘦小，他有毁灭他的能力，但他珍爱他一如珍爱自己的心。在镜子里，利威尔可以看见在丝袜下整齐排列的瘦小脚趾。他小心地把头颅放在镜头之外，拍下了照片。</p><p class="p1">战神：只穿给哥哥看。</p><p class="p1">小文：我好硬。</p><p class="p1">那三个字把他点着了。他甚至不需要看照片。他倒在床上抚摸自己的身体，想象着埃尔文的手，比他的大很多，温暖、干燥，被他仔细舔舐过的指腹画着圈逗弄他的乳头，男人的乳头不太敏感，但脑海中旖旎的画面让他黏黏糊糊地兴奋起来。前戏应该十分温柔，与性无关的部位，也会被埃尔文怜爱和欣赏，形状标致的肚脐眼，受过伤的膝盖……都有和埃尔文的嘴唇和手指亲密接触的机会。他会发出比变声器里还要可爱一百倍的声音，让在床上冷静持重的埃尔文把持不住，还没有和他腿上的丝袜玩尽兴，就迫不及待地想要插进来。他的手掌缓缓地抚过丝袜，在布料上留下厚重的温度，如果是埃尔文的手，会更热，到滚烫的地步。埃尔文一只手就可以握住他的腿根，把他的身体打开，超出他可以承受的限度也没关系。阴茎已经完全勃起了，龟头胀胀的，是埃尔文喜欢的颜色。从来没有被填满过的小穴还是很淫荡，今天程度更甚了，湿黏的液体过早地流出来，浸湿了内裤后面的绳子，明明里面什么都没有，光是想象埃尔文的眼神，甬道里的肌肉就热情地收缩起来。</p><p class="p1">他带了手机支架，夹在床头，开着前置摄像头，录像的时候可以清晰地看见自己欲求不满的模样。房间里只有湿淋淋的水声，越来越激烈了。他一只手抱住腿，一只手拿着肛塞快速地抽插，肛塞畅通无阻地出入湿滑的甬道，带出一丝丝清亮的体液，再次进入时被挤出来，一些流到背后，一些堆落在身下的浴巾上。</p><p class="p1">又换了姿势，屁股正对着镜头，从埃尔文的角度来看，就是后入。腿上的缎带被动来动去的手臂搅错位了，其中一条从丝袜上掉了下来，沾上了体液，亮晶晶的，交错的姿态也非常淫乱。为了不在镜头中露出肩膀以上的部位，他掰低了支架，即使在调整支架的时候，也没有停下手上的动作。穿着丝袜的他是给埃尔文的礼物，他的快乐也是给埃尔文的礼物。</p><p class="p1">利威尔一个人在酒店里玩了很久，丝袜完成了使命，他兴奋得停不下来。全身都像只熟虾米一样充血泛红，丝袜下的脚趾透出淡淡的粉色。太激动了，不像情动的颜色了，更像发烧。不知道这是怎样的变态，穿上丝袜之后，被埃尔文疼爱的感觉更加强烈了。丝袜代表着埃尔文的窥视，甚至亵玩。在道德的迷宫中，放下尊严总是伴随着快感。高潮的时候他哭了出来，很爽，也很寂寞。即便如此，他也没有忘记发视频的时候要抹掉声音。赤身裸体的时候没法戴变声器。呻吟和哭泣都是利威尔原本的声音。如果埃尔文问他，就说设置错了。房间里有一股沉闷的味道，那是之前在这里疯狂做爱的无数情侣留下的，只有他是一个人，被型号不同的假鸡巴捅得泪流满面。他应该感到恶心的，但他的心里全部都是向往。如果是和埃尔文一起，冒着得疱疹的风险，他也会去浴缸里和他一起泡澡。他想和埃尔文牵手、拥抱、接吻，靠近他一点点都好。每一次在家里看到埃尔文，每一次在浴室里依稀闻到他的味道，那种渴望都让他心痒难搔，像漫长的失重，心脏始终悬空。</p><p class="p1">快要疯掉了。</p><p class="p1">但是，在埃尔文接受作为利威尔的他之前，他不能说。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>歌词是even though you think i've given enough, every single day i will give you my love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">24</p><p class="p1">利威尔买了一个迷你的落地晾衣架，放在房间里。晾衣架上挂着他的丝袜和内裤，一只水盆在下面接着水。装置相当简陋，洗过的丝袜也皱巴巴的，只有在他的腿上才会展现出可爱的模样。这些不完美的细节无碍他的心情，他单纯地为房间里也有埃尔文的痕迹而感到幸福。埃尔文给他买的每一套衣服他都喜欢得不得了，录完视频也舍不得脱。紧绷的袜口、卡在臀缝里的绳子无一不在提醒他，他是埃尔文的宝宝。</p><p class="p1">上班的时候也经常感到兴奋，一闲下来，想到的都是下流的事。他可以隔着裤子摸到镶着蝴蝶结的腿环的廓形，因为埃尔文说他可爱，他也会怯怯地觉得自己有一点点可爱。小号的蕾丝内裤会勒到鸡鸡，但那种不适感反而让他更兴奋了。丁字裤更加让人无措，本来就不是设计给男人穿的衣服，他都不知道鸡鸡应该往哪里放。包是包不住的，只好拨到一边，和裤子稍微摩擦一下就会勃起、流水。</p><p class="p1">膝盖没有影响到他的工作和生活，敏感的鸡鸡和水坝似的逼却给他造成了诸多不便。他假惺惺地跟埃尔文哭诉，每天都好难过，每天都想做爱，哥哥你买的骚衣服是有黑魔法吗，为什么我一穿上就脱不下来？听起来非常惹人怜，非常小妖精。语气和用词都会令两个月前的他大惊失色，然而扮演着战神的他毫无心理障碍地说出了那些羞耻的话。埃尔文很吃这一套，恨不得把他捧在手心里疼，于是他愈发肆无忌惮。潜台词是，哥哥可以给我更多的爱吗？</p><p class="p1">埃尔文从来没有让他失望。埃尔文每一次都给了他更多的爱。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文感觉得到，室友最近变骚了，或许是找着了合拍的炮友，也或许是和前男友复合了，反正一看就是一副屁眼被日烂了的样子，娇小的身体像蜜桃一样多汁，散发着甜腻的香味。现在，除了他的脚，连他的眼睛、他的脖子、他后颈那片剃得很清爽的头发，也变得很性感了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文想摸一下他，随便哪里都好。</p><p class="p1">谢天谢地，迄今他们碰面的频率还是很低。每次碰面，室友总是含情脉脉地看着他，以为他发现不了，在他转过头的瞬间就把眼睛移开，在空气中划出一道柔软的痕迹。微微泛红的脸颊令人心痒，薄薄的嘴唇变得丰盈、诱人，好像涂了透明的唇膏。沉浸在爱情中的人流露出一种水润而饱胀的气息，埃尔文总觉得室友一掐就会出水。</p><p class="p1">他们没有再进行肢体接触，情况并没有好到哪儿去，空气里到处都是那双湿润漂亮的眼睛勾画出的暗香疏影。虽然隐秘，埃尔文可以明确地指出它们的位置，也可以明确地感受到它们的涌动、起伏，因为那是室友为了诱惑他而留下的暗号。他涓滴不漏地接收到了。</p><p class="p1">一言以蔽之，飘荡在公寓里荷尔蒙浓郁馥烈、变幻莫测。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">最近埃尔文都在图书馆里待到晚上，自称要写论文，很是义正辞严。</p><p class="p1">一开学就这么忙碌，利威尔没有打扰他，抱着手机望穿秋水，渐渐地感觉吃不消。每天都独守空闺，已经习惯了，没有人抱他，已经习惯了，被又冷又硬的假鸡巴捅，也已经习惯了，只有在埃尔文不和他说话的时候，他才真正地感到寂寞难耐。</p><p class="p1">家里也没有人，利威尔漫无目的地在客厅里走来走去。他对埃尔文的精神依赖到达了令他焦虑害怕的地步，即使一个小时不联系，也会让他心神不宁。埃尔文说十一点钟会和他打电话。他在埃尔文的房间门口坐了一会儿，把脸贴在门板上，幻想着他们躺在那张小床上忘情地拥抱接吻的情形。</p><p class="p1">十点半，埃尔文回家了。今天比以往都要迟几个小时。利威尔不满地想，米大的图书馆开到那么晚吗？</p><p class="p1">听到门外的动静，他从地板上站起来，慌忙地拍了拍裤子。不知不觉坐了很久，也幻想了很久，他们大概在他脑子里做了八百次爱吧。他甚至动了歪念，想裹着埃尔文的浴巾自慰。最终他没有去，不是因为他的道德标准高人一等，而是有自己会对此上瘾的先见之明。地板被他坐得滚烫。</p><p class="p1">利威尔没有立刻回房间，坐在沙发上，装作在玩手机。除了眼睛，他全部的感官都集中在埃尔文身上。在埃尔文从玄关走进客厅的那一瞬间，他的心脏都快要跳出胸腔了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文背着书包往厨房走，手里提着一个印满了小狗爪子的粉蓝色便当袋。昨天他做了饭，今天带到学校里去吃了。</p><p class="p1">便当盒和便当袋都是利威尔送给他的。</p><p class="p1">他挺自然地看利威尔一眼，“你还没睡？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔没有抬头，“嗯。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔和战神的声音截然不同，但“嗯”的声调和力度如出一辙，别样的好听。心尖上的嫩肉被撩了一下，埃尔文头也不回地走进了厨房。室友的眼睛在他背上流连。</p><p class="p1">他把便当袋放在灶台旁边，接了一壶水。便当盒已经在学校洗过了。走出厨房时，室友的眼睛就在门口等着他，被他的脚步所惊动，像水面上的蜻蜓一样轻盈地飞向了别处。他有这样的预感，但和室友对视的须臾之间，他仍然心跳加速。最近桃花太好了。他对别人总是避之不及，但战神和室友是从他的幻想深处生长出来的两株绝色。旖旎的水波轻轻摇荡着，埃尔文踏着浪回到了卧室。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文准时和利威尔通了电话。利威尔焦躁的心终于安定下来。他问埃尔文，“哥哥，你愿意和什么样的人做朋友啊？”这个问题他换着花样问了很多次了，今天的问法格外直白。接近埃尔文的渴望一天比一天强烈，他想快点改变埃尔文对室友的印象。他知道埃尔文喜欢真诚的人，难住他了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文把他心里的小九九拎得很清，无奈道：“宝宝，你在担心什么？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔纠结又委屈地哼唧了几下。这种特殊的语言，埃尔文完全听得懂，“不会。”</p><p class="p1">“会……”</p><p class="p1">“你会和我见面吗？”怎么保证都没有用，埃尔文不想做无用功。保证就是表白，他已经花式表白过了。一下子爱得太猛烈，宝宝会被宠坏。现在就挺无法无天的了，没亏待他却表现得这么委屈，要哭不哭的，不就是贪得无厌吗？</p><p class="p1">听到他的问题，战神沉默了。</p><p class="p1">他们连见面的事都没有达成共识。</p><p class="p1">“当然会。哥哥你是笨蛋吗？不见面怎么珍惜你？”利威尔莫名有些激动，“我会给你做饭，给你洗衣服，睡觉的时候我不会穿内裤，你想什么时候操我就什么时候操我。我舔你的鸡鸡叫你起床，你的精液就是我的早饭。”</p><p class="p1">“是吗？我记住了。”埃尔文硬了，但他不会让燃烧的性欲阻挠他们更进一步的机会，顿了顿，“宝宝，给我看你的照片。”</p><p class="p1">他用了利威尔无法拒绝的语气。豪情壮志被一句话打趴下。还是走到了这一步。利威尔不能再推脱。埃尔文已经等了很久。他早就想好了要如何应对这种状况，真要实施了，他还是难过得不想说话。</p><p class="p1">他发了法尔科的照片。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文立马挂了电话，弹了个视频过来。利威尔狠心地按掉了。</p><p class="p1">小文：丑逼，你骗得我好惨。</p><p class="p1">小文：我要视频。</p><p class="p1">战神：不丑吗？</p><p class="p1">利威尔超级抱歉。法尔科一点儿也不丑。</p><p class="p1">小文：宝宝，你的审美很有问题。</p><p class="p1">战神：我现在不长这样了。这是我大学的时候的照片。</p><p class="p1">话是可以这么说的。从小到大，利威尔对自己的外貌都没什么特别的感觉，就普通吧，其实说不上丑。但他五年前经历的事，和毁容无二。自称丑逼不是欲扬先抑的计谋。</p><p class="p1">战神：可以视频，但是我不露脸可以吗？</p><p class="p1">战神：对不起哥哥。</p><p class="p1">战神：我想和你视频也想和你见面。</p><p class="p1">战神：真的。</p><p class="p1">战神：我没有像喜欢你这样喜欢过任何一个人。你感觉得到吗？</p><p class="p1">战神：还是觉得在做梦。</p><p class="p1">战神：再给我一点时间。</p><p class="p1">战神：我会来见你的哥哥。</p><p class="p1">小文：好。</p><p class="p1">小文：勇敢的宝宝。</p><p class="p1">小文：我的英雄。</p><p class="p1">小文：我的王冠。</p><p class="p1">小文：我的骄傲。</p><p class="p1">那些词语中蕴含的力量使利威尔战栗不息。他的英雄，他的王冠，他的骄傲。在还能打拳的时候，他也没有像现在这么强大过。埃尔文的力量就是他的力量。</p><p class="p1">小文：[图片]</p><p class="p1">小文：我。</p><p class="p1">照片是在他们的家里拍的。埃尔文趴在洒满了阳光的书桌上，小半张脸埋在手臂里，裸露的棱角更为分明。他眉眼弯弯，金色的睫毛在眼角洒下一片金粉，最纯的蓝，最烁的金，竞相争辉。爱情的光辉照耀着他，鎏金的面容如强光下的钻石一般大放异彩。</p><p class="p1">风华绝代很俗吧，但风华绝代。一眼万年也很俗吧，但一眼万年。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">然而，现实中的情况仍然不容乐观。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文每天都九十点钟才回家，利威尔也每天都坐在他的房间门口等他。那里的地板都被他的屁股磨得更光滑了。早上利威尔比他出门早，见面的时间只有晚上他回家之后的那么几分钟。回来了也是铁板一块，和他最多说三句话就要回房间了。他被烫伤的那一天，从厨房走到客厅，已经是他们最近的距离。</p><p class="p1">你和室友现在怎么样啊？</p><p class="p1">利威尔打出这句话又删掉了。负面的答案会削弱他的决心。即便没有问，他也能感觉到，埃尔文每一天都会对作为室友的他更冷淡一点。</p><p class="p1">当战神的时候，他对自己的身体和性格都很有信心。展现出埃尔文青睐的地方，会得到积极的反馈。埃尔文的赞美就像阳光一样，他努力朝着阳光照射而来的方向生长成埃尔文喜欢的模样：无比依赖他，无比迷恋他，无比崇拜他。虽然迷失了自我，但埃尔文的自我比他的自我更值得信赖。删app、当炮友、分手……都是他跟随自我做出来的事，每一件都是错的。</p><p class="p1">回到现实中，无论他做什么，都无法打动埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">他也觉得很分裂。是同一个人啊，差别有那么大吗？只要埃尔文愿意多了解了解他，就会发现他和宝宝是一样的。</p><p class="p1">给战神的爱，利威尔一点点都分不到。利威尔苦笑，不要说“爱”了，他只是想和埃尔文做朋友而已。</p><p class="p1">虽然如此，尽管还是被自卑困扰着，他绝对不会再和埃尔文分手了。</p><p class="p1">周六早晨，利威尔目送埃尔文挎着一个旅行包出了门。以为他去健身房，作为室友、作为战神，利威尔都没有多问。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文在外度过了多姿多彩的一天，逛了街，吃了饭，去了书店和美术馆，八点多回的家。</p><p class="p1">利威尔坐在他空无一人的卧室门口和他打电话，说着说着就要哭了。</p><p class="p1">明明就不在家里。</p><p class="p1">耐不住寂寞去约炮了吗？电话里再怎么刺激，也比不上操真实的逼。</p><p class="p1">明知道埃尔文不是那种人，但时间越来越晚了，他的想法也越来越阴暗。埃尔文那边听起来很安静，不像在什么奇奇怪怪的地方。</p><p class="p1">去哪了啊？</p><p class="p1">拆穿他的谎言太容易了，让他发一张照片就会露馅。</p><p class="p1">利威尔把眼泪憋回去，终究没有让他发照片。他不希望埃尔文为了圆谎而慌张。做爱的时候，他更卖力地表现（也是因为排除了埃尔文在外面偷吃的嫌疑而松了口气）。埃尔文骗他也没什么的。如果他们不是室友，他根本就不会发现这件事。</p><p class="p1">他一直一直在骗埃尔文，埃尔文也骗骗他，才叫公平吧。</p><p class="p1">挂了电话，利威尔脱下被精液和逼水打湿的内裤，恋恋不舍地抚摸着腿上那双镶了水钻的黑色丝袜。刚才他们默契地没有照相或录影，都不方便，他在家里，埃尔文不在。但嗑炮之前，他像仪式一般套上了崭新的丝袜。他把手机夹进床头的支架里，前置摄像头照出他的全身，两条腿以一种风骚而煽情的姿势交叠着，腿根收束成柔美的线条托起白腻光洁的下体，他扭动腰肢，让湿淋淋的屁股也暴露在镜头前面，没有刻意掰开，但臀缝里大敞的穴口十分显眼，红红的，肿肿的，被操得很开。屏幕中的他，也将是埃尔文眼中的他。</p><p class="p1">可惜不能让埃尔文看到他这时的全貌。他屈起腿，脸在丝袜上寂寞地蹭来蹭去。</p><p class="p1">异装的英雄，桃色的王冠，柔情似水的骄傲，此刻，只是一只没有人疼爱的小猫。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">洗完澡之后，利威尔在埃尔文的房间门口来回磨蹭。夜中的彩虹盈盈闪烁，诱惑他，也安抚他。他尽力安慰自己了，但被埃尔文骗还是有点儿伤心。小心翼翼地，他推开了那扇禁忌的门。</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">顷刻间，他被埃尔文的味道包围。夜凉如水，他的心绪如惊涛骇浪一般澎湃。梦幻的帷幕升起又落下，不知今夕何夕。他走了两步，膝盖一软，自觉而精准地倒在埃尔文的床上。蓬松的被子代替埃尔文拥抱了他，床头柜上的玉桂狗代替埃尔文凝望着他。他把脸深深埋进枕头里。在这张床上做偷偷色色的事会很刺激，但他只想静静地躺在这里，憧憬着他们的未来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的生日就要到了。他不会给埃尔文添麻烦。他会乖乖的，为埃尔文献上最甜美的礼物。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>爱是卑微qaq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">25</p><p class="p1">十月十四日是一个周一。埃尔文把生日party安排在十二号周六。利威尔起了个大早，用新买的烤箱给他烤了四个杯子蛋糕。</p><p class="p1">在房间里闻到暖融融的面粉和黄油的香气，埃尔文有理有据地生出一种不祥的预感。</p><p class="p1">上星期，厨房里出现了一个小米的电烤箱。以为室友要研发什么新菜，每次打开冰箱，埃尔文都满怀期待。埃尔文不得不承认，他对室友抱有越来越浓厚的好奇。有点儿危险了。</p><p class="p1">冰箱里的剩菜仍然是快手炒菜，木耳肉片、蒜苗豆腐什么的。室友个子小，饭量也小，一盘菜有时能吃两天。埃尔文买回来的那麦饭石锅挺大挺沉的，他想象着小小的室友吃力地颠着大锅的模样，就觉得好可……好有趣。前段时间室友暴瘦，精神状况似乎也不太好，埃尔文担心过室友的健康，但他什么也没说。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文不是中央空调。</p><p class="p1">室友没有用烤箱做菜，但名侦探埃尔文从近一周公寓里挥之不去的香甜气味判断，室友的新爱好是烘焙。奇怪的是，埃尔文从来没有在家里看到过成品。他还纳闷呢，室友不是喜欢他吗？做了甜品按理说应该和他分享分享吧？</p><p class="p1">他不会吃就是了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文故作淡定，站在衣柜前面挑衣服。今年生日，他没给自己买新衣新鞋。谈恋爱了，不能乱花钱了。</p><p class="p1">他没有给自己买，不代表别人没有给他买。战神送了他一双白色的Moncler复古球鞋。他已经穿上了。比起他拥有的运动品牌的球鞋，多了一分典雅。好看吗？好看。喜欢吗？喜欢。开心吗？开心。贵吗？贵。和他们以前交换的礼物不是一个档次的。战神愿意为他花钱让他很开心，也不是爱慕虚荣吧，爱慕虚荣就自己买了。他们都不是富二代，得把钱花在刀刃上。只要是他喜欢、他需要的东西，在战神眼中都是值得的。他也会心疼就是了。但是，好像他越心疼，战神就越愿意为他花钱。</p><p class="p1">爱不就是互相珍惜吗？</p><p class="p1">他口是心非地数落了战神一通，战神完全听出了他的快乐，他的快乐也让战神快乐。战神善解人意地说，给哥哥买鞋是我的福气，我涨工资了，你别心疼我，我（目前）就买这一双。</p><p class="p1">他和战神都愉快地成为了爱情的奴隶。这种时候，埃尔文完全忘记了室友的存在。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文拿了一件白色的丹宁夹克出来，颇有Lemaire的风范。只能说淘宝无奇不有，沿海一代的服装工厂做工也越来越精细了。他把夹克披在肩上，很落拓的，挑选着内搭，必须风骚，必须艳惊四座——埃尔文沉浸在自己的美貌中无法自拔。自恋，也是一件快乐的事。虽然战神已经爱他爱得死去活来，但他确定一定以及肯定，等他们见了面，战神对他的感情只会与日俱增。他很爱很爱战神，战神也很爱很爱他，每当他想到这件事，就会像吸入了迷药一样，四肢瘫软、呼吸困难。他一点儿也不惧怕那个字。一生中第一次被如此丰沛、如此温柔的爱意包围，那感觉，竟比他想象中还要好。</p><p class="p1">轻烟，利刃，细雨，都是爱情。</p><p class="p1">室友敲了敲他的门，埃尔文谨慎地收拾好爱情为他的姿容蒙上的滤镜，美貌因此削减了一分，但也仅仅是一分罢了。室友穿着一条格子围裙，戴着一只厚厚的耐热手套，手里是一个长方形的盘子，埃尔文第一次见，肯定是新买的。盘子里站着四个纸杯蛋糕，其中两个顶着一层白色奶油，另外两个顶着一层香芋色的奶油。奶油的纹路堪称完美，厚密而匀称，埃尔文好像能看见室友在灶台前面弯着腰、抬着手臂、严肃又认真地挤奶油。非常可……有趣。</p><p class="p1">室友羞涩地看他一眼，垂下头，粉色的耳尖从发丝里支棱出来，“埃尔文，生日快乐。”</p><p class="p1">就这样，埃尔文发现室友的后颈也粉粉的，比耳朵的颜色浅一度，像婴儿的脚掌。</p><p class="p1">破案了。室友买烤箱就是为了给他烤蛋糕的。之前是在练习，当然不会分给他吃。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没有急着接盘子，他越想接，就越不能接，“你怎么知道我的生日？”今天他没有邀请室友。</p><p class="p1">室友还是低着头，埃尔文看不见，他对着埃尔文的新鞋露出了温柔的表情，“莫布里特问我给你送什么礼物比较好。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文心虚地笑一笑，气度依旧从容，“你怎么说的？”如果室友的答案显示出室友很了解他，他可能又得搬家了。如果貌美和迷人是一种错，埃尔文已经一错再错！</p><p class="p1">室友轻松道：“我说球鞋，”又有些不屑地，“莫布里特说他买不起。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文心中的一块大石落地。他喜欢球鞋是众所周知的事。</p><p class="p1">他仍然没有接过盘子。</p><p class="p1">思忖片刻，埃尔文意有所指地说：“有人送我球鞋了。”名花有主，他希望室友知难而退。</p><p class="p1">“我知……”室友突然卡壳了一下，想要掩饰什么似的，把手里的盘子往他面前凑了凑，戴着耐热手套的手离埃尔文更近了，像一只毛茸茸、圆滚滚的爪子，“我给你烤了蛋糕。”室友的耳朵越来越红，“白色的是纯面粉，紫色的加了西葫芦，奶油里面是代糖，呃，比较……健康。”这是室友对他说过的最长的一句话。</p><p class="p1">仔细一看，装饰着紫色奶油的蛋糕表面确实要粗糙一点儿。埃尔文彬彬有礼地接过盘子，像拿着一个烫手山芋，“谢谢。”</p><p class="p1">室友站在他门口没有动，看着他，眼睛湿湿的、亮亮的，好像在期待着什么。室友性格里带着几根刺，今天却一反常态，摆出了一种柔顺驯押的态度。埃尔文就没见过这么可……有趣的小狗勾！就是因为太可爱划掉有趣了，埃尔文决定无视他的期待，正要转身，就听见室友说：“你要不尝一尝？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文意外，室友今天胆子很肥啊。看来室友真的超级喜欢他了，否则，脸皮这么薄的一个人，怎么会做出这么勇敢的事？</p><p class="p1">兵来将挡水来土掩，埃尔文依然彬彬有礼，“我现在不饿。等会儿吃，好吗？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯，好。”室友似乎也觉得自己今天太反常了，违心地补充道，“不想吃可以扔了。”说完就忍不住难过地抹了抹眼角。</p><p class="p1">说狠话就不要抹眼角啊！</p><p class="p1">他的宝宝也会一边说狠话一边哭来着。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文并没有保证不扔，“谢谢。”</p><p class="p1">话说到这儿，祝也祝了，谢也谢了，两个人应该一拍两散了吧。埃尔文再次准备转身，没想到室友再次叫住了他，“你们晚上要去唱歌是吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文心下一凛，“对。”</p><p class="p1">室友咬着嘴唇，有些艰难地问：“我能去吗？”</p><p class="p1">既然明目张胆地没邀请室友，埃尔文就不怕室友知道。就算他没看出室友的心思，他们也没有要好到给彼此过生日的地步。埃尔文想拒绝，但俗话说吃人嘴软拿人手短，他端着人家辛辛苦苦做的蛋糕，实在是不好拒绝。埃尔文终于发现了室友的计谋。他也可以把盘子塞回给室友，但室友说不定会哭。哭起来就更麻烦了。如果室友像玛丽那样趴在他的绝世大奶上哭半个小时，他们都会把持不住的。室友可没有头皮屑。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文想了想，“好啊，在Kparty。我拉你进群。”埃尔文面不改色地打着如意算盘。现在突然告诉室友他有男朋友了，会显得刻意。他还是想温柔地拒绝室友。他和战神这个情况，确实特殊。他们要在一个城市，他早就把战神带回家了。他们会很激烈地做爱的！战神会叫得很大声的！这公寓的隔音效果还行，但战神的浪叫穿透两层墙壁是绝无问题。室友听在耳里，他有对象一事便不言自明。</p><p class="p1">唱歌的时候无论如何他都会找到机会提起的。</p><p class="p1">室友对着他浅浅地笑了一下，像春风吹开了桃花，像细雨搅乱了湖面，“那晚上见。”他又说，“埃尔文，生日快乐。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文关上门，把蛋糕放在书桌上，越看越碍眼。他拿起盘子，想把蛋糕倒进垃圾桶里。蛋糕圆满和美的模样让他犹豫了，诚实地说，还有室友难过的表情，而且浪费粮食也不是他的作风。对呀，他不能为室友改变他的作风。</p><p class="p1">这么纠结，好像室友对他很重要一样。</p><p class="p1">白费室友一片好心，过生日他就不忌口了，他拿起一个白奶油的蛋糕，咬了一口。杯子蛋糕多少都有些腻，蛋糕体也比较干，但室友似乎是用作戚风蛋糕的方式做的杯子蛋糕。奶油在口中化开，释放出香草的香气，淡淡的甜，与松软的蛋糕体相得益彰。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文突然很空虚。</p><p class="p1">如果战神在这里，一定会给他做豪华的六寸蛋糕的。</p><p class="p1">就在此时，一个荒谬的念头击中了埃尔文。就像《名侦探柯南》里面，一道白光劈开在柯南大头背后的黑幕，伴随着“等灯登”的音效。</p><p class="p1">相似的身材，相似的气质，爱哭，会做饭，会给他做甜品，越来越喜欢他，越来越勇敢，虽然声音不尽相同，但某些口调是一模一样的……</p><p class="p1">不可能。</p><p class="p1">是他太想见战神了，才会产生这种荒谬的错觉。</p><p class="p1">太像了，反而不敢相认。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔冲回房间，在门背后缩成一团，围裙和手套都没摘，失控的心脏像一颗高速蹦跳的橡胶球。成功了成功了成功了！埃尔文收下了他的蛋糕，还允许他去他的生日party。他今天的行为十分冒险，买烤箱的时候他就忐忑得不行，但他真的变勇敢了。等他们见了面，埃尔文一定会为他感到骄傲。</p><p class="p1">其实他知道party上有哪些人，也知道时间和地点，因为战神在微信群里。老婆哈，埃尔文肯定是要拉进来的。千里共婵娟，天涯共此时，挺美好的。但他贪心了。他不仅想在电话里祝埃尔文生日快乐，还想在现实中分享他的喜悦，看着他被喜欢他的朋友们众星拱月，穿着他送他的鞋，意气风发地走进人生中的第二十六年。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的二十六岁会更好，利威尔的二十五岁也会更好。</p><p class="p1">利威尔清理了厨房，收拾好行李，来到KTV附近的一间民宿。民宿和KTV都在南城，离家不远。才一点钟，但屋主让他提前入住了。</p><p class="p1">民宿比他们的公寓宽敞，Airbnb上打的噱头是“米市最美高空森林”，据说房子里的五棵树干都是真的。四处都是香薰蜡烛和葱郁的绿植，搞得利威尔的鼻子有点儿受不了。茶几上的水杯和花瓶都很美貌，花瓶里的满天星也是真花。大床悬空，床头紧邻飘窗。飘窗上铺了一张波西米亚风格的毯子，摆着一张实木小桌，毯子被折叠成一种慵懒的形状，被散落的小南瓜和松子压住，旁边的几个抱枕就是徒有其表了，摸起来一点儿也不舒服。</p><p class="p1">微信群里很热闹，紫色毛毛雨发了一张埃尔文的丑照。埃尔文喝醉之后大张着嘴趴在他家的沙发上流哈喇子，也还好。利威尔赶在他撤回之前把照片存了下来。（小文私聊紫色毛毛雨：撤回！我老婆在群里。）</p><p class="p1">战神：我看到了哥哥。</p><p class="p1">小文：！</p><p class="p1">小文：[图片]</p><p class="p1">小文：[图片]</p><p class="p1">小文：[图片]</p><p class="p1">小文：[图片]</p><p class="p1">四张绝美自拍刷屏。</p><p class="p1">小文：[图片]</p><p class="p1">这张是《黑衣人》里拿着记忆消除笔的探员J。</p><p class="p1">小文：忘掉。</p><p class="p1">战神：有用吗？以后我会亲眼看到的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文在家里也很注意形象，但再漂亮的人睡醒也会有口气吧，也会有头发乱糟糟的时候吧。</p><p class="p1">小文：也对[愉快]</p><p class="p1">战神：我打屁迎接你。</p><p class="p1">小文：我以为你的逼里只有水。</p><p class="p1">和他说粗俗的话也很自在了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在洗衣房里找到吸尘器和鸡毛掸子，在宁静的屋子里酣畅淋漓地做了一遍清洁，随后洗了澡，赤身裸体地躺到那张大床上。床单闻起来很干净。现在他的房间里总是有一股精液的味道。他抚摸着胸口的纹身，流露出痴迷的表情。纹身上的痂还没掉，凹凸不平的。</p><p class="p1">想被埃尔文抱。想躺在飘窗的毯子上和埃尔文做爱。他知道，埃尔文也很想要他。最近电话和微信的内容都下流到快要失火了。浴室里有一个陶瓷浴缸，对埃尔文来说可能有点儿小了，正好，泡澡的时候他们也可以抱在一起，他仰起脸就可以吻到埃尔文的喉结。埃尔文接盘子的时候差点碰到他的手了。遥远地感受到埃尔文的温度，他在心里呻吟了一声。</p><p class="p1">今天是特别的一天，所以他订了民宿。旅行包里放着他买的衣服，吊牌都还没拆。他把衣服一一拿出来放在床上，一共六件：项圈、睡裙、手套、内裤、腿环、袜子。每一件都是白色。柔软的丝绸睡衣令他爱不释手，莹润的光泽像贝壳一样。说来也蛮好笑的，他穿过最贵的衣服竟然是情趣内衣。</p><p class="p1">他在全身镜前郑重地穿戴好衣饰，缎面项圈穿过一圈椭圆形的水钻，勒在他的喉结上，长手套的布料和项圈相似，华美的丝缎盖过了他的手肘，睡裙是加小号，腰部松松拢合出婀娜的线条，裙摆刚刚遮住他的臀。他调整了一下腿环的位置，把镶着心形水钻的大蝴蝶结移到正面，堆叠的蕾丝让他的腿显得更细了。今天他没有穿丝袜，会抢腿环的风头，但针织的镂花袜子也很可爱，脚踝两侧各装饰着一颗圆润的珍珠。</p><p class="p1">这些都是他为埃尔文精心挑选的。</p><p class="p1">音响里放着埃尔文喜欢的歌。他回到床上，在手机前面跪下来，被手套包裹的指尖轻柔地抚过他的颈侧、他的喉结，在水钻上流连片刻，来到纤细的锁骨，他还记得埃尔文在酒吧里摸脖子的姿态，他也学会了那种欲拒还迎的手势。他跟随音乐的节奏摆动着腰胯，半勃的阴茎已经把裙摆撑起来了，挺立的乳头尽管很小，也在轻薄的睡衣上戳出两个尖，手指拂过胸口，他轻轻颤抖了起来。他用牙齿咬住手套的指尖，把手套摘下，横在小腿上。</p><p class="p1">他尽情地爱抚自己的身体，在睡衣上留下令人浮想联翩的褶痕。已经硬得不能再硬了，湿得不能再湿了。终于，他深吸一口气，拨开柳条似的肩带，肩带顺着他的手臂滑下，露出左胸上缱绻的纹身。</p><p class="p1">“Erwin”。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">战神：[视频]</p><p class="p1">战神：I’m yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今天两更</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">26</p><p class="p1">利威尔在民宿里待到九点多，埃尔文出门去吃饭之后，他就很百无聊赖了。夜色渐浓，窗外的灯火盛大如烧，浓情的音乐如蜜浆一般漫漫流淌，利威尔点了一支雪松蜡烛，火光如豆，寂寥地飘摇着。</p><p class="p1">要是没有订浪漫的民宿就好了。在家里，埃尔文出门之后，他可以偷偷睡埃尔文的床。上次他只是想躺一会儿的，设了十分钟的手机闹铃，闹铃还没响，他就睡着了。他睡得很香，梦里也真的和埃尔文拥抱接吻了。基本上每天都在和埃尔文做色色的事，埃尔文抱他、吻他的方式却很纯洁。那时他已经有了纹身的想法，埃尔文亲吻着他胸口的那一小片皮肤，晨星般的眼眸照穿了梦境。你是我的。他流着泪回答，我是你的。</p><p class="p1">醒来都十点了。利威尔被吓得半死，按照模糊的记忆整理了被褥。他流了一点点口水在枕头上，一点点，不怎么看得出来。幸好埃尔文下午才回家。因为心虚，他没有当面问埃尔文去了哪里。埃尔文对他一如既往地冷淡，应该没有发现他进过他的房间。如释重负的同时，再次溜进去的计划也悄然成形了。他只能通过邪门歪道来消遣身与心双重的寂寞。快要烧起来了。爱也是烈火。</p><p class="p1">利威尔换上出门时穿的那套便服，把袜子手套内裤什么的都好好叠起来了，分别装进保鲜袋里，回家再洗。睡裙还是干净的，自慰的时候他很小心，把裙摆撩到胸口，前面也戴了套。但丝绸不经压，皱得很厉害，好像穿它的人被用力地操过、爱抚过。凌乱的褶痕里都是他的欲念，很浓。</p><p class="p1">时间差不多了，利威尔启程去了KTV。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">包间里只有韩吉和莫布里特两个人，灯光敞亮，还没点歌，电视上播放着禁止黄赌毒的宣传片。广阔的茶几上摊开十几个装着各色小吃的盘子，洋酒和软饮靠边站。韩吉捧着一小碗牛肉米线，正嗦得起劲。她含着米线就开始说话，“我们还没吃晚饭，你也去拿点呗，这米线真好吃。”这KTV里有自助餐。埃尔文晚饭是和米克吃的，银泰中心的牛排馆，米克请客，整得挺豪华。利威尔心里有点儿不平衡。两个男的去吃西餐，像什么话呀？那不是约会的地方吗？埃尔文是他的男人好不好。埃尔文每年生日都和米克二人世界，等他们坦诚相见了，他不会还延续这个光荣传统吧？</p><p class="p1">不过，热恋期，吃醋也是甜蜜的。</p><p class="p1">莫布里特拿着一串掌中宝，是那种很短很袖珍的的木签，一个串上只有区区三个掌中宝，“你要不要先去点歌？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔用牙签挑起一片西瓜，拿了个纸盘子在下面接着汁水，小口小口，吃得蛮斯文的，“我就算了。”因为心理上完全是埃尔文的小媳妇儿了，利威尔的行为也娴静了起来。</p><p class="p1">墙角的沙发背上放着两个小袋子，一个祖玛珑的，一个欧珑的。利威尔大吃一惊，他俩送的礼物也太有格调了吧！莫布里特察觉了他的目光，忐忑地把两只手夹在大腿缝里，“我给埃尔文买了一个Jo Malone的香薰，你觉得他会喜欢吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔没有在埃尔文的房间里看到香薰，但莫布里特显然是认真思考过的。埃尔文一定会喜欢真诚的礼物。利威尔肯定道：“他会的。”</p><p class="p1">韩吉跟着把手腕凑到利威尔跟前，一股柚子清香扑鼻而来，“我们去逛太古里了，我也给自己买了个香水儿，你闻闻。”他们实验室里不能喷香水，她就买来满足满足好奇心。十几年寒窗苦读，错过了大千世界中的奇情异致，没喝过酒，没谈过恋爱，没化过妆。现如今，韩吉的好奇心呈井喷式爆发。</p><p class="p1">挺好闻的。利威尔问：“你给他买了什么味道的？”</p><p class="p1">“柑橘，他可以喷在衣柜里。你送了什么呀？”</p><p class="p1">球鞋，耳机，我自己。纹身上的痂好像皱缩了一下。利威尔想把灯关了，他的表情可能有些奇怪，“我烤了蛋糕。”</p><p class="p1">烤蛋糕这个行为就很暧昧有没有。埃尔文搬家之后，莫布里特问过利威尔，新室友的使用体验怎么样，利威尔的回答简洁而含糊，现在想来，是暗藏玄机，因为利威尔这人好恶分明。埃尔文的对象不会是利威尔吧？</p><p class="p1">“你们，有没有发生什么呀？就这种，嗯嗯，啊啊。”莫布里特做了个活塞运动的手势，活灵活现。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的脸一下就红了，嗔道：“你他妈在说什么啊？”</p><p class="p1">这反应一看就有问题！莫布里特还想拷问拷问利威尔，没来得及，包间门开了，一个好嫁风大波妹花枝招展地走了进来，白色高领毛衣下波涛汹涌，莫布里特眼睛都看直了。而在那滚滚波涛之下，是一条镶了六颗金扣的呢子包身裙，暗花黑丝，再一双Roger Vivier的方扣平底鞋。腰臀比非常好啊，屁股非常肥美啊，浑然天成，像一块油光烟色的A5级和牛。利威尔一望便知，这是玛丽。</p><p class="p1">玛丽也拿着一个小袋子，竟然是卡地亚的！操，是富婆来的！她的毛衣不会是Isabel Marant的吧？她的裙子不会是Balmain的吧？利威尔定睛一看，丝袜也是芬迪啊！（埃尔文没有告诉利威尔，玛丽的购物车里都是法国代购的香奈儿。）把这些牌子穿成好嫁风，正是玛丽的独门秘技。利威尔已经开始担心埃尔文回不回得起礼了。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">奇女子</span>玛丽也把袋子放在沙发背上。利威尔鬼使神差地站起来和她握手，明明就不爱和生人搭话的，这时却是一副女主人招待客人的派头，史密斯家的媳妇儿很懂事的哈，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你好，我是利威尔，埃尔文的，</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">老婆，</span><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">室友。</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">他</span>扫一眼茶几上的小吃和饮料，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你想不想喝点什么？</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">以后在家里待客，他会准</span>备更精致的东西。</p><p class="p1">玛丽的手香香软软，美甲上贴满珍珠和蝴蝶结，一笑就是一种长袖善舞的风姿，“先不用。我是玛丽，好巧呀，埃尔文以前和我男朋友住一起的。”</p><p class="p1">虽然品味比较可怕，但总的来说是漂亮又优秀的女人，又有钱，为什么会和小山羊胡在一起呢？</p><p class="p1">这种事就是说不清楚的。他也不知道埃尔文为什么看上了他。他不会再质疑这件事了。埃尔文超喜欢他的，超疼他的。他不会辜负埃尔文的感情。早些时候，他看到那些昂贵的礼物或许还会觉得自卑，现在他只真诚地为埃尔文高兴。埃尔文真的很受欢迎。</p><p class="p1">四个人在禁止黄赌毒的背景音前面其乐融融地寒暄。玛丽是个幼师。利威尔顿时了然，是家里有钱。聊完各自的职业就有点儿冷场了，玛丽落落大方地坐到点唱机前面，甩甩头发，像个大姐大，“我先唱一首开开嗓啊。”她点了一首《凉凉》。</p><p class="p1">韩吉主动拿起话筒，“我和你一起唱吧？我唱男声。”</p><p class="p1">“好呀。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔同情地看了看莫布里特。</p><p class="p1">玛丽和韩吉在舞台上深情对唱，凉凉夜色为你思念成河，浅浅岁月拂满爱人袖，玛丽甩着不存在的水袖仪态万方地转了好几个圆满的大圈，看来也是个跳过民族舞的。听着听着，莫布里特也来劲了，点了一首萧敬腾的《新不了情》。</p><p class="p1">服务员进来开酒，看他们唱上了，就关了灯。人陆陆续续来齐，要么是埃尔文的同学，要么是酷儿俱乐部里的人。埃尔文的交际圈还蛮单纯的。舞台上方挂着一颗迪斯科球，也转起来了，紫金世界，炫昼缟夜。在场都是不追星的90后，所以点的歌都是周杰伦啊蔡依林啊陈奕迅啊张敬轩啊等人的作品。韩吉一个劲撺掇利威尔唱歌，利威尔今天高兴，经不住劝，被韩吉拉了几次就跃跃欲试了。埃尔文还没来，他来了利威尔倒不好意思唱了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔羞答答地点《天下有情人》。爱是迷迷糊糊天地初开的时候，那已经盛放的玫瑰。爱是踏破红尘望穿秋水只因为，爱过的人不说后悔。这首歌每个人都会唱，就算他打退堂鼓，也有人顶上。歌排在歌单末尾，还要等一会儿。</p><p class="p1">利威尔突然想起一件事，人太多了，音乐太大声了，他差点忘了。他走出包间，用备用手机给埃尔文发了一条：哥哥，我有点困，先睡一会儿，我设了闹钟，我等你。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文要是在唱歌的时候给他打电话就麻烦了。来之前他把野兽的手机壳摘了下来，以防万一。只是一小会儿，他也挺舍不得的。他聊天界面的壁纸是埃尔文的自拍，被那双宝钻一般的眼睛凝视着，他化成一团滚烫的浆糊。</p><p class="p1">收好手机，他看见埃尔文和米克有说有笑地从走廊尽头走来。艳俗的粉光从埃尔文的头顶泄下，在肩颈的凹陷处积起一滩。由于他无论穿什么都很风骚、很艳惊四座，今天他选择返璞归真。他把丹宁夹克挽在臂上，身上是一件做旧的开领T恤，袖口收紧了，咬住了他手臂上漂亮的肌肉。他刚刚收到了最甜美的礼物，使他的光彩直逼超新星，他的耳钉仍是水钻，但非洲之星也不如他璀璨夺目。</p><p class="p1">哎，由于前文吹彩虹屁用力过猛，现在已经很难把埃尔文之美描述出新高度来了。</p><p class="p1">还是那句话，美就完了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔朝两个猛1微微一颔首，就当打了招呼。当上了言情小说的女主角，利威尔时不时就要心跳失速一下、呼吸困难一下、神魂颠倒一下，到现在已经习惯了。在埃尔文和米克看来，利威尔十分淡定。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文在利威尔面前停下，神采飞扬，差点脱口而出一句，“我美吗？”是别人埃尔文就大大方方地问了，但对着明恋他的利威尔，这话未免太俏皮了。埃尔文悬崖勒马，改口道：“你不进去？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔被辣得鼻孔喷烟，哑着嗓子说：“我先打个电话。”</p><p class="p1">米克不动声色地吸了吸鼻子，皱起了眉。</p><p class="p1">走远了，米克严肃地说：“你室友极其想睡你，极其。”初次见面他就闻出来了，但现在利威尔身上的骚味比当时还要浓烈百倍！肛门失火，已经殃及池鱼了。米克刚才小幅度勃起了一下。</p><p class="p1">“我能不知道？”</p><p class="p1">米克忧心忡忡，“你把你的内裤袜子什么的都收好点儿。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文打他一拳，“你别以己度人行不行？”</p><p class="p1">“以己度人”是怎么一回事呢？原来，在队友的死缠烂打下，米克和他交换了原味内裤。考虑到自己灵敏的嗅觉，米克起先对此事异常犹豫，但拗不过室友用雪水般的声音撒娇。想不到啊，队友的内裤好闻到令米克急速上头。米克一激动，就答应了队友来米市看他的提议。</p><p class="p1">不要搞错了哈，是队友倒追米克哈。</p><p class="p1">利威尔并不清白就是了。他闻过埃尔文的鞋子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">27</p><p class="p1">利威尔在外面磨蹭了一会儿才回到包间。他又开始害怕和埃尔文同处一室了。这是一种新型的害怕，不是因为恐惧，而是因为幸福。他就像一个满溢的水瓶，轻轻颠一下，他的爱意就会“哗啦哗啦”倾洒出来。</p><p class="p1">米克很霸道，一来就点了一首<em>All Along the Watchtower</em>，顶到最上面。他把话筒架当成电吉他，横在身前，弹得洋洋洒洒。也有点儿狐假虎威的意思吧，他是寿星的挚友诶。除了埃尔文那素未谋面的老婆，就属他和埃尔文最亲了。</p><p class="p1">一曲结束，他吉他不离手，又来了一曲<em>Knocking on Heaven’s Door</em>。米克嗓音冷硬浑厚，唱摇滚有种爆炒干冰的风味，至于好不好听就是仁者见仁智者见智了。第三首还是他的，王子的<em>Purple Rain</em>，也就是“紫色毛毛雨”的来由。“毛毛”是他的小名。而利威尔的《天下有情人》早就不知道被顶到哪里去了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文看米克一直不下台，没完没了，显得他们家教不好，就去点唱机上操作了一番，打乱歌单顺序，把<em>Purple Rain</em>给他切了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文在沙发上八面玲珑地敬酒、被敬酒，这正是他积厚流光的场合，他是不可能怯场的。有人提出要玩King’s Cup，埃尔文从善如流，叫服务员拿了两副牌进来。</p><p class="p1">King’s Cup是一种喝酒游戏。玩家把一副纸牌围成一圈，依次抽牌，每张牌代表不同的玩法。比如A是全体喝，4是女性喝，5是男性喝，8是逛三园，9是押韵接龙，10是真心话大冒险……牌圈的中央立着一个纸杯，也就是国王之杯。前三个抽到K的人将在杯中加入任意体积的酒，而最后一个抽到K的人必须把酒喝光。玩家也可以自己制定每张牌的规则。</p><p class="p1">米克和埃尔文都是酒桌上的老司机了。米克一边洗牌一边说：“按我们的玩法来啊。2是婊子牌。”</p><p class="p1">韩吉不懂就问：“什么是婊子牌啊？”</p><p class="p1">“抽到你就是婊子，有人喝酒你陪喝，还得说祝酒词。”</p><p class="p1">“啊？那抽到的人也太惨了吧。”</p><p class="p1">米克磨刀霍霍，“玩不起别玩，唱歌去。”他继续讲规则，“4是埃尔文真心话，5是埃尔文大冒险……”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文早就料到米克要针对他，没想到是这种针对法，拍了一下茶几，“我拒绝。”</p><p class="p1">众人七嘴八舌，自相矛盾，“我拒绝你拒绝。”“寿星你今天放开点儿！”“哎呀我们不会为难你的。”“什么啊？针对的就是他。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔一言不发，只是忠诚地看着他。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文举手投降，“行，不想做不想说的，我喝酒啊。”</p><p class="p1">米克放了个炮弹杯到埃尔文前面，“两杯。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文撇嘴，“吃里扒外的东西。”</p><p class="p1">好不容易讲完了规则——韩吉刨根问底，米克烦不胜烦，玛丽第一个抽，抽到8，逛三园。她逛过，不用米克教，从容地拍起了桌子，咬字都踩准了节奏，“今天我们逛三园，卢浮宫里有什么？米洛的维纳斯。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔傻眼，这玛丽也太凡尔赛了吧。</p><p class="p1">韩吉：“蒙娜丽莎。”</p><p class="p1">莫布里特：“售票处。”</p><p class="p1">米克：“厕所。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文：“瓷砖。”</p><p class="p1">友人A：“灯！”</p><p class="p1">友人B：“人。”</p><p class="p1">莫布里特开启了一个诡谲的新思路，把大家带进沟里了。玛丽愤然锤桌，“不带这么玩儿的啊！”</p><p class="p1">友人B的下首就是利威尔，他知道卢浮宫里有萨莫色雷斯岛的胜利女神像。还没说呢，游戏就中断了。</p><p class="p1">米克得意洋洋地说：“卢浮宫里确实有这些东西啊。”太欠揍了。</p><p class="p1">玛丽激动地比着手势，指尖的蝴蝶像得了羊癫疯一般狂飞乱舞，“我问的是艺术品，艺术品！”</p><p class="p1">“那你得说清楚。你打断游戏了，你喝。”米克在酒桌上简直所向披靡。千杯不醉也就算了，灌别人也这么狠。</p><p class="p1">谁怕谁呀，玛丽豪爽地喝了半杯掺了苏打水的威士忌，狠狠剜米克一眼。哼，记住他了。</p><p class="p1">韩吉抽到押韵接龙，“阿兹海默症。”她研究的淀粉样前体蛋白或是阿兹海默症的诱因之一，她一下就想到了这个词。</p><p class="p1">莫布里特：“你爷爷姓邓。”</p><p class="p1">米克：“你个臭狗粪。”</p><p class="p1">玛丽举手表示暂停，“不对！‘症’是后鼻音，‘粪’是前鼻音。”</p><p class="p1">她这种白富美，在男人堆里很吃香的，哪怕她不占理，别人都要让她三分。更何况现在她还是占理的。玛丽趾高气昂地抬起下巴，等着米克下跪认错。岂料米克毫无绅士风度，“你还挺机灵？听起来一样就行了呗。我一黑龙江人都没说什么。”他重复，“你个臭狗粪。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文：“战神。”</p><p class="p1">看埃尔文也不帮她说话，玛丽讪讪的。</p><p class="p1">友人A：“还是灯！”</p><p class="p1">友人B：“你妈叫你来开门。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔：“埃尔……”文。</p><p class="p1">利威尔突然收声，几双眼睛齐刷刷地看过来，聚焦在他脸上，包括埃尔文的。利威尔用酒杯挡住胀得通红的脸，“我喝。”</p><p class="p1">坐在他旁边的友人B奇怪道：“你刚不是说了个什么吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔打死不承认，“我没说，说错了。”他慌乱地瞥了埃尔文一眼，埃尔文唇边漾开一抹玩味的笑。</p><p class="p1">之后抽到的牌都比较风平浪静，米克改了规则，埃尔文又是寿星，比起K，大家更关注4和5。</p><p class="p1">利威尔心里悬吊吊的，不知道他是想抽到呢，还是不想抽到呢？说起大冒险就想起接吻。利威尔每天都在梦里和埃尔文吻得昏天黑地。</p><p class="p1">战神不用玩游戏也能和埃尔文接吻。利威尔和埃尔文接了吻也没意义。</p><p class="p1">走到第二圈，才出现第一张4。是韩吉抽到的。埃尔文用手撑着头，笑盈盈地看着她，“想问什么？”</p><p class="p1">韩吉冥思苦想。氛围骤然紧张了起来。利威尔的心也提到了嗓子眼。</p><p class="p1">突然，韩吉目光炯炯，“你最后悔的事是什么？”</p><p class="p1">众人大失所望！难道不该问禁忌的内容吗？</p><p class="p1">埃尔文直视她，坦然地说：“没有。”</p><p class="p1">也就他敢这么说。</p><p class="p1">他仍是利威尔心目中一切美好的化身。这时的他，是无坚不摧的钻石。</p><p class="p1">第二个抽到4的人是米克。埃尔文头疼，揉了揉太阳穴。米克笑得又狠又坏，“你几岁破的处？”</p><p class="p1">这招百试百灵。埃尔文看看他，吃里扒外的东西，失望地摇了摇头，默默喝掉两杯酒。不幸抽到婊子牌的莫布里特端着酒杯点头哈腰，“爷喝好，爷高兴。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的选择让人摸不着头脑。这儿又不是修道院，几岁破的处，有什么不能说的呢？</p><p class="p1">玛丽大胆地说出众人的猜测，“埃尔文，你不会小学的时候就偷尝禁果了吧？”</p><p class="p1">就连利威尔也是这样想的。毕竟，埃尔文那配置，只有这个原因较为可信。二十二厘米的大屌，十几年前应该就具有一定杀伤力了吧。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文不答，晃晃空酒杯，“我喝酒了啊。该我了。”他抽到第一张5。他挑眉，手指一扬，牌直直切进废牌堆里，“作废。”</p><p class="p1">米克正要刁难，埃尔文冷飕飕地横他一眼，“扎卡里阿斯，我劝你今天积点阴德。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文叫他的姓，比他妈叫他的姓还可怕。大小姐甩脸子，米克便把屁股往旁边挪了挪，“行我闭嘴。”</p><p class="p1">第三张4花落莫布里特家。莫布里特的问题很纯情，“帅哥有过真爱吗？”</p><p class="p1">耶。这个问题正中埃尔文下怀。他悄悄握了个拳，掷地有声地答道：“有啊。进行时。”</p><p class="p1">米克和玛丽的性格过于鲜明，针锋相对，让室友的存在感比平常更低了。室友偏安一隅，都没和相熟的韩吉和莫布里特坐一块儿，看着可怜巴巴的，但埃尔文也不好叫他过来。埃尔文一整晚都在偷偷观察室友，此时此刻，室友更是占据了他全部的注意力，因为这句话就是他特意说给室友听的。</p><p class="p1">眼角余光中，室友正痴痴地望着他。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文心下疑惑，这反应不对头啊。室友莫不是以为他说的是他吧？那误会可就大了。埃尔文赶紧澄清，“我们异地。”说着瞥了室友一眼，只见室友垂下头，虽然看不清表情，但嘴角似乎挂着一抹笑。</p><p class="p1">还笑。室友不会以为这是什么“远在天边，近在眼前”之类的谜语吧？还得敲打敲打。埃尔文斩钉截铁，“我老婆在北京。”</p><p class="p1">室友愣了愣，一下子把脸捂住了，耳朵通红。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没当着战神这么叫过。</p><p class="p1">太好了，现在埃尔文可以光明正大地打量室友了。耳朵红了，是在哭吗？情绪太激动，面红耳赤也是正常的。反正他已经把话说清楚了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文如释重负，无论如何都是要哭的吧，他想不出更委婉的方式了。一群人开始逛诺贝尔奖得主园，他们几个读博的，逛这种园堪比闲庭信步。拍手的时候，室友把头抬起来，还是痴痴地望着他。室友缠绵的目光仿佛美轮美奂的蛛丝，一圈一圈，一层一层，把埃尔文缠住了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文感觉就像闯了鬼。</p><p class="p1">牌走到室友处，室友拿起来，看清牌面上的数字，惊喜和纠结，在室友冰雪美丽的小脸上晕开了。埃尔文看他这副表情就知道他抽到了4或者5。事到如今，埃尔文对室友脸皮薄这一点已经不那么确定了。室友对他情根深种，把心一横，叫他去亲他、问他对他是什么看法，也是有可能的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文无比庆幸他为自己留了后路。两杯酒罢了。</p><p class="p1">室友低头看着自己并拢的膝盖，头发滑滑的亮亮的，刘海下露出来的眉梢眼角垂得温顺。最近，室友对着他总是这副又乖又听话的样子，连装都懒得装了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文完全有被萌到，不由得屏住了呼吸。</p><p class="p1">还是想请室友自重。</p><p class="p1">室友说：“你给你老婆唱首歌，可以吗？”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">直到埃尔文坐上舞台上的高脚凳，利威尔都不敢抬头看他。玛丽端着埃尔文的手机给他录像。屏幕中是埃尔文暴露在迷离灯光下的侧脸，飞旋的光斑打断了那些笃定而优美的线条，又一时遮住了那副钟灵毓秀的眼睫，湛蓝的光芒支离破碎了刹那，余波有些许迷惘，闪动着痛苦的遗迹。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在他的视线尽头，亦在他的视线之外。利威尔是参与者，亦是旁观者。两个他注视着同一种东西。一团火在他的心中炸开。那曲调是慵懒的，哀伤的，傲慢的，义无反顾的：</p><p class="p1">戴上面具扮演我自己</p><p class="p1">谁在意里面悲喜</p><p class="p1">点燃烛火烧断我自己</p><p class="p1">敏感不幸的神经</p><p class="p1">奔赴着一个个悲剧</p><p class="p1">用人定胜天的暴力</p><p class="p1">把偶然重复成命运</p><p class="p1">又有什么可惜</p><p class="p1">Hey 你擦身而过的瞬间</p><p class="p1">我的孤独认出你的孤独</p><p class="p1">Hey 原来春天那么美</p><p class="p1">幸好没有腐烂在冬天</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">吃过蛋糕，奈尔来KTV接玛丽。玛丽没让他上楼，怕他又和埃尔文打起来。玛丽来给埃尔文过生日，奈尔肯定不爽到爆，即便如此也没拦住她，深更半夜的还来接人，他们之中谁话事，大家有目共睹的哈。</p><p class="p1">利威尔也提前回到民宿。床头的雪松蜡烛早已凝固住了，房间里残留着一缕幽香。利威尔打算买几个蜡烛放在家里。挺俗气的，小确幸。不知道埃尔文喜欢什么味道。傍晚他泡了澡，皮痒似的，一直在摸胸口的纹身，这时稍微冲洗了一下身体就换上皱巴巴的睡裙。天花板很高，床也很大，他在上面滚来滚去，很不习惯。寂寞的感觉比在家里的时候还要强烈。</p><p class="p1">战神：醒了。</p><p class="p1">战神：哥哥，宝宝想你了。</p><p class="p1">离他们约定的时间还有一阵。埃尔文纵情声色，利威尔不指望他会马上回。但他很快就回了。</p><p class="p1">小文：我马上就回家了。</p><p class="p1">从宝宝变成老婆，利威尔的地位有了显著提升。</p><p class="p1">半小时后，小文又发来消息：到家了。刚毛毛不让我走，他还想去蹦迪。</p><p class="p1">利威尔心想，韩吉和莫布里特肯定缠着米克一起去了。这三个人一起蹦迪，想想都好笑。</p><p class="p1">小文：[视频]</p><p class="p1">小文：唱这首歌的时候想起了你。</p><p class="p1">利威尔觉得埃尔文讲话真的很浪漫。</p><p class="p1">小文：我先洗澡。</p><p class="p1">利威尔翻来覆去地看埃尔文唱歌的视频，一团火在心中炸开的感觉还那么新鲜。埃尔文的来电暂停了画面，利威尔迫不及待地接起来，“哥哥，今天开心吗？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯，毛毛坑我……”埃尔文的声音拖得有些长有些倦。喝了那么多酒，他还是浅浅地醉了。“我们玩King’s Cup，你知道King’s Cup吗宝宝？”</p><p class="p1">昨天还不知道的，今晚知道了。“嗯，知道。”</p><p class="p1">“他把两张牌改成我的真心话和大冒险。”</p><p class="p1">四张大冒险，一张作废，一张唱歌，一张跳卡迪·B的<em>WAP</em>，最后一张，米克让他挑一个人接吻，他和莫布里特吻了三十秒。莫布里特流鼻血了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔关心的是真心话，那个真爱的问题，战神可没听到，“真心话问了你什么？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文笑，“问我有没有后悔的事，问我最多的时候一晚上来了几次。”</p><p class="p1">中间的两个问题被省略了！</p><p class="p1">利威尔聪明伶俐地问：“不是四张牌吗？怎么就两个问题？”</p><p class="p1">微醺的埃尔文对答如流，“我自己抽到了两张啊。”</p><p class="p1">骗人！</p><p class="p1">为什么不想说啊？不说战神是他的真爱应该是怕战神恃宠而骄，还可以理解。但是，他破处的年纪有那么不可说吗？是什么悖德不伦的经历吗？</p><p class="p1">现在问太可疑了，以后有的是机会。</p><p class="p1">“那你有后悔的事吗？”</p><p class="p1">“没有。”</p><p class="p1">“怎么可能？”利威尔有好多好多悔恨。</p><p class="p1">说一个“没有”很容易，但要解释背后的原因，埃尔文必须谨慎地组织语言，“我的人生走到现在，我拥有的一切都是我真正想要的，其实很少，但那些都是最好的。你，是最好的。我也想过如果我没被我爸妈骗去杨永信学校，我现在会怎么样，我不知道，但是肯定遇不到毛毛了，也肯定遇不到你了。再来一遍，我还是想走到这里。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的心又酸又软。</p><p class="p1">是偶然也是命运。</p><p class="p1">战神十动然默，埃尔文有点儿糗，“宝宝，说话。”</p><p class="p1">“哲学家。”利威尔也想用简洁又漂亮的语言告诉埃尔文，遇到他是他这辈子最幸运的事。他会亲口告诉他的。</p><p class="p1">“埃尔文，我想见你。”</p><p class="p1">这句话，他等了那么久。埃尔文几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他早就准备好和战神见面，但这句话必须由战神先说出来。这是他们的默契。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文做了几个深呼吸，“宝宝，我的心跳好快。你听得到吗？”他把手机按在胸口。</p><p class="p1">利威尔听不到。利威尔听到了。利威尔一直都在聆听埃尔文的心跳。“让我来安排，可以吗？”</p><p class="p1">“会很浪漫吗？”</p><p class="p1">“会。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文更相信自己的品味，“我觉得我来更好。”</p><p class="p1">“哥哥，你要相信我。”</p><p class="p1">“我相信你。”埃尔文长叹一声，“宝宝，我想日你。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔自觉从床上爬起来，去摸旅行包里的振动棒。埃尔文却自顾自地继续说下去了，“我想抱着你，给你擦眼泪，照顾你，疼你，”他的声音变得很干涩，压抑着什么一样，“爱你。”</p><p class="p1">他把利威尔牢牢地托起来了。栖息在埃尔文掌中，利威尔什么也不怕</p><p class="p1">“我经常想象你一个人，那么脆弱，那么需要我，我就……今天你也一个人在等我。我想当面唱歌给你听。”</p><p class="p1">土味情话比海誓山盟还要好听，甜得利威尔心颤。利威尔已经泪眼婆娑了，三峡大坝都会被他哭干的。</p><p class="p1">“这是我最快乐的一个生日。”埃尔文在床上翻了个身，视野好模糊，连杯子上的玉桂狗都看不清了，“今天我想和你一起听歌。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的手机振了一下，埃尔文发给他一个播放列表。</p><p class="p1">For My Love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p class="p1">
  
</p><p>写到后来有强行写的感觉，下午手感很好的时候写了很多没用的情节，到了最后要发力的地方反而没力气了……但配角也很有趣所以还是想写。以后来润色一下吧qaq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今天没写到该写的情节点，但是实在是不想两更都写7k，这周过年，但我会尽量这周写出来的！祝大家春节快乐</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">28</p><p class="p1">站在双流国际机场T2的到达大厅里，米克自觉他这辈子都没有这么紧张过。</p><p class="p1">屏幕上显示纳拿巴乘坐的航班已经落地了。几个丝巾包头的中年妇女拖着行李箱走出来，挺婀娜挺苗条，说的是上海话，像一群聒噪而缤纷的鹦鹉。她们正为世界上除了浦东和虹桥以外竟然还有像样的机场一事感到震惊。毕竟，放眼全球，只有纽约伦敦巴黎可以和上海相提并论。上海人来米市这种一点五线野鸡城市旅游，不免有一种屈尊纡贵的感觉。她们肯定和纳拿巴一班飞机。</p><p class="p1">栏杆后面人挤人，米克走哪儿都是鹤立鸡群，把行李转盘附近的情况看得清清楚楚。远处闪现出一抹耀眼的浅金，米克的眼睛忙不迭追过去，看清了那人的脸。</p><p class="p1">哦，不是他。</p><p class="p1">心跳越来越快了。米克攥紧了藏在身后的玫瑰花。</p><p class="p1">肩膀被人拍了一下，米克全身的汗毛都竖起来了。转过身，一名眉清目秀的金发青年站在他身侧，眼里波光粼粼，比照片和视频里都要漂亮。他身上的气味很清爽，没有内裤闻起来那么骚，米克不知不觉地把脸往他脖子旁边凑。</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴往后闪了一下，羞涩地说：“毛毛。”</p><p class="p1">米克定住身形，也羞涩地说：“娜娜。”</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴笑着捏捏包裹着玫瑰花束的塑料纸，“给我的吗？”</p><p class="p1">米克把玫瑰花递给他，顺手牵过了他的行李箱，“对啊。”</p><p class="p1">被米克的手攥过的地方很烫，花茎都快被捏断了。纳拿巴仔细地把花抱在怀里，低头闻了闻，脸颊也染上了娇艳的颜色，“谢谢毛毛。”</p><p class="p1">米克往航站楼外面走，“你怎么没从2号口出来？”</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴跟在他后面，米克的腿比他长，为他放慢了脚步，“我行李没托运，看见第一个口就出来了。”</p><p class="p1">米克回头看他一眼，他也正看着米克，米克感觉自己的心脏好轻，纳拿巴的睫毛扇一扇，就能把它吹起来，“哦，坐飞机累吗？”</p><p class="p1">“不累。三个小时不用看微信，我还高兴呢。最近学生和家长的情绪很不稳定。”</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴在上海的一所留学中介当导师。十月份，申请季如火如荼进行中。挑这个节骨眼来米市看米克，其实不太明智，但要等他闲下来，得等到明年二月份去。他的学生都是VIP客户，住翠湖天地的那种，坐迈巴赫来咨询的那种，他24/7待命。平常一个二个都是cool guy cool girl，现在SAT和托福的成绩都陆陆续续出来了，离截止日期也越来越近了，人就像从精神病院里边儿跑出来了一样。家长也好不到哪儿去。下飞机没多久，纳拿巴裤兜里的手机已经振了十几次。</p><p class="p1">“你要忙的话我们就不出去了。”</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴揶揄他，“老婆，你这么懂事啊？好啊，你想和我待在家里做什么？”刚见面的时候还有点儿害羞，和米克说了两句话，纳拿巴就放开了。毛毛就是毛毛，和网上没两样。</p><p class="p1">一听到那两个字，米克脖子都被烧红了，被路上的什么东西绊了一下，往前跳了一小步，非常丢人。他恼羞成怒，加快了脚步，羞多一些，因此整个人看起来小了一圈。纳拿巴跟上来，牵住他的手，撒娇似的摇一摇，“害羞什么啊？”</p><p class="p1">“你行了……”米克想把手抽回来，纳拿巴的手指又长又细，没想到力气挺大的。米克就放任自流了。他不是不想和纳拿巴牵手。</p><p class="p1">“老婆你太可爱了。”叫过一次就很顺口了。</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴在出租车上回微信。两个人都在后座，中间隔了老远，横着一束晶莹的玫瑰花。米克把手肘放在膝盖上，两只手组成一个三角形，遮住了嘴，以一种看起来十分睿智的姿势掩饰他的紧张。</p><p class="p1">他怎么就买了一束玫瑰花呢？他怎么没主动和纳拿巴牵手呢？纳拿巴抽空来看他，他应该热情一点儿吧。但现在纳拿巴在忙，他也不好意思去打扰了。他时不时就要扭头去看纳拿巴一眼，只见纳拿巴眉峰微蹙，行云流水地打着字，暂且没有将注意力分给他。这一点倒是和埃尔文很像。</p><p class="p1">米克的性格颇具攻击性，说白了就是个attention whore。他可以攻击别人，但他不能攻击纳拿巴。一时间没有得到纳拿巴的关照，他寂寞地缩在椅背和车门的夹缝里。</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴撸撸他的头毛，“坐过来。”</p><p class="p1">民宿是纳拿巴订的，在南城区。他本来看上的是“米市最美高空森林”，但他看评论说房子里蜡烛很多，怕米克的鼻子受不了，就订了另一间。“高空森林”的最新评论是一个叫“利”的用户留的：“干净，很漂亮，房主易沟通，体验很好。就是香薰蜡烛太多了，屎都拉不出来了。下次和老公一起来。”</p><p class="p1">米市降温了，凉飕飕的夜风吹拂着，纳拿巴穿了一件薄外套，下车就打了个哆嗦。米克把自己的机车夹克脱下来，“你穿。”</p><p class="p1">“没事。”纳拿巴戳戳米克硬邦邦的肱二，眼睛看的却是他饱满的胸肌，被冻了一下，乳头都立起来了，“老婆身材好好。我还以为你P过呢。”</p><p class="p1">米克把夹克披在他肩上，“P你大爷，老子用得着P吗？”在纳拿巴面前，他骂人也骂得挺娇憨的。被自己的语气吓了一跳，米克提起行李箱小跑起来。行李箱很轻，纳拿巴后天晚上就要回上海了。箱子里东西颠了颠，发出空落落的声音。米克也心里空落落的。才刚见面，就觉得舍不得了。</p><p class="p1">他们一前一后上了电梯，四周都是镜面，被五个纳拿巴包围，米克心如擂鼓。民宿在十二楼，他目不转睛地盯着显示屏。下午他已经来过了，把自己的行李放了过来，还买了点吃的喝的。纳拿巴还披着他的夹克，米克的肌肉实在是很赏心悦目，还是露在外面让他饱饱眼福好了。</p><p class="p1">走到门口，纳拿巴看似不经意地问：“你的东西呢？”</p><p class="p1">也就是说晚上他们要一起住了。米克卡壳了一下，小声说：“下午我拿过来了。”</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴勾起嘴，“挺自觉。”</p><p class="p1">“没你自觉。”千里送逼。</p><p class="p1">他默认这两天他们是要一起住的，周四晚上就兴冲冲地收拾好了行李。转念一想，这事儿他们没有讨论过，他也不好意思问，显得猴急。这就制造了一个难题，他到底是带行李呢，还是不带行李呢？要是没带，纳拿巴又想和他一起住，到时候他再回去拿行李，就很浪费时间。对于这种情况，米克是毫无经验。</p><p class="p1">于是他腆着脸去问了埃尔文，要怎么操作。埃尔文哈哈大笑，你直接问他不就行了。米克拖着嗓子说，我不想问。行吧，那埃尔文就帮他想办法。</p><p class="p1">纳拿巴的航班是晚上落地，埃尔文让他先去民宿，把旅行包放在一个隐蔽的地点。如果纳拿巴没留他，他就不动那旅行包，等纳拿巴走了再过来取。如果留了，他就大大方方地把旅行包拿出来。这样子，两个人都不尴尬。米克觉得这主意好，还特别天真地说，战神来米市找埃尔文的时候，埃尔文也可以这么操作。埃尔文笑得更欢了，开什么玩笑，他肯定要抱着他老婆睡觉的好不好。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">米克和队友先于他和战神奔现，埃尔文心里很不是滋味。作为米克的好哥们儿，他不和纳拿巴见一面，肯定说不过去。不仅要见面，还要做苦力。纳拿巴想吃冒椒火辣——这餐厅的名声已经传到上海去了，埃尔文提前去排队。</p><p class="p1">周六下午，奎星楼街热闹非凡。奎星楼街是米市美食届的一块风水宝地，而冒椒火辣就是街上的扛把子，吃串串的，红了好多年了。</p><p class="p1">米克和纳拿巴在太古里看电影，埃尔文五点多就到了奎星楼街。餐厅里人声鼎沸，辣椒油十里飘香。台阶下的塑料小板凳已经被坐满，等餐的人还没吃上串串，但他们吃冰粉糍粑蛋烘糕也吃得挺欢乐的。街沿停着一辆笨重的龙头小吃三轮车，龙头小吃是什么呢，大家可以想象一下那种一人演奏五种乐器的街头演员，龙头小吃就是这项杂技的烹饪版。一个铜制的龙头里可以出十几种餐，包括冰粉、凉虾、凉糕、糍粑、蛋烘糕……都不怎么好吃就是了。博而不精。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文拿到33号，要等一个多小时。门口放着两口巨大的蹭亮的不锈钢锅，一锅里飘着红油，一锅里飘着卤水，分别是香辣兔头和五香兔头的快乐老家。一个女孩儿站在锅子旁边和服务员理论，“你们这个兔头儿这么翘啊？我一开门就来了的嘛。真的没得了啊？一个都没得了啊？”“真的没得了，一个都没得了。下盘你早点来嘛小妹儿。”“哎呀晓得了，真的是。”</p><p class="p1">等得无聊，埃尔文去旁边的印度酸奶店里买了一碗原味酸奶。回到冒椒火辣门口，他审视起了他和战神在此约会的可行性。地上的瓷砖雾蒙蒙的，泛着油光，这种餐厅里的油污怎么抹都抹不干净，就像土耳其圣索菲亚大教堂里焐了几百年脚臭的地毯。而且他也不觉得串串有多么美味，吃坏肚子了，还会影响到他们的性生活。</p><p class="p1">结论：可行性为零。他们还是在太古里一代活动比较好。</p><p class="p1">战神主动提出要和他见面，埃尔文心中本是晴空万里，但最近发生的一件事，却在朗朗晴空中添上了一片厚重的阴云。</p><p class="p1">就在前天，室友梦游到他床上来了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的如意算盘打翻，生日之后，室友不仅没有知难而退，还对他愈发温柔、愈发主动。室友的眼睛现在会吐丝了，蛮要命的，说话也柔柔弱弱的，还动不动就往沙发上一趴，也不干什么，就趴在那儿玩手机。虽然室友穿戴得整整齐齐，但那两条美丽的小腿在半空中不甘寂寞地晃荡来晃荡去，脚背在腿肚上轻轻磨蹭的姿态青涩而诱人，这样的身体，这样的举止，完全就是一副欠操到要化成水了的样子！</p><p class="p1">总之，室友千娇百媚，把家里搞得像个盘丝洞似的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文快要窒息了。</p><p class="p1">一个血气方刚的青年男子住在盘丝洞里，就很聊斋。那么，室友到他的床上来采补他，似乎也是意料之中的发展。</p><p class="p1">历史惊人地相似。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">两天前，埃尔文和</span>战神打完电话，在床上睡得好好的。撸管之后，埃尔文总是睡得很香。迷迷糊糊地，他感到一具娇小而温暖的身体钻进怀里，他们贴合得那么亲密无间，他们身上的每一个棱角都像是为彼此量身打造的，他们几乎是滑向了彼此，一抱住，就像两滴油一样不分你我地融在一起了。在梦里，他自然而然地把战神越抱越紧。</p><p class="p1">他从来没有做过这么真实的春梦。这也解释得通，最近，他愈发饥渴了。</p><p class="p1">他紧紧拥抱着梦寐以求的爱人，爱情的激流涤荡着他，晚上射过一次了，他的下身还是起了反应。挺立的阴茎顶到了战神软软的屁股，战神乖乖地贴着他磨蹭起来，发出低沉而动听的呻吟声。他们用身体热吻，他是船，他是浪，船一摇再摇，浪也一荡再荡……热吻已经不能够满足埃尔文了，他拉下战神的睡裤，按住战神的小腹，使他们的身体贴得更紧。整个茎体都陷进湿哒哒的臀缝里，几乎塞不下，软软的臀肉好像奶油，当战神给他逼推，他的臀和他的屌就组成了一份香蕉船，流动的盛宴啊，流动的香蕉船，香蕉滑来滑去，把奶油戳得乱七八糟，自身也变得湿漉漉、亮晶晶的。奶油里有一处格外湿、格外软、也格外热，自然就是战神的小穴。战神的小穴很有肉感，粉嘟嘟的，宛如少女涂着啫喱的嘴唇，埃尔文已经将它的模样铭记于心。虽然埃尔文还不知道操逼是什么感觉，但战神的逼操起来肯定很舒服。他用手指按压着那一圈柔嫩的穴口，那里就像一把水枪，一按就是一股水。战神的呻吟越来越放荡，终于把他吵醒了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文徐徐睁开眼。</p><p class="p1">是室友，不是战神。</p><p class="p1">那感觉就像从天堂掉到地狱。情急之下，埃尔文一脚把室友踹下了床。</p><p class="p1">室友这次没忍住，叫了一声，狼狈地坐在地上，也是如梦初醒，勃起的阴茎和半个屁股都暴露在外面。这种软屁股，摔在地上很疼的。看清了他的表情，室友慌张地提起裤子，跑出了他的房间。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：抱歉，我梦游了。</p><p class="p1">小文：请你不要再进我的房间。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：请你锁门。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：抱歉，我不能控制我自己。</p><p class="p1">小文：好的，我会锁门。请你尽量控制一下。</p><p class="p1">小文：否则我会很困扰。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：好的，抱歉，真的很抱歉。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的右手还是湿的。室友的逼水无色无味。捻了捻手指他才反应过来，室友的睡裤下面，是一条丁字裤。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好了我知道娇媚利利子越来越雷了，但我真的管不住我这手啊……下一章就好了！</p><p>本来想写姐系母1纳拿巴，但是主角都没奔现副cp就上床了，实在是很缺德，所以就不会写米纳米的肉了。他俩都可以为爱做0，大家按自己喜欢的来</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">29</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文</span>对丁字裤上的细绳陷进指腹里的感觉记忆犹新，室友因动情而潋滟的漂亮小脸也历历在目，一回想起来，就是一阵胆战心惊。</p><p class="p2">这件事，埃尔文还没有跟战神坦白。肯定是要坦白的。当时的情况是多么危险啊！干柴烈火、千钧一发，他差一点就失去了贞操！距室友梦游已经过去了两天，埃尔文仍然心有余悸，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">悸</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">是</span><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">悸</span>动<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">的</span><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">悸</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">，也就是回味无</span>穷的意思。香蕉船它不好吃吗？如果是室友一厢情愿倒还好，问题是埃尔文爽到了，埃尔文狠狠地爽到了。<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">咱</span>们只须问心无愧<span class="s2">……”</span><span class="s1">但埃尔文</span>问心有愧啊！</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">思前想后，埃尔文决定</span>暂时隐瞒此事。他的思维是极具战略性的，他的坦白也会是有计划、有组织的。他挑什么时候坦白，都不会挑即将和战神见面的现在坦白。</p><p class="p2">这战略性的隐瞒令埃尔文如坐针毡。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">米克和</span>纳拿巴的到来驱散了埃尔文头顶的阴云，与险些出轨的愧疚与惊吓相比，嫉妒是一种更容易处理的情绪。两个人从中同仁路那一头走来。不知道看到了什么好玩儿的东西，纳拿巴笑得像朵花，米克则一脸宠溺地看着他，蛮恶心的。经过一天一夜的亲密接触，他们已经相处得非常自然了。一股恋爱的酸臭味比辣椒油的香味还要浓，强风一般拍过来，熏得埃尔文想吐。</p><p class="p2">纳拿巴一眼就看见了一枝独秀的埃尔文，朝他挥了挥手。他们已在微信群里打过招呼，此时就省略了这一步。走到埃尔文面前，纳拿巴四下看了一圈，<span class="s2">“</span>这么多人，等了多久？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文只</span>说：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">快到我</span>们了。<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">他看</span>纳拿巴提了个客从何处来的袋子，米克提了个<span class="s2">Y-3</span><span class="s1">的袋子，表明他</span>们今天看了电影、吃了甜品、还买了衣服。埃尔文朝那<span class="s2">Y-3</span><span class="s1">的袋子抬抬下巴，</span><span class="s2">“</span>买了什么？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">米克和埃尔文平常就像一</span>对连体婴一样，猛<span class="s2">1</span><span class="s1">之泰坦尼克号</span>坚不可摧，现在米克交了男朋友，立马就更换了连体的对象。埃尔文理解，如果他、战神和米克一起出门，他也会和战神贴贴，而不是和米克贴贴。</p><p class="p2">纳拿巴笑道：<span class="s2">“</span>卫衣。我还想给他买双鞋，他死活不要。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">纳拿巴常年和十六七岁的青少年打交道，做派大方而活泼；他同时还和这些青少年老奸巨猾的家长打交道，所以他的大方活泼之下，又有几分世故和圆滑。他这句话说得很有水平：既表示他有钱，又表示他愿意给米克花钱，还表示米克懂事。而他之所以要说这句有水平的话，是因为他在意埃尔文对他的看法。而他之所以在意埃尔文对他的看法，是因为他喜欢米克。埃尔文将这几层意思都听明白了，既对纳拿巴产生了欣赏，又对米克感到了放心，于是也很有水平地说：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">下次你来</span>还可以给他买。<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">很有</span>护犊之意。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">米克</span>简直受不了他们当着他打暗号，问：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">叫到哪一号了？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">来得早不如来得巧。服<span class="s3">务员施施然走出来，像个鹅一样扬着脖子喊：</span><span class="s2">“</span>三十三号！三十三号在不在？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文跨上台<span class="s3">阶，</span><span class="s2">“</span>到我<span class="s3">们了。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">三个人在一</span>张小木桌旁落座，又添了一张椅子来放包和购物袋。桌子旁放着一个脏兮兮的垃圾桶，是用来装木签的。荤菜穿在粗木签上，素菜穿在细木签上。结账的时候，服务员会过来数签签。桌椅都很矮，米克和埃尔文双双坐得很委屈，腿都伸不开。纳拿巴没来过这种地方，新奇地看着盛放食材的几个大冷柜，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我</span>们是去那儿直接挑吗？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文拿起菜</span>单和笔，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你</span>们去捡，我来点菜。纳拿巴怕不怕辣？<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">串串和小吃是分开点的，兔腰、千</span>层肚、脑花等小吃都在菜单上。这些小吃异常凶险，可以辣得人不知姓甚名谁。</p><p class="p3">米克忍着笑<span class="s3">说：</span><span class="s2">“</span>他不怕。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">纳拿巴埋怨地看他一眼，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你嘲笑我。</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">他</span>转向埃尔文，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我好多年没来</span>过米市了，我都忘了你们这儿的吃的有多辣。昨天我们点了一个干锅外卖，辣得我，拉了一晚上肚子。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文一笑，<span class="s2">“</span>那你今天<span class="s3">还得拉。我点几瓶豆奶。</span><span class="s2">”</span>埃尔文看看米克，影响性生活了？米克看回来，早上做了点手活儿，也挺爽的。埃尔文<span class="s3">摇摇头，快滚。米克拉起纳拿巴，滚了，拜。</span></p><p class="p2">纳拿巴很有良心地问埃尔文，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你想吃什么？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文和米克异口同声，<span class="s2">“</span>肉。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">看着他</span>们的背影，埃尔文的眼神有些落寞。</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">站在冷</span>柜前面，纳拿巴感慨道：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">好</span>帅啊。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">这是客观的说法。每一个第一次见到埃尔文的人，都要这么感慨一下的。不感慨才虚伪了。所以米克并无吃醋的感觉，颇随意地问：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">有我</span>帅吗？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">情人眼里出西施，<span class="s3">纳拿巴真诚地说：</span><span class="s2">“</span>没有，毛毛最<span class="s3">帅。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">米克跟他</span>讲过他和埃尔文在杨永信学校里的传奇经历。除了美貌，纳拿巴对埃尔文的智慧也相当钦佩。</p><p class="p2">矫正同性恋的杨永信学校从根本上来说就是一场闹剧。打着<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">改邪</span>归正<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">的旗号，把几十个躁</span>动的同性恋青少年集中在一个地方，同吃同住，就像一个装满荷尔蒙的高压锅，能发生什么？但杨永信学校里的学生是没有人权的，其实和学校外的情况也差不多，只是更极端了而已。不间断的洗脑和严厉的体罚震慑住了大部分人，好在一个集体中总有几个异端。米克比埃尔文早来，凭借武力值在学生中称王称霸。王霸的日子也很凄苦，因为学生是学生，老师是老师，学生和老师之间有天人之隔。米克用武力压迫别人，老师用权力压迫他。有形的武力屈从于无形的权力，这是历史，也是现实。埃尔文在教室门口看了一眼，就发现了米克这匹笼中头狼。他在米克专属的一棵梧桐树下找到米克，米克跳下来打了他一顿，他没有还手，只问：你想不想早点出去？他的眼睛像蓝色的太阳。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">身</span>为一名老道的心灵游戏玩家，埃尔文深知人性的弱点。比起他人施加的权力，人性中还有更不可抗力的东西：欲望。就像即使法律明令禁止，也有人去嫖娼吸毒。埃尔文通过撰写并发放黄色小说在杨永信学校中建立起他的影子帝国。埃尔文一个人写，生产力跟不上需求，于是他强迫米克也加入了创作小队。埃尔文写的小说是日式的，《樱花树下的爱与欲》这种，米克写的小说是海棠式的，《和李老师一夜情之后》这种，各有千秋。（埃尔文会写小说却不会开车，或许是因为从第三人称到第一人称的转换造成的违和感，但他也很快就无师自通了。）每个看小说的人必须在本子上签名，他们由此掌握了所有人的把柄。后来他们还拉拢了一个学美术的同学，该同学连夜为黄色小说赶制插图，自己也开了坑，涕泗横流地画他和邻居家的哥哥的故事。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">文</span>艺创作于己是排泄，于他是蛊惑，作者和读者都能从中获得无穷无尽的快感。杨永信学校恰恰是快感的旱土。就这样，黄色小说揭开了高压锅的盖子。思想推翻权力，亦是历史，亦是现实。埃尔文在学校里的地位如同邪教教主，追随者甚众。而在影子帝国无法触及的领土上，埃尔文贤良淑德、五讲四美，又有一帮人为他打掩护，获得了老师们的交口称赞。因为表现优异，埃尔文被提前释放。临走的那天，他在旗台上冠冕堂皇地发表被改造后的感言。<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">感</span>谢我的父母，感谢我的老师<span class="s2">……”</span><span class="s1">老</span>师听哭了，因为他们从未驯化过如此聪慧的学生。学生也听哭了，因为在演讲的结尾，埃尔文唱了玛利亚<span class="s2"><em>·</em></span>凯丽的<span class="s2"><em>Hero</em></span><span class="s1">。</span></p><p class="p1">You don’t have to be afraid of what you are.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">在另一个</span>时空中，振臂高呼化作温声呓语。在另一个时空中，米克没有在绝望中悲惨地死去。他听到了。他的眼中也盈满了泪水。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他</span>们会在光明的世界中以真实的色彩相见。</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">纳拿巴吃了一坨兔腰子，就被辣出一身汗，喝完了一整瓶豆奶。米克找服务员要了一碗开水一碗醋，兔腰子洗了两次澡，终于到达纳拿巴能下口的水平。</p><p class="p3">米克好笑又无奈，<span class="s2">“</span>我都跟你<span class="s3">说了很辣。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">纳拿巴用手在脸旁边狂扇风，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我就想</span>试试，我认输了。我吃饭行吗？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文事不关己地想，</span>战神的老家在湖南，来了米市，应该不会有水土不服的情况。当地陪他就没看手机了。忍耐的痛苦很强烈。吃完饭他们还打算去逛逛宽窄巷子，他还有好一会儿才能回家。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">面子上是没破</span>绽的，他问纳拿巴，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你喜</span>欢米市吗？<span class="s2">”</span>纳拿巴嘴唇绯红，鼻尖上都是汗，他汗颜，补充道：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">不</span>说吃的。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">喜</span>欢，比上海好多了，在上海生活好累。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文又事不关己地想，在北京生活也很累。想着</span>战神一个人在北京，做着不喜欢的工作，没有家人关心他、支持他，虽然有几个朋友，但他也没有对他们敞开心扉<span class="s2">……</span><span class="s1">埃尔文心疼得不得了。他</span>应该在战神身边的，他会让一切都好起来，可是为了学业，这几年他真的走不了。异地真是让人焦灼，他当时怎么没去申清北的博士呢？唯一的办法就是让战神过来。如果他愿意<span class="s2">……</span><span class="s1">埃尔文的心猛烈地跳了一下。太好了。他不敢往下想了。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他人生中最黑暗也最</span>华彩的篇章已经过去了。面对强权，他是无所畏惧的斗士。面对爱情，他是手无寸铁的婴孩。</p><p class="p2">纳拿巴这么说，让人不好接茬。顺着他的话问他想不想搬到米市来，相当于问他要不要放弃前程、和米克在一起。无论怎么合得来，他们都才只见了一次。虽然米市也挺富贵，留学中介在这里也吃得开，但谁都知道，从上海到米市，是人往低处走。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">关</span>键时刻，米克的确很懂事，没有大喇喇地说<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">那你</span>应该搬过来<span class="s2">”</span>这种话。餐桌边出现短暂的冷场，埃尔文有点儿不高兴，纳拿巴抛出这个话头，是想钓着米克吗？扣分了啊。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">灵性的</span>纳拿巴自然不会无缘无故地说那番话，自己给自己挽尊，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我</span>们公司明年打算在米市开个分部，我可能会过来打头阵。我这次就是来调研市场的。<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">玩笑</span>话。他指指自己，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">金牌</span>导师，通往常春藤的敲门砖。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文高兴了一秒，<span class="s3">紧接着又不高兴了。</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文好嫉妒。</p><p class="p3">米克筷子上的香菜牛肉掉<span class="s3">进油碟里，</span><span class="s2">“</span>你怎么没告<span class="s3">诉我？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">纳拿巴用纸巾捂着嘴，耳朵都被辣红了，<span class="s2">“</span>现在不是告诉了吗？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他和米克</span>认识两年多了，《军团再临》的时候就一起打本了。他们公会通<span class="s2">M</span>团本的速度是全服前三。新资料片上线之前，米克<span class="s2">AFK</span><span class="s1">了一年，一是准</span>备考试，二是打完<span class="s2">M</span><span class="s1">本就没什么好玩儿的了。</span>这一年中，他们也没断了联系，其实双向暗恋很久了。纳拿巴之前没来找他，就是觉得找了也没意义，和他打几炮，打完走人，何必呢，他在上海又不是没有炮友。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">是听</span>说了公司在米市发展的计划，他才火速跟米克表白的。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"><br/></span><span class="s1">一</span>顿饭吃得冷暖自知，直到埃尔文结了账，米克好像都还没反应过来。走出冒椒火辣，三个人闻起来都像串串。精致<span class="s2">gay</span>纳拿巴和埃尔文出门都背了包。纳拿巴从包里拿出一盒口香糖，埃尔文从包里拿出一小瓶柠檬水喷雾。除了喷雾，埃尔文的包里还有纸巾、镜子、眼镜布、唇膏、护手霜等物品。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">看到埃尔文的</span>喷雾，纳拿巴甘拜下风。往身上喷了几泵，气味立刻清爽了。他们站在台阶下面整理仪容，看见几个<span class="s2">lo</span><span class="s1">娘从街</span>对面的咖啡店里走出来，裙摆飘着荡着，像几束散开的花。</p><p class="p2">纳拿巴慈爱地说：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我有个学生也喜</span>欢这么穿。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文笑了笑，想</span>说什么，却愣住了。</p><p class="p2">纳拿巴把喷雾递给米克，米克嗤之以鼻，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我不要。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你好臭。</span><span class="s2">”</span>纳拿巴按着喷雾往他身上狂喷，米克倒退着跑得飞快，纳拿巴追了他几步，才想起这喷雾是埃尔文的。他蓦地回过头，只见埃尔文一动不动地伫立在街沿，脸色有些苍白，而他脸上的表情，是如遭雷击。</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏和三个朋友在奎星楼街的咖啡</span>厅里录了一下午视频。吉克打算拨两百万给艾伦开公司，近来阿尔敏和三笠营业愈发辛勤。今天他们分头行动，利威尔随艾伦和三笠去了<span class="s2">IFS</span><span class="s1">，阿尔敏</span>这边是法尔科掌镜。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏一出来就注意到了街</span>对面的金毛连连看，路遇美男，他必然是要多看几眼的。他一边和小伙伴道别，一边往街对面送秋波。送着送着，阿尔敏就愣住了。</p><p class="p3">那不是埃尔文<span class="s3">吗？</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文似乎也看</span>见了他、认出了他，朝他径直走过来，目不斜视的，逼停了一辆行驶而来的小轿车。司机按了一声喇叭，也没把他惊醒。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他的眼中</span>隐隐闪烁着一种疯狂。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏灵巧地理了一下</span><span class="s2">KC</span><span class="s1">和</span>头纱，正要开口跟埃尔文打招呼，却看见埃尔文在法尔科面前停下了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">法尔科正低着</span>头专心翻看相机上的影片，察觉到一个高大的人影逼近，便抬起头来，露出了茫然的表情。</p><p class="p3">埃尔文向后退了一步。不知<span class="s3">为何，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。</span></p><p class="p3">阿尔敏叫他，<span class="s2">“</span>老<span class="s3">师。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文好像没听<span class="s3">见。</span></p><p class="p3">阿尔敏又叫：<span class="s2">“</span>老<span class="s3">师？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文</span>转过头，微微皱起眉，思索了一会儿才说：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">敏敏。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">法尔科</span>继续看相机。埃尔文继续看法尔科。阿尔敏走到埃尔文身边，尽管心里有一丝疑惑，仍然对埃尔文明媚地笑了笑，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你来</span>这儿吃饭？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文</span>仓促地看他一眼，注意力根本不在他身上，<span class="s2">“</span>对。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">高大的人影在身前定住，体型和眼神都很有</span>压迫感，法尔科再次抬起头，表情更加茫然了，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你、你好？</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">他</span>问阿尔敏，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">明</span>酱，这是你朋友？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span>埃尔文是我初中<span class="s3">时候的家教。</span><span class="s2">”</span>想不到埃尔文<span class="s3">还在米市。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">法尔科点点</span>头，把相机装回包里，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">哦，你</span>们是不是要聊一会儿？那我先回学校了。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文</span>这才转向阿尔敏，肢体语言逐渐冷静下来，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你</span>们一起的？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏落落大方地展示了一番身上的南国暮春，</span>这条裙子是他接的推广，<span class="s2">“</span>嗯，法尔科在帮我拍视频。<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">他看看身后的咖啡</span>馆，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">老</span>师你现在有空吗？我们进去聊会儿天？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文如他的</span>记忆中一般明亮地笑起来，眼睛却是冷的，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">好啊。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">法尔科迈开腿，<span class="s2">“</span>那我先<span class="s2">……”</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文按住他的肩，<span class="s2">“</span>法尔科，是<span class="s3">吗？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">肩上的手力气很大，像一把从天而降的<span class="s3">钳子，法尔科挣出来了，</span><span class="s2">“</span>啊？我是法尔科啊。<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s3">这哥们儿好奇怪啊。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文的手落下来，垂在身</span>侧，食指无力地抽搐了一下，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我想看看你</span>们拍的视频。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">法尔科朝阿尔敏投去求助的眼神，遭到阿尔敏的无<span class="s3">视。阿尔敏善解埃尔文意地说：</span><span class="s2">“</span>一起吧法尔科，等会儿我送你回去。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">情况比</span>较混乱。机智的明酱对此有自己的推测。当他还是一个未成年人的时候，他追求埃尔文未遂，五年后重逢，埃尔文大概是有些尴尬。这时想拉个人当陪衬，实属情理之中。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他</span>们走进咖啡店，刚才点的蛋糕还在茶几上，一口都没动。服务生领他们去了另一张桌子，阿尔敏和法尔科坐一边，法尔科贴心地为阿尔敏整理了裙摆。埃尔文闭着眼睛捏了捏鼻梁，额角青筋都暴起来了，再睁眼时，又很神态自若了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">路上阿尔敏已</span>经想好了一系列深入浅出的话题，他请人来喝咖啡，他应该控场。没想到埃尔文先发问了，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你今年</span>该读大三了？你们一个年级的？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">阿尔敏和埃尔文是一个波段的人，他能感</span>觉到，埃尔文真正想问的是第二个问题。埃尔文对法尔科的关注令阿尔敏不解，先走一步看一步好了，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">是啊，老</span>师的记性还是这么好。法尔科比我小一级。<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">阿尔敏的眼睛</span>暧昧地滑过埃尔文的身体，他穿一件卫衣，露出来的只有两只手，也够了。那些曾经吸引阿尔敏的地方完好无损，他的风采甚至比五年前更加夺目。刚吃完串串吧，形容仍然美观体面。颇用心地打理自己，张弛有度地自恋。就不说那颗玲珑透漏的头脑了。随着年龄的增长，男人的体面岌岌可危。埃尔文是个例外。些许不和谐的变化几乎可以忽略不计。尽管他松弛地靠在沙发背上，肩线却难以察觉地紧绷。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你</span>们拍视频多久了？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">阿尔敏用削葱似的手指点了点下巴，<span class="s2">“</span>快两个月了。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">对上了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">喜</span>欢吗？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span>我很喜<span class="s3">欢。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span>谁不喜欢？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">阿尔敏赧然一笑，<span class="s2">“</span>三笠有点勉强吧，一开始是艾<span class="s3">伦的主意。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">是</span>吗，我记得他们。三笠现在是艾伦的女朋友？<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">坐下之后，埃尔文没有再看法尔科一眼。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">那</span>张脸让他想吐。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">抬起</span>头时的一瞬茫然，绝不是属于战神的表情。声音也<span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p3">不知情的阿尔敏弯起眼睛，<span class="s2">“</span>老<span class="s3">师你真聪明。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">也</span>对上了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我</span>还以为你只有上家教的时候不和他们在一起。<span class="s2">”</span>头顶的灯光在埃尔文脸上打下一片深影，他看起来悲伤又阴郁。</p><p class="p1">“<span class="s1">今天他</span><span class="s3">们去</span>IFS<span class="s1">了。</span>”</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span>逛街？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span>不是，也去拍<span class="s3">视频。</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1">“<span class="s1">和</span><span class="s3">谁？</span>”</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔。阿尔敏正要回答，埃尔文突然站起来，很不</span>优雅，膝盖差点把茶几上的水杯都碰翻了，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">算了敏敏，别告</span>诉我。抱歉，我去一下洗手间。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">他的五官自影中浮出，的确是悲<span class="s3">伤又阴郁。</span></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏抱着</span>满腔的疑惑回到耶格尔家，直接推开艾伦卧室的门。卧室里一派风花雪月。艾伦坐在床尾的贵妃榻上看手机，三笠像一只豹猫一样优雅地趴在他腿上。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">在</span>选题？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">艾</span>伦头也没抬，<span class="s2">“</span>嗯。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏走</span>进衣帽间，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">艾</span>伦，能不能帮我脱一下衣服？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1">艾伦挠了挠三笠的下巴，三笠撑起身子，在贵妃榻上寂寞地翻了个身。阿塞尔·维伍德挑选的贵妃榻长得像一个土丘。衣帽间里，阿尔敏用他们两个都能听见的音量说：“我今天遇到埃尔文了。”</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">艾</span>伦打开他背后的拉链，<span class="s2">“</span>谁？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏拆下</span>头饰，整齐地放在抽屉里。他煞有介事地说：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">文殊菩</span>萨。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">艾</span>伦笑了一下，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">他啊，</span>变成什么样了？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">裙子落在地上，阿尔敏</span>仪态万方地从里面跨出来，身上只剩内衬、内衣和鞋袜，蕾丝抹胸上绣着几朵玫瑰，<span class="s2">“</span>还是我梦里那样。<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">他坐上艾</span>伦放腕表的柜子，屈起一条腿，踩在柜子上，慢条斯理地解开鞋子上的搭扣。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">艾</span>伦也倚上柜子，靠着他的手臂，<span class="s2">“</span>难得。敏敏有想法？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">阿尔敏</span>软绵绵地推他一下，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">与你</span>们无关啊。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">艾</span>伦走出衣帽间，在贵妃榻旁边跪坐下来，把脸埋进三笠的胸里，叹气，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">敏敏</span>这次要自己玩。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">三笠用手撑着</span>头，眉毛微不可见地挑了一挑，表示她很吃惊，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">敏敏，假</span>鸡巴不爽吗？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">艾</span>伦也问：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">敏敏，我的</span>鸡巴不爽吗？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">一只</span>银色的松糕鞋情意绵绵地从衣帽间里飞出来，跟着一声娇嗔，<span class="s2">“</span>讨厌死了。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔和埃尔文</span>这边的情况就没那么风花雪月了。利威尔回家先给埃尔文发了一条消息：哥哥我到家了。他知道埃尔文在外面吃饭，就先洗了个澡，洗完澡，他坐在马桶上抹润肤露，抹得很仔细，甚至抹到了脚趾弯和屁股缝。最近他把自己打理得像模像样，好像什么血统很名贵的宠物。他的主人喜欢光溜溜的小玩意儿，所以他身上一根毛也没有，皮肤和鸡蛋一样光滑。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">放下沐浴露，他有些不情愿地穿上一条平角内</span>裤。鸡鸡和屁股都被妥当地包裹着，他反而觉得不习惯了。梦游之后，他没有再进过埃尔文的房间，不知道埃尔文有没有锁门。虽然最终他还是会穿着丁字裤躺到埃尔文的床上去，但在那之前，他不想再惹是生非。那天他被埃尔文踹下床，后来当然消沉了一阵。</p><p class="p2">备用手机就在洗手台上，振了一下，利威尔赶忙拿过来看。</p><p class="p3">小文：<span class="s2">[</span><span class="s3">图片</span><span class="s2">]</span></p><p class="p3">小文：解<span class="s3">释。</span></p><p class="p1">小文：你知道我<span class="s1">讨厌什么。</span></p><p class="p3">手机掉在地上。利威尔不敢去<span class="s3">捡。</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">30</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔不知道要怎么形容他</span>这一刻的惊恐。由爱生怖不是这个意思，但他错误地感同身受了。思维冻结了片刻，回过神，他身上一阵冷一阵热。浴室里的水汽还未散去，镜子雾蒙蒙的，沐浴露和润肤露的香味混在一起。抹润肤露时他脑中不乏旖旎的畅想，这时消散殆尽了。他的胃缩成一团。埃尔文只说了两个字，但他有终结的预感。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文喜</span>欢真诚的人，那他讨厌什么，利威尔其实一直都是知道的。他们发展得太顺利了，被爱的感觉太好了，让利威尔总抱着一丝侥幸。建立在谎言之上的爱情，也是爱情吧。名字是假的，长相是假的，很多很多都是假的，纹身是真的，爱他也是真的，埃尔文一定可以体谅的吧。他已经计划好了。他会在接下来的每一天告诉埃尔文一件他欺骗他的事：他不是卖保险的，而是做自媒体的；他的膝盖受过伤；他不在北京，在米市；他的眼睛不是棕色，是浅灰色；他不叫法尔科，他叫利威尔。他会向埃尔文道歉。他会问埃尔文能不能进入他的房间。他会穿着埃尔文生日那天的那套衣服在他的房间里等他。或许会有一些玫瑰，或许会有一些蜡烛。他说过会很浪漫，埃尔文可不要笑他。白色的缎面手套是新娘的装束。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他知道埃尔文很</span>讨厌他。被踹下床之后，他在床上哭了很久。等到他们赤诚相见了，埃尔文说不定也无法将他和战神看作同一个人。想到埃尔文对他的爱会减少哪怕千万分之一，他都像撕心裂肺那么痛。他很害怕，但他现在是一个勇敢的人了。他会很努力很努力地修复他们的关系，他会很努力很努力地重获埃尔文的信任。他每一天都在幻想他们以后的生活。在<span class="s2">IFS</span><span class="s1">拍完</span>视频，他又去逛楼下的家居店了。他发现了摸起来很舒服的睡衣，记下了牌子。他想买一个电火锅。长得像瓦力的胶囊咖啡机也让他非常好奇。都是很平凡的愿望，强烈的幸福感却让他快要哭出来了。光是想象都让他快要哭出来了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">不可能啊。他又在痴心妄想了。</span>钻石一般的埃尔文，最真诚最美好的埃尔文，怎么会爱一个从一开始就在欺骗他的人呢？</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他的勇敢和</span>乐观都是攀着埃尔文的爱长出来的春藤。现在他没有埃尔文的爱了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他关掉了</span>嗡嗡作响的备用手机，即使它曾经是他的护身符。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文站在走廊里，听</span>见利威尔的手机在浴室里响。响了几下不响了，电话也打不通了，关机了。利威尔穿着一套起了球的居家服走出来，一看见他就愣在原地。眼睛很红，脸颊也很湿，没想到他在外面，还在吸着鼻子哭。拿着手机的右手飞快地缩进袖子里，埃尔文已经看见了他的手机壳。很讽刺地，套着贝儿公主手机壳的手机就在埃尔文手里。贝儿公主的笑容很圣洁。</p><p class="p2">惩罚战神的想法在看到战神的眼泪的瞬间烟消云散了。这才是战神的脸。法尔科的脸让他感到恶心了，利威尔的脸只让他怜爱。一丝违和感也没有。想讨厌他都没办法。</p><p class="p4"><span class="s2">“</span>是不是你？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p4">利威尔麻木地看他一眼，<span class="s2">“</span>你在<span class="s3">说什么？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s2">“</span>是不是你？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔不答，垂</span>头丧气地往房间里走。埃尔文抓住他的肩把他整个人转过来，他有些惊慌，推了推埃尔文的手臂，也没多少求生欲，埃尔文把他抓痛了，细长的眉毛有些痛苦地拧起来，语气是很烦躁，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">你放开。</span><span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">他在埃尔文手里薄得就像一片</span>纸。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他的</span>语气刺痛了埃尔文。埃尔文想起了他被甩的那天利威尔说的话。在他的脑海中，利威尔就是用这种烦躁而刻薄的语气说，我就当个消遣，你什么都不是。现在听起来都像真的。当然不是，可是埃尔文没有再包容他一次的余裕了。至少道个歉可以吗？只要他愿意好好解释<span class="s2">……</span><span class="s1">埃尔文很大度的，而且也是真的很喜</span>欢他。他好像又不相信了。还能怎么证明呢？每一次都给他机会，他每一次都不珍惜。好的时候什么都听他的，坏起来就是无可挽回地坏。为什么会爱上这样的人呢？这是他的初恋，他有很多事情都不懂，但他很努力了。听战神说想见面就像个笨蛋一样跑去了北京，答应了在他准备好之前不会找他，就真的没有找他。一个人去了想带他去的地方，一个人吃了昂贵的西餐，别的桌子上都是情侣，很寂寞，但想到见面之后的事，再寂寞都是可以忍耐的。空虚又幸福地行走在陌生的城市里，埃尔文以为他看到了战神眼中的风景。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">原来</span>战神一直在他身边。几个小时前他还会因此而雀跃。不是异地了，可以在他身边照顾他了。战神就是室友，室友就是战神。他真的很蠢。这几天他都在看新房子。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">稍微思考一下都能找出破</span>绽。哪个保险销售员的微信昵称会叫<span class="s2">“</span>战神<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">啊？再</span>说他那种性格怎么可能去卖保险？明明不丑，却一直不肯露脸。寄过去的快递总要过两天才能收到，借口是收发室的保安玩忽职守。他都相信了。因为他想被骗，所以才会被骗。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">比起利威尔欺</span>骗他，是利威尔此时的态度更深地伤害了埃尔文。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文放开了他的肩。如果</span>这时候去把他的衣摆撩起来，他反抗不了的，露出胸口的纹身就无可辩驳了吧。埃尔文知道纹身是真的，也知道爱他是真的，有什么用吗？倒是没有怀疑过战神的感情，只是觉得他的爱也就那样了。</p><p class="p2">发现他的目光停留在自己的胸口，利威尔一脸决绝地揪住了衣领。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">看吧，</span>这种时候都不敢露出来。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">生日那天埃尔文有多快</span>乐，现在就有多心寒。把他的名字纹在身上，利威尔不配。</p><p class="p4">不想努力了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文回房</span>间收拾了东西，去米克家待几天好了，他只能睡沙发，但无论如何都比和利威尔待在一起好。背着包走到玄关，利威尔不知道从哪里冲出来把他紧紧抱住了。又小又凉的身体贴在他背后，全身都在发抖。埃尔文感觉自己又要心软了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">是第一次被喜</span>欢的人抱。在别的情况下，感觉应该会很好。</p><p class="p4"><span class="s2">“</span>你不要走。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文</span>轻而易举地把环在腰上的两条手臂拆下来，皮肤很滑，毛也剃得很干净，是他喜欢的模样。利威尔又拉住了他的手，想把他从门外拽回来。像主人出门之前死心塌地咬住主人衣角的小狗狗，这一只很绝望。他回过头，看见利威尔脸上挂着两行宽面条泪。</p><p class="p4"><span class="s2">“</span>是不是你？<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">说</span><span class="s2">“</span>是<span class="s2">”</span>他就会留下来。</p><p class="p4">利威尔沉默地放开了他。他的手落在身<span class="s3">侧，轻轻一声，像一声叹息。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">之后的日子都像做梦一</span>样。很不好的梦。家里一片死寂，每天回家他都觉得埃尔文永远不会回来了。他不想回到这样的家，但他没有别的地方可去。关上门之后要在墙角蹲很久，才找得到力气脱鞋、走路。那天埃尔文用嫌恶的目光看着他的胸口，之后他就梦到埃尔文逼他去洗纹身。他们去了一个像医院的地方，灯光很亮，他被套上拘束衣，动弹不得，埃尔文就在银晃晃的手术台旁边用同一种嫌恶的眼神看着他，他什么声音也发不出来。醒来一身冷汗，像疯了一样扒下衣服跑到浴室里照镜子，纹身还在。他的眼泪是欣慰的眼泪，有几次他就这样一边哭一边在浴室里睡着了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">也有睡不着的</span>时候。那就只能喝酒了。喝一晚上，吐一晚上，白天吃得很少，所以吐也只吐出酸水，还是很臭。会生理性地流泪，泪腺都要被哭坏了。吐完就直接倒在马桶下面，连去漱口的力气都没有。他也知道这样很糟糕，没办法，没有埃尔文了，他只能这样生活。受伤之后的他不是一个多么坚强的人，因为被爱着才能坚强起来，现在唯一让他坚强的动力也消失了。</p><p class="p2">还是想见埃尔文，远远地看一眼都好。埃尔文肯定在米克家。他不知道米克的地址。埃尔文生日之后米克莫名其妙地加了他的微信。如果他找米克要地址，米克会告诉埃尔文。埃尔文很有可能跟米克说了他们的事，那么米克更不可能告诉他了。下班之后他去米大经济系的楼下面等过埃尔文，等到十点多才想起来，埃尔文应该已经回家了。哦对，他现在还在上班。像断片的人一样，不知道也不记得身边发生了什么，但凭借惯性还是能运转下去。视频都按时交了，铁三角都没挑他的毛病，三笠也没有再过问他是不是又失恋了，应该没出什么错吧。他不知道。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他的</span>备用手机一直没有开机。</p><p class="p2">这一天他去埃尔文的健身房下面等他了。埃尔文没有告诉过战神他在哪里健身，但是利威尔在家里看到过健身房的传单。也没等到。就算看到了埃尔文，他也不会上前去和埃尔文说话。他已经没有资格了。只是想看他一眼，别的地方都看不到了。像他这样的垃圾，根本就不该出现在埃尔文的生活中。埃尔文把爱发电注销了，微博也删光了。在网上遇到这么恶心的人，利威尔理解也支持他退网的做法。自从他们开始谈恋爱，埃尔文的每一张黄图里都会出现利威尔送给他的礼物。这是他们之间的暗号。有两千个人在看他，他只属于一个人。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">回家之后利威尔在埃尔文的房</span>间门口睡了一夜，竟然很快就睡着了。他曾经的幻想还是那么栩栩如生。他们在那张小床上忘情地拥抱接吻。木地板比浴室的瓷砖暖和一些，他拿了枕头和一床被子来。还是会做洗纹身的梦，但醒来他没那么慌张了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">早晨</span>睁开眼之后，他隐隐约约看到面前站了个人，影子落在他身上，凉凉的。背了一个空荡荡的挎包，应该是回家来拿换洗衣物的。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">肩膀和屁股都被</span>硌得有点儿痛，在地上睡多久也习惯不了。利威尔一下就清醒了，揉着眼睛坐起来，紧张得碰翻了被子旁边的白酒瓶子。看清了埃尔文铁青的脸色，他焦急地解释道：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">我没</span>进去<span class="s2">……</span><span class="s1">我真的没</span>进去。<span class="s2">”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>自残预警</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">31</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文一言不</span>发，居高临下地看着他。那不是看战神的眼神，甚至不是看室友的眼神。睁眼那一瞬的慌张和惊喜被他的眼神迅速浇灭了，利威尔蜷起膝盖，紧紧抱住自己。鼻子很酸，但他哭不出来了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文又看了他一会儿，才走</span>进房间，表情讳莫如深。不出所料地，他关上了门。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">悲惨的模</span>样已经被埃尔文看到了，利威尔没有从他简陋的小窝里爬起来，抱着膝盖摇来摇去，像一只破破烂烂的小船。他把酒瓶子立起来，太阳光穿过酒和玻璃，在木地板上投下一团涣散的光。酒在摇晃，光也在摇晃。利威尔的头有点儿晕。</p><p class="p2">漂亮，可爱，性感，妩媚<span class="s2">……</span><span class="s1">卸下</span>爱情的盛装，这才是他真实的模样。他心中陡生怨怼，是埃尔文先招惹他的。第一条消息是埃尔文发的，搬家也是埃尔文强行要搬的。是埃尔文闯入了他的生活，让他尝到了被爱的滋味。他的痴心妄想，不都是埃尔文纵容出来的吗？他的一往情深，不都是埃尔文浇灌出来的吗？他在地狱里活得好好的，他对未来从来没有过不切实际的憧憬。是因为遇到了埃尔文，他才会产生那些可笑的想法。</p><p class="p2">认真生活什么的，相爱什么的，得到幸福什么的。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他仍然</span>觉得埃尔文是个很美好的人，经历了这次失败的恋情，以后更会擦亮眼睛。人生那么长，埃尔文还是有获得幸福的可能的。他没有了。他已经完了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文出来了，利威尔像</span>发了狂一样扑上去。利威尔悲伤而又虚弱，所以他狂也狂得有限，被埃尔文挡了一下，整个身体幢到了门框上。用力的时候，腿根的伤口好像裂开了，火辣辣地疼。后脑勺被磕了一下，利威尔沿着门框滑到地上，伸着脖子喘气。</p><p class="p3">埃尔文蹲下来，捏着他的下巴，眼睛前所未有地冷冽，看得利威尔通体生寒，<span class="s2">“</span>有没有<span class="s3">话跟我说？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔</span>紧紧抿着嘴，呼吸里带着酒气。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文</span>甩开他的下巴，指甲在那里掐出一个刺眼的红印子，甩得利威尔欲罢不能，<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">想</span>说的时候来找我。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文的包很鼓，装了很多</span>东西。他似乎很久都不打算回来了。利威尔绝望地看着他的背影，视线模糊了。他忍着痛冲过去，又一次徒劳地把埃尔文抱住了。细瘦的手臂像两根小树枝，在北风中轻轻颤抖着。两只手在埃尔文的腹部扣了起来，无论如何都不会放开。他的头脑杂乱无章，他很恨埃尔文，也很爱埃尔文，爱里面怎么会没有恨。或许是最后一丝求生欲起了作用，身体替他做了决定，他不能让埃尔文走。他满心都是绝望，没有听出埃尔文的弦外之音。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文竟然没有</span>挣扎，转过身面对着他。事情出现了转机，利威尔一阵狂喜，<span class="s2">“</span>咚<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">的一声在他面前跪了下来，手攀上他的</span>裤腰。埃尔文穿了一条松紧腰的运动裤，轻而易举地被他拉下来。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他要</span>给埃尔文口交。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔的思</span>维就是这么运作的。除此之外他一无是处。一直以来都是如此。埃尔文让他错误地相信他的灵与肉有别的用途，有一些独特的价值，他或许也可以珍惜另一个人，给他带来幸福。用我的残缺来弥补你的残缺，他曾经也觉得这样的爱情是浪漫的。不，他还是这么认为，只是他们找错了人。现在埃尔文看清了他，他也看清了自己。结束了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">浪</span>费了埃尔文宝贵的感情和时间，他感到很抱歉。他希望埃尔文至少能够享受一次他的身体。憋了那么久，鸡鸡快着火了吧。做爱本来也是可以的，但他的腿根有伤，样子很不好看，现在很有可能在流血。他想象着一块被血染红的雪白的绷带，从中发现了一丝残酷的美感。对残缺之物抱有迷恋的埃尔文有他的变态之处，可惜流血非他所好。利威尔遗憾地想，早知道就不割自己了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇，口中</span>积起一汪酸溜溜的唾液。尽管沉浸在绝望中，给埃尔文口交的想象还是让他兴奋起来了。两个眼珠像沾了水的玻璃，望着埃尔文。他咽了一口唾沫，玻璃转动了一下。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">做到</span>这个份上，埃尔文自然明白了他的意图。他故态复萌了。突如其来的无力感几乎让埃尔文窒息。呼吸很不顺畅，等平稳下来了，埃尔文才问：<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">想要我？</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">利威尔点点<span class="s3">头。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文卸下他的手臂，走到沙</span>发旁边，面无表情地说：<span class="s2">“</span>过来。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p3">利威尔用膝盖走到他跟前，自虐一般地，膝盖<span class="s3">砸进地板里，发出沉重的响声。</span></p><p class="p3">金色的睫毛痛苦地抖了抖，碧眼中泛起一抹冰冷的水光。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔斗志昂</span>扬，他要为埃尔文献上人生中最精彩的口交。颜色颇为清纯的性器沉睡在埃尔文腿间，利威尔将它整个含进口中，还没有勃起，大小却也相当可观。美梦成真的幸福令利威尔浑身发烫，泪水涌出他的眼眶，他的眼泪比他的身体还烫。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">吮吸着柔</span>软而脆弱的龟头，利威尔的身体平静下来。他以为自己会勃起的，但他没有。在某个时候，他的性欲消退了。他对待埃尔文的阴茎，像医生对待一台手术，像作家对待一篇小说。医生和作家都是神圣的职业，所以他也抱着一种神圣的心情。他因埃尔文的仁慈而泪流满面。他的眼泪落在埃尔文的阴茎上，落进埃尔文的耻毛里。他的口水溢出来，也落在埃尔文的阴茎上，也落进埃尔文的耻毛里。埃尔文被他弄得很狼狈，下身濡湿了一片，耻毛黏在小腹上，却还是没有硬起来。利威尔突然觉得自己不是医生了，也不是作家了，因为他很失败。他还是自己，还是垃圾。他抬起头，想看看埃尔文嫌恶的表情。</p><p class="p3">埃尔文遮住了他的眼睛。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">埃尔文的性功能出</span>现了问题<span class="s2">——</span><span class="s1">利威尔立刻否定了</span>这个想法，他梦游那天，埃尔文勃起得很激烈，差一点就要插进来了。他一个劲地往埃尔文身上蹭，埃尔文压住了他的肚子，把他压成薄薄的一片。埃尔文的手很大，很热。最近他自慰的时候想的都是那天晚上的事，好大好硬好烫的鸡鸡，像一把熨斗，把他的屁股缝都熨开了。美妙的回忆在他被踹下床的那一刻戛然而止。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">很久没有和真人做</span>爱了，他应该去找个炮友，大鸡鸡的，小鸡鸡的，随便什么人，都要比肛塞好。他们或许会接吻。他想和人接吻。他把自己的嘴唇咬破了。他想被触碰，温柔的，粗暴的，想被牙齿用力地啃咬乳头。身体得到了满足，应该就不会像一只无头苍蝇一样在网上寻找慰藉了。他想被干晕，干死，他想被强奸，轮奸，那样就不用面对未来的事。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">口里的</span>鸡鸡像一团了无生趣的棉花，是他的口技太糟糕了。连这件事都做不好了。他的手搭在埃尔文的大腿上，手掌下的肌肉没有出现哪怕一次抽搐、一次紧绷。也就是说，埃尔文没有从他辛勤的劳动中获得丝毫快感。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他吐出口中柔</span>软的巨物，上面沾满了他的口水。他抱歉地看着埃尔文，却因为汹涌的泪水而看不清他的表情。耗费了一定体力，利威尔说话上气不接下气，<span class="s2">“</span>对不起<span class="s2">……”</span></p><p class="p3">埃尔文用手背擦了擦他湿淋淋的嘴角和下巴，站起来，离开了。</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔打开了他的</span>备用手机。虽说是心如死灰，但等待开机的时候他还是有一丝紧张和雀跃。埃尔文或许给他发了消息。垃圾，贱货<span class="s2">……</span><span class="s1">想到</span>这些侮辱性的称呼，利威尔兴奋得不能自持。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">垃圾短信野火</span>烧不尽，他的微信倒是像一片雪原一样安静。<span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">解</span>释<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">之后，埃尔文没有再</span>给他发消息。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">利威尔翻出很久之前埃尔文叫他</span><span class="s2">“</span>贱货<span class="s2">”</span><span class="s1">的那条</span>语音，听着它手淫，一遍又一遍，并迎来了以往都要猛烈的高潮。他在客厅里手淫，在厨房里手淫，对着埃尔文的门手淫，像一个性瘾者。他赤身裸体地在家里走来走去，被撸得发红的鸡鸡在腿间晃荡，没有人看得见他。他想把精液擦在彩虹上，于是他抽了自己一巴掌。他揭下被染红的绷带，用湿巾擦掉腿间的血。他的左腿根有很多个<span class="s2">“E”</span><span class="s1">，右腿根有很多个</span><span class="s2">“S”</span><span class="s1">，有的深，有的浅，有的新，有的旧。它</span>们都是红色的。他去卫生间里洗手，一拳打碎了水槽上的镜子。他的脸碎成一千片，大大小小的，明晃晃的，当他笑，一千个他都在笑，当他哭，一千个他都在哭。他用镊子把手背的玻璃渣挑出来。他的动作很严谨，就像削苹果时那样。他还是没弄明白埃尔文是怎么拿到法尔科的微信的，但那些事已经不重要了。他用一把美工刀在腿上刻新的<span class="s2">“E”</span><span class="s1">，新的</span><span class="s2">“S”</span><span class="s1">。刀</span>锋在白色的皮肤里滑动，像一条银蛇，红色的血像泡沫一样浮出来，沿着肌肉的弧度流淌，滴进水里，像烟，像丝带，很漂亮。这件事真让人上瘾。他又洗了手，他还洗了刀，他点开埃尔文的朋友圈，看不到了。小文把战神删了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">利威尔如</span>释重负，终于又可以和哥哥说话了。</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">战神：哥哥。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">小文开</span>启了朋友验证，你还不是他（她）朋友。请先发送朋友验证请求，对方验证通过后，才能聊天。<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">战神：哥哥。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s1">小文开</span>启了朋友验证<span class="s2">……”</span></p><p class="p2">战神：哥哥。</p><p class="p2">绿条旁的红色感叹号非常刺眼，横在每条消息之间的系统提示也让他生理不适。但发了几条就习惯了。</p><p class="p2">战神：谢谢你回来。</p><p class="p2">战神：今天本来不打算起床的。</p><p class="p2">战神：今天我没有做好。</p><p class="p2">战神：太久没给人口过了。</p><p class="p2">战神：你还想和我做爱吗？</p><p class="p2">战神：等我伤好了就可以。</p><p class="p2">战神：<span class="s2">[</span>视频<span class="s2">]</span></p><p class="p2">战神：我流了好多血。</p><p class="p2">战神：那天梦到你带我去洗纹身。</p><p class="p2">战神：很害怕。</p><p class="p2">战神：不痛的话就真的起不了床了。</p><p class="p2">战神：<span class="s2">[</span>图片<span class="s2">]</span></p><p class="p2">战神：<span class="s2">[</span>图片<span class="s2">]</span></p><p class="p2">战神：一开始没有割好。</p><p class="p2">战神：哥哥的名字应该漂亮一点的。</p><p class="p2">战神：本来是想惩罚自己的，现在好像有点上瘾了。</p><p class="p2">战神：我是你的。</p><p class="p2">战神：永远。</p><p class="p2">战神：永远永远永远永远永远永远永远永远永远永远永远永远永远永远。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">战神：</span>No Ending.</p><p class="p2">战神：对不起。</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">爱是铁锈味的。爱是红色的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>对不起，虽然是早就想好的情节，但是写的时候还是被痛到了</p><p>改了一下tag</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">32</p><p class="p2">战神：我又喝醉了。</p><p class="p2">战神：为什么还是睡不着啊？</p><p class="p2">战神：哥哥你在干嘛？</p><p class="p2">战神：你在睡觉。</p><p class="p2">战神：你不要想我。</p><p class="p2">战神：你现在在听什么歌呢？</p><p class="p2">战神：我点播《天下有情人》。</p><p class="p2">战神：我点播《一生所爱》。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：我点播</span> <em>All I Want for Christmas is You</em> <span class="s2">。</span></p><p class="p2">战神：我真正的生日是圣诞节。</p><p class="p2">战神：我有病吗为什么连生日都要骗你？</p><p class="p2">战神：是不是那一天出生的人都会受苦？</p><p class="p2">战神：对不起。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">战神：打手冲好没意思。</p><p class="p2">战神：<span class="s3">[</span>图片<span class="s3">]</span></p><p class="p2">战神：射好少，撸多了。</p><p class="p2">战神：好像你还在。</p><p class="p2">战神：爱上你之后我就肾虚了。</p><p class="p2">战神：你回来好不好？</p><p class="p2">战神：我去哪里都找不到你。我就想看你一眼。</p><p class="p2">战神：哦其实我还想和你做爱<span class="s3">[</span><span class="s2">嘘</span><span class="s3">]</span></p><p class="p2">战神：从白天做到黑夜，从今天做到明天。</p><p class="p2">战神：好像卖伟哥的。</p><p class="p2">战神：把我日死。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：</span>[40’’]</p><p class="p2">战神：我叫床好听吗？我没戴变声器。</p><p class="p2">战神：我好骚啊。</p><p class="p2">战神：你抱抱我。</p><p class="p2">战神：我自己抱自己。</p><p class="p2">战神：对不起。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">战神：为什么我是这样的人？</p><p class="p2">战神：有时候会后悔那天回了你的消息，后悔找到你，后悔认识你。</p><p class="p2">战神：不想知道那是什么感觉。</p><p class="p2">战神：已经知道了。</p><p class="p2">战神：很好，很好很好很好。</p><p class="p2">战神：谢谢你。</p><p class="p2">战神：我爱你。</p><p class="p2">战神：以后要怎么办呢？</p><p class="p2">战神：还会有以后吗？</p><p class="p2">战神：对不起。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔的</span>这股疯狂劲一直持续到翼灵思文化公司隆重开业。他和埃尔文再一次见面，就是在公司的开业<span class="s3">party</span><span class="s2">上。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">无</span>视公司头牌网红兼<span class="s3">CFO</span><span class="s2">阿尔敏的极力反</span>对，艾伦斥资三十万，即启动资金的六分之一，在<span class="s3">DNA</span>订了五个卡，买了三十瓶黑桃<span class="s3">A</span><span class="s2">，</span>为这场<span class="s3">party</span><span class="s2">奠定了</span>纸醉金迷的基调。贾碧拉到一个电子烟公司的赞助，为这场<span class="s3">party</span><span class="s2">奠定了无益于身心健康的基</span>调。<span class="s3">DNA</span><span class="s2">门口放了两排大花</span>篮，花篮里插着巨大的棕榈树叶片，盛放的百合花、玫瑰花、绣球花簇拥在叶片前面，两匹窈窕的红布从每一张叶片的顶端垂下来，有的红布上写，<span class="s3">“</span>鸿基始创，骏业日新<span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">，有的</span>红布上写，<span class="s3">“</span>财源广进，繁荣昌盛<span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">，</span>还有的红布上写，<span class="s3">“</span>东风利市春来有象，生意兴隆日进无疆<span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">，</span>为这场<span class="s3">party</span><span class="s2">奠定了俗不可耐的基</span>调。在这样的三重奏下开业，这公司的前景着实令人捏一把汗。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">自媒体公司的人先</span>过去布置场地。下午的<span class="s3">DNA</span><span class="s2">像一</span>间空旷的教堂，没有穹顶，没有花窗，说话有无穷无尽的回响。到了晚上，圆形的灯光装置像飞船一样降下来，七彩的光线迸射、闪动，音响里流出二十一世纪的新福音，男人，女人，相恋的人，失恋的人，幸福的人，不幸的人，踩着节拍跳舞。利威尔的镜头记录下他们狂乱的表情，无畏的表情，享受的表情，无聊的表情。每个人都是一副郁郁寡欢的表情。<span class="s3">DJ</span><span class="s2">台后的</span>荧幕上悬浮着一颗佛祖的头，佛祖慈眉善目，匀速转动，从有到无，从无到有。电子佛祖在电子音乐中普度众生。后来佛祖变成一匹白色的马，马在灯红酒绿中驰骋，越来越近，越来越远。一溜穿蓝色比基尼的性感女郎从舞台背后鱼贯而出，一人高举灯牌，<span class="s3">“</span><span class="s2">艾耶千秋万代</span><span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">，一人高</span>举香槟，一人高举灯牌，<span class="s3">“</span><span class="s2">三笠武神降世</span><span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">，一人高</span>举香槟，一人高举灯牌，<span class="s3">“</span><span class="s2">明</span>酱永远滴神<span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">，一人高</span>举香槟<span class="s3">……</span><span class="s2">灯牌和香</span>槟都在发光，蓝色的光，金色的光。贾碧在利威尔耳边大吼：<span class="s3">“</span>帅不帅？！我订的灯牌！<span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">她</span>说话都喷着一股西瓜香精味。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔想</span>说，搞封建迷信犯法，搞个人崇拜也犯法，但他没力气吼。贾碧叼着电子烟去了一个偏僻的卡座找法尔科，没有再回来。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">受到个人崇拜的三人坐在离舞台最近的卡座上，花容月貌的阿尔敏站在沙</span>发上跳舞。艾伦拿起一根烟，服务生掏出打火机为他点烟。三笠拿起一瓶酒，服务生从她手中接过酒，把她的杯子满上。客户经理敬了他们一人三杯酒。有钱能使鬼推磨，他们喝一杯，经理喝三杯。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">皮克也在卡座上，穿一条黑色</span>丝绒吊带裙，戴一副钻石耳坠，她代表吉克献上对翼灵思的祝福。艾伦不那么在意吉克的看法，其实也不那么在意吉克的两百万，只希望吉克不要再给他送花篮。位于艾尔迪亚国际中心的翼灵思办公室门口也站着几个大花篮。皮克还带着他们敬了神、点了香，也是吉克的意思，所以他们身上都有一股香火的味道，下午像刚从大慈寺出来，现在像芦丹氏的某款香水。贵州神婆带给吉克的冲击源远流长，所谓<span class="s3">“</span><span class="s2">尽人事，知天命</span><span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">，他</span>远在美国指点江山：在中国开公司，不敬神佛是不行的。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">从神佛的角度看来，艾</span>伦大逆不道，不是很值得庇佑。他左腿上一个美男，右腿上一个美女，两具美丽的酮体之间是一双更美丽的绿眼睛，这双眼睛正在和三笠调情。三笠面无表情地转过身，胸前的银流苏摇了摇，坐到了另一个人的大腿上。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">比基尼女郎</span>们来到卡座，白花花的肉挤满了茶几和沙发之间的过道，拿灯牌的举着灯牌跳舞，拿香槟的摇着香槟跳舞，沙发是金属制的，她们的高跟鞋把金属踢得<span class="s3">“</span>咵咵<span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">响。</span><span class="s3">MC</span><span class="s2">大喊：</span><span class="s3">“</span><span class="s2">今天</span>让我们用音乐庆祝翼灵思公司的成立！<span class="s3">Yes, yes, let’s go!”</span><span class="s2">他的喊声富有韵律，台下的人鼓掌、尖叫，舞得更狂</span>热。香槟冲破了木塞，射了两米远。彩色的夜空中出现几条银河，河水飞流，下游的人用嘴接住酒。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">阿尔敏走下沙</span>发，走出夜店，把埃尔文接了进来。过道里很挤，他们的手碰到了，分开了，又碰到了，又分开了。埃尔文看到了利威尔，利威尔也看到了埃尔文。利威尔装作没有看见埃尔文。利威尔已经知道了，他在奎星楼街遇到了阿尔敏和法尔科。那天他们本来是要去科华北路的咖啡馆拍视频的，人满了，所以他们改道去了奎星楼街。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">艾</span>伦赶走了腿上的美男和美女，审视起了敏敏求之不得的初恋情人，宽肩窄腰长腿，肤白奶大貌美。艾伦对敏敏竖起拇指。艾伦认可敏敏的品味。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔在人潮中逡巡，一会儿被</span>挤到左边，一会儿被挤到右边，没有人和他说话。他躲在防抖镜头后看着埃尔文。埃尔文没有消瘦，也没有露出疲态，正大仙容，过得很滋润的样子。看来埃尔文没有他宣称的那么爱他。这让利威尔想哭又想笑。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">埃尔文在和阿尔敏玩骰子，他</span>们靠得不是很近，也不是很远。暧昧就像埃及艳后的鼻子，多一分不行少一分也不行，近一分不行远一分也不行。三个五，四个五，四个六，五个六，开，埃尔文赢了，埃尔文又赢了，埃尔文赢了第三局。阿尔敏喝了三杯酒，说我不让你了老师。他们继续玩骰子，埃尔文赢了，埃尔文输了，埃尔文又赢了。阿尔敏喝了两杯酒，笑着说你还是让着我点吧老师。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">玩骰子是一种类型的吹牛，埃尔文在阿尔敏的五官中</span>寻找谎言的蛛丝马迹。他找到了，他找到了更多：一对纤长的睫毛，一双灵动的眼眸，一只小巧的鼻子，一副柔软的嘴唇。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">有人打了礼炮，金</span>纸炸开，纷纷扬扬，一面明，一面暗，像雪片一样落在埃尔文的头发上，脸上，肩膀上。阿尔敏抬起手，想把埃尔文头上的金纸拈下来。埃尔文躲开了他的手，用自己的手扫开金纸，金纸从他的肩膀落到了阿尔敏的裙摆上。阿尔敏的裙摆布满了金纸，哪里来的那么多金纸，他抖了抖裙摆，那些金纸又轻盈地落到地上。利威尔按下快门，这是他拍的第一张埃尔文的照片。照片里是埃尔文和阿尔敏，在金色的雪里注视彼此，互相欣赏。阿尔敏拿出手机，问老师你怎么把爱发电注销了。音乐很吵，他贴在埃尔文的耳朵旁边说话。埃尔文也贴在他的耳朵旁边说话，你怎么知道是我。阿尔敏贴得更近了，他们不再暧昧了，他们看起来像在接吻，他们看起来很配。阿尔敏睁大了含笑的蓝眼睛，金色的雪还在落，落在天空里，落在大海上，真的是你？看名字猜的，想不到还真是。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">埃尔文找到了更好的人，阿尔敏漂亮</span>聪慧又勇敢。利威尔心系埃尔文的福祉，这个消息比香港回归祖国、中国加入<span class="s3">WTO</span><span class="s2">、北京申奥成功</span>还要令人振奋。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔去了</span>卫生间里庆祝，解开绷带，把腿根的痂撕下来，他没有带美工刀，所以他把指甲挤到伤口里去，流了好多血，指甲红红的，和外面的花篮一样喜庆。他想给埃尔文发几条消息，可他不知道说什么好。至少给他一天时间吧，即使对着墙壁，他也暂时编不出愉快的、祝福的话来。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔离开</span>卫生间，又开始拍照。他的镜头玩忽职守，埃尔文来之后，就只聚焦于最中央的卡座了。阿尔敏和三笠去了舞池里，埃尔文和艾伦说话。埃尔文在向艾伦展示手机上的什么东西，利威尔不知道。说了几句，埃尔文和艾伦也去了舞池里，四个人在舞池里相会。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">在</span>现实里，好像也没有人知道他的喜悦、他的痛苦。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">零点，</span><span class="s3">party</span><span class="s2">迎来高潮，灯光装置</span>变换了形状，做好了喷冷气的准备。一个低音砸下，教堂里下起第二场金色的雪，雪很大，阿尔敏跳到埃尔文身上，两条腿缠住了他的腰，埃尔文接住他，他们在风中吻，他们在雪中吻，很唯美，像一部圣诞档爱情片的结尾。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔站在舞池</span>边，拼尽全力想挤进去，可他太虚弱了，舞动的善男信女挡住了他，冥冥之中的力量吧，他们一起守护这个唯美的吻。他大声叫埃尔文的名字，音乐掩盖了他的声音。埃尔文背对着他，现在勇敢已经没有用了。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔</span>转过身，提起一瓶香槟。眼泪滑过面颊，他很依萍地狂奔到了夜店外面。冰冷的夜风打在脸上，眼泪很快就被吹干了。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">利威尔在出租</span>车上喝完了香槟，他起先报了自己的地址，又念叨了几句<span class="s3">“</span><span class="s2">我不要回家，我要去西渡</span>桥，你拉我去西渡桥<span class="s3">”“</span><span class="s2">我要去看夕阳啊</span><span class="s3">”“</span><span class="s2">我在做什么</span><span class="s3">”“</span><span class="s2">我在找我的刺啊</span><span class="s3">”“</span>细雨中你没有打伞<span class="s3">”“</span><span class="s2">我是一只刺猬，我拔掉了我所有的刺</span><span class="s3">”</span><span class="s2">什么的。《情深深雨濛濛》</span>发生在沪上，米市没有叫西渡桥的地方，司机还是把他送到了南城区。</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">他下了</span>车，拎着空酒瓶，从一楼吐到三楼，从玄关吐到客厅。脚滑了一下，他才发现自己吐了。他拿了拖把来清理自己的呕吐物，拖着拖着就跪到了地上，天旋地转，他好像再也站不起来了。他的脸贴着木地板，那他应该是在客厅里。他的头发湿了，脸也湿了，黏糊糊的，那他应该是倒在了自己的呕吐物上。拖把横过他的身体，他扶着拖把挣扎着想坐起来，好不容易坐起来了，坐起来又吐了，这次他吐在自己身上。他的神志很不清醒，但也模糊地感受到了一丝惨。太惨了，他不禁哈哈大笑。</p><p class="p2">战神：不要。</p><p class="p2">战神：我呢？</p><p class="p2">战神：你一次都没有亲过我。</p><p class="p2">战神：我的歌，你还记得吗？</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：</span>Every single day I will give you my love.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：</span>Every single day you will give me your love.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：</span>No ending.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：</span>No ending.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">战神：</span>Noiendingg</p><p class="p2">战神：对于比起<span class="s3">ii</span></p><p class="p2">战神：救救我救救我就据<span class="s3">iuu</span><span class="s2">我</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>之前的33-36章感觉很奇怪，我从32之后开始重新写了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">33</p><p class="p1">利威尔一觉醒来，除了头痛欲裂，就是大脑空白。这段时间几乎每天都在喝酒，宿醉是什么感觉，他已经很熟悉了。今天这场却异常猛烈，脑仁胀得好像要炸了。他翻了个身，翻到一半就停下来：“嗯……”手抬起来按着额头，每一根血管都在鼓跳，好难受，好想吐。</p><p class="p1">他又闭上眼，打算再睡一会儿，难受到这个地步，估计要躺到下午。酒精一时半会儿排不出去，只能忍，但即使一动不动，头疼还是很强烈，太阳穴像被人不间断地捶打了一整夜……好在包裹着他的被褥非常舒服，他久违地睡在一张床上，虽然在宿醉，四肢却是舒展开的，在他的身体深处，甚至荡漾着一层浅浅的、幸福而美好的余波。他在涟漪中荡漾。睡在地板上的时候，除了头，身体也在痛。</p><p class="p1">下巴有点儿酸，利威尔缩紧了身子，在被子里闻到了熟悉又好闻的味道。怪异的感觉就是在这时浮现的。他不想理会那种感觉，但它挥之不去，他隐约知道，不理会的后果会很糟糕，于是他再度睁眼，终于看清了被子的颜色和房间里的陈设。</p><p class="p1">这不是他的房间，也不是他的床。</p><p class="p1">他立马丧容失色地坐起来。</p><p class="p1">他又梦游了。</p><p class="p1">——说“梦游”都有点牵强。他的记忆停留在自己拎着一瓶香槟上出租车的时候。他说不定把那瓶香槟都喝光了。是因为喝醉了才会进入埃尔文的房间。不知道是喝醉更糟糕，还是梦游更糟糕。他打破了对埃尔文的承诺。埃尔文只对作为室友的他提过一个要求，“不要再进我的房间”。明明没有任何用，他坚守着他的“尽量”，就像在向埃尔文证明什么一样。直到昨天之前，他都管住了自己。</p><p class="p1">无论他想证明什么，现在都已经被破坏殆尽了。</p><p class="p1">梦游是他无法控制的，喝醉却像故意为自己制造机会。</p><p class="p1">坐起来就感到一阵眩晕，利威尔压下几个干呕，东倒西歪地下了床。掀开被子，他看到浅蓝色床单上一片星星点点的白印子。</p><p class="p1">他果然在埃尔文的床上自慰了。</p><p class="p1">昨天他躺在这张床上，产生了什么样的幻想呢？幸福而美好的余波，只是幻想营造的错觉，在发现自己身处埃尔文的房间里的那一刻，就被惊恐和羞耻取代了。他一直都想这么做的，所以这时一点儿也不意外。趁埃尔文还没回来，他得把床单拆下来洗了。能找补一点儿是一点儿，埃尔文或许会发现，但总比看到被他弄脏的床单要好。现在他不具备拆床单的体力，他打算先回自己的床上躺一下。离开之前，他恋恋不舍地看了一眼那张床。即使自厌到无以复加，实话就是不想走。一次也没有得到过埃尔文的邀请，以后更是不可能了。宿醉的时候情绪本来就很低落，在多重打击下，利威尔丧到连腰都直不起来了。</p><p class="p1">推开房门，他又看到阿尔敏岁月静好地坐在沙发上。</p><p class="p1">沙发上有一床毛毯，被叠成一个小方块放在扶手边。阿尔敏也是刚起床的样子，穿着昨天的裙子，裙摆皱了，脸面光洁白净，正拿着一罐粉红色的唇膏往嘴上抹。见到利威尔，他就停下了动作，对利威尔很客气地笑了一下。客气是为了掩饰惊讶。他在沙发上酣睡了一夜，因错失良机而痛心疾首，被过来装镜子的米克吵醒之后，他一边装睡，一边思考着怎么亡羊补牢，然而，目睹埃尔文和利威尔先后从同一间屋子里出来，机智的明酱确定了两件事：其一，昨天埃尔文不是为他去的DNA；其二，他应该在车底，不该在车里。</p><p class="p1">想到这里，阿尔敏岁月静好的笑容微变，有些尴尬了，索吻遭拒不止，还误闯二人世界。他像被针扎到屁眼一样猛地站起来，“对不起利威尔，我昨天喝多了，我都忘了我是怎么到这里来的。我不知道你和埃尔文是……”</p><p class="p1">他的声音就像一阵清风，吹进了利威尔的左耳，又原封不动地从利威尔的右耳里吹出来。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文从厨房里探出脑袋，看向利威尔，“醒了？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文一出来，阿尔敏在风流史中最惨烈滑铁卢现场一秒都待不下去了，勉强维持着风度：“昨天谢谢你照顾我了老师。利威尔，真的很抱歉，我下次再跟你解释吧。司机快到了，我下去等好了。”说完他就提着小包、踩着小碎步，像开水烫脚一样离开了公寓。</p><p class="p1">利威尔这时才意识到事态有多严重。阿尔敏在客厅，埃尔文在厨房，而他在埃尔文的房间里。他霸占了埃尔文的床，难道埃尔文和阿尔敏是在沙发上打的炮？对了，床，床单……被酒精冲走了至关重要的记忆，利威尔拼命地用碎片化的信息拼凑着事情的全貌。脑子很迟钝，他只能想到一件事：埃尔文肯定听到了，阿尔敏说不定也听到了。他知道自己自慰的时候是什么样。大脑超载了，他愣愣地转了个身，想回埃尔文的房间里把床单拆下来，才跨出一步，又立刻被一阵无力感击溃了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文就站在那里。</p><p class="p1">他现在的模样是多么悲惨啊。面子很悲惨，里子也很悲惨。他是因为爱上了埃尔文才会这么悲惨的。埃尔文却若无其事地和别人接吻、上床，眼下，正旁观他的困窘。</p><p class="p1">利威尔一丝挣扎的力气也没有了，自暴自弃地说：“我把你的床弄脏了。”</p><p class="p1">“是吗？”</p><p class="p1">这句话没有在利威尔心中激起任何过激的反应，因为最可怕的事已然发生了。</p><p class="p1">他没有再看埃尔文一眼，他根本不敢揣摩埃尔文现在对他的看法。原来被他撞见在他的房间门口打地铺、给他失败地口交还不是最低点，现在才是。生活真是充满了惊喜，根据他的经验，前方一定还有更多的痛苦在等着他。</p><p class="p1">他跌跌撞撞，冲进卫生间里，镜子换了，洗手台上的美工刀也不见了。他很久没有在镜子里看到自己完整的脸了，苍白得可怕，眼眶是红的，眼下一抹近黑的青。不看也不是什么损失。美工刀无处可寻，他怀疑他在埃尔文的床上割了自己。什么都是有可能的。血或许被被子盖住了。笼罩在头顶的绝望越来越厚、越来越密，几乎降下一场暴雨。他褪下裤子，发现腿根竟然被好好包扎过了。雪白的绷带缠绕着他的大腿根，密实而整齐，不可能是酩酊大醉的他的手笔。</p><p class="p1">看来连割伤也被埃尔文看见了。</p><p class="p1">反转作用是一种心理防御机制，被利威尔践行得淋漓尽致。别人伤害他，他就伤害自己。转念一想，都是他自己伤害自己。</p><p class="p1">脑子越来越清醒，利威尔莫名地很想笑。</p><p class="p1">他才睁眼不过十分钟，好歹让他喘口气吧。更多的痛苦，没想到这么快就降临了。</p><p class="p1">晃眼一看，新镜子、消失的美工刀和被包扎过的伤口好像都是积极的事。利威尔想到的，却是自己的悲惨在埃尔文眼中的倒影。即使是心如明镜台的埃尔文，也会觉得他很可笑吧。酗酒、自残，把自己搞得一团糟，他的爱就是这么可笑。不过是一次分手而已，埃尔文不就处理得很得体吗？</p><p class="p1">脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，利威尔捂着脸蹲在墙角，绝望地想着，以后要怎么办呢？</p><p class="p1">爱情没有了，尊严没有了，什么都没有了。他甚至没有怨天尤人的权力，这一切都是他自己造成的。</p><p class="p1">他想消失。他的人生在五年前就应该结束的。伊莎贝拉死后，一直都是下坡路，不明不白地爬上来了一点，结果却是摔得更惨。</p><p class="p1">不知过了多久，埃尔文敲响了卫生间的门：“利威尔，出来。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔一动不动。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文推开门，利威尔受惊般从膝盖上抬起头，眼神却很漠然：“你是不是拿了我的东西？”他想要他的刀。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文沉下脸，下颌的线条紧绷着：“先出来。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔保持决绝的防御姿态。</p><p class="p1">“要我抱你？”</p><p class="p1">脊椎抖了一下，那句话引起的兴奋是刻在骨子里的。挣扎只有一个结果，他知道，埃尔文也知道。利威尔只好站起来。</p><p class="p1">餐桌上放着两碗粥、一盘菠菜炒蛋。在利威尔那边，还有一杯水。埃尔文先坐下了：“喝水。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔故意喝得很急，清水从两个嘴角溢出来。他剧烈地咳嗽，埃尔文只是平静地看着他。埃尔文戴着围裙，居家的样子本来是很美好的，利威尔的怨恨却更深了。让他身心俱毁的爱情没有在那块耀眼的钻石上留下任何痕迹。</p><p class="p1">利威尔几乎是把杯子摔在桌上：“把我的东西还给我。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文起身回了房间，他一言不发，他的表情让利威尔想起法兰，而自己狼狈凄厉的姿态也与当时有几分相似。他的两段亲密关系殊途同归，悲剧永远在重复自己。</p><p class="p1">出来的时候，埃尔文拿着美工刀和手机。利威尔看见那个野兽王子的手机壳，还是不意外，他昨天那种状态里，一定给小文发了许多疯疯癫癫的消息。埃尔文或许猜得出他的密码，但不会没品到背着他去翻他的手机，或者说没必要，他手机里的内容对埃尔文没有价值。他的最后一丝尊严保住了。</p><p class="p1">其实他是幻想过的。如果他们和好了，他会给埃尔文看那些消息。他的痛苦，他的爱，会在埃尔文的心中碰撞出动人的回响。不是什么伟大的痛苦，也不是什么高尚的爱，说到底只是一个笨拙的人的自我折磨罢了，但埃尔文的心是一件美丽的容器，再可怖的东西掉进去，也会染上美丽的色彩。他就因此变成了一个更好的人，可惜他的非法居留已经结束了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文举起拿着手机和刀的手：“选。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔探身越过桌子去夺，头又狠狠地晕了一下，他碰翻了水杯。两个手腕被埃尔文捉住，某个瞬间，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪过伤心的颜色，利威尔以为自己看错了。他竭力转动着手腕，挣扎未果，厉声道：“都是我的！你凭什么要我选？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文加大了手上的力道，好像在说，凭它们在他手里：“选。”</p><p class="p1">那切金断玉的声音令利威尔暴躁又厌恶，在爱的背面，阴暗的情感源源不断地涌出来，他疯狂地想要伤害埃尔文：“我要刀。”</p><p class="p1">白金的眼皮轻颤，像被第一滴雨击中的树叶。埃尔文差点忍不住那一声疼痛的喘息。他把美工刀放在桌上，拿着手机走向了窗边。窗外横着几根枯枝，羊蹄甲的叶片已经落下了。</p><p class="p1">恶毒的快意转瞬即逝，埃尔文受伤的表情马上就让利威尔后悔了，埃尔文好像要扔了他的手机，手机里是他们共同的回忆。埃尔文听不明白吗？他只是赌气才那么说的。利威尔突然想到，小文删了战神的好友，在埃尔文的手机上，已经没有他们的聊天记录了。但他仍然义无反顾地奔过去，脚崴了一下，膝盖磕到了电视柜。他咬着牙，忍住痛，没有停。埃尔文立刻转过身来，利威尔扑上去，睚眦欲裂地扒拉着他的手臂：“我要手机……给我手机。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的手臂掉下来，利威尔在他脸上看到了怜悯：“吃完饭给你。”</p><p class="p1">他们回到桌边，粥凉了，表面结了一层白白的膜。利威尔用勺子把膜捣烂，瓷器撞击的声音非常刺耳。埃尔文再一次起身，利威尔条件反射一般看向他，眼中充满了戒备。手机和刀都还在埃尔文手里。他目送埃尔文回房间，又很快出来。这次埃尔文拿的是一个保温杯。埃尔文拧开盖子，把杯子放在他手边。红茶的醇香萦绕在鼻尖，利威尔的视线不曾离开过碗，但他的眼睛有些热。</p><p class="p1">吃了几口，他才感觉到饿，饿得还很吓人。眼看着他的一碗粥见底，埃尔文去厨房里拿来了电饭煲的内胆，粥还有半锅，腾腾冒着热气。他用毛巾包着锅沿，食指的指尖发红，第一次拿起内胆的时候，他被烫到了手。</p><p class="p1">利威尔埋着头吃了很多，像一只饥肠辘辘的小兽，随时准备着进攻或者逃跑。他缩着肩膀、弓着背的模样在埃尔文眼里真的很小，好像两只手就可以把他捧起来，让埃尔文抑制不住心中的怜爱。埃尔文早就放下了勺子，利威尔感到他的视线落在自己头顶，又移开。他偷偷地看埃尔文放在桌上的手，它们像有自己的意志，两根笃定的手指，抻平一张发皱的纸巾。</p><p class="p1">利威尔有时会让埃尔文忘记他摘下树叶那一天的心情。他充满怀念地眺望着窗外的风景。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔回自己的房间里睡觉。他的被子平整地盖在床上。一屋暗灯，简陋的晾衣装置还站在床边，衣架上没有衣服，水盆里也没有水。他一脚把晾衣架踢倒了。躺上床，他把被子蒙过头，不久后听见了沉稳有力的脚步声，逼得他闭上眼，无力地说：“出去。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文把水壶和保温杯放在他的床头，竖起他的晾衣架，研究了一会儿，思考了一会儿，明白了它的用途：“膝盖疼不疼？”</p><p class="p1">“不关你的……你干什么？”脚踝被埃尔文稳稳地握住，他慌了。埃尔文将他整个人从被子下面拖了出来。蓝眼睛里没有温度，埃尔文随意的动作像某种大型野兽翻刨自己的食物。天旋地转中，无力抵抗的利威尔诚实地亢奋起来，那亢奋的威力因宿醉而有所削减，但它就在那儿，在他的下腹。他的身体那么寂寞那么诚实，在床上被埃尔文摆布，是他根深蒂固的性幻想。时至今日，已经丰满到纤毫毕现了。埃尔文好像把他当成了一件物品，举动中不带丝毫狎昵，但卧室里过于私密的场景让他产生了一种错乱感。他们的第一次，第二次……</p><p class="p1">那只自由的脚在空中胡乱踢蹬，脚尖碰到埃尔文的胸口，生出贪恋：“放开我！”接住我。</p><p class="p1">他的两只脚都被埃尔文握在手里了，仍在痉挛一般地动作。他喘息着，一副通红的面颊，一把凌乱的黑发，一串透明的泪珠：“放开我……”</p><p class="p1">床垫下陷，埃尔文坐在床沿，他的小腿横过埃尔文的大腿，他的皮肤紧贴着埃尔文的温度。突然间，他不是物品了，埃尔文揉按他脚踝外侧的凸起，那一点坚实的热意几乎令他又一次落泪。宽大而温热的手从他的小腿一寸一寸攀上来，掌根平缓地压过腿肚的肌肉，宛如亲吻，宛如爱抚。这很陌生，这具身体不知道要如何反应，它没有被爱的经历，它想逃离，又想靠近。利威尔的喉头梗塞，一呼气，就发出了一声怪异的呜咽，吓到了自己。埃尔文只是凝视着他的膝头，皮肤青了一块，拇指在缺了一小块骨的膝盖上轻柔地画着圈。这样的触碰竟比暴力还要难以承受。利威尔捂着眼，哽咽着：“好痛，一直都，好痛……”他应该捂住自己的嘴。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文继续手上的动作：“嗯，我知道。”</p><p class="p1">在那永无止境的爱抚中，利威尔的身体像筛糠一样颤抖，他流了很多泪，后来他变得很轻。</p><p class="p1">他哭累了，埃尔文拭去他的泪水，把他放在床头，自己也靠在那里。利威尔躺在埃尔文和墙壁之间那条狭窄的空间里，不敢动，那感觉莫名地有些熟悉。他小心地侧过身，面对着埃尔文，他的额头遥远地感受着埃尔文的温度。他会永远记得这一天，永远记得埃尔文的手指运行的轨迹。他悲伤地意识到，他的身体就像他的心一样，回不去了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文低下头，蓝色的流星滑落进他的眼睛里：“睡吧，我会陪着你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tag或许又可以加一个“touch-starved levi”，但现在已经很多了我就不加了</p><p>5555想被抱抱的狗狗好惹人怜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">34</p><p class="p1">醒来的时候天已经黑了，利威尔做了甜美的梦。就像每一本恶俗的言情小说里写的那样，轻柔的手指抚摸他面部的轮廓，好像额外青睐他的嘴唇和眼角，他在梦中吻了那些小鱼一般的指尖。睁开眼，埃尔文还在他身边，腿上放着电脑，屏幕散发着幽幽的蓝光，他在打字，按键的声音很柔软。他没有戴耳机，房间里有比音乐更好听的声音。</p><p class="p1">利威尔把头往床头凑了凑，看见了电脑屏幕，一分为二，埃尔文在左边打字，同样的文字在右边显现出来。也不完全一样，右边有图像，表格，有几个公式，有小的字母，大的字母，有在上面的字母，在下面的字母。</p><p class="p1">“这是什么？”说话的时候，从嘴角到下巴的皮肤有紧绷的感觉，利威尔伸手摸了摸，摸到一条干涸的口水印。</p><p class="p1">“我的小论文。”利威尔睡眼惺忪，懵懵懂懂的，见他醒了，埃尔文把眼镜摘下来，臭美吧，放在床头，背后垫了一个浅蓝色的枕头，“好点了？”</p><p class="p1">头不晕了，肚子也不饿了，利威尔点点头，团了团被子，屏幕上的单词他都认识，连起来就不知道是什么意思了。他的眼睛从屏幕滑到埃尔文的手臂上，金晃晃的汗毛很浓密，肌肉的线条很漂亮，想起了什么，他突然坐起来，手脚并用，有些笨拙地跨过埃尔文的身体。他摇晃了一下，他真的想不通为什么埃尔文身上的味道那么好闻，是只有他觉得好闻，还是所有人都觉得好闻。埃尔文没有大的动作，只在他摇晃的时候扶了一把他的肩：“干什么？”</p><p class="p1">他们的两双拖鞋并列在地上，利威尔着急忙慌地踩进小的那双：“你的床单……”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的骨骼依然清奇，埃尔文愣了一下：“去吧。”</p><p class="p1">他过了一会儿才离开利威尔的房间，在走廊里看见他的房门开着，利威尔跪在他床上，撅着个小屁股，一怂一怂，艰难地把床单一角从床垫下面拽出来。利威尔背对着他，脚掌也朝向门外，即使是那样细瘦的脚，脚跟也呈现圆润肉感的形状，是利威尔身上为数不多的丰满。艳丽的粉色在脚掌边缘晕开，脚趾背面的五粒粉色肉珠咬得严丝合缝，尽态极妍。紧绷的弓形，娇艳的颜色，散发着一种异样的色情。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的喉咙发紧。很不合时宜地，那双清秀的、性感的脚唤起了他的回忆。他昨晚才将利威尔和战神真正联系起来，那些下流的照片，那些淫荡的呻吟，终于找到了真正的主人。一夜之后，埃尔文的头皮还在发麻。</p><p class="p1">利威尔没有在床单上看到血，松了一口气，但那片雨点一般的精斑仍然让他面红耳赤。跪在床上，他想象着自己自慰时的姿势，说不定就是跪着，趴着，他痴迷埃尔文的味道，所以他一定会将头埋进被褥里，一手操弄着后穴，一手套弄着阴茎，叫着“哥哥”，他的精液不是射出来的，而是像溪水一样连绵地流出……</p><p class="p1">他对着墙壁，张着嘴发了一会儿呆，身心都荡漾到了危险的地步，手几乎就要跟随惯性伸进裤子里了。他慌乱地把床单和被套团起来，回过头，埃尔文在客厅里看着他，似乎站了有一会儿了。羞耻顿时把他的脸烧得滚烫，好像脑中的画面都被埃尔文看到了一样。都什么时候了，他还在想着那种事。埃尔文的神情和态度都让他捉摸不透。在爱抚和睡眠中被遗忘的自厌又回来了。利威尔抱紧了怀中的布团，在埃尔文的审视下抬不起头。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文回味着他们昨夜的亲密，利威尔想起的，却是在埃尔文怀中勃起的窘迫。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文回家以后，利威尔的日子就过得胆战心惊。天越来越冷了，又下了几场雨，湿寒渗人，阳台上的衣物干得很慢。那张浅蓝色的床单遮住了窗户，像一面耻辱的旗帜；埃尔文在公共区域活动的时间也大幅增加了，常常在客厅里工作。为了避开他们，利威尔总是待在房间里。</p><p class="p1">近来他的情绪起伏太大，那天从埃尔文的房间走到浴室，更如同一场极刑，埃尔文按摩他的膝盖，按得他泪流满面，却也没有让他回心转意。他不知道，那时候自己为什么会说“好痛”，为什么会哭。</p><p class="p1">他陷入了一种自闭，只要不看见床单、不和埃尔文说话，他就不用回想起那天的事。他还陷入了一种恶性循环，犯错的是他，道歉的也应该是他，但他惧怕埃尔文的反应，他迈不出那主动的一步，因此他错得更深，又因此，他更加惧怕埃尔文。他暂且戒掉了对着墙壁说话的习惯，埃尔文在家里，虽然他们还是不怎么打照面，但他的心情也比之前要好得多。埃尔文在家中走动、洗漱、做饭、听歌发出的声响仿佛天籁，抚慰着他的苦恋。</p><p class="p1">他考虑着以后的事，不是很值得期待。房子的租约还有两个多月就到期了，他没有续约的打算。如果埃尔文想继续住在这儿，差不多得开始找室友了。</p><p class="p1">雨天他的膝盖总是特别痛，寒冷的季节还要痛得更厉害一些。在那些寂寞的夜晚，他会穿上埃尔文送给他的丝袜，照着埃尔文的手势和力度，按摩自己的膝盖。翼灵思文化开业后，他上班的地点就从城西搬到了艾尔迪亚国际中心，通勤只需要二十分钟。两站路，地铁上人不多，到站时，乘客不再像1、2号线上那样，呈一滩呕吐物的形态涌到站台上，他因此少遭了些罪。迎着深秋的凄风苦雨，他打着伞回到家，靠在门上按了一会儿膝盖。</p><p class="p1">走过玄关，他不意外地看见埃尔文在客厅里。</p><p class="p1">这几天埃尔文没有表现出接近他的意图，甚至没有让他善后，看床单干了，就自觉把它收了起来。而他也对埃尔文摆出了一种尖刻冷漠的态度，否则他就会凑到埃尔文跟前去，虔诚地跪下来，求他抱他，求他抚摸他。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文戴着一副细框眼镜，镜片倒映着电脑屏幕，好像根本没有注意到利威尔的存在。在沙发上，他的坐姿也那么挺拔、完美，在这个日常的场景中，甚至显得格格不入。他们没有谈论过那天的事，利威尔的眼泪就像掉进了大海里，杳无踪迹。埃尔文似乎是打算冷处理了。利威尔是不甘心的，但他只有匆匆瞥埃尔文一眼的勇气。他把撑开的伞放在阳台上，走路看着地面，几乎是小跑着，打算径直回房间。</p><p class="p1">“利威尔，过来。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的眼睛仍没有离开电脑。利威尔立刻停住了，迟疑了一下，才走到沙发的另一头，站在那儿。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文“啪”的关上电脑，抬起眼看着他，镜片后的双眼流露出冰雪的气息，“坐下。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔恨不得坐到沙发垫和扶手之间的缝隙里去。他的表情很冷硬，肩膀却是缩着的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文把电脑放在茶几上，十六寸的笔记本在那双宽大的手里像个玩具，然后靠近了他，他们的大腿之间只隔了一个手掌的距离。埃尔文具有黑洞一般的引力，把他的肉体和灵魂都吸了过去。利威尔浑身的毛孔都张开了，靠近埃尔文的渴望让他动弹不得。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文开门见山：“你喝醉那天的事，你忘了？”他摘下眼镜，裸露的双眼如同帷幕后的艺术品，具有相当的震慑力。利威尔已经很紧张了，不敢直视他，目光落在他手上，看着他将细细的眼镜腿折起来，那流畅而精确的动作，仿佛话剧演员对待一件道具。观者看得见他在台上的轻巧，却往往忘记他在台下的千百遍演练。</p><p class="p1">利威尔听见了埃尔文的话，羞耻的感觉席卷而来，他把头埋得很低，用一种刺耳的语气：“你眼睛瞎了吗？我断片了。”都过去好几天了，埃尔文怎么现在才提起来呢？</p><p class="p1">埃尔文不意外地点点头：“你吐了，我收拾了，就这样。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔沉默地握紧了拳头，埃尔文又在试图缓解他的尴尬，但他们心知肚明那一天发生了什么。埃尔文的体贴只让他感到卑劣。</p><p class="p1">“道歉。”</p><p class="p1">那两个字掷地有声，利威尔瞪他一眼，屋子里的光线很暗，那双在高处的眼睛明亮、锐利、凝聚着威严。</p><p class="p1">利威尔像被抽走了胸腔里的空气，遵从埃尔文的命令是镌刻在他灵魂中的印记：“……我错了。”</p><p class="p1">“错哪了？”</p><p class="p1">可能是因为黑，埃尔文的声音振动了空气，利威尔的脸颊幻觉一般隐隐作痛。说错了，埃尔文会扇他吗？他握着发软的膝盖，在说与不说之间犹豫，他的脸痛得发痒，原来这就是症结所在，于是他大胆地偏了偏脖子，将左颊暴露在埃尔文眼前。他咬牙，下颌的肌肉动了动，全是压力。他的眼眸结冰，激流暗涌，全是乞求。</p><p class="p1">在埃尔文抬起手的那一瞬，他闭紧了眼睛，期待填满了他体内的空虚。他绝望地仰起脖子，像一张拉到满弦的弓，像一只垂死挣扎的天鹅。几秒钟有一个世纪那么长，在那漫长的等待中，他又不那么确定了，他真的想被扇吗？那只手，那只对他的陈伤倾吐过无限爱意的手，他真的想承受它的暴力吗？他只是想被触碰，耳光也好，爱抚也好，近在咫尺却求而不得的痛苦将他推向疯狂的边缘。他的身体错乱了，头脑好像也错乱了，他几乎尖叫出声：碰碰我！</p><p class="p1">那只令他爱恨交织的手轻轻落在他的膝盖上，将他重拿轻放。它的主人用温柔的声音说：“告诉我。”</p><p class="p1">满腔的期待像泡影一样破碎，壮烈又虚无，冰凉的水花浸湿了利威尔的眼睛。成串泪水沿着漆黑的睫毛滑下，砸向埃尔文的手背，在两根修长的掌骨间的三角形里积起一个水宕，当埃尔文开始按揉他的膝盖，那些泪水便从他的手背边缘滑下去了。急剧的啜泣让利威尔的句子断断续续的：“我不该，喝，那么多酒……我不该，割，自己，我不该进你的，房间，我不该在你的床上……”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的手及时覆上他的颊侧，打断了他的话，利威尔不由自主地侧过脸，像在沙漠中找到绿洲的人，用尽全身力气贴近他，又有犹疑，又有保留，嘴唇若即若离地碰到他的手心。眼泪被糊开了，温热的，湿糊糊的，把他们黏在一起。两根有力的拇指揩拭着利威尔被浇湿的眼下的皮肤，那里正如雨中的蝶翼一般颤抖着，这次他的眼泪落在了埃尔文的虎口，甚至丰沛到从他的指缝间流下来。他不住地哭泣着，直到埃尔文的双手沾满了他的眼泪。</p><p class="p1">再碰碰我，再碰碰我……</p><p class="p1">“还会吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔用力地摇头：“错了，呜，不会了……”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文珍重地捧着他的脸，许久都没有放开：“利威尔，你做得很好。”</p><p class="p1">事后，利威尔气喘吁吁地靠在沙发背上，短短的脸哭得皱巴巴的。他缓慢地眨动着眼睛，还有眼泪被眨出来，身体也还在抽动。埃尔文拿了一包湿巾来擦他的脸，一条腿折在他身侧，高大的影子把他整个人都挡住了。那影子的轮廓很模糊，在利威尔摇摇闪闪的视线中晕开了，成为他的整个世界。利威尔呼吸困难，抬手挡了一下，别了一下头，于是埃尔文抽了两张湿巾出来给自己，把纸包扔在他肚子上，让他自己来。利威尔超级后悔，但也只能默默地坐起来擦泪。</p><p class="p1">太阳已经落山了，秋天的夜是灰色的，他们几乎看不清彼此了。利威尔的脸颊湿红微微泛着泪光，艳丽得像一粒樱桃。埃尔文就在他身旁，却对他不闻不问，专注地看着自己的手，专注地用湿巾拭去手指和手背上亮闪闪的湿痕。他的表情和举动没有向利威尔透露任何多余的信息，手湿了，他在擦手，仅此而已。他们好像又回到了那种如履薄冰的状态中。</p><p class="p1">哭过一场，利威尔不再有怨恨他的气力，只是看着他，用痴迷的目光祈祷。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文若无其事，叠起湿巾，用指腹压平了方块的一条边：“你真觉得抱歉？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔瓮声瓮气的：“嗯。”</p><p class="p1">他的眼睛终于照拂了利威尔：“那你想想怎么补偿。”他将湿巾扔在茶几上，起身回了房间。</p><p class="p1">利威尔像一块被揉皱的纸，一动不动，凝视着他用过的湿巾，等到他关上房门，便迫不及待地夺过来，摊开，盖在自己脸上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">35</p><p class="p1">看着厨房垃圾桶里的代餐饮料瓶子，利威尔有了想法。作为补偿，他可以给埃尔文做一顿饭。</p><p class="p1">自从他们分手以后，冰箱里的人间烟火就越来越寥落了。最近利威尔仍然靠便利店熟食苟活，偶尔也和艾伦他们下馆子，不情不愿地长了些肉。而辞了网黄副业、断了额外的收入来源、精打细算过日子的埃尔文倒是天天做饭，但内容也算不上精彩。果腹罢了。想想埃尔文还是因为他而关的张，利威尔又是一阵羞愧。他不知道米大经济系的博士津贴具体是什么数目，总归富足不到哪里去，撑死四五千，除去房租，就不剩多少了。利威尔想负担埃尔文的那一份房租——涨了工资，利威尔有在必要的时候摆阔的底气，然而以他们现在的关系，这种想法是不能提的。</p><p class="p1">谈恋爱的时候，他们都没有隐瞒自己的经济状况，第一次聊天，埃尔文就说了自己穷。他不是谦虚，否则也不会和利威尔租一间公寓了。利威尔一直都知道埃尔文就在米市，因为知道，他没有考虑过异地恋所涉及的花销。埃尔文肯定考虑过，埃尔文以为他在北京。异地恋不是穷学生和穷社畜应该谈的恋爱，即便如此，埃尔文也没有退缩。</p><p class="p1">隔开他们的不是米市和北京的距离。</p><p class="p1">利威尔背着一个深蓝色的布包来到暌违已久的菜市场。站在门口，鱼肉菜的腥味排山倒海而来，他深吸了一口气，倒不是接受无能，只是觉得熟悉。热恋时期那种想无微不至地照顾埃尔文的心情也跟着这股气味一块儿回来了，像兜脸一个高高的浪头，浪里却是伤感的水。</p><p class="p1">既然是补偿，利威尔就想做得丰盛一点儿，烧个牛肉，炒个肉丝，炖个鸡汤，再拌个秋葵或者菠菜。一顿吃不完，下一顿还可以接着吃。红烧牛肉的汁和鸡汤都可以用来下面。</p><p class="p1">身处自己擅长的领域，利威尔的行动力极强，在心里的购物单上逐条逐项打着勾，不到半小时就买好了菜。他很久没逛过菜市场了，这会儿逛起来，不免流连忘返。肩上的布包越来越沉，像一枚船锚，让飘零的小船停泊在喧嚣尘世的河岸边。</p><p class="p1">一个小时后，利威尔终于从菜市场里出来，表情有些迷乱，像喝醉了一样。除了计划中的食材，他还买了一颗西蓝花、一条桂鱼、两斤排骨、两截香肠、一斤肉馅、一包抄手皮……他越逛越陶醉，到后来恍然有种在菜场撒野的感觉。那卖桂鱼的摊子上还有卖甲鱼的，甲鱼利威尔也会做，就是处理起来比较血腥。他还是保留了一丝理智，终究没有买。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文站在窗户边听歌，远远地看见一个小小的人影气势汹汹地走过来，壮士上狼牙山的架势，肩上背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的布包，把他整个人都压下去好大一截。埃尔文丝毫不意外，行动是利威尔的爱的语言，好不容易找着出口，简直就要像泄洪一样涌出来了。埃尔文有预感，今天的晚餐会格外丰盛。</p><p class="p1">小小的人影渐行渐近，埃尔文转身回了房间。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔从中午就开始忙活，锅和炉子都不够用，他先炖上了牛腩和鸡汤。牛肉要上色，他先小火熬焦糖，碎冰糖一开始化得很慢，一化开之后，转眼就成了亮晶晶的浅褐色，这时候他把焯过水的牛腩倒进去，“哗啦”，滚烫的油点子溅得老高。面对这种情况，利威尔经验丰富，油溅到手背上，眼睛都不眨一下。他可能就是不怕痛。他买了一只肥美的老母鸡，鸡皮带着一层黄澄澄的脂肪。他切下一大块，煎了点儿色泽鲜亮的鸡油出来，打算用鸡油来炒西蓝花。盖上两个锅，他开始仔细地切姜和蒜，有的切成片，有的切成碎末。姜末和蒜末是用来拌秋葵的。凉拌菜，香料得精细一点儿。</p><p class="p1">利威尔动作麻利，心灵却是全然麻木的。他是盼望过给埃尔文做饭，埃尔文也盼望过吃他做的饭，但他们此刻的心境都和当时不可同日而语了。这顿饭不是什么爱心料理，而是赔罪的盛宴。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文还是那么有风度，从头到尾没来叨扰过他。他一个人在厨房里，可以尽情地胡思乱想。胡思乱想的结果不容乐观：埃尔文恐怕不想回家，是看他太崩溃了，怕他出事，才不得不回来陪着他的。埃尔文的大度和善良不是他应得的待遇，他应该回到地狱里去，一切开始的地方，一切结束的地方。有那么几次，他都想冲到埃尔文房间里去，让他走，让他不要再付房租。他会把埃尔文交的押金退给他。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文现在还想感谢他来到自己的生命中吗？</p><p class="p1">菜刀切到了手，疼痛带给利威尔一丝熟悉的快感。他看着自己的食指，在流血，伤口不够深，痛一下就不痛了。放下菜刀，他想把那里的皮肉撕开，流出更多的血，一生一世，重伤不愈，刻骨铭心……想得全身都在发抖，但他忍住了。他答应过埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">难能可贵地，丧没有影响利威尔的执行力。他有崇高的目的，他的目的高于他自己。眼看到了饭点，他蒸上桂鱼，在鱼肚子下面放了两个小勺子，这样子支棱起来，下面的鱼肉就不会烂。这个技巧是在下厨房看来的，很科学。有人蒸鱼放葱段，葱段会被蒸软，软了颜色就陈了，鱼也塌下去了。利威尔今天力求完美。</p><p class="p1">他陆陆续续把菜端上桌子，红烧牛肉、白果炖鸡、清蒸桂鱼、黄焖排骨、鸡油西蓝花、凉拌秋葵……一张桌子几乎放不下。就不说一两天吃不吃得完了，报菜名都能报老长一串。利威尔有点儿傻眼，一激动就做多了。他在围裙上擦了擦手，逃窜一般回到房间里，在羞耻的感觉袭来之前，及时给埃尔文发了一条微信：做好了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔一开始就不打算和埃尔文一起吃，把菜端出来之前，赶了一些到盘子里。虽然不用面对埃尔文看到那一大桌子菜时的反应，靠在门板上，他还是忐忑起来了。他已经替埃尔文接受了他在埃尔文心目中可笑的形象，但这一出还是创新高了。</p><p class="p1">他的爱没有给埃尔文带来幸福、带来快乐，这样的爱是见不得人的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文来敲他的门，盛世美颜风平浪静：“你不吃？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔还没来得及洗澡，头发里都是油烟味，缩在门后面：“我等会儿再吃。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文垂眼就看见了他左手食指上的创口贴，眼睛一下就冷了。利威尔立刻把左手背到身后：“切菜切到了。”</p><p class="p1">“手给我。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔被他严厉的语气刺痛了，交出了自己的手。他以为埃尔文会撕开创口贴，看那伤究竟是他自己割的，还是菜刀切的。他当时的确产生了撕开伤口的邪念，所以他感到了心虚。但埃尔文只是用拇指抚过创口贴，那遥不可及的温度让利威尔的心颤抖起来。</p><p class="p1">“我相信你。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔差点在欣慰里昏厥了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没有马上放开他，利威尔也贪婪地享受着他的触碰。轻轻握着那根瘦小的食指，埃尔文说：“菜有点多，我不想浪费。我叫毛……米克过来一起吃，可以吗？”看来埃尔文也没有打算和利威尔一起吃饭。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的食指像被烫到一样缩回去，冷淡道：“你想叫就叫，不用问我。”反正是做给埃尔文吃的，他想怎么处理就怎么处理。吃不完就倒掉好了。埃尔文不用过问他的意见，也不用考虑他的感受。他的感受太多了，太微妙了，让他心烦意乱。虽然知道他不应该和埃尔文一起吃，但他还是希望埃尔文能问他一句。虽然知道这顿饭的命运听从埃尔文发落，但埃尔文想和别人分享他的心血还是会让他伤心。</p><p class="p1">好了，现在他们分手了，埃尔文不用再揣测、包容他那颗扭曲的心了。埃尔文想让米克来吃，就让米克来吃吧。利威尔随便怎么样都好，利威尔已经不是埃尔文的责任了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔看着要哭不哭的，是意料之中，也是情理之中。埃尔文不会真的叫米克过来吃饭，他只是想教利威尔诚实地表达感情罢了。呕心沥血地教战神教了三个月，成果毁于一旦。是他做错了吗？他必须滴水不漏吗？他不能在发现被欺骗的时候震惊愤怒吗？他讨厌被骗，他最讨厌的就是被骗，还需要强调吗？战神被拆穿之后就消失了，如果他和利威尔不是室友，他现在岂不是连人也找不到？那种绝望，就像异地恋的花销一样，也是利威尔没有想象过的。如果利威尔没有在喝醉之后向他表白，如果他没有看到战神手机里的那些消息，他或许已经拍屁股走人了。</p><p class="p1">他对爱情是抱有幻想的，幻想中的爱情是没有损耗的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文接受了现实，抓紧了急速流逝的耐心：“利威尔，你没有回答我的问题。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔过了一会儿才拐弯抹角地说：“不是做给他吃的。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文轻巧地挑眉：“是做给谁吃的？”</p><p class="p1">他明知故问，利威尔暴躁起来：“你啊！”</p><p class="p1">“只是我？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔马上又蔫下去了：“嗯。”</p><p class="p1">蓝眼睛里浮起一丝笑意：“我吃不完，你想不想和我一起吃？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔从阴影里走出来，跟在埃尔文身后，向往地望着他的背影。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">在利威尔看来，他们吃得有些尴尬。埃尔文没怎么说话，只在动筷前表示他不能吃那么多碳水，给利威尔分了一点儿米饭。</p><p class="p1">除了鱼，其他的菜利威尔都试过了，挺好吃的。埃尔文尝不出来吗？好歹给他点儿反应吧。他做了一下午饭，很累的好不好。那个麦饭石锅真的很沉，他颠锅把胳膊都颠酸了。西蓝花里的鸡油香埃尔文闻到了没？牛腩和排骨上的焦糖色埃尔文看到了没？哦，埃尔文的厨艺还没有精进到那个地步，肯定不知道炒糖色有多难吧。那凉拌秋葵跟叠叠高似的累起来，鲜红的小米椒和雪白的蒜末在翠绿的秋葵上浇开，埃尔文有没有觉得很美观？</p><p class="p1">埃尔文既没有说好香，也没有说好吃，也没有说很美观。</p><p class="p1">两个人的吃相都很好，闭着嘴细嚼慢咽。除了细小的咀嚼声，公寓里安静得听得见松针落地。精神松懈下来，利威尔突然感觉到了物理意义上的疲惫，像被人套进麻袋里暴打了一通，站了一下午，他的膝盖这时也疼起来了。他也不知道自己对这赔罪盛宴有什么样的预期，总之不是委屈。他现在感觉很委屈。他那么想得到埃尔文的肯定，埃尔文什么也不说。</p><p class="p1">——因为埃尔文已经掌握了治理利威尔的秘诀。利威尔的自尊心在奇怪的地方高，也在奇怪的地方低，具体的表现就是打他他不怕痛，骂他他不怕贬，只有放置play，才能让他心急如焚。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文放下碗，叠起一张纸，把用过的筷子放在纸上，静静地说：“谢谢。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔又活过来了。</p><p class="p1">菜还剩下很多，他们默契地吃完了不能过夜的桂鱼。埃尔文坚持要洗碗，利威尔坐在客厅里，憋着一股田螺姑娘的干劲没处使，一边揉膝盖，一边竖起耳朵听厨房里的动静。</p><p class="p1">想着在埃尔文收拾好之前去洗澡，他却一直坐到了埃尔文从厨房里走出来。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文挽起了衣袖，衣服上溅了几点水花，径直在他身旁坐下。利威尔还惦记着身上的油烟味，便谨慎地往旁边挪了挪。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的坐姿不那么挺拔完美了，顺着沙发背往下面滑了一截，摊开腿，摸着肚子：“好撑。”没形没状的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔也吃撑了，正在晕饭，嘴溜了：“下次我少做几个菜。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的眼睛亮得像两个灯泡：“有下次吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我本来也要做饭，多做点也不会少块肉。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文无视了他话里的刺，笑起来：“好，谢谢。”说完就闭上眼，很满足的样子。</p><p class="p1">利威尔钻研了一会儿他的侧脸，在他突兀地睁开眼的瞬间，从沙发上弹起来：“我要去洗澡了。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文看见了他揉膝盖：“膝盖是不是疼？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文或许要给他按摩，利威尔拒绝不了那种诱惑，那天他哭过以后埃尔文就没碰过他了，他难受得像全身都被火燎了一遍：“下午站久了。”</p><p class="p1">“洗完澡我帮你按一按。”利威尔做饭辛苦了，虽然态度还是让他头疼，但还是值得奖励一下的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔嘴巴比脑子快：“我不用。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文只是看着他，眼睛很会说话，修长的身体还是摊开的，邀请的意味莫名地浓厚。</p><p class="p1">“我很快就好。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文笑一声：“去吧。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">洗着澡，利威尔渐渐从他们刚才的对话中咂摸出一分怪。他是因为身上有油烟味才去洗澡的，但洗澡之后去接受按摩，未免太暧昧了。还“很快就好”，迫不及待似的。</p><p class="p1">他是真的迫不及待。</p><p class="p1">利威尔换上一条宽松的运动裤，认真思考了一番要不要穿袜子。埃尔文说过他的脚很漂亮，他穿丝袜的时候，脚脚都是要特写的。埃尔文也不至于痴迷吧，但隐约也有些足控的潜质。</p><p class="p1">那脚就很色情了。利威尔穿上了袜子。他都快忘了身体被人欣赏是什么感觉了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文还坐在沙发上，已经把红花油拿出来了，茶几上还有两条毛巾。利威尔正想着自己要怎么坐，就看见埃尔文拍了拍身旁的空地：“你横着。”</p><p class="p1">于是利威尔横着坐上了沙发，背靠在扶手上。埃尔文留给他的位置很窄，他得把腿屈起来才能不碰到埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文拿过红花油：“把裤子推起来。”</p><p>他的指令在利威尔体内激起一阵电流，后颈的汗毛全噼里啪啦竖起来了。利威尔脸很红，斯文地把裤脚提到了膝盖以上。裤脚是松紧的，很恰当地卡住了他的腿。</p><p class="p1">“上面点。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔把裤脚提到大腿中部。埃尔文似乎满意了，拿起他的脚，放在自己腿上，然后轻轻地，像摘下一顶帽子一样地，又像摘下一只避孕套一样地，摘下了他的袜子。</p><p class="p1">玉石般的脚趾羞涩地缩了一下。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的腰胯已经瘫软了，幸好躺着，扶手支撑着他。红花油辛辣的气味弥漫开来，像馥郁的催情药，熏得他耳热。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文用两个手掌将油搓热，一双大手，稳健有力地握住了他的小腿肚。</p><p class="p1">肌肤相亲的瞬间，利威尔的脑子“轰”的炸开了。埃尔文的手顺着他腿肚的曲线攀到膝盖弯，手指沦陷在柔软的肌肉里，那种酥麻，轻重有度、错落有致。他们的皮肤都油腻腻的，他的腿在埃尔文手里滑来滑去，越抓不住，就抓得越紧。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文专注于手上的动作，口气跟闲聊似的：“其实我挺能吃的，你有没有发现？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔用手背遮着嘴：“嗯……”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的一只手覆上他的膝盖，另一只手仍在腿肚上按揉，红花油的热意渗入皮肤，和埃尔文的手一样蛮横。利威尔的半条小腿都反着光，雪白的皮肤染上艳色，那油润的光泽透着一股说不出的淫靡。</p><p class="p1">“我不是喜欢吃黑暗料理，我不会做。好吃的东西我也能吃很多。很久没有人给我做饭了。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文说话的时候都没有看他，眼睛始终像冰晶一样清明，他的身体却因为寂寞而更激动地叫嚣起来，把自己叫硬了。裤子在他的小腹处拢起，即使他全勃，埃尔文也看不出端倪。</p><p class="p1">于是他放心大胆地全勃了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文像抬着一把小提琴一样抬起他的小腿，腿肚上的手由上至下，沾了油，滑动得很顺畅，手指的起伏里有种缠绵的腻味。利威尔一寸寸瘫软、发热，从腰胯到指尖、脚尖，腰肢几乎要跟随本能摆动起来，他压抑着，埃尔文的声音直接从他的耳膜上滑过去了。</p><p class="p1">“做了一下午？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的手来到他的脚踝，他的每一根神经都跟随着埃尔文的手，骇人的热浪逶迤不绝，埃尔文的手每动一下，他也想跟着扭一下。油已经很稀薄了，淡淡的一层，但他的脚踝仍然被埃尔文揉得火热，当埃尔文的手离开，形状好像都圆润了一些。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文终于将眼睛放在他脸上，他晕晕乎乎的，绯红的眼梢垂着，张着湿润的嘴，舌头就要伸出来了。埃尔文冷静地欣赏着他的媚态，这是他的战神，真你妈骚：“利威尔，我在问你。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔突然惊醒，音色中带有浓浓的情动的余韵：“什么？”</p><p class="p1">“饭，你做了一下午？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯……”利威尔的声音又软了，因为埃尔文按摩起了他的脚趾。</p><p class="p1">五个小巧的脚趾无力地张了张，随后就像一团泥一样在埃尔文的掌中融化了。埃尔文的拇指顶进他逼仄的趾缝间，捏了一下。捏完又揉，揉得皮肤都红润了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文挨个按得丝丝入扣，按完，又不知廉耻地将那只软泥一般的左脚放在了自己的裤裆上。</p><p class="p1">利威尔全身都变成了泥，被下身的火烤着，燎着，柔顺地接受埃尔文的塑造。埃尔文的手掌散发着醉人的热意。埃尔文按摩他的另一条腿时，利威尔的左脚就踩在那里，不敢动。裤裆里渐渐膨胀的物体几乎把他的脚掌抬了起来。一开始利威尔还心存疑虑，那玩意儿越胀越大，埃尔文的裤裆被他的脚挡住了，看不清全貌，但形状和温度都不可能出错，那么烫，那么硬……利威尔发了一脚热汗，脚趾像被黏在一起了，愈发晶莹剔透。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文还在说话，声音低沉而丝滑：“又没听到？”</p><p class="p1">脚掌下的温度把利威尔的魂都吸走了，利威尔听见天边有人在说话，声音很好听，但说的是什么，他已经不关心了，只想着：除了饭，埃尔文是不是还想他补偿一些别的东西呢？他在埃尔文的床上自慰了，埃尔文想和他打一炮，也是很正常的事。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的意思很明确了，他也主动一点吧。他终于积聚起勇气，打算动一动那只像被点了穴的脚，埃尔文却已经按摩完他的右腿了。埃尔文的身体动起来，打断了他的蓄势待发，倾身从茶几上拿过毛巾，裤裆里的形状随之变化，利威尔的脚掌在那里轻蹭了一下，从另一个角度感受到了它的大，和硬，和烫。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文也把自己的手按热了，煽情的颜色沁入他的指甲缝里。他把毛巾铺在利威尔的小腿下面，抬起他的两个脚掌，放上去，又很纯洁地拍了拍他的膝盖：“今天辛苦了。”埃尔文站起来，回过头看他一眼，眼神澄澈，并无色欲，也无留恋，“好好休息。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔动了动身子，发现自己的内裤湿得像尿了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">36</p><p class="p1">利威尔的腿要命地烧了一整夜，一把越来越旺的阴火，先是烧得他口干舌燥，而后烧得他五内如焚，那抬起他脚掌的物体更是像一块烙铁，烫掉了他一层皮。他在床上紧抱着自己的膝盖，一遍又一遍地回味着那双手的动作，越回味越模糊，那些似是而非的空白中糅杂了他的想象，有一种绝望横亘在他们之间。再厚重的力道、再鲜明的触感也随着时间消逝，他的腿上遍布隐形的伤痕。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的态度仿佛无事发生过，仍然在客厅里占山为王，该工作工作，该看书看书，该吃饭吃饭。烹饪的间隙，利威尔耐不住寂寞地探出头来，靠在门框上看着他，眼中几分迷恋，几分幽怨，毫无自觉。埃尔文专心致志，似乎没有发现眼角那一颗乌油油的脑袋，他因此肆无忌惮起来了。</p><p class="p1">如果那天他鼓起勇气动了左脚，现在他们的关系会不一样。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没有提那天的事，利威尔只能通过行动来表达：他乐于帮埃尔文解决生理需求。洗完澡，如果埃尔文还在客厅里，他也会到沙发上坐一会儿，一边擦头发，一边把脚抬起来，慢慢地向埃尔文的大腿靠近——只要不涉及到表达感情，利威尔胆子还挺大的。有的时候他嫌这沙发短，有的时候他又嫌这沙发长。他的腿已经完全伸直了，脚尖却还离埃尔文有一段距离。雪白的猫爪子在埃尔文的视线下角显眼地晃了晃，像两条活泼的鱼尾。埃尔文腾出一只手来握住他的脚背，火与冰短兵相接，利威尔心里一动，好像听见“刺啦”一声响。埃尔文摸到他脚趾冰冷，就说：“去把袜子穿上。”</p><p class="p1">“哦。”利威尔恋恋不舍地把脚收回来，小跑着回屋穿上一双埃尔文送给战神的黑色毛毛袜。他穿长袖长裤，套上袜子以后，全身上下简直就不存在有机可乘的地方了。利威尔不太甘心，埃尔文和他说话了，也没有赶他走，说明他还是可以再尝试一下的。于是他脱了内裤，解开上衣的三颗扣，以一种较为不知检点的形象回到了客厅。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文看一眼他的领口，再看一眼他的袜子，蓝眼睛波澜不兴，回到电脑屏幕上。最近他接到一个给暑期学校写课件的活儿。</p><p class="p1">利威尔又别别扭扭地坐下了，尽管屁股还是放不平稳，这回他离埃尔文近了一些。</p><p class="p1">暖气片把客厅里烤得暖烘烘的，公共的空气一片寂静。埃尔文戴着耳机，不一会儿，又看见一双黑色的猫爪子从与他垂直的方向谨慎地靠近。他握住一只脚，上下揉了揉，袜子很软，还是摸得到里面的小脚很冰。</p><p class="p1">以脚为定点，利威尔被他揉得一荡一荡的，用一双要化成水了的猫眼睛看着他。时机似乎又成熟了，利威尔心一横，说：“我没穿内裤。”</p><p class="p1">一片寂静。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文好像没听见，利威尔反应过来，他的耳机有降噪模式。但要他更大声地再说一遍，他又说不出口了。他偶发的勇气就像卫生纸，是一次性的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文还在揉他的脚，像把玩着什么小玩意儿一样，拇指内侧的指节陷进大脚趾下具有肉感的那一处，推挤、压转，隔着厚软的袜子，很有些暧昧。利威尔荡得欲哭无泪，一边又很爽，要是埃尔文能摸摸他的肚子、揉揉他的脑袋就好了，鸡鸡当然也是可以的。不过，一直这么荡下去，好像也不错。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文放开手，摘下一只耳机：“去给我煮杯牛奶。”</p><p class="p1">“哦。”利威尔麻溜地跳下沙发，去给他煮牛奶了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文还在试着接受战神的新形象。利威尔和他粘人又乖巧的宝宝显然是有差别的，但要说战神是狗、利威尔是猫吧，也不尽然，看利威尔充满活力地一溜烟跑进厨房的样子，不就相当有狗性吗？</p><p class="p1">利威尔用一只小奶锅煮了两杯牛奶，把其中一杯轻轻地放在埃尔文面前的茶几上。他用的是两个白色的马克杯。埃尔文问：“你的杯子呢？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔愣了一下，小声说：“在公司。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文不置可否。</p><p class="p1">利威尔又说：“我明天带回来。”</p><p class="p1">“不用。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔非常失落。</p><p class="p1">一天以后，利威尔靠在厨房门口明目张胆地偷看埃尔文，美乐蒂水杯和埃尔文的生理需求像一条螺旋状的DNA一样在他的脑子里盘旋。不知不觉站了很久，电饭煲开始“滴滴”叫唤。他回到厨房，有些垂头丧气地把晚餐端出来。他用青椒炒了鸡胸肉，煎了几片牛仔骨，煮了一锅丸子汤，汤里有冬瓜，所以他就没做素菜了。牛肉长得很紧，他戴上手套，贴心地把肉从骨头上剪下来了。埃尔文爱美，他也不想在埃尔文面前吃坏了形象。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文已经在餐桌边坐好了，面前放了一个粉红色的正方形纸盒。利威尔的第一反应是汤碗，忍不住看了好几眼。他坐下之后，埃尔文把纸盒递给他。他受宠若惊，两只手捧着，一时间不知该作何反应。埃尔文好像不耐烦了，对着盒子抬抬下巴，他才开始动手拆。</p><p class="p1">盒子里是一个新的美乐蒂水杯。款式和埃尔文上次送给他那个不太一样，但利威尔也非常非常喜欢。</p><p class="p1">“在家用。”</p><p class="p1">“好。”</p><p class="p1">沉默地吃了一阵，利威尔说：“谢谢。”</p><p class="p1">“嗯。”</p><p class="p1">“晚上你想喝牛奶吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文好像笑了，又好像没笑，利威尔觉得他比蒙娜丽莎还动人：“晚上才知道。”</p><p class="p1">“喝的话我给你煮。”他想和埃尔文一起用他们的杯子。</p><p class="p1">“嗯。”埃尔文吃了一口丸子，“这个丸子和我做的味道不一样。”</p><p class="p1">原来他的舌头不是摆设。作为爱心菜谱的作者，利威尔自然知道他的做法，也知道自己的做法和他的有什么区别：“我加了葱姜水。”想着埃尔文怕麻烦，他没把这个步骤写进去。</p><p class="p1">“那是什么？”</p><p class="p1">“切碎的葱姜调的水，提味的。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文笑一笑：“看来教我做饭的人留了一手。”</p><p class="p1">被cue了，利威尔脸有点儿红。想说不是故意瞒你的，你不是怕麻烦吗？写了你还会做吗？最近都是哪儿看的菜谱啊？有我写得好吗？</p><p class="p1">这些都是属于战神的话。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的眼神柔软下来：“味道很好。”</p><p class="p1">突如其来的礼物和夸奖给予了利威尔丰盛的勇气，DNA螺旋转到了另一条边，这条边就不那么光滑了：“你、你还有什么需求，也可以告诉我。”生理的呀，心理的呀，都可以的哥哥。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文突然看向他，箭矢一般射过来，正中红心：“什么都可以？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔像朵风中小花，颤颤巍巍地点了一下头。</p><p class="p1">“行，你陪我看部电影。”</p><p class="p1">“好、好啊。”利威尔完全想歪了，于是心烧、鸟勃、水流。</p><p class="p1">“Netflix and chill”是什么意思，天天在网上冲浪的利威尔是知道的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文洗碗，利威尔洗澡。利威尔想洗干净点儿，又怕埃尔文等久了。他在淋浴间里做了扩张，最近可能是心情复杂吧，自慰的次数变少了，后面挺紧，挺热，用手指插了好长时间，才打开一点点，非常爽。一爽就停不下来，他贴在湿淋淋的毛玻璃上操自己，低软的呻吟融进水花里，膝盖很快软了，他用空闲的手紧紧握住门把，支撑住身体。习惯了按摩棒的大小和振幅，手指显得有些鸡肋。想到等会儿要和埃尔文做爱，他才忍住了没有冲回房间。他抹了身体乳，往逼里塞了一大坨润滑。看着腿根的伤，还是羞耻得想哭。那些歪歪扭扭的字母像两张渔网一样包在那里，痂都已经掉了，露出深色的印记，很难看的，期待都溜走了。埃尔文肯定不知道吧，他为他做了那么疯狂的事。</p><p class="p1">又后悔了，他不想让埃尔文愧疚。</p><p class="p1">要么关灯，要么不脱裤子。</p><p class="p1">利威尔出来的时候，埃尔文已经把电脑接到电视上了。看他一副被操开了的样子，就知道他在浴室里面做了什么。水嫩是很水嫩，可口也是很可口，却让埃尔文陡生一股怒火，电影都不想看了。真急着要他，他喝醉那天就要了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔还是想和他当炮友。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的脸色不太鲜亮，眼神有些疲惫，利威尔这才发现自己可能是会错意了。每天晚上都在色诱埃尔文，虽然方式挺笨拙的吧，但埃尔文怎么会看不出来呢？想上他早就上了，干嘛找看电影这种蹩脚的借口呢？埃尔文很会的好不好。润滑在身后滴滴答答地沿着臀缝往下流，舔舐着大腿内侧的皮肤，像冰凉的蛇信子。</p><p class="p1">新水杯还在餐桌上，利威尔却不敢把它拿过来了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文关上了灯，拉上了窗帘，五官湮没在半明半昧的雾气中。他坐得离利威尔很远，低着头，思考着什么。利威尔悲伤地凝望着他的侧脸。</p><p class="p1">片头出现一段文字叙述：“美国大陆地下有连绵数千英里的隧道，有些是废弃的地铁系统……”利威尔看过这部电影，乔丹·皮尔的《我们》。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文挑选这部电影并无深意，只是因为一部时髦的惊悚片有助于他达成今晚的目的而已。他没看过。利威尔却由此想到了很多，真的他，假的他，戴着面具的他，摘下面具的他，赤诚相待的他，口不能言的他……</p><p class="p1">电影是在一个嘉年华里开始的，喧闹中透露出一股诡异。小女孩离开父母，只身来到涌着暗潮的海滩，黑暗中出现一幢镶着霓虹灯的鬼屋，她犹豫片刻，走了进去。</p><p class="p1">稀疏的光线落在他们脸上，埃尔文团着一个抱枕，表情有些凝重，好像是看进去了。随着小女孩向鬼屋深处走去，诡异的气氛越来越厚重。一只电子猫头鹰突然跳出来，“咚”的一声，埃尔文吸了一口气。</p><p class="p1">利威尔明白了，埃尔文是真的怕：“你怕吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文坦荡地说：“对啊。”他一只手托住脸，另一只手插在腋下，胸和腿之间还塞了个抱枕，看起来好大一团。</p><p class="p1">利威尔不自在地挠挠脖子，往沙发中间挪了一小段。</p><p class="p1">小女孩越走越远了，来到了一个被哈哈镜包围的异度空间，广播中单调的男声消失了，只剩下肃杀的风声，和远远的、火车在铁轨上撞击出的沉响。</p><p class="p1">总之是很可怕。埃尔文抱紧了怀中的枕头。</p><p class="p1">按照一般惊悚片的套路，这样的铺垫过后肯定会有一次爆发，《我们》也不例外。利威尔知道，小女孩就要在鬼屋里遇见另一个自己了。而按照一般言情小说的套路，一同观看惊悚片的男女主角必然会迎来一次亲密接触，本文也不例外。镜头在小女孩盈满恐惧的脸上定格，埃尔文屏住呼吸。或许是愧疚，或许是饥渴，或许是保护埃尔文的本能，利威尔一鼓作气，勇敢地扑进了埃尔文怀里。</p><p class="p1">千百次幻想也不及须臾的真实，在被埃尔文接住的瞬间，利威尔全身都融化了。温度、触感、气味，无论是哪一样都太分明了，利威尔艰难地喘气，因此吸入了更多香甜的空气，空气里全是埃尔文，他更加动弹不得了。明明是他扑向埃尔文，他却奄奄一息地挂在埃尔文的手臂上。埃尔文被他突然的举动吓了一跳，电影的内容也确然惊悚，回过神来，他紧紧环住了利威尔的腰。他们炽热地痴迷地紧贴着彼此，两个人都像要碎了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的手臂那么强壮、那么坚定，耳膜鼓跳起来，利威尔只听得见血液向天灵盖奔涌的声音，视线本来就很模糊，现在更是眼冒金星什么也看不清了。他调整了姿势坐在埃尔文腿上，脸放在他的肩窝里，鼻尖贴着他颈侧的软肉。埃尔文的呼吸有些急促，胸膛在利威尔的肋骨下面剧烈地起伏着。还不够紧似的，他又把烂泥一般的利威尔往怀里拢了拢。</p><p class="p1">第一次真正地拥抱自己的爱人，竟只觉得苦。</p><p class="p1">利威尔也还在贪得无厌地往他的胸上、肩上拱，腰肢也磨蹭着贴住了他的腹部，无论多么近，都还不够近。他情难自禁，羞耻心什么的都不重要了，即使还有一丝犹豫，他的意志也根本阻止不了他的行动。埃尔文的一条手臂跨过他的背，握住他的肩，好像是知道他疯狂地想被抱，快想出病来了，所以尽可能地用力，尽可能地扩大了肢体接触的面积。</p><p class="p1">有点痛，利威尔满足地闭紧了眼睛，埃尔文的怀抱太好了，他想要的一切都在这个怀抱里。</p><p class="p1">“算你有点良心。”埃尔文的胸腔振动，开合的嘴唇风一般滑过他的后颈，他们像两只在黑暗中交颈的天鹅。</p><p class="p1">“还怕吗？”</p><p class="p1">“怕啊，”埃尔文无奈地笑了一声，“好害怕。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔用力环住他的脖子。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的屁股在他腿上蹭，两具身体之间湿热得像一片雨林。托着这具娇软的、温暖的身体，埃尔文放纵沉醉了一会儿，才说：“喘不过气了宝宝。”</p><p class="p1">动情时的无心之言，那两个字让他们都沉默了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的手滑下来，从腋下抱住了他。</p><p class="p1">他们一直抱到电影结束，片尾字幕滚了很久。在黑暗中，他们看不清彼此的脸，利威尔没有发现，无论他抱得多紧，都无法抹去埃尔文脸上那若隐若现的、有些悲伤的表情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">37</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的计划卓有成效，利威尔越来越黏他了。当然不是肉贴肉地黏——利威尔仍然没那个胆量，只是离他更近了，和他待在一块儿的时间更长了。</p><p class="p1">他工作的时候，利威尔就捧着那个粉嫩的美乐蒂水杯，很宝贝的样子，坐在餐桌旁守着他。他洗碗的时候，利威尔还是捧着那个粉嫩的美乐蒂水杯，很宝贝的样子，贴在冰箱上守着他。他离开厨房，利威尔过一会儿也离开厨房。他去卫生间，利威尔也要站起来瞅两眼。他们的脚步声交叠着，有几分依偎陪伴的意味。</p><p class="p1">那几个雕鸢尾花的碗盘，买回来之后就查无此具了，某一天神奇地在橱柜里亮了相。埃尔文随意地问：“这是你上次买的？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔看着水杯：“嗯。”</p><p class="p1">“挺好看的。”话音刚落，埃尔文瞥见利威尔的脸一下就亮堂起来了，他想起他们去悠方那天利威尔失落的模样。利威尔像一只忠诚的小狗一样跟在他后面，打扮得漂漂亮亮的，满怀期待，追逐着他的脚步，看见毕奇、球鞋、餐具，满心满眼的都是他。那是他们第一次一起出门，他让利威尔伤心了。</p><p class="p1">他柔声：“明天用？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔似乎在笑，用杯子遮住了嘴：“知道了。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">被埃尔文抱过以后，利威尔整个人都不好了。隐形的伤痕蔓延到全身，他的背、他的肩无时无刻不在隐隐作痛。又过了一星期，他才找着机会问埃尔文：“你还想不想看恐怖片？我找到一部很吓人的。”他站在埃尔文的房间门口，由于司马昭之心路人皆知，他不敢抬头，眼睛盯着两个人正对着的脚尖。</p><p class="p1">时间是傍晚，他们已经吃过饭了。从利威尔湿润的头发判断，利威尔还洗过澡了。洗澡并不是为了打炮。在利威尔眼中，和埃尔文一起看电影是一项隆重而正式的活动。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文闻弦音而知雅意，因为体恤他害羞的心情，所以收敛起一丝笑意：“比上次那部还吓人？”其实《我们》也说不上吓人，和利威尔抱在一起之后，他就晕乎了，没怎么关注电影了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔这时就把头抬起来了，眼里全是渴望，晶亮的眼珠像蜡一样化开，滚烫地滴在埃尔文心上：“我没看过。”那双眼里的烛光飘摇了一下。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没有拆穿他：“叫什么？”</p><p class="p1">“《遗传厄运》。”</p><p class="p1">“现在看？”</p><p class="p1">“等一下，我叫你。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文等了半个小时。</p><p class="p1">茶几上一派新气象：一盘剥开的红心柚，一盘削好的梨，一包薯片，两罐啤酒。埃尔文坐下来，把自己的水杯放在利威尔的水杯旁，揉一揉他的脑袋：“辛苦了。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的爱是很好的爱。</p><p class="p1">手指停留在柔顺的头发里，不是很想放开，拈起一束在指间摩挲，那微光便染上他的温度。利威尔偷偷看他，他脸上是有些恍惚的神情。夜很长很黑，这样温存的时刻有种玻璃的质感。</p><p class="p1">利威尔眼光不错，写猎奇公众号的，对恐怖片必须了解。温子仁转型之后，美国就没几个拿得出手的恐怖片导演了。阿里·艾思特和罗伯特·艾格斯算新双壁吧，还挺让人眼前一亮的。艾斯特拍了《遗传厄运》和《仲夏夜惊魂》，艾格斯拍了《女巫》和《灯塔》。虽然艾格斯的作品具有极高的艺术价值，但太心理了，惊悚的成分不足，恐怕吓不倒埃尔文。《仲夏夜惊魂》呢，也是猎奇的元素多一点。所以利威尔挑了《遗传厄运》。片子里有断头，有还魂，有献祭，有邪教，之惊悚之阴间，两个抱枕都不够埃尔文团的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔今天是有计划的，电影开始后，他缩在沙发的另一头，伺机而动。客厅里没有开灯，埃尔文开了一罐啤酒，虹膜如实映出电视屏幕上的内容，坐姿颇为淡定松弛，暂且没有被吓到。电影开头的三十分钟比较平淡，女主角的母亲去世了，一家人去参加葬礼，各自有各自处理伤痛的方式，阴森的背景音乐和某些耐人寻味的镜头逐渐搭建起恐怖的氛围，直到第一个小高潮出现：和妹妹参加完轰趴，女主角的儿子开车回家，儿子抽大麻抽高了，小女儿坐在后座，因为坚果过敏而把头伸出车窗大喘气。车子驶过一个电线杆，小女儿的头被刮掉了。</p><p class="p1">艾斯特没有立刻展现掉在地上的女孩儿头，儿子把车开回家后，也没有立刻展现留在后座的无头尸。此处艾斯特诉诸想象的力量，让观众自行揣摩车里的情况和儿子的心态。未知才是最恐怖的。手法很巧妙哈。</p><p class="p1">在利威尔的设想中，埃尔文这会儿就应该害怕了。只要埃尔文给他一个信号，他就会果断地扑向埃尔文怀中。</p><p class="p1">然而埃尔文纹风不动，保持着淡定松弛的坐姿，连抱枕也没团。后来镜头切到血肉模糊、爬满了蚂蚁的断头上，伴随着女主角不间断的哀嚎，他也只是平平淡淡地说了一句“我靠”。</p><p class="p1">完全没有被吓到。</p><p class="p1">利威尔摸不着头脑了，不吓人吗？挺吓人的啊。他看到这儿都有点儿被吓到了。还是说埃尔文不吃这一套呢？不应该啊，这种风格和《我们》的差别也没那么大吧。</p><p class="p1">之后还有更吓人的镜头，虽然在靠近结尾的地方，但他等得起。利威尔强迫自己定下心神，一边把啤酒罐捏得“咔咔”响，很想引起埃尔文的注意。他成功引起了埃尔文的注意——埃尔文扭头看他一眼，虽然看不清他的眼神，但利威尔的解读是训斥。利威尔只好讪讪地把啤酒罐放下了。</p><p class="p1">至亲的死亡接踵而至，女主角崩溃了，儿子也崩溃了，两个人在餐桌旁大吵一架。而在沙发的另一头，埃尔文心平气和地吃起了柚子，并评价道：“好甜。”利威尔真的很贤惠，把柚子皮都剥开了，摊开，在盘子里摆成一个圈，像一朵花，像几艘船。然而柚子受到的好评丝毫没有缓解利威尔的焦躁，他今天的目标是和埃尔文抱抱，目前看来，是遥遥无期。埃尔文本来就不怕，甜蜜的柚子似乎还进一步安抚了埃尔文的情绪，利威尔胸口梗起一口老血，早知道就不准备这些了。</p><p class="p1">睁开眼，只见埃尔文又无耻地吃起了梨。</p><p class="p1">利威尔瞪着他，容颜之绮丽，眼神之幽怨，堪比王祖贤的聂小倩。这一瞪，说来也不太站得住脚。他邀请埃尔文看电影，埃尔文就在和他看电影。他准备了零食，埃尔文吃了，夸了，也道谢了。但埃尔文灵心慧性，怎么可能没有察觉到他的心思呢？他想被埃尔文触碰，他想和埃尔文拥抱，写在脸上的。他等了整整一个星期，他那么期待这个夜晚，他准备了那么多，为什么埃尔文不能如他的意呢？</p><p class="p1">对比着他心里的七上八下，埃尔文的淡定像一种嘲讽、一种戏耍。好像一直都是这样，埃尔文轻易地挑起他的情绪，自己却独善其身。在他因为埃尔文的冷漠而流泪的时候，埃尔文在和米克打篮球；在他因为和埃尔文分手而酗酒自残的时候，埃尔文金身不坏；现在他渴得要死要活，埃尔文连一个破绽都不给他。</p><p class="p1">爱是不公平的吗？</p><p class="p1">新仇旧恨涌上心头，利威尔愤而向埃尔文投掷了一块柚子皮。柚子皮软趴趴地击中了埃尔文的耳朵，落在埃尔文肩上。埃尔文面不改色，轻轻把它摘下来，扔进垃圾桶里。</p><p class="p1">这种反应，把利威尔的心都提起来了。如果埃尔文生气了，他可以道歉。如果埃尔文笑了，他也可以笨拙地接几句玩笑话。沉默恰恰是他最受不了的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文转向他，语气还是很平静：“你不想看了？”</p><p class="p1">辨不清他的情绪，利威尔仿佛失重，再瞪他，眼神已经没什么杀伤力了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的注意力回到电影上。利威尔的怒气仍在酝酿，简直坐不住了。客观地说，《遗传厄运》是一部优秀的电影，埃尔文看得津津有味，也无可厚非。他不想打扰埃尔文看电影，起身冲进了卫生间里，重重地把门关上。“嘭”的一声，耳膜都振出盲音了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔作天作地的气势一下泄光了。他很忐忑，也很后悔，就算没有和埃尔文拥抱，和他安安静静地看完一部电影，也是美好的回忆。</p><p class="p1">又一次，他把一切都毁掉了。</p><p class="p1">不知道那声“嘭”在埃尔文那里引发了什么感受，埃尔文没有来卫生间找他，应该也生气了吧。他是挺莫名其妙的。他只是想被抱，却死也说不出口。埃尔文之前抱过他，抱了很久，今天也不一定会拒绝啊。</p><p class="p1">又是后悔又是怨恨又是渴望，拧在一起，就成了一种狂躁。利威尔冲出卫生间，发现电影暂停了，埃尔文已经不在客厅里了。埃尔文的房门大开，人坐在书桌前面。看见利威尔，他转过了椅子，朝向门外。</p><p class="p1">利威尔停在他房间门口，还处于一种狂躁的状态中：“你不看了吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文说：“你可以进来。”</p><p class="p1">他冷静的语气又让利威尔愤怒起来，好讨厌他的轻巧啊，像这样拿捏别人，看着对方焦头烂额，他心里一定很快乐吧。</p><p class="p1">“想说什么？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔双手握拳，胸腔像一只河豚一样起伏着：“房子的租约一月份到期。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文却如林间清风一般吐息，闻言便露出疑惑的表情。</p><p class="p1">好歹是和之前不同的反应。利威尔顺着话茬说了下去：“我不打算续约了，如果你还想住在这里，你可以开始找室友了。”不敢细究埃尔文的反应，说完他就又冲出去了，还帮埃尔文带上了门。他回到客厅里收拾东西，茶几上只剩下他的杯子和啤酒罐，孤零零的，水果和零食都被埃尔文收起来了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文就是这么气定神闲的人。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在沙发上抱着头，挫败感压垮了他。</p><p class="p1">如果刚才事情还有回环的余地，现在则是彻底被毁掉了。他竟然让埃尔文去找新室友。是违心的话，埃尔文总能听出他违心的话，可是现在的埃尔文或许已经没有引导他说出真心话的耐心了。他不知道埃尔文想要什么，他们至今都没有谈论过他欺骗埃尔文的事。埃尔文那么讨厌被骗，愤怒和怨怼都是利威尔可以接受的，埃尔文现如今的态度只让他茫然，好像很温柔，又好像在克制，总之和对待战神不一样。克制什么呢？扇他啊，惩罚他啊，怎么样都好，不要不说话。</p><p class="p1">哦，说不定这就是惩罚。埃尔文清楚的，他不怕痛。不知道什么时候会降临的温柔，比从未存在过的温柔更糟糕。他宁愿埃尔文没有回来，他宁愿在痛苦中沉沦，也比像现在这样被戏弄要好。他已经受不了了。</p><p class="p1">一整晚，利威尔都像一个高速马达一样在家里冲来冲去，无处安放的情绪就是他的动力。这时他又发动了，没有敲门就进入了埃尔文的房间，在埃尔文面前堪堪停下来，声音嘶哑：“能不能忘了我刚才说的话？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文握住了他的手，摩挲着他的手背。</p><p class="p1">“我想，你，抱我，”剧烈地喘着气，利威尔结巴得像第一次开口的小美人鱼，喉咙在烧，脸上爬满泪痕，“我想你抱我！”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文在床上抱着他。梦寐以求的人，梦寐以求的床，利威尔的身体止不住地颤抖着，埃尔文抚摸着他的背，过了好久，才让他平静下来。他的额头贴在埃尔文胸前，埃尔文的心跳好像也打在他身上，很快。他们的腿缠在一起，胳膊也缠在一起，像盘结的树根。利威尔感觉到埃尔文吻了他的头顶，也想抬起头，吻一吻他的下巴，但埃尔文牢牢地把他的头按在胸前，没有让他看见自己的表情。</p><p class="p1">“再不好好说话打你屁股。”</p><p class="p1">打吧，利威尔的身体更热了，准备好脱裤子，埃尔文把他的手拿起来，放在自己腰上：“还扔不扔我柚子皮？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔摇头，头发擦过埃尔文的脖子，埃尔文轻轻笑了一声：“说。”</p><p class="p1">“不扔了。”</p><p class="p1">“敲门知不知道？”</p><p class="p1">“知道了。对不起。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔态度良好，埃尔文的手抚过他的背，在枯竭的池塘里留下湿润的痕迹。利威尔在他怀里拱来拱去，恨不得钻到他的心窝子里去，在那里扎根。</p><p class="p1">“可以抱多久？”</p><p class="p1">“很久。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔觉得他的衣服有点儿碍事：“那我去换身衣服。”想着和他抱到明天去。</p><p class="p1">“等会儿再换。”</p><p class="p1">好吧，利威尔也不想走。</p><p class="p1">利威尔就这么一头栽进了温柔乡，在柔和的水波中飘荡着，头脑有些混沌，他们好像抱了很久，又好像只抱了一瞬。埃尔文打了个哈欠，利威尔伶俐地坐起来，头发乱糟糟的：“你困了？”困了他就得走了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文揉了揉脸，把那孩子一般的神情揉掉了，他的头发也乱了：“去洗澡。”他用手肘拱拱利威尔的腰。</p><p class="p1">利威尔反应了一下，身体像被热水浇了一遍：“我们今天一起睡吗？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯，我想和你一起睡。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔根本不想离开这张床，团起来的被子里都是他们的味道，他喜欢这张床上的一切，虽然只有一个枕头：“你先去行不行？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的眼睛调皮地闪了一下：“不行。你是不是又想在我的床上干坏事？”</p><p class="p1">自知有前科，利威尔尾巴耷拉着，灰溜溜地下了床。</p><p class="p1">下午洗过一次了，利威尔很快就洗好了澡，埃尔文站在走廊里等他。利威尔匆匆看了他一眼，很沉不住气地飞奔回了他的房间。站在门口，利威尔愣住了。</p><p class="p1">一切都是新的。床上多了一个枕头，铺了一套新床单，被子和枕头都好好拍过了，像奶油蛋糕一样蓬松可口。床上放着一套叠成方块的睡衣，睡衣上还有一张便条，“利威尔的睡衣”。如果不写便条，利威尔可能就不敢穿了。玉桂狗和美乐蒂的水杯在床头柜上紧靠着彼此。他闻到一股雪松的香味，书桌上燃起一个香薰蜡烛，是埃尔文生日那天，他跟埃尔文提过的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔抖开小狗花纹的两件套睡衣，飞快地换上了。绸缎很轻薄，很贵吧，他不想让埃尔文破费，但他感动得眼热。埃尔文早就准备好了这些东西，只是在等他开口。只要他开口，埃尔文就会抱他，只要他开口，埃尔文就会给他他想要的一切。</p><p class="p1">利威尔叠起自己的衣服，抱在怀里。床看起来太舒适了，他反而不敢躺上去了。他就这么愣愣地站在房间中央，直到埃尔文回来。埃尔文拿过他怀里的衣服，放在书桌上，回到床边，掀开了被子。利威尔自觉地滚了上去，紧巴巴地靠在墙边，他喜欢这种逼仄的感觉。埃尔文也上来了，像块磁铁一样把利威尔吸了过去。埃尔文只穿着T恤和内裤，隔着一层睡衣，利威尔也能感受到他的身体散发出的热度，忍不住又往他肩上靠了靠，干脆把他的一条手臂抱住了。这不曾体验过的充实让他生出一种软弱来，今后他将不再有回到地狱的勇气。此刻，仅仅是臆想，都让他心如刀绞。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一大罐身体乳，但另一条手臂被利威尔抱住了，行动不能自如，他的肩膀抖了一抖，利威尔也没有把他放开：“你帮我擦。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔顿时口干舌燥，虚弱地吐槽了一句：“太精致了。”他打开罐子，挖了一大坨，用脚掀起被子，打算往他的腿上抹。脚背蹭了蹭，尽管长了一层汗毛，公主的牛奶肌像布丁一样光滑。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文把手伸到他面前，展开十指，好像有些无奈：“手。”</p><p class="p1">“哦，不早说。”利威尔坐在他腿上，把身体乳在他的手上推开，手指穿插着，滑腻腻地贴着彼此。利威尔揉按着埃尔文的掌根、指节、指尖，无微不至，两双手像融在一起了，那些细腻湿润的声响中亦透出一股亲昵。埃尔文直勾勾地看着他，眼里晕开一层雾。</p><p class="p1">挖多了，利威尔往自己手上腕上也抹了一些，避开了他的视线，关上罐子：“好了。”</p><p class="p1">那双大手落在他折起的膝盖上，向上游走，几乎包住了他的整个大腿外侧，残留的热意久久不退，像洒在稻草里的一串火星，利威尔为他燃烧起来。埃尔文的手来到他身后，捏一把他的臀瓣，他颤抖着低喘了一声。埃尔文最终在他的腿根停下，拇指轻轻摩挲着布料下的伤痕，他能摸到那些凹凸不平的痕迹。利威尔的心跳都要停止了，他不希望埃尔文看到那些丑陋的字。</p><p class="p1">他包住埃尔文的手，想把它们拿开。埃尔文格外坚定，于是利威尔只是握着他。埃尔文问：“痛吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文怎么会知道？他差点忘了，那天埃尔文包扎了他的伤口。</p><p class="p1">利威尔固执地回答：“不痛。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的手停下来：“我会痛。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔啜泣了一声。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文拦过他的腰，把他紧紧抱在胸前，手掌护在他的胸口，按着他的纹身。在他的床上，利威尔的身体很暖。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>接下来要写一些很emotionally charged的情节，我打算写完再发，所以接下来的几天不会定时更新了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">38</p><p class="p1">利威尔睡得不太安稳，梦里也在辗转反侧。埃尔文半夜被他弄醒了，撑起头看着他。窗帘缝里漏进来一束光，朦朦胧胧的，他看见利威尔秀丽的五官拧起来，手臂交叉在胸前，抱着自己。埃尔文给他披好被子，拢住他的腰，把他往怀里带。利威尔牢牢贴住他，一贴上就不安分了，手抓住了他的胸，装了绝世大奶定位系统吧，一抓一个准，停在那儿，摸了摸，又捏了捏，确认是正品无误，于是脸也贴上来蹭蹭，一颗挺立的乳头在他嘴角戳出一个酒窝，利威尔满足地叹息了一声。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文觉得他色眯眯的，在黑暗中静静地发笑，忍不住在他脸上亲了好几下，入睡的时候还挺正经的，这时只流露出手足无措的孩子气，挠挠他的脸，捏捏他的耳垂，爱不释手。利威尔好像很喜欢，也懵懂地笑起来了。</p><p class="p1">醒来时他们还保持着拥抱的姿势，两个人都没动过。利威尔缓缓地睁眼，像一只破壳而出的雏鸟，眼皮翕动着，漆黑的睫毛凝成几束，有点儿茫然。他第一眼看见了谁，他这辈子就会跟着谁。当他看清了那个谁，茫然就要变成惊慌了，埃尔文及时抱住他：“醒了？”</p><p class="p1">一清醒就忘了昨晚做的梦，利威尔把额头贴在埃尔文的肩膀上，也只回忆起了一星半点甜美的余韵，很源远流长就是了。他抬起头来看看埃尔文，可能真是睡在一百层床垫上也会被底下的一粒豌豆硌到屁股的公主，身娇体贵，一晚上没睡好就长出了黑眼圈。</p><p class="p1">利威尔坐起来：“你是不是没睡好？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文好整以暇地闭着眼，控诉道：“有色狼半夜摸我奶，停不下来。色狼可能不知道，我那里挺敏感的。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的嘴唇抽搐了一下，要笑不笑的，想说些什么，却没发出声音。埃尔文掀开眼皮，看他眼里波光粼粼的，在掐自己的手。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的心闷痛起来，把他的双手分开。挺疼的，利威尔的虎口出现几弯泛白的月牙，他沉默地看着月牙里的白色变成红色。也对，在他的梦里，他们不可能只像现在这样平静地看着彼此。</p><p class="p1">利威尔还是想走了，如果埃尔文睡不好，他们以后还是不要一起睡了。或许也没有下一次。他几乎没有和别人同床共枕的经历，但昨晚他睡得很香。埃尔文八点多就要去学校，他现在离开，埃尔文还能清净地补一会儿觉。他试着起床，腿上的被子像有千斤重，把他压得死死的。床头柜上放着两个杯子和一罐身体乳，他的旧睡衣也还在书桌上，一缕雪松的幽香萦绕在鼻尖，入睡前埃尔文吹灭了蜡烛。他还记得埃尔文跪在床沿伸手把蜡烛够过来的模样，不甚雅观，但他得以近距离观赏天文台拱顶之臀，埃尔文警觉地回过头，说他好烦。他离不开这儿，那短暂的几个小时的回忆把他困住了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔低下头，装作把衣服上的褶子抻平。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文用食指碰了碰睡衣的衣摆：“喜欢吗？”他在房间里扫视了一圈，睡衣、蜡烛、杯子，真的不算什么。他自嘲地想着，好寒酸。他能给的只有这么多。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的语气让利威尔明白，他在乎利威尔的答案。利威尔难过地说：“喜欢。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文握住他的手，吻他的手背，郑重得像一个仪式：“我想给你更多。我会努力的。”他抬起眼，那份罕见的脆弱让利威尔的心碎开了一点点。</p><p class="p1">“为什么？”</p><p class="p1">真的好不解风情，埃尔文用被子蒙住头：“你好笨。”他对战神说过那个字，现在他有些惧怕它了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔从背后抱住他，脸埋在他的肩窝里，吸气，再吸气，直到他的胸腔里全部全部都是埃尔文，埃尔文撑开他的心房，他像刚跑完一千米，哑声问：“为什么？”他不是温顺乖巧娇媚性感的战神，他口是心非，他冥顽不灵，他莫名其妙，全身上下都找不出任何可爱之处。他也不知道战神到哪里去了，除了这具身体和一颗爱着埃尔文的心，战神什么也没有留下。他都找不到战神，埃尔文更找不到。</p><p class="p1">为了不惹埃尔文伤心，也为了在这张床上多待一会儿，他对这个噩耗保持沉默。</p><p class="p1">利威尔像一件暖和的小背心一样伏在他背上，用尽全力包裹着他，偷偷吻着他的脖子，嘴唇很软。埃尔文庆幸此刻利威尔听不到他的心跳，那团肉在他的肋骨下酸涩地抽动，那是他掩饰不了的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文没好气：“再问我把你踹下去。”</p><p class="p1">这才是利威尔听得懂的语言。利威尔乖乖闭嘴。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文来到学校，先去导师的办公室打了一头。导师最近有些担心他。他推迟了一个学术报告，给一堂统计课当助教，缺勤了两节课，还传错了期中考试的成绩。统计课是另一个教授教的，吃饭的时候提起了这茬。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文找了另一个博士生代课；学生反映之后，他也很快把成绩改好了；就连推迟学术报告的后果也不严重，他委员会里的教授都对他青眼有加，重新安排时间就行了。这位导师不是没带过迷糊的学生，但埃尔文迷糊，就不寻常了。他向来是不出错的，这种细节上的反常，对他而言已经是前所未有。他比别的博士生活跃，爱玩儿、爱出风头，但学术和工作方面从来没落下过什么。这种人一旦出了纰漏，就像白皮鞋沾了泥点子一样，很刺眼的，不止是他自己，旁人也会为他感到一丝尴尬。</p><p class="p1">推迟的学术报告这周三就该做了，埃尔文来给他看看PPT。虽然博士生写论文的时间很自由，但还是有必要定期向委员会展示成果。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的论文讨论的是一个人青少年时期的社交资本对其工资产生的影响。通俗地说，就是一个人的社交技能和他在事业上的成功有多大关系。听起来是很玄乎，但社交技能是可以数据化的，用朋友的数量来表示。那些模型和推演，导师都是看过的，没什么问题。埃尔文的PPT做得很精美，不像别的博士生那样，贴上图堆上字就完了。导师自己的PPT也那么做，但他私底下还是以为，埃尔文的同侪都应该向他看齐。</p><p class="p1">过完提纲，埃尔文收拾好书包，打算走了，他还得去教课。导师叫住他：“你师母让我问问你，这周末有没有空，让你上我们家吃饭。”</p><p class="p1">这句话背后的意思，埃尔文一下就听明白了。他推迟学术报告的事、传错成绩的事，师母肯定都知道了。师母热情回复了许多他发给战神看的朋友圈，对他近一段时间的失常，自然也有一番合理的推测。可想而知，这顿饭必将为一场好意的审讯作陪衬。</p><p class="p1">这让埃尔文脸热，这种近似的家庭关系也让他戒备。他觉得自己丢人了。</p><p class="p1">离开父母以后，他把自己的生活打理得像模像样。那时他才十八岁，日子过得苦哈哈的，也撑过来了，不仅撑过来了，还成长得很茁壮、很健康。他很早就有了离开家的想法，没动过压岁钱，否则连大学都读不起。米克从杨永信学校出来之后不久就和父母和解了，他没那么幸运。他遗传了父亲的聪慧、母亲的坚韧，后者更像是女人在千百年的委曲求全中代代相传的天赋，他的坚韧是锦上添花，而一个古板的母亲的坚韧，是怀璧其罪，起码埃尔文是这么想的。他佩服她，也怨恨她。她对他的爱也无法破坏那种坚韧吗？那她的爱也“不过如此”，埃尔文总是想到这个词，也正是这个词，动摇过他对利威尔的感情。</p><p class="p1">和那种爱分道扬镳，埃尔文也可以活下去。人的成长往往是必须的，而非自发的。在无依无靠的孤独中，他成为一个坚强而独立的人。他有一种骄傲，一种不需要父母认可也可以过得很好的骄傲，它完好无缺、风雨无阻，直到利威尔在他的骄傲上刻下第一道裂痕。米克看见了没什么，他们是在各自最落魄的时候相遇的，他霸占米克家的沙发、单曲循环Sam Smith的<em>My Oasis</em>到凌晨三点、撸管撸到浴缸都堵了，米克也不会说他一句不是。但被别的人看见，就是另一回事了。他在利威尔面前都不愿意展现出自己的软弱来，更何况导师和师母。软弱就是把柄，被握住把柄就会受到伤害，这也是心灵游戏留给他的教训之一。他还有了新的颖悟：使人幸福的，也必使人痛苦。他过去的想法不乏可笑之处，也不能全怪利威尔吧，利威尔不是不想珍惜他，是不会。利威尔的一颦一笑都牵动着他的心，他不再有全方位掌控生活的能力，简直像一种残疾。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的领悟力还是那么高超，爱的面貌千变万化，对于一个不曾弄脏白皮鞋的人来说，爱就是残疾。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文扬起一个牢不可破的笑，巧妙地拒绝了师母的邀请，并变相承认了他的失败，有时候，恰当的示弱亦是坚强的体现：“最近落下活儿有点多，等期末之后可以吗？其实我也在学做饭，到时候我做给你们吃。”</p><p class="p1">即使埃尔文没有拒绝，他也吃不上那顿饭。因为在周三，利威尔离开了家。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔是在公司里接到电话的。翼灵思文化落户于艾尔迪亚国际中心B座十八层，坐北朝南，就风水来说，非常吉利，利威尔的人生也有向上抬头的趋势。他的新工位在落地窗旁，坐在赫曼米勒的椅子上，他抬头就能看到那片更澄净、更广阔的的天空。办公室里空旷而明亮，三百多平米的空间目前只装了三个人。</p><p class="p1">网红公司的主要业务是为网红提供摄影支持、编制支持和商务资源。前两项由利威尔和佩特拉包办，公司羽翼未丰，靠他俩绰绰有余。谈商务就需要人脉了。皮克介绍了她的大学同学过来，凶巴巴一女的，据说在如涵干过，挺厉害的。</p><p class="p1">利威尔本以为做商务的应该像玛丽那样长袖善舞，或者像贾碧那样热情自来熟，阿妮却是走高岭之花路线的。上任不到一星期，她就帮三笠谈好一个在车展站台的工作。艾伦起先不想她接，他开兰博的，三笠的座驾也是保时捷帕拉梅拉，去给大众站台，掉价了点儿吧。阿妮当场就想掀桌子了，你们能不能收敛收敛那套富二代的做派？三笠是在快手出道两个多月的网红，能给大众站台已经是天上掉馅饼了，我去谈才谈得下来。想对接高端的品牌，那你捧她当明星，当杨紫琼第二——她教训得有理有据，生活在香槟色小气泡里的富二代对人间疾苦确然缺乏了解，艾伦难得地吃了瘪。</p><p class="p1">周三是不上不下的一天，人大致从周一的疲惫中振作起来了，在这一天展望周末，却又遥远了些。利威尔天天拍视频剪视频，无论三笠再怎么英气、明酱再怎么软萌，还是让他审美疲劳。他大学选了一个看起来万能、实际上没屁用的专业，摄影和剪辑都是在工作之后才学会的。虽然如此，有学历是件好事，高考的时候像上刀山下火海，现在想起来，却是亡母对他的照拂。受伤的拳手能有什么好下场？起码他还有一纸一技傍身。</p><p class="p1">手机的振动并没有打扰办公室里严肃的氛围，那个陌生的号码顶着荻霞的区号，利威尔心下一凛，犹豫了一会儿才接起来。</p><p class="p1">“是肯尼·阿克曼的亲属吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔冷淡地说：“是。”</p><p class="p1">那女人的声音也不带什么感情，例行公事而已：“我是阳光之家的，昨天他跑出去了就没回来，我们去找了，现在还没找到。你知不知道他可能会去什么地方？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔愤然攥紧了手机。挑这时候飞跃养老院，肯尼是看不得他过得好。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这五年中，利威尔每年都会回两次荻霞，为伊莎贝拉扫墓。清明节一次，祭日一次。他总是当天往返，从没和肯尼见过面，甚至不曾路过那个服装店。他请了两天假，回家找出老屋的钥匙，钥匙已经生锈了。</p><p class="p1">他给埃尔文打了一个电话，埃尔文在作报告，没有接。打回来的时候，他已经在车站了。米市没有直达荻霞的火车，在邻市下车，还得坐一段大巴，单程两个小时左右，和直接坐大巴过去也差不了多少。利威尔背着一个小包排队买票，心里是很抗拒的。养老院也给法兰打了电话，法兰在准备比赛，抽不开身。利威尔为他这种惯性感到羞耻，肯尼终究是他的责任，法兰已经帮他承担不少了。</p><p class="p1">从米市到荻霞的车流不算密集，下一班大巴一个小时后发车。候车大厅里人山人海，利威尔在一个偏僻的角落找着空位，把包抱在胸前。他讨厌这里的味道，讨厌那两个多小时的车程，也讨厌他的目的地。手机振动，他想着是不是那什么阳光之家，过了一会儿才拿出来。</p><p class="p1">是埃尔文。</p><p class="p1">“你现在在哪？”埃尔文的声音有些紧绷。利威尔给他发了微信，他知道情况。又是舅舅，埃尔文对他有心理阴影。</p><p class="p1">利威尔也想过不告诉他。不知道他们现在是什么关系，室友的话，其实是不用告诉的，但利威尔觉得他不能就这么不声不响地走了，他走了就没人给埃尔文做饭了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的心情立刻得到了些许抚慰，总体还是低落又厌烦的，他希望埃尔文在他身边：“南门车站。”</p><p class="p1">“回衡阳？”</p><p class="p1">那个陌生的地名令利威尔怔忪片刻，接着呼吸一窒：“……荻霞。”</p><p class="p1">手机里一片沉默，埃尔文没说话，利威尔想他是生气了。当初骗埃尔文的时候，他还觉得自己挺聪明挺伶俐。这都是报应。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的声音响起来：“在下雨，你带没带伞？”</p><p class="p1">他去查天气了，利威尔的心揪作一团：“我去买一把。”车站外面有个全家。</p><p class="p1">“几点的车？”</p><p class="p1">“五点二十。”</p><p class="p1">“来得及，我来找你。”埃尔文飞快地挂了电话。</p><p class="p1">利威尔去全家买了一把伞，坐在窗边的椅子上等着他。天上铺开一层暗沉沉的云翳，街头行人的容色也笼罩着一层无可奈何的悲苦。不看为妙，利威尔收回眼，看着手机上的天气预报，荻霞在下暴雨，但他的心是定的。埃尔文在出租车上，半小时后就到了。</p><p class="p1">第一次，他有了一副可以倚靠的肩膀。</p><p class="p1">他看见埃尔文从车上下来，高挑、惹眼、像个模特，作报告穿的是西装，灰的外套白的衬衣，合身极了，利威尔早上看着他穿这身出门的。埃尔文跑进便利店里，书包在背上一起一落，利威尔的心跳也跟着剧烈起来了。这种时候，他不想再思考埃尔文对战神和利威尔的感情有什么差别，他在这儿，埃尔文也在这儿，埃尔文离他越来越近。利威尔想扑进他怀里，眼睛都湿了，看旁边有人，就像被下了定身咒。埃尔文毫不犹豫地抱了他一下，步子迈得太大，利威尔的头撞进他的胸口。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文说：“幸好没遇上晚高峰。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文闻起来是汗，是陌生的车，是潮湿的冷空气，是归属，利威尔喜欢这些味道。他放不开埃尔文，埃尔文也放不开他。他们站在货架之间的过道入口，挡住了一个手里拿了两盒酸奶的女青年，女青年说了句“请让”，他们才恋恋不舍地分开。</p><p class="p1">桌子还空着，他们坐同一边，膝盖靠在一起。埃尔文看看手机，五点整，他还能陪利威尔二十分钟。</p><p class="p1">“养老院给你打电话了吗？有没有新消息？”</p><p class="p1">他们的手在桌下交握，埃尔文的手永远是宽大的、温暖的、可靠的，利威尔轻松了许多：“没有，他会去的地方就那么几个，我能找到他。”他抗拒的本来也不是找肯尼这件事。他怯怯地看了埃尔文一眼，满溢的期待让他的眼睛又黑又亮，如果埃尔文说要陪他回去……他不会同意的，他知道埃尔文很忙。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文却像被他的眼神刺伤了一样，睫毛抖了抖，移开了视线。</p><p class="p1">这回利威尔没有陷进自己弯弯绕绕的心思里，抽出一只手，拉开拉链，给埃尔文展示了一下背包里的折叠伞：“你看，我买伞了。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文对他笑，笑意没有浸进那双蓝眼睛里，那里结了一层薄薄的冰，千言万语在冰下涌动，威胁着要将它冲破！这一次是他有难言之隐，这一次是他闪烁其词。他不想让利威尔看出端倪，站起来：“我们去买点吃的。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔由着埃尔文帮他捡东西，一盒酸奶、一瓶矿泉水、一条巧克力、一盒猪排饭、两个饭团。他们没拿篮子，利威尔把这些东西抱在怀里，觉得有点儿多了。埃尔文还想拿，利威尔拉住他的手臂：“我吃不了那么多。”</p><p class="p1">五点十分，他们回到候车大厅，在门口的安检处耽误了一些时间。利威尔背着包、提着全家的塑料袋，包里有伞，袋子里有吃的，他自觉很有底气。埃尔文把手放在他的肩上，捏了捏：“到了给我打个电话，在路上也可以给我发消息，随时。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔郑重其事地点点头。</p><p class="p1">“一定要给我打电话，不要像……不要让我担心。”</p><p class="p1">“每天都给你打，你别嫌我烦啊。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的笑容不那么迷人了：“你要走几天？找到就回来。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔已经有了计划，他不指望养老院的人能提供什么有用的信息，老K去他们家看过了，肯尼不在，利威尔和他合计了一下，肯尼多半是酒瘾犯了，从养老院里跑出来，要么躲在某个学生家里，要么就是去了县城里喝酒。荻霞很小，说不定明天就找着了。</p><p class="p1">“我尽快。”</p><p class="p1">广播响了，请乘客上车。利威尔转过身，他决定不要回头看，回荻霞不是生离死别，但他雾里看花一般体会到了那种心情。埃尔文和他心有灵犀，猛然抓住他的手腕，把他拽进怀里。他们旁若无人，埃尔文贴在他耳边，颤抖的气息吹乱了他耳廓上的绒毛：“利威尔，我想陪你，但是我走不开。”埃尔文无助地看着他，无坚不摧的蓝宝石生出裂痕，镶嵌在泛红的眼眶中，那么不安，那么脆弱，“我走不开。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔突然明白了一件事：爱是公平的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这一章好难写，下一章更难写qaq</p><p>还有4-5章完结吧，i can't wait, i want my life back</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">39</p><p class="p1">米市也开始飘雨，流动的水纹割开了车窗，行至高架桥，地面已经完全湿了。车里很闷，前面挂了一个小电视，在播《轻松一刻》之类的节目。利威尔旁边坐了一个抱婴儿的妇女，母子各穿着一件厚袄子，身边大包小包，体积可观，侵占了一部分属于利威尔的空间。出于对屎尿屁的恐惧，利威尔暗中观察了那婴儿一会儿，好像是个男孩儿，蛮乖的，不哭不闹，专心啃着一根磨牙棒。妇女前后摇晃着身体，仿佛一个婴儿床：“回家看爷爷奶奶啦，宝儿想不想爷爷奶奶？想不想爷爷奶奶？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔心想，如果他小时候也有人像这样对他说话，他现在不会是这副德行。</p><p class="p1">他把背包夹在身体和窗户之间，往窗边挪了挪，离开了那对母子的势力范围，随后戴上耳机，将她的牙牙学语隔绝在外。窗外的城市风景支离破碎，车子走得不快，林立的楼宇向后流逝，米市的新楼盘在南城区扎堆，二环边上这些建筑都有些年头了，灰蒙蒙的，很印象派。埃尔文目送他离开时的表情就印在他眼皮后面，好像只要他一回头，埃尔文就会不顾一切地追上来。利威尔形容不出那一刻他有多幸福，幸福之后也有隐忧：为什么他要看到埃尔文受伤，才能确定他对自己的感情呢？</p><p class="p1">上车后，他一直在和埃尔文发微信。埃尔文这时回了一条：我到家了，雨好大。</p><p class="p1">他没带伞。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：快去洗澡，别感冒。</p><p class="p1">小文：不想去。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：一起听歌？</p><p class="p1">小文：好[愉快]</p><p class="p1">利威尔忐忑地把For My Love发给他。</p><p class="p1">小文：谁做的歌单？品味不错。</p><p class="p1">利威尔的手指在键盘上徘徊良久。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：我最在乎的人。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：[脸红]</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：？？</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：喂。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：我撤回了。</p><p class="p1">小文：在乎就完了？</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：完了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：<span class="s1">❤️</span></p><p class="p1">小文：懂了。</p><p class="p1">小文：<span class="s1">❤️</span></p><p class="p1">小文：有的人掉马之后性情大变。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：哪有。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：好吧，一点点。</p><p class="p1">小文：以前天天说<span class="s1">❤️</span>我，现在就发个表情。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：不一样吗。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：[可怜][可怜]</p><p class="p1">小文：行吧。</p><p class="p1">小文：老家地址给我。</p><p class="p1">利威尔发了。</p><p class="p1">小文：周五我没课，明天还没找到的话我就过来。</p><p class="p1">利威尔阿克曼：好。</p><p class="p1">他不必再逞强。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">临近荻霞，雨势越来越大，连两旁的路灯都看不清了。前面好像出了车祸，高速上堵成一锅粥，红色的尾灯在雨水中眨动，长短错落的车鸣，也渐渐被雨的声音盖过去。利威尔愈发毛躁，给肯尼打了几个电话，肯尼的手机仍处于关机状态。</p><p class="p1">九点钟，大巴才抵达荻霞客运站，进入室内，迎接他们的是一片杂乱无章，灯光惨白，到处都是人，到处都是黑脚印，水从外面漫进来，也脏了，积在高矮不齐的水泥地上，一汪深、一汪浅的。下车的时候淋了一会儿雨，豆大的雨点子打得利威尔耳朵疼，他在门口撑开伞，跨出一步，羸弱的伞骨几乎被压垮了。眼前，雨水汇成的河流沿着马路流淌，深及脚踝，街灯落进河里，倒是亮晶晶的。鞋子早晚会湿，利威尔一脚趟进水里。</p><p class="p1">这些街道是他走过的，是法兰走过的，也是伊莎贝拉走过的。小地方发展快，一年一个样，电影院和步行街都陆陆续续建起来了，步行街叫观音庙街，现在没有庙了，只有一座等人高的观音，他和法兰见过，伊莎贝拉没见过。观音身上镀的是真金，日日夜夜佛光普照，某个乡镇企业家捐建的。曾经有人拿了个小铲子去把观音身上的黄金刮下来，刮了一整夜，后来观音外面就围了一圈高高的金属栅栏。伊莎贝拉看见了就会拈个观音手，手执杨枝啊遍洒甘露，说：“这叫观音坐牢。”在他们三个里面，她是最幽默的。</p><p class="p1">老K和养老院那边都没消息，肯尼既不在学生家里，也没回养老院，利威尔便在县城里找。珠帘一般的雨丝缝起天地，雨这么大这么冰，利威尔当真有些担心他，以他现在的身体状况，大概撑不过这样的一个雨夜，喝醉之后就更难说了。利威尔叫了一辆车——荻霞没有出租，车站外面迎来送往的都是些私家车，倒也方便，他和那司机说好了，两百块，包车到十二点。</p><p class="p1">这次行动是注定失败的，利威尔不想找到肯尼，肯尼也不想被他找到。他去了茶楼，去了火锅店，去了通宵开放的录影厅，三个掌柜的都表示没见过这个人，他的耐心命悬一线，留下号码，说见着了就打给他。走到录影厅外面，鞋子早已湿透了，脚冷，浑身都冷。倏地一阵北风割过来，伞一偏，雨也斜了，滑进他的脖子里，那冰凉的温度刺穿他的胸腔，雨伞掉下来，在地上转了几圈，转远了，他懒得去捡。</p><p class="p1">街上一个人影也没有，伞一直滚到大马路上，无依无靠的。利威尔又恨起来了，他的奔波没有意义，他从肯尼那儿能得到什么呢？五年来，肯尼没对他说过一句软话，就算找着了，也不过是多一个人瞧不起他。他已经不一样了，和意气风发的他不一样了，和苟延残喘的他也不一样了，他踏上了另一条道路，肯尼理解不了的。他就不该回来，就不该让埃尔文露出那么难过的表情。肯尼不是父亲不是母亲，八竿子打不着，当舅舅最多也只有五十分。他梦想中的生活没有属于肯尼的一席之地，肯尼是死是活和他没关系。</p><p class="p1">利威尔在暴雨中发了一会儿呆，脑子里一直在回放肯尼在医院扇他的那一巴掌。从小到大他挨过肯尼无数次打，那一次不是最狠的，却是最痛的。雨浇得他睁不开眼睛，回了车上，也是脸色刷白，司机问他下一站去哪儿，他求救似的说：“米市你去不去？多少钱都行。”</p><p class="p1">司机看看时间，面露难色：“都十一点了，我开过去再开回来都好晚了哦。”</p><p class="p1">衣服裤子都黏在身上，利威尔饥寒交迫，实在没力气了，低声报了老屋的地址。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">老屋是一幢平房，距荻霞市区十来公里，背靠一片油菜田。出了市区就是土路了，蜿蜒着上山，车灯照得雨滴闪闪发亮，光柱以外都是伸手不见五指的黑。利威尔花了五分钟把那把生锈的钥匙捅进锁眼里，是不欢迎他吧，转得磕磕绊绊的，好不容易才打开门，屋里和屋外一样冷。</p><p class="p1">茶几上放着一盘发黄的瓜子，烟灰缸里栽了几颗烟屁股，红双喜，肯尼进医院之后似乎还没回过家。除了这些，家里的陈设还和他上一次离开的时候一模一样。前尘往事扑面来，今是昨非如堕烟海，自然会让利威尔出现一些生理反应，笼统地说，就是想呕吐。他不想看见那些东西，把灯关了，摸黑走回他的卧室。这房子不小，只是没有一丝人情味，三分冷硬，七分贫瘠，一老一少都不肯承认，这十分都是一种无可奈何——这个家里没有女人，妻子，母亲，妹妹……都没有。将错就错吧，无论是在拳击场，还是在阿克曼家，柔软都是令人抬不起头的。利威尔在这儿住了十八年也不觉得有什么不好，直到他发现生活可以有另一种面貌。埃尔文在等他，他现在就想听到埃尔文的声音，但他怕自己哭出来。他不想再让埃尔文难过了。</p><p class="p1">所以他强打起精神，洗了澡，换了衣服，用微波炉热了猪排饭，站在厨房里一口一口吃完。等身上好受一些了，他才给埃尔文打电话。手机好像进了点水，触屏不那么灵光了。刚拨通，埃尔文就接起来，利威尔好像听见了手机那头一片淅淅沥沥的雨声，“沙沙”，“沙沙”，和荻霞的暴雨是不同的。埃尔文的声音和远方的雨一样洇润：“回家了？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔还是哭了。这儿不是他的家。其实他们在米市的公寓也算不上温馨或者豪华，但他们才刚刚开始，以后会好的，和埃尔文在一起，一切都会好的。不能陪他回来，埃尔文在自责，这是没办法的事，在他们捉襟见肘的生活中，不是事事都有选择。埃尔文不能再缺勤了，而利威尔有他那句话就够了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔那边一直静音，埃尔文知道他在哭，过了很久，才听见他说：“嗯，没找到，明天我去报警。”利威尔吸吸鼻子，把那些软弱的话咽下去，像一块石头滚过他的喉咙。那种疼痛是幸福的倒置，是因为在乎埃尔文，他才选择不说的。</p><p class="p1">这通电话很长，其间利威尔漱了口，还换了被褥。埃尔文想给他筑个巢，于是他自觉从衣柜上面的格子里找出两床毛毯，堆在床上。</p><p class="p1">利威尔钻进被子里，屏住呼吸：“闻起来像樟脑丸。”他用手捏着十个脚趾，搓了搓，手和脚都有了回暖的迹象。他听见了窸窸窣窣的动静，是埃尔文在床上翻身发出的声音，而他身下的床垫要硬得多。米市的雨落得颇有诗情，他想象着埃尔文暖和又舒适地躺在他们的床上，顿时就觉得这雨也没那么可怕了。可惜这里网络不好，打电话都断断续续的，不然他就让埃尔文发张自拍了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文倒是很乐观：“那应该没被虫啃过。”两百公里之外，埃尔文确然在床上翻了个身，抱了一角被子在怀里，像个胖胖的蛹。至于气氛，并无利威尔期望中的宁静安详，而是郁郁寡欢。这几天他们都在一块儿睡，利威尔被他越抱越熟，狗性，猫相，非常软乎。今天床上只有埃尔文一个人，是一种天地浩瀚孤家寡人的感觉，又加上担心和自责，显然是无法安然入眠了。电话已经打了一个多小时，埃尔文还有很多想和利威尔说的话，包括：“今天膝盖有没有疼？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔这时才想起他的膝盖，他一直都不那么爱惜自己的身体，埃尔文才会为他心疼。走了那么多路，淋了那么多雨，膝盖真是有些难受。他把腿抱在胸前：“有一点，没事，我按按。”</p><p class="p1">荻霞不是利威尔的归属，埃尔文思考着抚慰利威尔的方式，每一种都很劣等。他真的没有自己以为的那么强大，他有太多做不到的事。爱是盔甲吗，是软肋吗……埃尔文不得不压下声音中的苦涩：“利威尔，我们想象一下以后的事，好吗？”他等了一会儿，聆听着利威尔的呼吸，逼迫自己轻快地说，“比如我想和你一起去旅游。”他只能给利威尔幻想。</p><p class="p1">利威尔一边按摩着膝盖，一边充满期待地问：“去哪？”他听得出来，埃尔文的情绪很低落。埃尔文强颜欢笑的样子让他心酸。</p><p class="p1">“你想去海边还是城市里？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔有在认真思考，去海边就是瘫着，他想多走走路，他和铁三角去过一次三亚，站在那片金灿灿的沙滩上，他总觉得他以前就是看过海的：“城市里。”</p><p class="p1">“好，你选一个州。”</p><p class="p1">就这样，埃尔文在黑夜中为利威尔点亮一盏灯。他严阵以待，好像他们真的要一起去旅游了一样，搞得利威尔的心情也雀跃起来。想着近一点儿吧，利威尔说：“就亚洲好了。”</p><p class="p1">“那我们去日本，东京。我小时候和我爸妈一起去过。那儿的酒店都很高，天气好的时候可以看见富士山。”</p><p class="p1">他说什么利威尔都信，他口中的富士山拔地而起，山顶盖着万年不化的白雪，山下有一片明净的大湖，岸边长着樱花树，枝有千重，花有万朵，就像明信片上画的那样。利威尔按住发热的眼角，笑着说：“佩特拉的老公是跑日韩线的导游。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文也爽朗地笑起来，他的声音那么纯真那么快乐：“是吗？那我们问问他哪里好玩。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文胸有成竹地描绘着臆想中的美景，利威尔的心无怨无悔地跟随着他的画笔。他们都听见了彼此未说出口的话：埃尔文没有说，你回来，利威尔也没有说，你过来。他们的心是诚的，念是诚的，千山万水一步之遥。他说了，利威尔就会回来，他说了，埃尔文就会过来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">第二天，利威尔不费吹灰之力，在老K家找着了肯尼。真相大白的过程很简单：他告诉老K他打算报警，老K的表情立刻变得相当有趣。利威尔恍然大悟，瞪着他：“他是不是在你家？”</p><p class="p1">老K的三口之家栖息在五金店楼上，背后有个院子，里面一派安居乐业，有鸡，有狗。院子里用深绿色的油布搭了一个雨棚，棚子下放着一张手艺人的桌子，肯尼就坐在桌子旁边择菜。利威尔像一阵穿堂风，看见他，气得眼眶刺痛，三步并作两步冲上去，攥着他的衣领咬牙切齿，意外地没有闻到酒气：“你一直都在这儿！我昨天，我昨天……”他住嘴了。他从不在肯尼面前流眼泪。</p><p class="p1">五年未见，肯尼看到他也有些愣，身体猛然间被拉得很近，无情光阴在他的面容上大做文章，那里有刀刻般的皱纹，有因过量饮酒而生出的蛛网状青筋。他们像彼此的镜子，也像彼此的影子。利威尔不忍直视，像甩开脏东西一样甩开手。</p><p class="p1">他的生命中没有父亲。母亲是几张照片、一个名字，父亲则是全然的空白。肯尼曾说他遗传了母亲的容貌和父亲的身高，他捂着耳朵一路跑到山上去，一个字也不想听。那种缺失，他是试图弥补过的。肯尼教他使拳，教他使刀，接受过他的仰望，在他还意识不到的时候，他就在肯尼的眼中寻找肯定了。他忘不了每一次他打败对手之后都会回头，那么迫切，只是想看看肯尼脸上是什么表情，他总是失望。他忘不了肯尼在他面前姗姗来迟地宣召库谢尔的遗愿，他们心知肚明，肯尼在那一刻把他交还到已故的母亲怀中，彻底抛弃了他。而此刻，那双眼就在他面前，衰老了，浑浊了，无论里面装着什么，都不那么珍贵了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔恨恨的：“跟我回去。”</p><p class="p1">“回哪去？”</p><p class="p1">“阳光之家。”这个名字让利威尔想笑。</p><p class="p1">肯尼自是不从，说他在这儿过得挺好。利威尔看看那些鸡，那条狗，再看看门口抱着儿子一脸忧愁的老K老婆，突然懂了：肯尼也需要家庭温暖。</p><p class="p1">明明他才是肯尼的家人……利威尔只觉得可笑，回过神，他已经对肯尼出手。老人，跛子，师出同门，势均力敌。他们在泥水里扭打成一团，怀恨之人总是比较阴毒的，利威尔用小臂压住肯尼的脖子，感觉到腹部被顶了一下——肯尼对他不留情面，他痛到汗毛倒竖，却咬紧牙关巍然不动。他想问很多个“为什么”，肯尼的眼中看不到答案。</p><p class="p1">老K把他们分开，确切的情况是他拉开了利威尔。利威尔手臂被擒住，还在徒劳地往前冲，每一块肌肉都很疲乏。他喘着气，甩开汗湿的刘海，不死心地问：“你为什么要让我去考大学？”</p><p class="p1">良久，肯尼说：“你是你妈的儿子，不是我的儿子。你想要的东西，我没有，我给不了你。”</p><p class="p1">是这样，不走肯尼的路，肯尼就不用对他负责。事实是利威尔确实走拐了，肯尼也确实没有对他负责。利威尔舒出一口气，一团白雾在潮湿的空气中消散。尘埃落定，肯尼只是在那个名为“父亲”的残缺上投下了一片薄薄的影，在利威尔的心中，那双眼永远地闭上了。</p><p class="p1">他好像就是为此而回来的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chug掉一瓶香槟之后我还是把这章写出来了。愁死我了，四千字写了三天……以前可能就坑掉了，但是为了写到圆满的结局这次我必须碾压过去！不过还是写出来了！！！对不起，这章要写好的话可能需要写六千字以上的舅甥互动和回忆杀，实在没那个心力，写到那个问题就够了，我还是只想写谈恋爱qaq要写好谈恋爱就必须要写很多我不想写的东西，太难了</p><p>不知道怎么写和解，本来就是不打算和解的，人生中没有那么多花好月圆</p><p>在微博发文压力总是比较大。先在这边发了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">40</p><p class="p1">肯尼和利威尔先后冷静下来，形容都颇为狼狈，泥水糊了一身，利威尔隐约闻到一股鸡屎味，不知道是不是从他们身上散出来的。在这种状态里，他摆不出什么好脸色。他的手机好像真出问题了，起床之后他给埃尔文发了短信，埃尔文现在还没有回他。雨暂时停了，绿色的水珠从那油布的边缘滚落下来，绵绵无尽，天空中仍是阴云密布，他终于看见了层叠的山峦，云是天上的山，山是地上的云，一峰高过一峰，向远处去了。</p><p class="p1">老K的儿子乖巧地递过来一条毛巾，利威尔道了谢，用毛巾擦着脸，问肯尼：“你想不想回去？”</p><p class="p1">肯尼也在擦脸，果断地说：“不想。”擦净了，就显露出一些硬汉的本色来。</p><p class="p1">送肯尼去养老院是法兰的主意，人也是他押解过去的。他们都不具备亲力亲为照顾肯尼的精力。利威尔当时并无异议，他惦记着别的人、别的事，现在想来，法兰的主意不那么好。新闻工作者这一职业让利威尔接触到社会的方方面面，养老院他是去过的，不是什么好地方，当一个年轻人步入一个充满了老年人的坏境里，首先会闻到一股刺鼻的臭味，让人本能地想要远离。那不是体臭，而是死亡的味道。肯尼在养老院里待了两个多月，就是被那股味道熏坏了鼻子，才决定逃跑的。</p><p class="p1">肯尼坐在一张木凳子上，面前放着一盆择好的空心菜。利威尔审视他——得到了答案，他反而能够冷静地看待肯尼了。在他诞生的那一刻，老天爷就已经决定，他无法拥有那种模范的、令旁观者唠叨“家家有本难念的经”的亲情，被催婚催育之类的事，都不会发生在他身上。挺好的，肯尼说得很清楚了，他也不打算再纠缠了。</p><p class="p1">或许是被这三口之家的平安喜乐感染了，肯尼的精气神不错，打架的时候，他摸到肯尼的身板儿硬邦邦的。总而言之，他能够自理，不是一种需要在养老院度此余生的状态。</p><p class="p1">怀抱着一丝稀薄的责任感，利威尔问：“米市呢，你想不想来？”</p><p class="p1">肯尼嗤笑一声：“我来干什么？这儿不够好？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔想他一直赖在别人家也不是办法，就说：“那我找个人照顾你。”</p><p class="p1">肯尼不说话，低下头继续择菜，算是默许了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔打算回家洗澡，老K留利威尔吃饭，他这么久没回来，讲道理应该杀只鸡给他吃。利威尔站在他家的院子里，看着那鸡那狗那人，还是感到了一丝隐约的嫉妒。为什么是他，不是利威尔？利威尔不是不可以照顾肯尼，利威尔不是不可以让肯尼骄傲。是，他没办法打拳了，但他现在的工作也很好啊。别人的妈妈、舅舅会怎么想？大概会为孩子不用在赛场上出生入死而庆幸吧。离开肯尼之后他才发现，体育并不是大多数人梦寐以求的职业道路，生涯短暂，损耗巨大，要是没能出名、转型，下场将是凄惨的。就连韩吉那么有容乃大的一个人都觉得，比起打拳，还是读大学比较好。话说回来，不打拳的利威尔活得也没那么糟糕。他考上了大学，一本，那一年荻霞只有五个人考上了。毕业后他去写公众号，没有人带他，一个人摸索的，也养活了自己、写出了几篇十万加。现在他在拍短视频，三笠和明酱蹿红，他功不可没。这些事肯尼都不知道。法兰把他的公众号发给肯尼看过，他逼着法兰撤回，法兰没从，他也半推半就了。肯尼会说什么呢？他偷偷期待过的——不出所料，肯尼什么也没说。</p><p class="p1">或许，在他的内心深处，他一直在乞求，战神的委曲求全是他迟来的发泄。自称“贱货”的时候，他的心很痛，但那种痛里是有快感的。利威尔求不到的东西：认可、赞美、关心、爱……战神求到了。在家人身上，在朋友身上，在爱人身上，他要找的东西一直都是那么几样。埃尔文用真心回应他的真心，埃尔文从不让他失望，他爱埃尔文到不可自拔，是什么很难理解的事吗？</p><p class="p1">利威尔不打算在老K家吃饭，肯尼尽享天伦之乐的场面，他就不必围观了。他得去研究研究他的手机是怎么回事，他还想尽快找到一个保姆，找到他就能回米市了。</p><p class="p1">老K问：“你打算什么时候走？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的头发还是湿的，脚底已经抹上油：“明天，最晚后天。”</p><p class="p1">“你没听说啊？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔疑惑地看他一眼，生出一种不祥的预感：“听说什么？”</p><p class="p1">“泥石流了，车子下不了山，不知道什么时候能清干净。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的身子几乎虚晃了一下，昨夜的暴雨都没有让他这么虚弱。</p><p class="p1">他竟然被困在这里了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔穿着那双湿掉的运动鞋走路回家，忙不迭掏出手机来看，屏幕在地上摔裂了。没有新短信。他给埃尔文打了几个电话，手机只有两格信号，响两声就挂断了，不知道是他没打出去，还是埃尔文开了勿扰。他拐进一家超市，用座机拨了埃尔文的号码，还是盲音。超市老板从柜台后面的小门里走出来，口里叼着一根烟：“打不出去是吧？”</p><p class="p1">这厢生死攸关，那厢吊儿郎当的态度让利威尔的额角浮现几根青筋，耐着性子问：“一直打不出去？”</p><p class="p1">“是啊，早上开始就这样了。”</p><p class="p1">闻此噩耗，利威尔拔腿就跑，又在街上找了两部电话，都打不出去。他问了几个人，都在说什么“百年一遇的大雨”，广播里听来的吧，逮着说个没完。情况渐渐明了了，昨晚上风雨交加，吹倒了一棵树，把山上的信号塔打趴下了。现在不止车子进不来出不去，信号也一样。</p><p class="p1">利威尔小时候也遇到过这种事，那时候荻霞的基建更加孱弱一些，电网、信号塔比菜花还要弱不禁风。夏天动不动就停电，停电意味着提前放学，他们三个会结伴去田边的小池塘里捉青蛙。打不了电话也不是大事，他需要联系的人无非是肯尼、法兰和伊莎贝拉，他的世界方圆十里，甚至可以用脚丈量。现在不一样了，利威尔生活的重心转移到了米市，他在乎的人都在两百公里以外。他被困在这里，又联系不到埃尔文，无异于世界末日。</p><p class="p1">他和埃尔文都是成年人，两个人成年人谈恋爱，一天半天的失联，情有可原，应该没有人会觉得这就是世界末日，但埃尔文在车站的表现让他窥见了埃尔文脆弱的一面，那必定不是埃尔文故意展现出来的，埃尔文要当他的绝对、他的塔，绝不动摇，绝不软弱，说实话挺幼稚的，这样的塔是不存在的。其实昨天埃尔文就表现得很明显了，直到下车，他都在和埃尔文发微信，说了让他去工作，不是很忙吗，没一会儿又发过来了；电话打了一个多小时，两个人都困得不行了才挂断。埃尔文一直在揣测他的情绪，也展现出了些许狗性，太反常了。是想起了他们第一次分手的时候吧，也是因为舅舅。他之前都没有仔细想过，那一次对埃尔文造成的伤害那么大。</p><p class="p1">一时间思绪万千，酸的，甜的，他的，埃尔文的，卷得利威尔的头脑中出现短暂的空白。穿着埃尔文的鞋子走了两步，利威尔的情商出现了质的飞跃，能共情了，也能坦诚了。他事无巨细地回忆着自己昨天的举动，除了用emoji代替那个字，都还可圈可点，没有什么值得埃尔文担心的地方。但他过去的思维是有些跳脱、有些费解的，可谓劣迹斑斑，给埃尔文留下了心理阴影。埃尔文不知道他这里是什么情况，现在很有可能在胡思乱想。</p><p class="p1">利威尔定了主意。他得去市区里，他必须打通埃尔文的电话。</p><p class="p1">十六公里，他能走，大不了把腿走折。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔在超市买了雨衣雨靴、一些高热量的零食和两双新袜子。他回家打点好行装，又背着包上了路。下山路对膝盖不太友好，但他的步伐无比轻快。他计算了一下，不考虑意外的情况，以他的体力，十六公里大概要走三个小时。信号塔不可能在三小时内被修好，泥石流也不可能在三小时内被清光，走出去是值得的。</p><p class="p1">天上又飘起雨。超市里——叫小卖部比较合适，只有那种塑料薄膜式的雨衣，他在身上套了两层，走到土路开始的地方，已经发了一身汗。胶鞋的质量也不太好，一股橡胶味儿，穿在脚上，刺得整只脚都痒痒的。地上一片泥泞，印着杂乱的车辙，视野很开阔，看得见山下方方正正的菜田，这个季节，地里没有菜，只有一列一列被犁起来的土，被雨冲得没形没状，实在说不上生机勃勃。美好的回忆大多停留在夏天。很热，很湿。菜田都是绿的，一块田一种绿，水稻是翠绿，油菜是墨绿。稻田里有青蛙，山上的小溪里有蝌蚪。有一回伊莎贝拉看见一个邻居拿了一张小渔网在溪水里捕蝌蚪，那渔网是白色的，孔眼又细又密，被压在红色的塑料杆子里，别提有多神气。她也想要，去小卖部问了，两块钱一个。两块钱是一笔巨款，三个人掏空了口袋也只凑出来一块二。伊莎贝拉和法兰打算去抢，利威尔却想带个好头。他剪了一块桌布下来，在桌布上剪了几个洞，用竹篾子压好，黏在半截衣架上，给她做了一个渔网。看到缺了一角的桌布，肯尼把利威尔拎起来骂了一通。长大之后，伊莎贝拉也老把那张小渔网拿出来说。说他心灵手巧，以后肯定能讨个好老婆。</p><p class="p1">现在这事儿有了些眉目，利威尔在脑子里严正纠正她，不是老婆，是老公。</p><p class="p1">走了半个小时，雨越来越大，挡住了眼前的路。利威尔滑了一跤，若无其事地站起来继续走。他把雨衣牵过来看了看，果然划破了。路上没有一个人、一辆车。不多时，他遇见了第一处山体滑坡，一堆混着石子的黄泥轰轰烈烈地滑下来，堆满了整个路面，有三四米高吧，利威尔抬头看着，有些动摇了。</p><p class="p1">他试着打电话，还是没信号。放下手机，他开始爬那个土坡。土坡不是山丘，泥是松的，脚一踩就陷下去，利威尔手脚并用，上下都找不到支撑点。雨不断地把泥土冲走，山上又不断有新鲜的泥土滑下来。爬到一半高，利威尔的脚滑了一下，人骨碌碌滚到了地上去，不巧是膝盖先着地，他闷哼了一声。</p><p class="p1">他坐在地上，意外地很冷静。他思考着埃尔文在这种情况中会怎么做。首先，埃尔文会判断形势。其次，埃尔文不会让他担心。那他就判断一下形势好了。土坡的对面没有任何动静，修工队还没有开到这里来，说明前方还有更多的山体滑坡。就算他爬得过这座坡，也不一定爬得过下一座坡。在爬坡的过程中，他很有可能会受伤。如果他丧失了行动能力，就必须在雨中等待救援。手机没有信号，他或许会等到晚上去。</p><p class="p1">利威尔决定回去。手机总能打通，车子总能开进来。他会向埃尔文好好解释，这种状况，找不到人真的不是他有意作妖。他没有退缩，他没有想分手，他爱埃尔文都爱到不知如何是好了，他不会再离开埃尔文，他知道，埃尔文也会知道。</p><p class="p1">利威尔一瘸一拐，坚定地踏上回程的路。虽然膝盖在抗议，他的步伐仍然轻快，他不觉得挫败。他做了正确的判断，埃尔文会为他感到骄傲。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔回到家里，把脏衣服洗了，烧了一壶热水，捧着杯子暖手。短信彻底发不出去了，他每隔十分钟就会打一次电话。一整天没和埃尔文说话，战神会焦虑，利威尔不会。利威尔比战神更好、更坚强、更值得埃尔文的爱。</p><p class="p1">七点多，手机还是一片死寂。手机在充电，利威尔靠在沙发上，戴着耳机昏昏欲睡，手还在像装了程序一样机械地拨号。突然间，他被一阵猛烈的拍门声惊醒。</p><p class="p1">这个节奏不是肯尼的风格，利威尔疑神疑鬼，踮起脚看进猫眼里，天黑了，他什么也看不清。拍门声仍在持续，越来越狂躁，利威尔打开门，一阵带水的寒风扑向他的睫毛，那只手几乎挥到他脸上来。</p><p class="p1">一个高大的身影立在他家门口，穿着一件雨衣、一双雨靴，成串的水珠在塑料上滚动。雨衣的帽子里露出一张苍白的脸，他的手上脚上都是泥。冒着雨，翻山越岭走到这里，再健壮的身体都已到强弩之末。</p><p class="p1">利威尔愣愣地看着他，他的头发辨不出本来的颜色了，如果不是那双蓝得惊人的眼睛，利威尔差点没把他认出来。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文疯了吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">41</p><p class="p1">埃尔文像失了魂，也愣愣地，站着不动，雨在头顶噼里啪啦溅开，大颗大颗的水珠滚过他的眉弓他的鼻梁，颤巍巍地挂在他的下巴上。和利威尔对视了一会儿，他才活过来，跨进门里，说：“我下车之后才听说信号塔倒了，什么几把信号塔？”很轻松似的，他笑了笑，抬起手解雨衣的扣子，手有点儿抖，拧了几下没拧开，利威尔看雨衣上是子母扣，不用拧的，想帮他解，被他挡到一边：“利威尔，我没事。”他利索地扯开一排扣子，脱下雨衣，在手臂上折了一下，挂在衣摆的泥水还在往下淌，“我扔地上了？”利威尔不应，他便把雨衣扔在墙角，又弯下腰脱靴子，脚抽出来，袜子也是湿的、脏的，他在地上踩出了几个泥脚印，四下看了看，最终把靴子整齐地放在雨衣上，一如既往。朝里面走了几步，他突然撑不住了，跪倒在地，还知道用手撑住身体，一边问：“人找到了没？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔目瞪口呆地看着他进行这一系列动作，听到那“咚”的一声巨响才反应过来，冲上去，狠狠搡了他一下：“你疯了吗？！”他的眼睛红了，埃尔文把他的心攥在手里，攥得太狠了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文脸上的笑意本就如水中月影一般恍惚，被搡了一下便消失了。他别过头，带着一种被拆穿的羞耻，睫毛微微抖动，没有说话。</p><p class="p1">利威尔去摸他的手，摸到两个冰块儿，捧起来，穿过衣服放在自己的肚子上，被冻得吸了一口气。埃尔文穿了一件薄羽绒服，外套卫衣都被汗和雨浸湿了。他轻微挣扎了一下：“脏。”</p><p class="p1">他全身都在发抖，利威尔紧紧按住他僵硬的手指，很快就习惯了那种彻骨的冰凉，嘴上不饶人：“很危险你知道吗？你是脑子被淋坏了还是怎么样？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文的面容恢复了些许颜色，眉梢沾着黄泥的狼狈好像只是他的一种作态，泰山崩于前而色不变那种，在男朋友面前还挺值得舞一舞的。他不以为意：“我有准备。”他够过滚到一旁的手电筒，灯罩上也都是泥，“其实也没那么危险，真的，我带了手电筒，路挺宽的，也不陡。路上我遇到修路的人了，他们都快把泥石流清光了。”他拿过身后的背包，献宝似的打开给利威尔看，里面有几根蛋白棒，利威尔忍不住翻了个白眼，“我还带了吃的，没饿着。”又拉起衣摆，里面还有一件T恤，T恤上贴了几片暖宝宝，“也没冷着。哦，手机上有指南针，磁场感应的，没信号也可以用，所以我也不怕迷路。我到这儿才知道泥石流和信号塔的事，不然我还会准备得充分一点。”说着说着，他的气息愈发平稳、容色愈发镇定，把自己都说服了：他真的没有在玩儿命。</p><p class="p1">利威尔还凶巴巴的：“要是真的遇到危险，你这些准备根本派不上用场好吗？”他把两条手臂抱在肚子上，护住衣服里埃尔文的手，小声说，“手都冻僵了。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文灵活地捏捏他腰侧的痒痒肉：“现在不是好了？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔想笑，但念及他这一路上面临的种种潜在危险，终究是没笑出来，很认真地说：“信不信我把你的腿锯断？”</p><p class="p1">“舍得？我的腿连着我的四十七码美脚哎。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔真去看了一眼他的“美脚”，他很配合地动了动脚趾，湿袜子灰扑扑的，有碍观瞻：“美你妈啊。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文叹了口气，他爬了那么久的山，好不容易找着人了，这人也不慰问他一下，还又打又骂伶牙俐齿的：“见到我高兴吗？”</p><p class="p1">“嗯。”利威尔点点头，抱紧了他的脖子。</p><p class="p1">他笑起来：“那挺值的。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">利威尔伺候他去洗澡，给他拿了几件肯尼的旧衣服，将就将就。卫生间里没有浴缸，也没有淋浴间，莲蓬头、蹲厕、水槽都连在一起，乡下的房子大多如此，肯尼也没想过要升级他们家的卫生间。利威尔的老家是这样，在米市的家也不具备多少情调，不知道埃尔文小时候住在什么样的房子里。他调好水温，转过身，埃尔文在门口等他，昏黄的灯光柔和了他面容中的棱角，璀璨的眼眸落在他身上。利威尔觉得他有什么地方不一样了，走近了看，也没看出个所以然来。埃尔文被他看得不好意思了：“怎么了？”利威尔还盯着他看，他用肯尼的衣服遮住头，瓮声瓮气，“我知道我现在很丑。”</p><p class="p1">“没觉得丑。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文洗澡的时候，利威尔出门为他觅食。雨停了，抬眼是一片无云的夜空，地上的影子静中有动，月光漏过交织的树桠，叶尖的水珠接连滴进水洼里，不绝如线。超市还没关，利威尔看埃尔文包里没有洗漱用品，就给他买了一些毛巾和牙刷。饭馆关了，觅食最终觅到老K家去，女主人下了四两面、煎了四个蛋，装在一个蹭亮的不锈钢盆子里，封上保鲜膜，让他端回去。哎，乡村爱情就是这种配置，男女主角有独处的空间就不错了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔小心翼翼地把盆子端回来，用脚把门踹开，在沙发上看见一个巨大的山包，埃尔文用樟脑丸味儿的毯子把自己裹起来了，面前一杯热气腾腾的白开水，手里拿着一本相册。他还真是宾至如归，利威尔暂且不打算谈论相册的内容，去厨房把盆里的面分成两份，出来时，埃尔文正用灯泡似的眼睛看着他。</p><p class="p1">利威尔放下碗，自然而然地坐到他身旁去，毯子一掀再一落，利威尔就和他裹在一起了。洗过澡了，埃尔文恢复了出厂设置，金发泛着微光，眼睫明净如琉璃，身上一股硫磺皂的味道，倒是新鲜，他的脚还是那么冰，利威尔不停地搓，埃尔文干脆把脚放到他腿上去。他举起相册给利威尔看，照片里是一名黑发少年，侧踢一枚站立式的沙包，发型与现在别无二致，后颈一片青，漆黑的发丝散开，空中的那条腿微微弯曲，那些阴影、那些线条中流露出一种精绝的力量感。他的眼神坚毅、锐利，微蹙的眉心挤出一丝戾气。照片右下角有日期，没有年份，埃尔文着迷地看着，问：“几岁的时候拍的？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔那时比现在还要瘦小一些，他是在十九岁时正式长到一米六的。尽管如此，照片中的少年拥有比他更紧实、更漂亮的肌肉，眼中的决意亦是奇观，宛如无鞘的刀剑。利威尔平静地看着画中之人，像上辈子的事了：“十五岁吧。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文继续翻看着相册，都是在拳击场上拍的，有他，有法兰，有场边的伊莎贝拉，肯尼的相机去哪儿了呢？翻到最后一页，上面有一些歪七扭八的文字，是利威尔去读大学之前他那些师兄师弟写的，“文武双全利威尔”“飞得更高！”“常回家看看回家看看”……</p><p class="p1">时光令墨迹褪色，埃尔文笑盈盈地读，用眼触摸着利威尔体验过的温暖，问：“我能写吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔也笑，笑得眼热：“写呗。”</p><p class="p1">“书包给我。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文从书包夹层里摸出来一支圆珠笔，想了想，挥笔写下：“清月映郭，春山可望。”力蕴笔锋，一气呵成。是字如其人，在一片歪瓜裂枣的书法里显得鹤立鸡群。</p><p class="p1">“这是什么诗？”埃尔文写的字向来有风度，利威尔不知道出处，只觉得这意境挺美，让人充满了希望。</p><p class="p1">“王维写给他基友的。”埃尔文关上相册，“我来看房子的时候你就已经知道了，是吗？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔冷哼：“酒吧那次就知道了。”他对埃尔文是一望便知，他想不通埃尔文怎么那么久都没把他认出来，身材方面他真的没有掩饰过什么。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文睁大眼睛：“那么好认？没人认出来过。我真的没露过脸。”</p><p class="p1">如果他知道利威尔用他的黄图自慰的频率，就不会发出这种疑问了。利威尔对他的身体了如指掌，同床共枕了几天，虽然没做什么出格的事情，程度更甚了。利威尔脸上一燥，含糊地说：“感觉。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文端着他的脸，还在笑，眼角却流淌着一点点伤心：“你骗得我好惨。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔的心涩涩地痛，在他没有联系埃尔文的那段时间里，埃尔文也很痛苦吧。他还没有道歉：“我会对你诚实，任何时候，任何事。”说出来就觉得肉麻，利威尔是行动派的。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文却很受用，等着那每一个字的重量落进他心里，缓缓扬起一个笑，像一个得到一件过于贵重的礼物的孩子。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">面快坨了，他们吃了面。埃尔文精疲力尽，一沾床就不想动，利威尔还惦记着洗碗、洗雨衣、刷鞋之类的事情，把他安顿好了就打算去做家务。埃尔文看他精神抖擞的，一个劲摇头：“你不来陪我？”</p><p class="p1">床上蚕宝宝一般的埃尔文对利威尔具有巨大的吸引力，利威尔没有动摇，理直气壮地说：“泥干了就不好洗了。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔像个陀螺一样飞快地解决掉上述家务，还洗了个澡，回到卧室，埃尔文闭着眼，好像睡着了，睡颜如天使一般安详。利威尔蹲在床边亲了亲他的鼻尖，还是没看出他有哪儿不一样了。埃尔文睁开眼，眼神那么赤裸，利威尔愣了一下，突然明白了，这是全部的埃尔文，不那么强大，有一点脆弱，非常粘人，睡觉的时候总是把他抱得紧紧的。埃尔文托起他的脸，嘴唇印在他的眼皮上、脸颊上，越来越炽热。利威尔头晕目眩地勾着他的脖子，身体被他举起来，放在腿上。看着他腿间的那一团东西，还没勃吧，也挺大的，利威尔呼吸急促，有些窘迫地开始脱衣服：“要，要做吗？”或许是最近感情需求得到了满足，利威尔的性欲没那么强了，晚上就和他亲一亲抱一抱，搞得挺柏拉图。这会儿好像是要做了，他反而紧张起来了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文狠狠地捏他的软屁股：“你好扫兴。”眼睛落在他的胸口，那些纤细的字母随他的呼吸轻微地起伏着。埃尔文碰了碰，轻柔得像捧起一朵蒲公英。他的名字。</p><p class="p1">利威尔缩了缩：“你带东西了吗？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文看一眼地上的书包：“我带了。”</p><p class="p1">原来他还做了这方面的准备。利威尔偏过身子，伸手去够他的书包，心里挺过意不去，想象中的初夜一直都是干柴烈火的氛围，他非要多一句嘴，尴尬了吧。埃尔文直接把他压在身下，一条腿挤进他的两腿之间：“别动了。”</p><p class="p1">好吧，利威尔闭上眼，四肢莫名很僵硬，作贞洁烈女状。埃尔文笑一声：“你是处男还是我是处男？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔一下子坐起来：“你是处男？”</p><p class="p1">“是啊。”埃尔文凑上来，舔咬他的耳垂，呼吸拍在他的耳膜上，那股热气一路窜到他的下腹。埃尔文的声音很低：“早就准备好要献身了，也没想到啊，等了这么久。”他一边说，一边抚摸利威尔的身体，宽大的手掌在他的胸口流连，没两下就把他的乳头摸硬了。埃尔文直起腰，把衣服脱了，至臻至美的肉体一览无余，令利威尔的僵硬瞬间痊愈，也没空问他明酱的事了。之后的事情都很顺理成章。利威尔还在消化那条爆炸性新闻，埃尔文是处男，那他是不是得照顾着点儿、指导着点儿呢？想不到埃尔文上手极快，趴在他腿间把他的穴舔开了。第一次上床就搞这种操作，利威尔夹着腿，捂着脸，喘息着：“你别舔了。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文看着他，眼睛颇有效地把他压住了。两根手指按摩着穴口，越按越软，指缝都湿了。埃尔文说：“我不是一直想舔吗？”说完又伏下去。他接吻很老练，舌头也确然能屈能伸，舔得里面的软肉不住地缩紧，很贪婪地吸着他的舌头。利威尔是有点儿紧张，但那有些触不可及的快感让他渐渐放松了，腰放下来，贴着他的脸摆动，有了些战神的风情，埃尔文的鼻尖紧贴着他发胀的会阴处，呼吸之间全是一股骚味儿，熏得埃尔文神志不清。换了手指进去，也被紧紧吸住，滑的，软的，在里面刺探了一番，轻而易举找着了那个让利威尔尖叫的地方。埃尔文跪在床上，用大腿托起他的腰，以便清晰地观赏他身后的情形，那里正对着他的脸，嫩红的穴口泛着晶亮的水光，进进出出的手指带出透明的体液，浸湿了鼓掌的囊袋，甚至流到了腿根，像泪水，从那些斑驳的伤痕里流出来。埃尔文迷醉地亲吻着那两处，他的嘴唇令利威尔颤抖不歇。埃尔文已经看到了，利威尔仍然无法摆脱那种羞耻，想让他停下来，让他不要看。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文抬起眼，神情虔诚，用手指一点他胸口的纹身，一点他的左腿根，再一点他的右腿根：“我的Holy Trinity。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们很久没交换黄图了，利威尔仍然保持着下体的光洁，一根毛也没有，毛孔都很小，白瓷一般，水流畅通无阻，填满了肚脐眼。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文极具耐性地在他体内捣鼓，屈起手指重重压他一下：“剃毛的时候在想什么？”</p><p class="p1">只是手指，也带给了他比任何肛塞都要剧烈的快感。利威尔眼神涣散，口里也积着唾液：“你……”</p><p class="p1">那个字让埃尔文忍不住了，耐着性子撸上套子，一举把利威尔翻过来，像掰柚子似的掰开他的臀，那里已经准备好了，插进去的瞬间，两个人都喘息了一声。埃尔文浅浅动了两下就抽出来，滚烫的龟头顶着他，利威尔着实难耐，扭了扭腰，也没把大鸡鸡扭进来，回头看他一眼：“怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文总是坦率的，虽然皱着眉：“很久没撸了，我有点敏感。”大龄处男第一次做爱最有可能发生的情况，就是射不出来，因为习惯了自己的手和飞机杯，这两样其实都比人的逼灵活，有朝一日真操上逼了，鸡鸡已经失敏了。为了防止这种情况发生，埃尔文在回家之后就戒掉了频繁的手淫，连给利威尔按摩那次，他都忍住了。结果是矫枉过正，即使戴着避孕套，他一操进去，还是有点儿想射。</p><p class="p1">利威尔转过身，打算帮他舔一下，把碍事的套子摘下，伸出舌头试探性地舔了舔他的马眼，尝到涩涩的橡胶味。埃尔文还跪着，这时把腿分开了，腹肌蜷起来，一丝赘肉也没有。利威尔一只手搭在他腿上，摸到他大腿的肌肉紧绷，向上滑了一段，臀肉也是绞紧的。利威尔早就想做这事，做得细致入微，没急着含进去，只是从上至下地舔吻着，轻轻吸吮着茎体，整根都沾上了他的唾液，另一只手也没闲着，托起他的蛋，像他喜欢的那样，揉搓着。埃尔文的手在他背上摸，那一点热意足以让他的全身都颤抖起来。世事难料，精心策划的白睡裙白手套玫瑰蜡烛都没有发生，他们在遭遇了泥石流的荻霞，在他生活了十八年的老房子里，做爱。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文似乎和他心意相通，也怕他膝盖累了，猛地把他提起来，压在床上亲，他们的身体融在一起，再也分不开。那亲吻中有无尽的欲求，有爱河无涯的绝望，他们对视一眼，携手跳下去了。</p><p class="p1">窗户里的月牙向西沉落，他们分开时，一丝月光也摸不到了。埃尔文靠在床头，酣畅淋漓的样子，只有胸膛还在起伏。利威尔在他身前抱着他，把头枕在他的肩膀上喘气，喘了一会儿，又开始缠绵地吻他的颈侧。软掉的阴茎从他体内滑出来，他立刻感到一阵蚀骨的空虚，埃尔文在同时抱紧了他。他的五脏六腑都快被挤坏，那种窒息感令他几欲落泪。静默不再是静默，虚空不再是虚空，利威尔聆听着埃尔文的心跳，那是他的心跳的回响。他们是一样的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">埃尔文真是处男，贤者时间格外长。利威尔已经恢复过来了，按了按酸软的腰，捏了捏并不拢的腿，一鼓作气下床，拿了两条湿毛巾回来。避孕套还套在埃尔文的阴茎上，混白的精液从缝隙里流出来，在床上染了一滩。埃尔文对戴套这件事异常执着，可能是在网上看了太多不那么美好的事。回米市之后他们可以去医院做个检查，以后就不用戴了。利威尔把套子打了个结，扔了，再用毛巾把他的鸡鸡擦干净。这毛巾的质感很粗糙，利威尔轻手轻脚，埃尔文仍然受到惊动，突然抬起头来：“亲一下。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔就弯下腰亲了一下。</p><p class="p1">冷静下来就觉得冷了，两个人都穿上衣服，埃尔文好像蛮开心的，说：“初恋惨绝人寰，初夜还不错。”</p><p class="p1">利威尔并没有听出他的控诉之意，以为他想起了某个前男友，毫无防备地问：“怎么惨了？”</p><p class="p1">太迟钝了，埃尔文笑着推他一下：“谈了个网友，要么晾我，要么甩我，还甩了我两次。我以为他在北京，连未来三年异地恋的计划都做好了，结果他就和我住在同一个公寓里，把我骗得团团转。你说这人渣不渣？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔整个人呆住了。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文戳戳他的脸：“渣不渣？”</p><p class="p1">利威尔正和他黏得难舍难分，钻进他怀里：“我会负责。”</p><p class="p1">“那说好了。”亲了一会儿，埃尔文仔细地打量起他的表情，张了张嘴，又闭上，欲言又止。</p><p class="p1">利威尔猜到他想问什么，处男嘛，免不了。但要他诚实地描述他刚才有多爽，他简直开不了口，要是备用手机在就好了，他可以写一篇八百字的小作文出来。面对面，他就说了五个字：“挺好的……刚才。”</p><p class="p1">就算不好也要说好吧，埃尔文自我意识过剩了，回忆了一番利威尔的表现，一开始好像还不想叫，后来嘴巴就关不上了，叫的也不是纯粹的好听，是动情时那种无法自持的哼哼唧唧。还是不太确定，埃尔文像一只大眼睛海豹，缓缓把脸沉进被子里。</p><p class="p1">利威尔趴在他背上：“真的埃尔文。”</p><p class="p1">越说越像假的了。</p><p class="p1">利威尔脑筋转得飞快，大胆提议：“那我们再来一次，你体会体会。”</p><p class="p1">埃尔文转过身：“我今天累死了，刚才都是我出力好不好，你没看起来那么轻。”是说利威尔被他抱着压在墙上操了一通。不过既然想再来一次，应该是挺爽的吧。埃尔文的自尊心受到了安抚，满足地吻着利威尔的五官。</p><p class="p1">他像一个男孩，很深情地，又很小心地，用吻织成一张网。利威尔被他亲得心烧，想推开他，终究是不舍得。他拿起埃尔文的手，有些羞怯地在掌心画了一个图案。埃尔文看着他笑：“鬼画符。”</p><p class="p1">“看不懂？”利威尔又画了一个，这次画在他的心口，把一颗粉色的乳头围在中间。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文可不稀罕鬼画符，拿开他的手：“说，宝宝我想听。”</p><p class="p1">大眼睛海豹撒娇一般地眨眼睛，利威尔毫无招架之力，把嘴唇放在他耳朵边说悄悄话：“爱你。我爱你。”</p><p class="p1">灼热的胸腔渐渐塌陷下去，经久不息的震颤从他的胸腔深处抵达利威尔的手心。利威尔颇觉害臊，抬起头来。</p><p class="p1">埃尔文眼仁晶亮，一副快要哭出来了的表情。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">全文完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>正文完结了捏，会有1-2个番外</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 封面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇文出本啦，有兴趣的朋友可以去我的微博看<br/><a href="https://weibo.com/2729794937/KcQPTtyeM?from=page_1005052729794937_profile&amp;wvr=6&amp;mod=weibotime&amp;ssl_rnd=1619548730.8383&amp;type=comment#_rnd1619548732617">本宣</a></p><p>然后呼唤一下我一个月没上线的读者blythe，看下你的微博私信，求求qaq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137473">一日成人</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe_Lance/pseuds/Blythe_Lance">Blythe_Lance</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>